Journey of Spring
by NaraGirlz
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, seorang pemuda pengidap agoraphobia (phobia keramaian) nekat kabur dari rumah karena bosan dan ingin berkelana. Tanpa sengaja ditengah jalan ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang lebih tua darinya, dan menjadikan gadis itu teman perjalananya secara paksa demi meminimalisir ketakutannya. Benih-benih cinta pun tumbuh dibawah bunga Sakura dimusim semi, Nagoya.
1. Chapter 1

"Lebih baik aku pergi dari sini!" ucap seorang gadis kepada ibunya penuh amarah. Gadis itu membawa sesuatu, tak banyak yang dia bawa, hanya sebuah tas ransel berukuran sedang.

"Hinata kau mau kemana?" seorang ibu menatap putrinya dengan penuh tanda tanya dan perasaan sedih yang meyelimuti dirinya. Ibu itu menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan putrinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kemana aku harus pergi, yang terpenting aku bisa sejauh mungkin untuk tidak mendengar pertengkaran kalian," ucap gadis itu tegas.

**JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 1**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

.

.

Hinata menyipitkan matanya, ia memandang ayah tirinya dengan garang. Tak banyak yang dilakukan pria itu saat ini. Pria itu hanya berkacak pinggang dan ikut memandangnya dengan tatapan murka. Hinata sangat membenci ayah tirinya. Ayah tiri yang hanya bisa menghabiskan uang dari hasil kerja keras ibunya.

Ayah tiri yang hanya bisa memukul ibunya. Ayah tiri yang hanya bisa berlaku kasar padanya. Bagi seorang pria dewasa yang menyandang status sebagai ayah, seharusnya dia tahu apa yang harus di pertanggung jawabkan terhadap keluarga. Kalau bukan karena ibunya, dari dulu Hinata sudah menjebloskan ayah tirinya kedalam penjara atas tuduhan penganiayaan.

"Aku mohon, jangan pergi tinggalkan Ibu_._"

Ibu gadis itu masih beringsut menggenggam erat lengan putrinya dengan berlinang air mata. Hinata sebenarnya tidak tega meninggalkan ibunya, tapi jika dia terus berada didalam rumah neraka ini, pikirannya akan semakin stress dan bahkan dia bisa menjadi gadis gila.

"Aku tidak akan pergi jika Ibu segera menceraikan pria itu."

Hinata menatap pria setengah baya itu dengan tatapan tak bersahabat. Bagaikan singa yang siap mencengkram mangsanya dan mencabik-cabik dagingnya. Hinata masih ingat kejadian satu tahun yang lalu ketika pria itu berlaku tak senonoh padanya. Kejadian tragis itu tak Hinata ceritakan kepada ibunya, karena dia tidak mau menambah beban pikiran orang yang dia sayang. Untung perbuatan tak terpuji ayah tirinya itu tak berhasil karena Hinata meninju hidung pria itu sampai berdarah dan sampai mengalami patah tulang.

Ketika ibunya bertanya tentang lukanya, pria itu berkilah dia hanya terjatuh dijalan saat mengendarai motor. Itu sungguh lucu bukan. Hinata menunggu jawaban dari Ibunya. Ia penasarang, apakah ibunya akan menceraikan ayah tirinya atau tidak. Hinata melihat jelas ibunya lagi menangis dan tertunduk membisu.

"Baik aku sudah tahu jawaban Ibu. Ibu lebih memilih mempertahankan pria itu daripada aku putrimu. Aku tidak tahu apa yang Ibu pikirkan selama ini. Jika aku menjadi Ibu, aku sudah menendangnya jauh-jauh. Maafkan aku _Ibu,_" gumam Hinata pelan.

Hinata melepaskan genggaman tangan ibunya. Perlahan dia melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah. Dengan cekatan gadis itu menyumpalkan earphone dikupingnya dan mendengarkan musik dengan volume penuh . Hal ini dia lakukan agar dia tak mendengar panggilan ibunya. Caranya pun berhasil.

Hinata tak bisa mendengarkan suara ibunya sedikitpun. Air mata yang tertahan akhirnya keluar membasahi kedua pipi Hinata yang merona merah. Tenggorokannya sakit karena menahan tangis yang sudah lama ia pendam. Cuaca bulan april yang sedikit dingin, tak membuat Hyuga Hinata enggan keluar dari rumah. Ini adalah pilihannya yaitu kabur dari rumah. Gadis itu benar-benar tak tahu kemana ia harus pergi dan kemana ia harus tidur.

"Maafkan aku Ibu, aku hanya pergi sebentar dan aku akan segera pulang," gumamya.

ooOOoo

Hari sudah menjelang malam. Hinata masih duduk termenung sendirian di halte bus. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya ditiang halte dengan pandangan kosong. Banyak hal yang ia pikirkan, banyak hal yang membebani pikirannya sampai-sampai dia tak kuat menanggung beban dikepalany, Hinata menyandarkan kepala hampir sekitar setengah jam. Berkali-kali bus berwarna hijau berhenti namun Hinata enggan untuk bangkit dan naik. Dia lebih memilih diam dan terjerumus jauh dalam lamunannya.

Hinata merasakan ada seseorang yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Kepalanya menoleh pelan dan matanya dengan detail memperhatikan orang itu. Sosok pria muda bertopi merah, berjaket biru denim dan dirangkapi oleh jumper putih polos. Cuaca dinginlah yang membuat pria itu berpakaian tebal dan berlapis-lapis, beda dengan Hinata yang hanya mengenakan jaket dan syal tebal berwarna ungu muda yang dilingkarkan dilehernya. Kalau Hinata perhatikan lagi dan jika ia tak salah, pria itu lebih muda darinya. Pria itu menoleh kepadanya secara tiba-tiba. Hal ini membuat Hinata malu dan kelabakan. Spontan dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

Bis berikutnya datang. Pria muda itu berdiri, berjalan perlahan menuju bis. Hinata menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri namun tak ada satupun orang disekitarnya. Suasana menjadi sunyi, sepi, dingin dan mencekam. Dia berlari menuju bis yang terparkir didepannya. Bayangan konyol keluar dari otaknya. Dia tak bisa membayangkan jika diantara jalan yang sunyi dan sepi itu tiba-tiba munculah sesosok zombie yang haus akan darah dan daging manusia. Oh, ayolah Hinata, zombie hanya ada di film-film hollywood pikirnya dalam hati.

Ketika ia melihat kedalam bis, tak ada penumpang satupun, hanya ada dia dan pria muda itu. Hinata duduk di depan sebelah kiri didekat jendela. Sedangkan pria muda itu duduk di depan sebelah kanan didekat jendela. Tak ada suarapun diantara ketiga orang itu termasuk sopir yang ada didalam bis. Walau berada dijalan namun suasana sepi dan sunyi, ini tak beda jauh dengan kuburan.

"Apa kalian berdua bertengkar?"celetuk sopir bus tiba-tiba. Hinata dan pria itu saling pandang, keduanya terkejut mendengar perkataan sopir bus yang salah kaprah. Bagaimana mau bertengkar bahkan kenalpun tidak. "Anak muda selalu seperti itu, apalagi sepasang kekasih seperti kalian, yang lebih mengedepankan keegoisan dan amarah daripada musyawarah untuk menyelesaikan masalah. Berbaiklah, suasana bis jadi tak enak karena kalian berdua terdiam."

"_Ojisan_, kau salah paham. Kami bukan sepasang kekasih seperti yang kau kira," protes pria muda itu dengan mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Iya _Ojisan_, kami baru bertemu di halte bahkan kami tak saling tahu nama masing-masing," imbuh Hinata.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan malu mengakuinya. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai ke halte Shibuya." sopir itu masih kukuh dengan pemikirannya, kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang bertengkar.

Hinata dan pria muda yang masih belum diketahui namanya itu, hanya terdiam dan tak mau berdebat dengan seorang _Ojisan_ yang umurnya lebih tua dari mereka. Perlahan roda bis berwarna hijau berhenti. Pintu terbuka secara otomatis. Mereka berdua pun berjalan keluar dari bis.

"_Arigatou Ojisan,_" Hinata berkata dengan sopan, dia membungkukan badannya sambil tersenyum manis pada pria tua yang ramah bahkan terkesan lucu jika ingat pemikirannya tentang Hinata dan pria tak dikenalnya tadi.

"Iya sama-sama, cepatlah susul pacarmu itu, jangan biarkan dia meninggalkanmu ditengah keramaian Shibuya. Walaupun bukan kau yang salah, tapi apa salahnya untuk meminta maaf terlebih dulu. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah," ucap sopir itu panjang lebar kepada Hinata.

"_Ojisan_ sudah aku katakan kalau dia bukan kekasihku." Sekarang Hinata benar-benar kesal dengan sopir bis umum ini. Dia mendengus menahan amarah yang berkecamuk didadanya. Suasana hatinya jadi semakin buruk karena perkataan _Ojisan_ yang sama sekali salah.

Bis yang ditumpanginya berlalu meninggalkannya. Hinata melihat pria muda itu berjalan menuju kearah kiri. Ada yang aneh dari cara pria itu berjalan, dia berjalan dengan sangat pelan dan memeluk tubuhnya sendri. Wajahnya juga menggambarkan sebuah ketakutan yang luar basa. Aneh sekali. Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya, pertanda dia tidak begitu peduli dengan pria itu. Matanya beralih lurus kedepan, Hinata tersenyum melihat keramaian yang tepat berada didekatnya.

ooOOoo

Shibuya adalah kawasan perbelanjaan tersibuk di Tokyo. Dan akan bertambah sibuk saat penjualan musiman dan pada hari Minggu. Shibuya memiliki department store banyak. Banyak department store dengan target pembelinya adalah anak muda (misalnya 109 Shibuya). Department store lainnya di Shibuya misalnya Shibuya Mark City, Seibu, Loft, Parco dan Marui. Selain department store, Shibuya terkenal dengan tiga jalan perbelanjaan: Koen Dori, Spanyol Slope (Supeinzaka) dan Pusat Gai. Sulit untuk menemukan daerah lain di dunia yang memiliki pusat belanja lebih dari Shibuya.

Shibuya adalah salah satu tempat favorit Hinata untuk melepas penat yang melanda dirinya. Kekagumannya terhadap suasana Shibuya tak pernah mati. Disana terlihat jelas toko-toko besar dan megah berbaris rapi, bahkan ada beberapa toko yang bangunannya bergaya khas eropa dengan pilar-pilar berukir. Shibuya dikenal dengan pusat perbelanjaan dan tempat kumpulnya para remaja di Jepang. Toko pakaian mendominasi area ini. Dari distro hingga butik. Shibuya juga dikatakan sebagi pusat fashion-nya Jepang. Harajuku yang dikenal sebagai tempat remaja Jepang dengan kostum nyentriknya berada tidak jauh dari Shibuya.

Di Shibuya ada hal yang menarik, salah satunya terdapat patung anjing yang terkenal dengan kesetiaannya terhadap majikan yang diberi nama Hachiko. Patung Hachiko terletak di depan Stasiun JR Shibuya adalah tempat paling populer sebagai tempat bertemu atau meeting point. Hachiko adalah anjing yang dipelihara oleh Hidesaburo Ueno, seorang Profesor di Universitas Tokyo, tahun 1924. Setiap hari Hachiko mengantar 'tuannya' ke stasiun Shibuya ketika akan berangkat kerja dan setiap pukul 4 sore Hachiko sudah menunggu tuannya yang pulang bekerja di depan stasiun.

Rutinitas antara tuan dan peliharaannya ini berlanjut hingga 1 tahun. Hingga pada bulan Mei 1925 Hidesaburo Ueno meninggal dunia akibat serangan stroke ketika sedang berada di kampusnya. Hachiko yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tuannya, tetap menunggu di depan stasiun setiap sore mengharap melihat wajah tuannya diantara wajah orang-orang yang keluar dari stasiun. Penantian setiap sore ini dijalani Hachiko selama 9 tahun berikutnya hingga akhirnya Hachiko meninggal dan jasadnya ditemukan warga di sekitar stasiun Shibuya.

Kisah kesetiaan Hachiko mulai terkenal ketika ceritanya dipublikasikan oleh salah seorang mahasiswa sang Profesor pada tahun 1932. Kisah ini membuat masyarakat Jepang terkesan, dan menjadikan Hachiko sebagai simbol kesetiaan nasional, baik itu kesetiaan perorangan, kesetiaan dalam keluarga ataupun kesetiaan pada Institusi Kekaisaran. Orang tua dan para Guru di Jepang sering menjadikan Hachiko sebagai salah satu contoh teladan dalam hal kesetiaan.

Hinata terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan di Shibuya. Pertokoan dengan arsitek menarikpun meramaikan suasana pusat perbelanjaan ini. Mata Hinata mendadak hijau melihat baju-baju bagus dengan model terbaru. Tanpa sadar kaki Hinata membawanya masuk ke dalam. Tangan Hinata tanpa ragu menggapai dan membelai gaun biru pastel dengan pita putih didekat lingkaran pinggangnya. Gaya yang simple namun masih feminin dan terlihat anggun adalah gaya yang paling disukai Hinata. Matanya hampir keluar, mulutnya menganga lebar ketika tahu harga gaun itu hampir mencapai ratusan ribu yen. Hinata menelan ludah dan perlahan berangsur keluar dari toko.

"Mahal sekali, mana bisa aku membelinya," gerutunya pelan. Senyum tipis Hinata terlihat jelas diwajahnya sambil menikmati hiruk pikuk Shibuya. Dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan termahsyur ini. Krruuukk! Tiba-tiba terdengar suara aneh, tangan kanan Hinata menyentuh dan mengelus-ngelus perutnya. "Memang sudah waktunya untuk makan malam, saatnya makan."

ooOOoo

Hinata mendengus pelan. Dia berjalan menuju restoran ramen favoritnya. Ramen adalah makanan yang berbahan pokok mie. Jika Hinata lapar seperti sekarang, tak ada makanan lain yang ia inginkan kecuali ramen. Langkah Hinata terhenti tepat didepan restoran ramen bernama "Teumsae Ramen". Restoran ini memang tergolong kecil dibandingkan restoran yang lain . Restoran ini dibuka pada tahun 1981 di Shibuya, dua puluh tahun restoran ini berdiri dan sudah menarik banyak pengunjung.

Bagi Hinata ramen disini berbeda dengan kedai ramen yang lain. Faktor pembedanya adalah rasanya yang sangat pedas dan juga lezat. Mienya yang kenyal, kaldu yang super pedas dengan banyak bumbu cabai merah, telur serta tauge membuat lidah pengunjung Shibuya ketagihan. Hal yang menarik dari restoran "Teumse Ramen" ini dibandingkan restoran lain adalah interior dekorasi yang disuguhkan. Di atap restoran banyak sekali tempelan kertas yang menjuntai kebawah berisi tentang pesan dan kesan pelanggan terhadap restoran ini. Entah itu berisi kritik dan saran, gambar-gambar lucu yang tak penting bahkan pesan dari janji cinta sepasang kekasih ada diantara ratusan kertas yang tergantung diatap.

Harganya pun juga terjangkau sekitar seribu sampai tiga ribu lima ratus yen. Untuk malam ini pengunjung tidak begitu banyak, mungkin pengaruh dari jam yang mendekati tengah malam. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu. Dia memilih tempat duduk disebuah meja yang sangat panjang dengan kursi pendek berbentuk bundar. Tangannya meraih tas dan menaruhnya dibawah. Sedetik kemudian datanglah seorang pelayan menawarkan menu yang disajikan.

Berbagai jenis Ramen disuguhkan. Tanpa harus melihat buku menu terlebih dahulu, Hinata memesan ramen ekstra pedas dengan tambahan ayam goreng saus barbeque diatasnya. Pelayan itu tersenyum dan pergi menjauh dari Hinata. Senyum kebahagiaan darinya terlihat jelas namun senyum itu tak bertahan lama ketika diluar jendela, Hinata melihat ibu-ibu berjualan jajanan ringan khas Jepang. Hinata tak mau memandang ibu itu lama-lama karena hal ini membuat dia teringat ibunya.

Hinata tak ingin menangis disaat seperti ini dan ditempat umum. Bunyi lonceng pintu menggema keras direstoran kecil itu, tanda jika ada pengunjung yang datang. Mata Hinata tak henti-hentinya melihat semua kertas yang bergantung tepat diatasnya. Matanya tertarik untuk memandang kearah lain, terlihat seorang pria mengambil tempat duduk tepat didepannya. Hinata melebarkan matanya ketika tahu siapa yang ada dihadapannya sekarang. Iya, dia adalah pria muda yang ia temui di Halte, pria muda yang dikira adalah kekasihnya oleh _Ojisan _sopir dari bis itu.

Mata mereka beradu sepersekian detik, namun tak lama mereka saling mengalihkan pandangan. Hinata melirik pria didepannya dengan rasa ingin tahu. Tangan kanan pria itu melepas topi merah yang daritadi menempel dikepalanya. Detail wajah pria itu sangat terlihat jelas. Alis tebal, hidung mancung, mata yang tajam dengan iris berwarna biru safir, bibir merah yang tipis serta kulit yang sedikit kecoklatan menambah kesan seksi dari dirinya. Ketampanan pria itu membuat Hinata terlena dan tak sadar bahwa pria muda yang dihadapannya sekarang menatapnya tak senang.

"Apa? kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" ujar pria itu secara tiba-tiba.

Pria itu merasa tak nyaman dengan pandangan seperti itu, apalagi pandangan dari seorang gadis. Tapi dia tidak heran, karena dia sering mendapatkan pandangan sejenis ini setiap hari dari gadis-gadis yang menganguminya. Pria muda itu mengakui kalau dirinya memang sangat tampan. Hinata tersentak, dengan sigap dia mengalihkan pandangannya ke pelayan yang membawa pesanannya. Ramen yang berkuah dengan warna merah serta dilapisi ayam diatasnys membuat air liur gadis itu hampir keluar.

"Silahkan. Selamat menikmati," ucap pelayan penuh keramahan.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu._" Hinata tersenyum ramah kepada pelayan.

Matanya berbinar melihat hidangan didepannya. Ada dua peralatan makan disamping mangkok berisi Ramen yaitu sendok dan sumpit. Tanganya begitu terampil mengambil sendok disamping mangkok Ramen. Yah, makan mie dengan menggunakan sendok memang sangat tak lazim untuk orang Jepang. Kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan sumpit dan untuk menikmati kuahnya mereka menyesap kuah pedas langsung dari mangkoknya.

Namun Hinata punya cara lain, dia menggunakan sendok untuk mengambil mienya karena dengan sendok, mie yang bisa dimakannya akan lebih banyak daripada menggunakan sumpit. Untuk merasakan kuahnya, dia menggunakan cara orang Jepang pada umumnya. Hinata mulai menyeruput mienya satu persatu. Dia sama sekali tak menyadari jika pria muda didepannya melihat dirinya tanpa henti.

"Ramen jenis apa yang dimakan oleh gadis ini?" tanyanya pada pelayan sembari melihat gadis itu makan. Dia baru pertama kali ini melihat seorang gadis yang cara makannya seperti pria.

"Oh, ini adalah ramen dengan ayam saus barbeque," jawab pelayan.

"Baik, aku pesan yang sama persis dengan gadis itu."

Hinata mendengar percakapan pria itu dengan pelayan, namun dia tak peduli. Pelayan manis itu mundur selangkah lalu kemudian mengangguk kecil kepadanya sambil tersenyum. Pria muda itu menopangkan dagunya ditelapak tangan kirinya sembari memperhatikan gadis didepannya yang sibuk memakan ramen dengan rakus. Semakin diperhatikan dia semakin sadar kalau gadis didepannya adalah gadis didalam bis itu. Sesekali gadis itu mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kananya didepan mulut. Sepertinya dia merasakan pedas yang luar biasa. Pria itu nyengir tipis melihat tingkah lucu orang yang ada didepannya. Gadis itu mengambil satu botol air mineral berukuran besar, lalu menenggaknya.

"_Hei,_ kau benar-benar payah. Baru tiga sendok, kau sudah minum air. Kau baru pertama kali berkunjung di restoran ini ya?" celetuk pria muda itu secara tiba-tiba. Hinata memicingkan matanya kearah pria muda itu. Ujung bibir Hinata tertarik ke atas serta mengumpat pelan. "Kau tidak tahu kalau restoran ini terkenal dengan rasa pedasnya yang begitu luar biasa?"

Hinata tak berkutik dan tak mau menjawab pernyataan yang tak penting. Dia terus memakan ramennya. Pria muda itu terlalu menganggapnya remeh, dia pikir hanya dia saja yang tahu tempat ini. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun dia menjadi pelanggan tetap restoran Teumsae Ramen ini. Dia juga tahu kalau restoran ini mengandalkan rasa pedas pada ramen. Hidangan untuk pria muda itu datang. Air liurnya seakan mau tumpah dari mulutnya melihat ayam barbeque serta kuah merah yang kental yang ditaburkan diatas mie.

Pria muda itu mengambil sumpit, sesaat dia melihat gadis yang ada didepannya, memakan ramen dengan menggunakan sendok. '_Hem, sepertinya memakai sendok terlihat lebih enak_,' batin pria muda itu. Dia kemudian mengganti sumpit dengan sendok. Buru-buru dia menyendok mie beserta kuahnya. Satu sendok ramen pedas bersarang dimulutnya. Mata pria muda itu melebar, segera dia menelan ramen kedalam kerongkongannya dengan susah payah. Pria muda itu berjingkat, ia meletakkan sendok dengan kasar dan mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya didpepan mulutnya.

"Air mana air? aku butuh air?" katanya terbata-bata. Hinata dengan santai menggeser air mineralnya kedepan tempat pria muda itu sembari tertawa kecil. Tangan panjang pria itu meraih botol mineral dengan cekatan. Tanpa berpikir panjang dia menenggak rakus air yang diberikan padanya. "Wow, Ramen ini sangat pedas. Sepuluh kali lebih pedas dari biasanya, makanan macam apa ini?".

"Kau benar-benar payah. Baru satu sendok, kau sudah minum air," ujar Hinata santai sembari mengaduk-aduk ramen lalu melahapnya. Pria muda itu mengerjapkan mata. Dia tak mengira gadis ini mendadak menjadi seorang plagiat. Kata-kata itu sama persis dengan kata yang diucapkan sebelumnya. "Kau tidak pernah makan makanan ini sebelumnya? Atau kau tadi membohongiku."

"Hei_, _aku memang pelanggan setia disini. Aku tak tahu Ramen pedas dengan level medium bisa menjadi seperti ini," ucap pria muda itu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Level medium?" Hinata terkekeh. Pria muda itu memicingkan mata, dia tak tahu apa yang membuat gadis aneh ini tertawa. "Ini bukan ramen level medium tapi ini adalah Ramen level super ekstra pedas" .

"Benarkah? kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku?" protesnya.

"Memangnya, kau tadi bertanya padaku?" ucap Hinata menimpali. Pria muda itu menghela nafas untuk menahan emosinya. Hinata terdiam sesaat, senyum simpul terulas jelas dibibirnya. Pikiran picik tiba-tiba berkeliaran diotak Hinata. "Kenapa? kau tidak sanggup menghabiskannya?" Hinata mengatakan semua itu dengan perasaan senang. "Cih, aku pikir kau ini laki-laki sejati."

"_Hei_, kau meledekku? kau tak tahu siapa aku? aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, putra dari keluarga Namikaze perusahaan "Que Group" perusahaan perfilman dan drama terkaya di Jepang,"ucap Naruto penuh semangat membanggakan dirinya sendiri di depan Hinata.

Hinata terdiam sejenak, matanya memandang lekat-lekat wajah pria didepannya. Dia heran jaman sekarang masih ada orang yang mengaku-mengaku menjadi pemilik perusahaan-perusahaan bonafit di Jepang. Hinata tidak semudah itu dibohongi oleh seorang pria.

"Kalau kau adalah putra pemilik perusahaan Que Group, kalau begitu aku adalah putri dari Yoshimoto Creative Agency yang merupakan agensi artis terbesar dan terkaya di Jepang," ucap Hinata singkat.

"Jadi kau meledekku dan tak percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kenapa aku harus percaya pada seorang pria yang baru aku kenal dan tidak jelas asal usulnya." Hinata membantah perkataan Naruro tanpa rasa takut.

"Chhhhh, kau ini benar-benar, aku jamin kau akan menyesal setelah mengetahui siapa aku sebenarnya."

"Atas dasar apa aku harus menyesal? Kenal denganmu saja tidak."

Hinata beranjak dari tempat duduknya, perlahan dia berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar ramen yang sudah ia santap. Hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Naruto. Hinata keluar lebih dulu lalu disusul oleh Naruto. Hinata memantapkan hatinya untuk berjalan kearah kanan dan mencari motel untuk menginap selama beberapa hari. Tabungannya lebih dari cukup untuk menyewa motel dalam hitungan hari.

Lain halnya dengan Naruto yang kebingungan harus pergi kemana. Langkah Naruto berhenti tepat satu kaki didepan pintu masuk. Lalu lalang segerombolan orang yang ada didepan matanya memunculkan perasaan takut yang luar biasa bersarang dalam dirinya. Dalam gerombolan orang-orang itu, Naruto seperti melihat kejadian dua belas tahun yang lalu, saat dia dipaksa untuk mengikuti dua paman yang menghadangnya ketika bermain diluar toko yang penuh dengan orang-orang, sedangkan ibunya sibuk memilihkan baju-baju untuknya.

Sejak saat itu Naruto tak pernah sendirian, dia selalu dijaga oleh dua bodyguardnya. Hal ini merupakan hal wajib, pasca penculikan yang dialaminya saat berusia sepuluh tahun. Maka dari itu dia tak pernah hafal seluk beluk jalan di Jepang. Setelah tragedi penculikan itu, kedua orang tua Naruto sangat protektif kepadanya. Naruto bisa bebas seperti malam ini karena ada kesempatan untuk melarikan diri dari dirumah.

Naruto benar-benar resah dan takut, dia sangat panik. Keinginannya untuk berkelana sendirian membuat Naruto terlena dan lupa kalau dia adalah penderita Agoraphobia. Agoraphobia adalah seorang yang takut akan keramaian. Dari kejuhan, tanpa sengaja Naruro melihat Hinata berjalan santai menjauh dari sisi kanannya. Melihat Hinata, Naruto seolah mendapat pencerahan.

"Hei, kau gadis ber-syal ungu yang disana berhentilah. Aku bilang behenti!" teriak Naruto dengan keras, dia tidak sadar kalau semua orang melihat aneh kearahnya .

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya, ia merasa mengenal suara tenor itu. Perlahan Hinata membalikan badan, dia terkejut melihat Naruto memegangi dadanya dengan tubuh yang sedikit membungkuk serta keringat dingin membasahi keningnya. Hinata berlari kecil menuju kearah Naruto.

"Kau kenapa? apa kau sakit?" tanya Hinata panik.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Tiba-tiba ia mengenggam tangan kanan Hinata begitu saja. Naruto sedikit demi sedikit sudah bisa mengatur nafasnya. Dalam keramaian seperti ini, jika Narutp berpegangan pada orang lain, kondisinya akan sedikit tenang dan lega. Memang ini terdengar aneh tapi itulah yang dialaminya.

"_Hei, _apa yang kau lakukan? lepaskan tanganku!" tegur Hinata pelan.

Mata Hinata melirik diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Mereka menatap aneh Hinata dan Naruto, bahkan ada seseorang yang menertawakan tingkah mereka dan berkata "mereka sepasang kekasih yang lagi bertengkar ya?". Sepersekian detik Hinata tersenyum kecil kepada seseorang yang melihat kearahnya.

"_Istriku_, kenapa kau meninggalkanku? Kau tega sekali. Apa kau tak tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu?" rayu Naruto berusaha menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dan seolah-olah Hinata lah yang salah.

"Apa yang kau katakan?" Hinata semakin bingung dengan ulah pria yang baru dikenalnya ini.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto menarik tangan gadis itu dan berjalan menjauh diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Tangan Naruto terus menganggam erat tangan kanan Hinata, seolah tak mau dilepaskan. Hinata benar-benar kesal dibuatnya. Memangnya dia siapa berani pegang-pegang tangannya. Pacar juga bukan. Saat Hinata yakin mereka sudah berada dijalan yang tak begitu ramai, ia menghempaskan tangan Naruto secara kasar.

"Apa maksud semua itu? kenapa tiba-tiba kau memegang tanganku? Aku pikir kau sakit, karena aku wajahmu tampak pucat dan panik seperti itu. Tadinya aku benar-benar bermaksud untuk menolongmu tapi ternyata kau malah mempermainkanku. Apa kau suka mempermainkan wanita seperti itu?" ucap Hinata kesal.

Naruto tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak gatal. Naruto menghela nafas sejenak untuk menenangkan diri. Dia tak boleh terpancing emosinya oleh perkataan gadis ini. Jangan sampai Naruto marah kepadanya lalu pada akhirnya Hinata tak membolehkan dirinya ikut. Naruto tak mau petualangannya berakhir sampai disini. Lebih baik dia menjelaskan alasan yang sebenarnya, kenapa tiba-tiba dia melakukan hal itu.

"_Hei, _kenapa kau diam saja? kau juga memanggilku dengan sebutan _Istriku_, memangnya kau itu suamiku!" tanya Hinata penuh amarah.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadam, kenapa aku tiba-tiba bersikap seperti itu." Naruto sejenak terdiam memperhatikan gadis itu lalu kembali berkicau. "Begini, aku adalah penderita penyakit agoraphobia."

"Apa itu agoraphobia?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Agoraphobia itu adalah penyakit yang membuat seseorang takut pada keramaian. Shibuya begitu ramai dan aku tak bisa berada ditempat seperti ini sendirian maka dari itu aku melakukan hal itu. Aku tak bisa sendirian ditempat seramai ini, harus ada orang yang bersamaku. Maafkan aku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Penyakit yang membuat orang takut keramaian? aneh sekali."

"Ini memang terdengar aneh, tapi kau bisa mencarinya diinternet tentang agoraphobia. Penyakit itu memang benar-benar ada."

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku percaya padamu dan aku memaafkanmu. Aku pergi!" Hinata kembali melanjutkan perjalanan untuk mencari motel karena hari sudah malam dan semakin malam angin malam semakin terasa dingin.

"_Tunggu!_" seru Naruto. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, dia sangat kesal dengan kelakuan orang ini. Panggilan pria itu membuat Hinata berhenti dan kembali membalikan badannya.

"Ada apa lagi kau memanggilku? kau ini menyebalkan sekali," tanya Hinata frustasi.

"Bolehkah aku ikut denganmu? aku benar-benar tidak bisa bepergian sendirian." Naruto memasang muka memelas dengan mata sedikit berkaca-kaca, ia berharap gadis ini mengijinkannya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Kalau kau tak bisa bepergian sendirian kenapa kau keluar? lebih baik kau pulang," saran Hinata yang lebih condong untuk mengusir Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku kabur dari rumah. Aku bosan dirumah sendirian."

"Huuuff, kau penderita agoraphobia tapi kau kabur dari rumah? ini sungguh lucu."

"Memang ini sangat lucu, jadi ijinkan aku untuk ikut bersamamu. Aku mohon."

Lagi-lagi dan untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto. Sekarang pria itu berlutut didepannya dan mengenggam erat kedua tangannya. Beberapa orang yang yang berjalan melewati mereka berdua terkikik dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Hinata kemudian melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, ternyata banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengijinkanmu untuk ikut denganku. Ayo cepat bangun ini memalukan sekali." Hinata sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi pria aneh ini. Baru beberapa jam dia bersamanya sudah membuat tensi darahnya naik apalagi kalau seharian. Hinata benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Naruto terkekeh pelan dan berdiri dari pose berlututnya.

"Terima kasih banyak kau telah mengijinkanku hehehe."

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

==PART SEBELUMNYA==

"Aku tidak mau pulang. Aku kabur dari rumah. Aku bosan dirumah sendirian."

"Huuuff, kau penderita agoraphobia tapi kau kabur dari rumah? ini sungguh lucu."

"Memang ini sangat lucu, jadi ijinkan aku untuk ikut bersamamu. Aku mohon."

Lagi-lagi dan untuk kedua kalinya, Hinata terkejut dengan tingkah Naruto. Sekarang pria itu berlutut didepannya dan mengenggam erat kedua tangannya. Beberapa orang yang yang berjalan melewati mereka berdua terkikik dan berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Hinata kemudian melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar, ternyata banyak orang yang memperhatikan mereka. Ini sungguh memalukan.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengijinkanmu untuk ikut denganku. Ayo cepat bangun ini memalukan sekali." Hinata sudah kehabisan akal menghadapi pria aneh ini. Baru beberapa jam dia bersamanya sudah membuat tensi darahnya naik apalagi kalau seharian. Hinata benar-benar tak bisa membayangkan hal itu. Naruto terkekeh pelan dan berdiri dari pose berlututnya.

"Terima kasih banyak kau telah mengijinkanku hehehe."

**JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 2**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan dengan jalan kaki. Sampailah mereka di sebuah motel yang sangat sederhana atau mungkin kelewat sederhana. Warna cat dindingnya tak lagi berwarna putih bersih, warnanya sedikit kusam bahkan ada beberapa bagian dinding yang terlihat sedikit retak dan terkelupas. Terlihat sekali kalau motel ini sudah sangat tua. Hinata melihat jelas ekspresi wajah Naruto tampak tak senang. Dia tidak peduli salah sendiri dia ikut dengannya.

"Kau akan menginap disini?" tanya Naruto sedikit ngeri.

"Iya, kenapa? kau tak suka? kalau tak suka kau boleh mencari motel sendiri" jawab Hinata ketus. '_Siapa suruh dia mengikutiku'_, batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Bukan begitu maksudku. Kau ini galak sekali," protes Naruto. Hinata tak menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Dia melengos begitu saja dan bertanya kepada resepsionis perihal kamar yang kosong.

"Maaf nona, kami mau memesan dua kamar apa masih ada?" ujar Hinata.

"Sebentar nona saya check dulu," resepsionis itu mulai mengecek data yang ada di komputer. "Maaf nona, hanya ada satu kamar yang tersisa. Bagaimana apa anda jadi menginap disini?"

"Hanya ada satu kamar?" Hinata terkejut dan tak percaya.

"Kami jadi memesannya cepat berikan kuncinya." Tak disangka Naruto tiba-tiba mengambil alih pembicaraan.

"Hei apa kau sudah gila?" protes Hinata lagi.

"Kalau begitu, apakah kalian berdua sepasang suami istri?" tanya resepsionis penasaran.

"Iya kami adalah sepasang suami istri. Jadi cepat berikan kuncinya pada kami, kami ingin istirahat karena hari ini kami sudah menempuh perjalanan jauh."

"Baiklah." Resepsionis itu membuka loker kecil dan memberikan kunci nomor 08 kepada mereka. "Berapa hari anda akan menginap?"

"Hei, apa kau benar-benar gila. Apa aku harus tidur satu kamar denganmu? lebih baik kita mencari motel lain." Hinata mengatakan hal itu sambil berbisik kepada Naruto.

"Apa kau mau mati kedinginan di luar. Ini sudah malam, lebih baik kita istrahat. Jangan khawatir aku tidak akan melakukan hal-hal yang tak senonoh kepadamu. Walaupun begini, aku masih punya harga diri sebagai pria." Naruto juga ikut berbisik kepada Hinata. Hinata mendengus kesal melihat Naruto, tapi pria berambut pirang ini tak menghiraukannya. "Kami menginap satu hari satu malam," jawab Naruto lantang.

"Baik, satu hari satu malam, biaya yang harus ditanggung sebesar tiga puluh lima ribu yen," kata resepsionis dengan seulas senyuman.

_"Apa? itu mahal sekali untuk motel seperti ini. Aku pikir ini motel termurah disini kalau begini mana bisa aku menginap untuk waktu yang lama,_" gerutu Hinata dalam hati.

"Oke aku yang membayarnya. Apa motel ini melayani pengguna kartu kredit?" tanya Naruto. Resepsionis itu mengangguk ramah.

Naruto kemudian memberikan kartu kreditnya. Sekali gesek semua beres. Hinata hanya bisa ternganga melihat Naruto. Dia tau hanya orang kaya yang memiliki kartu kredit. Pikirannya kembali bergejolak apa benar dia adalah putra dari pemilik perusahaan "Que Group". Tidak itu sangat tidak mungkin.

"Hei, apa yang kau pikirkan? kenapa kau melamun seperti itu?" tegur Naruto.

"Ti-tidak siapa yang melamun."

"Oya, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Hyuga Hinata, panggil saja Hinata."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kamar. Capek sekali, aku ingin tidur".

ooOOoo

Di dalam kamar motel, Naruto asyik bermain game diponselnya. Pintu kamar mandi tiba-tiba terbuka. Dari dalam kamar mandi, keluarlah Hinata yang sibuk mengusap-usapkan handuk dirambutnya yang basah. Naruto melihat kearah Hinata sejenak tanpa erkespresi. Hinata berjalan menuju Naruto dengan santai dan duduk dikursi tepat di depan Naruto. Mereka hanya dibatasi oleh meja kayu berbentuk persegi empat. Naruto segera mengakhiri bermain gamenya. Dia berbalik memperhatikan Hinata, pria tampan ini tanpa ragu menyodorkan minuman bersoda untuk Hinata, minuman ini ia beli saat berjalan-jalan mengelilingi motel.

"_Arigatou," u_cap Hinata singkat.

Naruto asyik membuka minuman kaleng bersoda yang baru saja dibelinya, lalu menenguknya rakus. Suasana didalam kamar sangatlah canggung, Hinata sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa dia mau saja dipaksa oleh seorang pria yang tak dikenalnya. Hinata bingung dengan tingkah laku pria asing yang ada didepannya sekarang. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul diotaknya .

"Sebenarnya apa maksud dari semua ini?" tanya Hinata

"Maksud apa?" jawab Naruto singkat.

"Pada akhirnya kau menyewa sebuah kamar dimotel ini, padahal sebelumnya kau enggan untuk menginap disini. Kau ini aneh sekali, kau tidak punya niat buruk terhadapku kan?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

"Chhh, kau terlalu berlebihan menilaiku. Dari awal aku sudah katakan padamu, kalau aku tidak akan berbuat senonoh, jadi kau jangan khawatir," jawab Naruto santai.

"Apa aku bisa mempercayaimu?"

"Kalau aku sampai berbuat tak pantas terhadapmu, kau boleh telfon polisi."

Yah, sementara ini Hinata setengah percaya dengan pria asing ini dan idenya boleh juga. Naruto diam dan memperhatikan Hinata secara seksama. Hal ini membuat Hinata salah tingkah, jujur Hinata selalu salah tingkah, jika ada pria tampan yang melihatnya. Pria tampan? yup benar sekali, memang sejak awal bertemu, Hinata mengakui kalau pria asing ini tergolong pria yang tampan.

"Kau bukan penduduk Tokyo ya? dari mana asalmu? lalu untuk apa kau jauh-jauh datang ke Tokyo?" pertanyaan beruntun dari Naruto tiba-tiba ditujukan kepadanya. Hinata bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu.

"Aku adalah penduduk asli Tokyo," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Lalu untuk apa kau mencari motel? apa kau tuna wisma?" tanya Naruto terus menerus.

"Bukan, aku kabur dari rumah."

Tawa Naruto pecah setelah mendengar jawaban dari Hinata. Menurut Naruto ini sangatl lucu ,karena tanpa sengaja dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki nasib yang sama. Dia jadi berfikir dan menerawang, ratusan warga Tokyo diluar sana, sepuluh diantaranya pasti ada yang memiliki nasib yang sama dengannya dan Hinata. Naruto jadi penasaran apa tujuan Hinata untuk keluar dari rumah.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? apa perkataanku lucu?" tanya Hinata kesal.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu kabur dari rumah?"

"Aku hanya ingin lepas dari masalah keluarga, aku ingin mencari tempat tinggal sementara dan mencari pekerjaan. Rencana awalku, aku akan menginap lama di motel ini setidaknya satu atau dua minggu, tapi ternayata motel ini sangatlah mahal. Aku pikir ini motel termurah yang ada di Tokyo."

Hinata diam sejenak, dia melihat Naruto manggut-manggut tanda ia mengerti dengan ucapan Hinata. Sekarang Hinata yang penasaran alasan dibalik kaburnya Naruto.

"Lalu kau sendiri, kenapa kau kabur?"

"Aku hanya ingin berkelana tidak lebih dari itu. Sebelumnya sudah aku katakan padamu, kalau aku bosan ada dirumah terus. Aku ingin suasana baru, tentunya jauh dari bodyguard yang menyebalkan itu," jawab Naruto santai.

"Kau punya bodyguard?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Tentu, karena aku adalah putra dari pemilik perusahaan perfilman dan drama terbesar di Jepang yaitu Que Group. Percuma aku menjelaskan semuanya padamu karena kau tidak akan pernah percaya padaku."

Hinata tak mau menanggapi ucapan terkahir Naruto. Mau bagaimanapun Naruto menjelaskan, dia memang tidak akan pernah percaya.

"Kau bilang kau ingin berkelana? tapi kau penderita agoraphobia, apa itu mungkin?".

"Maka dari itu aku mengajakmu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu kau ini tipe gadis pemberani dan kuat jadi aku ingn kau menemaniku pergi berkelana. Kau tau sendiri kan, aku tak bisa kemana-mana tanpa ada seseorang yang menemaniku."

"Apa? menemanimu berkelana? aku tidak mau," jawab Hinata tanpa ragu.

"Hufft, begini saja anggap saja kau adalah bodyguardku, jadi aku mebayar jasamu karena kau telah menemaniku selama aku pergi, bagaimana?" tawar Naruto.

Hinat diam seribu bahasa, dia tertarik dengan bayaran itu, entah berapapun, yang jelas dia punya pemasukan selama dia kabur dari rumah. Tapi berkelana itu membutuhkan biaya yang banyak, uang untuk penginapan dan uang untuk makan sehari-hari tentunya.

"Berkelana itu tak semudah seperti yang kau bayangkan. Kau membutuhkan uang yang banyak untuk menginap atau untuk makan. Memangnya kau ingin berkunjung kemana saja?"

"Masalah biaya penginapan, transport atau yang lain serahkan padaku, aku akan membayar semuanya. Bagaimana apa kau tertarik? dengarkan aku, susah-susah kau melamar pekerjaan belum tentu kau diterima. Nah, aku disini datang menawarkan pekerjaan untukmu, kesempatan tak datang dua kali. Aku tidak tahu kemana aku harus pergi, akan aku pikirkan nanti. Bagaimana apa kau mau menerima tawaranku?" Naruto semakin berapi-api merayu Hinata agar mau ikut dengannya.

"Darimana kau akan mendapat uang sebanyak itu?"

Naruto tak banyak bicara. Dia mengeluarkan secarik kertas berbentuk persegi panjang dan agak tebal lalu menyodorkannya kepada Hinata. Tanpa ragu gadis bermata lavender itu mengambilnya dan membaca setiap satu kata yang tertera dengan teliti. Hinata benar-benar tak percaya kalau Naruto adalah benar-benar putra dari pemilik perusahaan film dan drama terbesar di Jepang yaitu Que Group. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan pria itu sama sekali tak bohong. Hinata terus membaca setiap kata yang ada di kartu nama itu.

"Bagaimana, apa kau masih tak percaya padaku?"

"Bisa saja kau membuat kartu nama sendiri untuk menipu," Hinata terus berusaha mengelak bukti nyata yang telah Naruto berikan padanya.

"Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala. Kau boleh teliti dipojok kanan atas ada logo hologram perusahaan kami jadi tak ada orang yang bisa memalsukannya. Kau harus percaya padaku, aku sama sekali tak berbohong padamu."

Hinata diam sejenak dan kembali berpikir dengan penuh pertimbangan.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu tapi jika kau menipuku aku tak segan-segan untuk melaporkanmu ke polisi," ucap Hinata penuh ketegasan.

"Aku setuju sekali dengan idemu."

"Kalau begitu segera kau tentukan kemana kita akan pergi. Aku mau tidur dan ingat kau harus tidur di sofa." Hinata berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya dan mulai melentangkan tubuhnya.

"Iya kau tenang saja, anggap saja kau lagi berekreasi dengan suamimu hahaha," Ledek Naruto. Hinata hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati mencoba untuk menahan amarahnya.

"Jika kau memanggilku dengan panggilan istriku lagi_, _kau akan mati," ancam Hinata.

"Huuu menakutkan sekali ahahahaha."

Hinata sama sekali tak menghiraukan kicauan Naruto. Lebih baik dia langsung tidur daripada mendengarkan kicauan orang tak jelas yang tiba-tiba datang dalam hidupnya.

ooOOoo

Mentari pagi memancarkan sinarnya yang angkuh, bulan april seperti sekarang adalah bulan terindah bagi Naruto karena semua bunga-bunga bermekaran khususnya bunga sakura. Tadi malam Naruto _browsing_ tentang tempat wisata yang menyuguhkan keindahan musim semi di Jepang dan dia menemukannya, dia ingin sekali berkunjung kesana. Kapan lagi bisa mengunjungi tempat wisata indah tersebut kalau tidak sekarang. Perjalanan kali ini cukup jauh, karena letak tempat wisata yang ingin Naruto kunjungi adalah Hideaki station yang tedapat di kota Nakagawa, Aichi selatan, tepatnya ada dibarat kota Nagoya.

Selain ke Hideaki station, dia juga ingin pergi ke Nagoya untuk melihat festival musim semi disana. Waktu tempuh lebih dari 3 jam perjalanan. Naruto sudah tak sabar untuk pergi kesana hari ini. Semangat yang berapi-api tampaknya tak terlihat digadis yang seharian penuh bersamanya. Sudah pukul tujuh pagi tapi Hinata masih tidur nyenyak. Naruto menghela nafas panjang. '_Dasar pemalas_,' ucapnya dalam hati. Naruto berinisistiatif untuk membangunkan Hinata secara paksa.

"Hei bangun!" ucap Naruto sambil menggerak-gerakan bahu Hinata.

"Ahh, sebentar lagi," jawab Hinata malas-malasan. Bukannya bangun, dia malah meyeret selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dan berlindung dari bawah sinar matahari yang menyinari matanya.

"Ayo cepat bangun_,_" teriak Naruto.

"Tidur sebentar saja, satu menit," rayu Hinata.

"Tidak boleh," teriak Naruto sekali lagi.

"Iya aku mengerti," Hinata akhirnya menyerah berdebat dengan Naruto.

Hinata beringsut duduk dengan mata setengah terpejam. Rambutnya masih acak-acakan dan kusut. Naruto tiba-tiba duduk disebelah Hinata dan menyodorkan sebuah kertas. Sejenak Naruto melihat Hinata, entah kenapa Naruto merasa kalau Hinata tampak lebih cantik jika ia baru bangun tidur. Benar kata orang, kalau wanita terlihat cantik saat ia bangun tidur. Hinata terlihat sangat imut. Naruto jadi penasaran berapa umur Hinata. Naruto kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya cepat-cepat. Dia tak mau lamunan membawanya terlalu jauh.

"Apa ini?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Ini adalah surat kontrak kerjamu, kau harus menandatangani ini."

Hinata langsung merampas kertas itu dari tangan Naruto tanpa menelitinya terlebih dahulu. Naruto bingung. terkejut dengan tingkah Hinata tapi syukurlah karena Hinata masih dibawah sadar, gadis ini sepetinya tak menyadari jika urat kontrak kerja ini banyak sekali syaratnya. Tentunya ini sangat menguntungkan Naruto. Setelah selesai menanda tangani surat kontrak kerja, Hinata menyodorkan kertas itu kepada Naruto penuh keyakinan. Naruto pun meraihnya dengan perasaan girang, ia kemudian melipat dan memmasukan kertas itu kedalam saku jumpernya. Jika Hinata protes, Naruto tidak mau tahu karena itu kesalahan Hinata sendiri, kenapa tidak diperiksa terlebih dahulu sebelum tanda tangan.

"Sekarang kau mandilah, perjalanan pertama kita cukup jauh. Kita akan pergi ke bekas stasiun Hideaki yang terletak di Nakagawa, barat kota Nagoya," ucap Naruto.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata tiba-tiba membelalakan mata, ia pun tersadar dari alam bawah sadarnya. Nagoya? apa dia tidak salah dengar? perjalanan Tokyo ke Nagoya cukup jauh. Tiga jam waktu tempuh dengan menggunakan kereta dan subway.

"Na..Nagoya? apa kau serius?" tanya Hinata, Naruto pun mengangguk tanpa ragu. "Kenapa kau tidak berkeliling Tokyo saja, aku yakin masih banyak tempat di Tokyo ini yang belum kau kunjungi."

"Ingat, kau disini bekerja untukku jadi kemanapun kita pergi aku yang menentukannya. Lagipula, kau tadi sudah menandatangi surat kontrak kerjamu."

"Surat kontrak kerja? kapan aku menandatanganinya," tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto kembali mengeluarkan kertas dari dalam saku jumpernya. Dia membentangkan kertas itu tepat didepan wajah Hinata. Jari telunjuk Naruto menunjukan tempat tanda tangan surat kontrak.

"Lihat, bukankah ini adalah tanda tanganmu? kau baru saja menanda tanganinya, apa kau benar-benar lupa atau kau tidak menyadarinya tadi?" tanya Naruto pura-pura tak tahu.

Hinata mencoba merebut kertas itu dari tangan Naruto. Namun usahanya tidak berhasil, karena Naruto lebih sigap daripada Hinata. Naruto kembali memasukan kertas itu disaku jumpernya.

"Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, aku akan menunggumu."Naruto melemparkan handuk putih tepat di depan tubuh Hinata. Gadis itu hanya bisa meringis dan mengumpat dalam hati. Tatapan tajam matanya mengisyaratkan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

ooOOoo

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun. Udara musim semi terasa sedikit hangat. Di musim semi ini, banyak sekali orang pergi berlibur bersama keluarga. Naruto tampak modis dengan baju yang dikenakannya. Jumper putih dengan tulisan sebagai coraknya, jaket hitam yang menempel diatas jumpernya, serta celana jeans hitam panjang membuat penampilannya terlihat sempurna. Sesekali Hinata melirik kearah Naruto, kalau diperhatikan terus menerus pria asing disebelahnya ini memang sangatlah tampan dan sepertinya umurnya lebih muda darinya. Hinata tertawa kecil, dia menertawakan dirinya sendiri yang mudah sekali memuji seorang pria. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya agar pikiran-pikiran anehnya hilang. Sayangnya, tawa kecil Hinata sempat dilihat oleh Naruto.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? apa kau menertawakanku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak menertawakanmu."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke balai kota untuk naik subway. Dari subway balaikota menuju ke Stasiun Tokyo dengan waktu tempuh selama dua menit. Mereka tak langsung sampai ke stasiun namun harus berjalan kaki, kurang lebih waktu yang ditempuh menuju ke stasiun Tokyo adalah tiga menit. Setelah sampai di stasiun, baik Naruto maupun Hinata duduk tenang menunggu kereta datang. Lagi-lagi tak ada pembicaraan sama sekali diantara mereka. Satu menit kemudian kereta datang.

Kereta yang dinaiki mereka adalah kereta KTX dengan nomer 111. Mereka tanpa ragu memasuki kereta cepat yang akan membawa mereka ke Nagoya. Semua kursi didalam kereta hampir penuh. Tersisa satu kursi, yang cukup diduduki oleh dua orang saja. Mau tak mau mereka harus duduk bersebelahan dan berdekatan. Perjalanan dengan kereta api dari Tokyo - Nagoya cukup lama. Tepat didepan mereka, tampak sepasang suami istri yang sudah tua. Umur mereka berdua sekitar enam puluh tahunan. Sepasang suami istri itu tersenyum ramah kepada mereka. Naruto dan Hinata membalas senyum mereka tak kalah ramah. Naruto duduk didekat jendela, terdiam sambil melihat pemandangan diluar sedangkan Hinata terdiam sambil sesekali melihat orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Apa kalian berdua akan pergi ke Nagoya?" tanya nenek itu secara tiba-tiba.

"Ehh iya, kita berdua akan pergi ke Nagoya nek," jawab Hinata ramah.

Gadis itu menyikut tangan Naruto agar dia juga ikut berbicara kepada sepasang kakek nenek ini. Tidak sopan jika yang berbicara hanya satu orang. Naruto pun menoleh dan tersenyum kepada sepasang kakek nenek yang ada di depannya.

"Apa gadis ini kekasihmu?" tanya nenek itu kepada Naruto. Naruto bingung harus menjawab apa. Tentu saja Naruto akan menjawab yang sebenarnya. Tak hanya Naruto yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan itu, Hinata pun juga demikian.

"Ti-tidak nek, dia hanya temanku," jawab Naruto terbata-bata.

"Jangan malu seperti itu. Anak muda jaman sekarang selalu malu jika harus mengakui kekasihnya didepan umum," sekarang giliran kakek yang angkat bicara.

"Kakek,kami berdua memang bukan sepasang kekasih, kami hanya berteman," ucap Hinata

"Apapun hubungan kalian menurutku, kalian berdua ini sangatlah serasi. Gadis ini sangat cantik dan kau juga begitu tampan anak muda."

Hinata dan Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan kakek itu. Sesekali mereka saling melirik namun detik berikutnya mereka saling melengos. Dari jauh Hinata melihat seorang wanita setengah baya membawa makanan ringan dengan kereta dorongnya menuju kearah mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku beli dua telur rebus," ucap kakek penuh semangat.

Ibu setengah baya itu memberikan dua telur rebus sesuai pesanan kemudian mereka berdua saling menyuapi. Benar-benar terlihat romantis. Hinata merasa bahwa dihadapannya sekrang adalah bukti dari cinta sejati, walaupun mereka sudah tua, walaupun ketampanan dan kecantikan mereka sudah memudar namun mereka masih saling mencintai.

Hinata menyunggingkan senyumannya, Naruto tak sengaja melihat Hinata tersenyum dengan tulus dan terlihat sangat bahagia. Dimata Naruto senyum Hinata sangatlah indah dan seolah hatinya terasa nyaman. Deg—deg, tiba-tiba detak jantung Naruto terdengar jelas dan Naruto bisa merasakan detakan Jantungnya semakin cepat. Entah kenapa Naruto ingin sekali melakukan sesuatu untuk Hinata.

"Bibi, aku juga beli dua telur rebus," ucap Naruto. "Makanlah, aku tau kau sangat lapar lagipula kita belum sarapan saat akan berangkat. Ini masih panas, sini aku tiupkan biar kau bisa makan saat telur dalam keadaan hangat."

Telur rebus yang Naruto bawa masih panas. Maka dari itu bibi penjual telur rebus tadi memberi Naruto sebuah kain agar telur bisa dipengang. Naruto meniup-niup telur rebus Hinata tanpa malu. Wajah Naruto tepat ada disamping Hinata, jadi dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto dari dekat. Matanya yang tajam, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang berwarna merah muda, bahkan sedikit noda kecil dipipi Naruto terlihat jelas dimata Hinata. Entah kenapa dan darimana datangnya hal yang bisa membuat detak jantungnya berdegup kencang. Dia tak henti-hentinya melihat wajah tampan Naruto yang polos.

"Aku rasa telurnya sudah hangat. Ini untukmu," ucap Naruto sambil memberikan telur hangat itu kepada gadis yang ada disampingnya. Hinata mengambil telur itu, sedikit ragu dan malu. Hinata tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto, sebagai tanda terima kasih atas perhatian yang Naruto curahkan kepadanya.

"_Terima kasih, Naruto-kun,_" ucap Hinata malu.

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto tak sadar, jika sedari tadi sepasang kakek nenek yang berada didepannya memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum bahagia bahkan senyum itu terkesan meledek kepada mereka.

"Kalian ini memang sepasang kekasih tapi kenapa kalian malu untuk mengakuinya?" tanya nenek dengan senyum ramahnya.

Sepersekian detik Hinata dan Naruto saling pandang setelah itu mereka berdua tertawa kecil. Mereka tertawa , karena sepasang kakek nenek ini selalu menganggap mereka sepasang kekasih padahal Hinata dan Naruto sebelumnya sudah menjelaskan tentang hubungan mereka sebenarnya.

ooOOoo

Sudah dua jam tiga puluh menit waktu tempuh perjalanan dari Tokyo ke Nagoya. Dan tibalah mereka di statsion Nagoya pada pukul 10.00 waktu Jepang. Semua orang dalam kereta berbondong-bondong menuju pintu keluar gerbong kereta masing-masing. Seperti halnya tadi saat berangkat, baik Naruto maupun Hinata sama sekali tak berbicara. Untuk menuju tempat wisata Hideaki station yang terletak di kota Nakagawa, mereka berdua harus menempuh perjalanan selama satu jam dengan menggunakan Bus. Untung saja jarak antara stasiun dan terminal tak begitu jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu selama lima menit untuk sampai ke terminal dengan berjalan kaki.

Naruto sepertinya sudah tahu kemana mereka akan pergi dan bus yang akan dinaikinya. Hinata hanya mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Mereka berdua masuk kedalam bis berwarna putih lalu menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Hinata sengaja untuk tidak satu bangku dengan Naruto. Dia lebih nyaman sendirian. Hinata memilih tempat duduk yang dekat dengan jendela dan terletak disebelah kiri bangku Naruto. Namun nampaknya Naruto tak suka dengan pilihan Hinata.

"Hei_, _kenapa kau duduk disana?" protes Naruto.

"Memangnya kenapa? aku lebih nyaman disini," jawab Hinata singkat.

"Kau lupa kalau tugasmu adalah menemaniku dan menjagaku jadi kemarilah." perintah Naruto namun Hinata melengos dan tak peduli dengan perkataannya. "Cepat!" intonasi bicara Naruto sudah meninggi. Ini pertanda kalau dia marah.

"Iya aku mengerti, kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Dengan terpaksa Hinata menuruti kemauan Naruto. Seumur hidup dia belum pernah bertemu dengan pria seperti ini. Hinata juga tidak tahu Naruto akan membawa dirinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari di stasiun Hiedaki?"

"Saat bulan april dan musim semi seperti ini, jalur kereta api disana akan berubah menjadi terowongan bunga sakura. Apa kau tidak tahu kalau tempat ini sangatlah indah saat musim semi?"

"Aku pernah mendengar cerita terowongan sakura di Hideaki temanku tapi aku belum pernah mengunjunginya."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu kenapa kau masih bertanya padaku?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku pikir kau tidak tertarik dengan hal-hal semacam itu."

Bus pun bergerak perlahan, tak banyak orang yang akan berkunjung ke kota Nakagawa. Mungkin karena hari ini bukan akhir pekan. Satu jam perjalanan adalah waktu yang lumayan lama. Hinata ingin menghabiskan waktu perjalanan dengan tidur. Jujur sebenarnya dia masih mengantuk, tapi karena kicauan Naruto dipagi hari membuat Hinata terpaksa bangun.

Naruto mengeluarkan ponselnya, dia ingin mendengarkan daftar lagu-lagu yang sudah lama tak dia dengarkan. Hinata melirik sedikit kearah ponsel Naruto. Di kunci screen saver ponsel terlihat jelas foto seorang gadis yang imut dan cantik. Gadis itu mengenggam lima balon berwarna biru dan putih berdiri sambil tersenyum ditengah-tengah padang rumput dibawah langit biru.

"Wah, apa itu pacarmu?" tanya Hinata, hal ini spontan membuat Naruto kaget. Naruto cepat-cepat menggeser kunci screen saver dan beralih ke layar mp3nya.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, lebih baik kau tidur saja," jawab Naruto.

"Kau ini kasar sekali. Aku jadi berfikir apa gadis itu bisa bertahan lama saat menjjalin hubungan asmara denganmu," oceh Hinata. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun dia hanya menatap tajam kearah Hinata. "Baik..baik aku mengerti, aku akan tidur. Apa kau puas."

Naruto sama sekali tak menghiraukan Hinata. Matanya beralih melihat pemandangan indah diluar jendela. Bunga-bunga warna kuning bermekaran dihamparan lahan kosong berumput hijau. Di saat musim semi ini pula Naruto teringat kenangan pahit yang pernah dialaminya. Erika, adalah seorang gadis yang sangat ia cintai. Hubungannya dengan gadis itu terjalin selama empat tahun. Awal ia mengenal Erika saat awal masuk sekolah dibangku sekolah menengah pertama. Awalnya mereka adalah sahabat namun lama kelamaan perasaan cinta tumbuh diantara mereka.

Tiga tahun kisah asmara mereka baik-baik saja namun selama satu tahun terakhir hubungan itu agak sedikit retak karena Erika harus keluar negeri untuk sekolah musik dan acting di London. Mereka _lost contact, _karena alasan ini pula Naruto memutuskan untuk berkunjung ke London hanya untuk sekedar melihat keadaan kekasih hatinya. Namun ketika sampai di apartement Erika, Naruto melihat Erika berciuman dengan pria lain. Bukan pria asli London namun pria berkebangsaan Jepang sendiri. Melihat hal itu perasaan Naruto hancur, ibarat kaca hancurnya hati Naruto berkeping-keping.

Saat itu pula Naruto memutuskan untuk mengakhiri kisah asmara mereka yang sudah berjalan empat tahun. Naruto merasa dirinya adalah pria bodoh. Iya, benar-benar bodoh, jelas-jelas Erika sudah menghianatinya tapi dia masih saja mencintainya. Naruto ingin sekali _Move On_, dia ingin segera menemukan gadis pengganti Erika tapi kapan? dimana? dan siapa dia?. Naruto tersentak, tiba-tiba kepala Hinata sudah bersandar dibahu sebelah kirinya dengan mata terpejam. Naruto mengeluh kesal dan menjauhkan kepala Hinata darinya. Tapi sayang usahanya tidak berhasil karena kepala Hinata selalu kembali bersandar dibahunya. Naruto akhirnya menyerah dan membiarkan Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya.

Satu jam perjalanan sudah terlewati. Akhirnya tibalah mereka di tempat tujuan. Bus berhenti perlahan di statsiun Nakagawa. Semua penumpang sudah keluar dari dalam bis, hanya dirinya dan Hinata yang belum turun.

"Hinata bangunlah, kiita sudah sampai," Naruto mengangkat-angkat bahunya agar Hinata cepat bangun dari tidurnya. Hei_,_ cepat bangun, kau membuat bahuku terasa sakit."

Hinata pun terbangun. Sesekali dia mengucek matanya. Naruto mendahului Hinata turun dari bis. Hinata berjalan setengah malas menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Bis yang dikendarai mereka perlahan pergi ke tempat tujuan lainnya. Angin semilir nan sejuk menerpa setiap jengkal pori-pori diwajahnya. Kantuknya tiba-tiba hilang setelah ia melihat keindahan mekarnya bunga sakura yang ada disekitarnya.

Jalan raya dibagi menjadi dua yaitu sisi kanan dan sisi kiri. Ditengah-tengah jalan terdapat aliran air kecil dengan lebar kurang lebih dua meter. Dipinggir sisi jalan baik kanan maupun kiri dipasang sebuah penghalang yang terbuat dari kayu. Yang membuat tempat ini indah adalah bunga sakura yang ditanam disetiap sisi penghalang kayu. Hinata merasa tak asing dengan pemandangan ini, dia yakin dia pernah melihat tempat ini sebelumnya ditelevisi tapi dia lupa dicara apa.

"Hinata ayo ikut denganku jangan diam saja," teriak Naruto.

"Iya aku mengerti," jawab Hinata ketus. Gadis itu berlari-lari kecil mendekati Naruto. Saat dirinya berhenti tepat disamping Naruto, dia merasakan sesuatu yang hangat ditelapak tangan kanannya. Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata tanpa sungkan. "Hei, kenapa kau menggandeng tanganku?"

"Kau lupa kalau kau adalah bodyguardku, kau juga lupa kalau aku adalah penderita agoraphobia jadi hanya ini jalan satu-satunya agar rasa takutku hilang. Ingat aku sudah membayarmu untuk semua ini. Ayo pergi!" tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan Hinata kecuali menuruti pria asing ini.

"Dasar menyebalkan," gerutu Hinata.

ooOOoo

Mereka berdua berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jembatan berkayu dengan pohon sakura yang mekar sebagai hiasannya. Festival bunga sakura di Aichi tepatnya di daerah Nakagawa memang terkenal sangat indah. Awalnya Naruto berfikir tidak akan banyak pengunjung yang datang, namun sepertinya dugaannya salah. Naruto tersenyum senang melihat keindahan bunga sakura yang sudah tersaji didepan matanya.

Sudah lama dia ingin mengunjungi tempat ini namun apa daya, kondisinya yang tak memungkinkan untuk melakukan ini. Naruto benar-benar sangat menikmati semuanya. Lain dengan Hinata yang terus berusaha mengingat dimana dia pernah melihat tempat ini. Mereka tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang dimabuk asmara, genggaman tangan mereka seolah tak bisa dilepaskan. Jika orang tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi diantara mereka pasti semuanya akan berpikiran kalau mereka adalah sepasang kekasih yang ingin menikmati festival sakura di Nakagawa. Keheningan yang menggelayuti Hinata membuat Naruto penasaran apa yang menyebabkan gadis disampingnya ini diam saja.

"Hei, Hinata, kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Aku sedang berpikir, dimana sebelumnya aku pernah melihat tempat ini? sepertinya tempat ini pernah dijadikan lokasi syuting sebuah drama."

"Romance," ucap Naruto. Hinata berbalik memandang Naruto tak mengerti. "Drama yang kau maksud adalah Romance. Ini adalah lokasi dimana chae won dan Kwan Woo bertemu untuk pertama kalinya disebuah festival bunga desa pantai pedesaan. Mereka jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Drama korea yang bersetting di Jepang"

"Ahh, iya aku ingat Romance. Drama itu mengisahkan tentang cinta terlarang antara guru dan muridnya. Chae Won adalah ibu guru dan Kwan Woo adalah muridnya. Keduanya saling bebohong dengan usia masing-masing saat awal perkenalan. Kwan Woo mengatakan kalau dia adalah seorang mahasiswa padahal dia adalah seorang murid SMA dan Chae Woon pun juga melakukan hal yag serupa. Usia mereka terpaut jauh. Apa didunia ini masih ada orang yang mempermasalahkan umur dalam cinta ?" ucap Hinata.

"Ada, bahkan akupun juga tidak akan pernah mau menjalin hubungan asmara dengan wanita yang usianya jauh lebih tua dariku," jawab Naruto singkat.

Hinata tak mengatakan apapun karena dia juga tidak mau menjalin hubungan asmara dengan pria yang usianya jauh lebih muda darinya. Mereka kembali menikmati perjalanan. Pemandangan di Nakagawa sangatlah indah. Jembatan kayu kecil yang menghubungkan kedua jalan terpisah ini sering disebut dengan jembatan asmara. Dibawah jembatan kecil itu, terdapat parit kecil yang dialiri oleh air. Kabarnya di Nakagawa terdapat sekitar seribu pohon sakura yang tumbuh di sisi kanan dan kiri diantara sungai kecil. Panjang jalan yang ditanami pohon sakura sekitar 1,5 kilometer yang tersebar.

Naruto terus mengenggam tangan Hinata dan mengajaknya duduk sebentar dikursi jalan yang berjejer rapi dibawah pohon sakura. Hening, situasi itulah yang bisa menggambarkan keadaan mereka sekarang. Hinata melihat Naruto tersenyum puas. Senyum yang tampak indah, tulus dan terlihat tak punya beban. Kalau begini Naruto terlihat begitu polos. Sejujurnya Hinata merasa sangat canggung jika Naruto mengenggam tangannya seperti ini secara terus menerus.

"Ehm, Naruto-kun bisakah kau melepaskan genggaman tanganmu?"pinta Hinata. Naruto melihat tangannya sebentar lalu melepaskannya.

Naruto sibuk merogoh tas ranselnya. Seulas senyum manis terpancar dibibirnya saat dia sudah menemukan apa yang sedari tadi dicarinya. Sebuah kamera DSLR siap digunakan untuk memotret keindahan mekarnya bunga sakura di Nakagwa. Tiupan angin yang kencang membuat kelopak bunga sakura berguguran.

"Wah, indah sekali" puji Hinata yang kagum akan ciptaan Tuhan.

Hinata menengedahkan tangannya. Senyum bahagia terkembang dibibirnya. Satu persatu kelopak bunga sakura berjatuhan ditelapak tangannya. Belum pernah Hinata menikmati musim semi seperti ini. Dia selalu menghabiskan liburan musim semi di rumah untuk membantu ibunya berjualan. Naruto sibuk dengan kameranya, dia memotret objek apapun yang dianggapnya indah. Matanya tak sengaja melihat Hinata tersenyum senang dengan menengadahkan wajahnya keatas sambil memejamkan mata. Naruto iseng mengambil gambarnya beberapa kali tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata.

"Hei. kau memotretku ya?" tanya Hinata penuh selidik.

"Siapa yang memotretmu. Kau ini terlalu percaya diri," bantah Naruto. Hinata yakin sekali kalau dia sekilas mendengar bunyi jepretan kamera.

"Naruto-kun apa kau tak ingin pergi ke jembatan kecil itu?" ucap Hinata sambil menunjuk jembatan kecil yang berada ditengah-tengah sungai kecil.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku lebih suka disini."

"Ayolah kita kesana, aku bosan disini terus," bujuk Hinata.

"kalau begitu pergi saja sendiri."

"Benarkah? apa kau benar-benar tidak apa-apa jika aku tinggal sendirian?"

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika aku tidak ada dalam kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan raya dan tak ada orang yang mengepungku. Kalau hanya berdiri seperti sini dan memotret aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi pergilah."

"Terima kasih, Naruto-kun."

Hinata berlari-lari kecil menuju jembatan asmara. Hinata bisa melihat sungai kecil lebih jelas. Ternyata dipinggiran sungai terdapat daun-daun yang berbunga kuning. Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah. Berada ditengah-tengah terowongan sakura merupakan pengalaman yang tak terlupakan. Dari tempat Hinata berdiri barisan pohon sakura terlihat jelas. Ranting bunga sakura sisi kanan dan Kiri saling bertemu. Sama sperti jembatan ini. Hinata melihat Naruto sibuk memotret tiap sudut Yeojwacheon.

"Naruto-_kun_!" panggil Hinata sambil melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya. Namun sayang Naruto hanya melengos dan kembali memotret obyek yang lain. Senyum Hinata yang terpancar cerah sekejap hilang karena ulah Naruto. "Dasar pria menyebalkan!"

Buuuk!Tiba-tiba seorang laki-laki menabrak Hinata. Benturan keras membuat Hinata tersungkur Jatuh. Naruto hanya terdiam melihat kejadian yang menimpa Hinata. Dia berdiri sambil mengibas-ngibaskan kotoran yang ada di lututnya.

"Maafkan aku_,_" ucap pria itu beberapa kali.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Hinata. Hinata sama sekali tak menyadari kalau pria itu sekarang sedang memperhatikan dirinya secara detail.

"Hyu..Hyuga Hinata" ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Iya? apa kau mengenalku? kau ini siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Jadi kau benar Hyuga Hinata. Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, apa kau ingat denganku? ini aku Aburame Shino. Apa kau ingat? teman sekelasmu saat dibangku sekolah menengah atas yang dulu sering menggodamu. Sering mencari gara-gara kepadamu. Aburame Shino si pembuat onar, apa kau ingat?"

Hinata melihat wajah pria itu secara seksama sambil mengingat kembali masa-masa SMA-nya. Iya benar, sekarang dia ingat siapa pria ini. Aburame Shino, si pembuat onar, Shino yang selalu menggodanya setiap hari dan Shino yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya disaat upacara kelulusan sekolah.

"Ya tuhan, Aburame Shino!" pekik Hinata.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	3. Chapter 3

"Hyu..Hyuga Hinata" ucap pria itu sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata.

"Iya? apa kau mengenalku? kau ini siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Jadi kau benar Hyuga Hinata. Akhirnya kita bertemu juga, apa kau ingat denganku? ini aku Aburame Shino. Apa kau ingat? teman sekelasmu saat dibangku sekolah menengah atas yang dulu sering menggodamu. Sering mencari gara-gara kepadamu. Aburame Shino si pembuat onar, apa kau ingat?"

Hinata melihat wajah pria itu secara seksama sambil mengingat kembali masa-masa SMA-nya. Iya benar, sekarang dia ingat siapa pria ini. Aburame Shino, si pembuat onar, Shino yang selalu menggodanya setiap hari dan Shino yang pernah menyatakan cinta padanya disaat upacara kelulusan sekolah.

"Ya tuhan, Aburame Shino!" pekik Hinata.

**JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 3**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar penjelasan~**

**Sampai beberapa chapter kedepan tak ada konflik berarti, saya lebih fokus ke kisah perjalanan mereka saat berkelana di Nagoya untuk sementara. Terus saat membaca review, ada reader yang mengatakan hilangi saja pejelasan gag penting biar reader nggak bosen, terima kasih atas sarannnya teman ^.^. Tapi aku bingung penjelasan yang nggak penting itu dimananya, mungkin penjelasan tentang tempat-tempat yang di kunjungi Naruhina ya, kayak jalan, terus ttg Hachicko dan tahun berdirinya bla..bla..blaa. Begini kenapa saya menjabarkan tempat-tempat seperti itu begitu detail, karena dari summarynya tertulis bahwa Naruto "berkelana", aku bermaksud agar reader bisa membayangkan apa yang Naruto lihat dan kunjungi selama dia berkelana di Nagoya. **

**~sekian dulu ya semoga reader nggak bertanya-tanya hehe~**

**.**

**.**

**_Bab Tiga_**

"Bagaimana kabarmu Shino-kun ? kenapa kau ada di Nakagawa?" tanya Hinata basa-basi.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja. Aku datang ke Nakagawa untuk berkunjung kerumah nenekku, dan kebetulan sekali setiap bulan april sampai dengan mei, Nakagawa selalu didatangi oleh banyak wisatawan asing maupun domestik untuk melihat mekarnya bunga sakura. Kau sendiri datang ke Nakagawa untuk apa, liburan? apa kau bersama orang tuamu?" tanya Shino beruntun.

"Iya, aku datang Ke Nakagawa untuk melihat mekarnya bunga sakura. Aku tidak bersama orang tuaku tapi bersama seorang temanku," jawab Hinata sambil mencari-cari tempat Naruto berdiri dan memotret. Shino ikut melihat kemana arah jari telunjuk Hinata. "Itu dia temanku, ayo kita kesana. Lebih baik kita berbicara dilain tempat daripada berdiri dijembatan kecil ini."

Shino mengangguk setuju dengan ide Hinata. Naruto terus menerus memotret apapun yang ia lihat namun memiliki nilai seni yang tinggi. Ketika dia berbalik melihat jembatan kecil, Naruto tak mendapati Hinata disana. Naruto bingung, matanya tak henti-henti mencari Hinata disetiap sudut jembatan. Naruto khawatir kalau Hinata kabur. Dia sama sekali tak tahu harus berbuat apa jika dia sendirian dikeramaian seperti ini.

"Naruto-kun_,_" teriak Hinata dari kejauhan.

Kedua alis Naruto saling bertaut, dia bingung dengan sosok pria yang bersama Hinata dan berjalan menuju kearahnya. Naruto mulai membereskan kamera dan memasukannya kedalam tas ransel. Ia merasa pandangan pria itu kepadanya terkesan sedikit aneh, kaget dan penuh tanda tanya. Memangnya apa yang salah dalam dirinya atau penampilannya.

"Shino-kun kenalkan ini dia temanku," ujar Hinata. Baik Shino dan Naruto saling berjabat tangan dan tersenyum ramah.

Pria yang bernama Shino itu terus melihat kearahnya tanpa sungkan. Pandangan Shino membuat Naruto merasa tak nyaman, tapi Naruto berusaha acuh dan tetap _stay cool_ didepan Hinata dan pria aneh ini. Dia tak mau kharismanya hilang hanya karena gangguan kecil seperti ini.

"Apakah kau ini bernama Namikaze Naruto?"

Sontak Naruto kaget mendengar namanya disebut oleh orang yang tak ddikenalnya. Darimana Shino tahu namanya. Apakah Shino itu teman dia sekolah? tetangganya? Atau mungkin teman dari temannya. Padahal saat Naruto berharap saat berkelana tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenalinya.

"Dari mana kau tahu namaku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Apa kau putra dari presdir Namikaze Minato pemilik rumah produksi drama dan perfilman terbesar di Jepang yang bernama Que Group?" tanya Shino sekali lagi.

Hinata terhenyak mendengar ucapan Shino. Apa Naruto benar-benar putra pemilik rumah produksi Que Group? Ini sungguh konyol, mungkin Shino hanya melihat sosok orang yang mirip dengan putra pemilik perusahaan itu. Dia yakin, bukan Naruto ini yang Shino maksud.

"Benar, tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku bahkan latar belakang keluargaku?" tanya Naruto kepada Shino. Naruto tak menyangka akan ada orang yang mengenalnya ditempat seperti ini.

"Aku pernah melihat anda di kantor. Sekitar lima hari yang lalu anda menggantikan pak presdir untuk menghadiri rapat bersama tim kami yang akan membuat drama terbaru.. Mungkin anda masih belum mengenal saya karena saya adalah sutradara baru di perusahaan anda."

"Sutradara baru?" tanya Hinata penuh tanda tanya.

Hinata sama sekali tak percaya kalau Shino adalah sutradara. Saat masih dibangku sekolah menengah keatas, Shino sama sekali tak punya bakat dalam bidang perfilman ataupun yang lain. Kerjaan dia di sekolah hanya membuat onar dan selalu menggodanya tanpa henti.

"Lebih baik kita mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk mengobrol bagaimana? dekat dari sini ada kedai Ramen yang sangat terkenal, bagaimana kalau kita pergi kesana?" ajak Shino dengan suasana hati yang bahagia. Shino berfikir, jarang sekali seorang karyawan bisa mengobrol santai dengan putra presdir perusahaan.

"Setuju, karena sekarang aku sangatlah lapar," jawab Naruto.

ooOOoo

Hinata, Naruto dan Shino duduk manis disudut ruangan yang bersebelahan langsung dengan jendela. Hinata, Naruto dan Shino menyantap ramen dengan lahap. Kedai Ramen ini berarsitektur rumah tradisional Jepang. Rumah tradisional Jepang ini disebut Machiya. Machiya biasanya dibuat dari material alam seperti batu-batuan, kayu, beton atau bahkan jerami. Namun rumah yang memakai material jerami kini sudah jarang terlihat di Jepang. Seiring berjalannya waktu jerami-jerami berganti dengan genteng biasa. Bangunan tradisional ini diambil dari pengaruh budaya Cina, Jepang dan Budhisme. Yang khas pada atap rumah tradisional Jepang adalah bentuk ujung-ujung atapnya yang melengkung ke atas menghadap langit.

Suasana Hening menghinggapi mereka bertiga. Banyak pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang Naruto yang sudah bergaung diotak Hinata. Ingin sekali dia bertanya kepada Shino tentang latar belakang Naruto sebenarnya. Terlalu penasaran, Hinata pun berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan mereka bertiga.

"Shino-kun, kau bilang kalau Naruto adalah putra dari presedir Que Group? apa kau yakin?"

"Iya aku sangat yakin dan aku tidak salah seorang. Ini adalah kehormatan bagiku karena bisa mengobrol santai dengan putra presedir Namikaze Minato hehehe." jawab Shino penuh tawa.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan perusahaan sekarang?" tanya Naruto sambil menyeruput Ramennya dengan lahap.

"Para karyawan heboh dengan pemberitaan hilangnya tuan muda secara tiba-tiba. Semua orang menganggap kalau anda diculik tapi ternyata anda sedang asyik berjalan-jalan dengan temanku Hyuga Hinata di Nakagawa," jawab Shino antusias.

"Aku mohon padamu jangan katakan kepada siapapun tentang keberadaanku. Jangan pernah katakan kepada siapapun kalau kau pernah bertemu denganku di Nakagawa," ucap Naruto. Dia sudah mewanti-wanti kepada Shino agar tutup mulut.

"Memangnya kenapa tuan?" tanya Shino lagi.

"Aku ingin berlibur dan ingin berada ditempat asing, dimana aku tak diperlakukan seperti seorang raja tapi diperlakukan seperti semua orang pada umumnya. Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo satu minggu lagi. Apa kau mau berjanji padaku?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tentu tuan, aku akan memegang rahasia besar ini."

"Kalau sampai ada orang yang menyusulku. kau akan mati," ancam Naruto.

Perkataan Naruto membuat Aburame Shino menelan ludah. Memang berurusan dengan orang kaya itu sangat sulit. Awalnya Shino berpikir kalau ini akan menjadi obrolan yang santai dan akan membahas tentang proyek drama terbaru yang akan digarap olehnya. Shino berharap akan mendapatkan pencerahan perihal drama terbarunya, tapi sepertinya keinginan itu tak akan terwujud.

"Iya tuan aku akan menutup mulutku jadi anda jangan khawatir."

Hinata terdiam mendegar obrolan mereka. Ternyata apa yang dikatakan Naruto kepadanya sama sekali tidak bohong. Hinata tak menyangka kalau Naruto benar-benar calon pewaris perusahaan besar itu. Belum juga menjadi atasan, tapi Naruto sudah berani mengancam karyawannya, apalagi nanti jika ia sudah menjabat sebagai presdir. Konsentrasi Hinata beralih dari Naruto ke Shino. Bagaimana bisa dia menjadi sutradara? Ini sedikit aneh.

"Shino-kun, kau bilang tadi pekerjaanmu adalah sutradara? tanya Hinata.

"Iya benar sekali, sebenarnya selain berkunjung kerumah nenek, aku disini juga untuk mengobservasi lokasi syuting yang akan diambi beberapa adegannya dilokasi ini."

"Benarkah? lalu kapan kau akan mulai mengerjakan drama itu?"

"Sekitar dua bulan lagi. Untuk saat ini kita masih sebatas observasi lokasi syuting dan mengadakan casting kepada beberapa artis dan aktor yang kami tawari."

"Oh jadi begitu ya," kata Hinata sambil menganggukan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Nada dering telfon tiba-tiba menggema didalam ruangan. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto tak pernah merasa memiliki nada dering telfon seperti itu. Shino terlihat cepat-cepat mengambil sesuatu dari saku jaketnya. Hinata baru tahu kalau nada dering aneh itu nada dering ponselnya Shino.

"Hallo, iya nek aku akan pulang sekarang. Iya jangan khawatirkan aku. Ehmm aku mengerti nek," Shino menutup ponselnya dan berpamitan. "Maaf aku harus pulang dan tak bisa menemani kalian jalan-jalan, nenek sudah mencariku. Ehm Hinata, bisakah kau memberiku nomer ponselmu?"

"Eoh tentu saja, ini nomer ponselku +8201068712996," ujar Hinata.

"_Terima kasih,_ tuan muda jangan khawatir anda akan aman. Hinata ini adalah seorang _nee-chan _yang baik. Dia pasti akan menjaga tuan," ucap Shino. Pria itu kemudian pergi menjauh meninggalkan Hinata dan Naruto d kedai Ramen.

"_Nee-chan?_ Nee-chan?" Naruto mengatakan kata Nee-chan secara berulang-ulang. Matanya menatap Hinata tajam, ia penasaran dengan umur Hinata. "Hinata, berapa umurmu?" tanyanya.

"Dua puluh tujuh tahun, kenapa? ada yang aneh? kau sendiri berapa umurmu?"

"Dua puluh tujuh, apa kau bercanda? wajahmu sama sekali tak terlihat seperti _kakak-kakak. _Aku pikir kau sebaya denganku. Umurku dua puluh satu tahun, apa mulai sekarang aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan _nee-chan _dan menggunakan bahasa formal kepadamu? Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi."

"Aku tidak pernah menyuruhmu melakukan hal seperti itu," protes Hinata. "Lalu sekarang kita akan berkunjung kemana lagi?"

"Ke terowongan sakura yang ada di stasiun Hideaki. Katanya disana banyak sekali fotografer yang mengabadikan moment saat kereta api melewati pohon sakura yang berguguran. Mereka berlomba-lomba untuk mendapatkan gambar terbaik, aku ingin sekali mencobanya."

Apa kau ini seorang fotografer?" tanya Hinata

"Tidak, aku hanya hobi memotret pemandangan indah yang ada disekitarku. Ayo kita pergi."

ooOOoo

Perjalanan dari Nakagawa menuju stasiun Hideaki memakan waktu tempuh selama dua puluh menit dengan menggunakan bis. Seperti biasa, mereka berdua tak banyak bicara. Hinata tak menyangka kalau Naruto benar-benar putra dari pemilik perusahaan bernama Qeu Group. Dia juga sudah menduga dari awal kalau Naruto lebih muda darinya. Hinata seperti pergi berlibur dengan adiknya sendiri. Dua puluh menit pun berlalu, dan tak terasa sampailah mereka ke tempat tujuan. Setelah turun dari bis, langkah Naruto terhenti. Tepat didepan matanya banyak sekali orang yang bergerombol dan berlalu lalang. Naruto berpikir kalau stasiun Hideaki sepi pengunjung seperti di Nakagawa, namun sayang perkiraannya salah besar.

Naruto dihinggapi oleh perasaan takut dan gelisah yang luar biasa. Hinata perlahan turun dari bis, sejenak dia menghembuskan nafas pelan-pelan. Hinata melihat kearah Naruto, wajah pria berambut pirang ini mendadak pucat, matanya menatap tajam dan lurus kearah kerumunan orang. Sesekali Naruto menelan ludah. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan didahinya. Hinata tahu, Naruto dirundung rasa ketakutan yang luar biasa. Agoraphobianya kambuh lagi. Sebenarnya saat di Nakagawa, Naruto juga merasakan hal seperti ini tapi dia masih terlihat biasa saja dan bisa mengatasi rasa takutnya karena pengunjung disana tak seramai disini. Hinata tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, ia kemudian mengenggam erat telapak tangan kiri Naruto. Naruto menoleh setelah merasakan kehangatan kulit ditelapak tangan kirinya, disana dia melihat Hinata tersenyum manis kepadanya.

"Ayo, kita pergi, jangan takut karena aku akan melindungimu," ucap Hinata.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Naruto, Hinata berjalan dan menggelandang Naruto ketempat yang mereka inginkan. Hinata tahu Naruto ingin memotret moment disaat kereta api melewati terowongan sakura. Naruto merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia rasakan. Kehangatan seorang ibu yang sudah hilang selama sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Naruto teringat saat dirinya masih berumur delapan tahun. Di pagi hari ketika dia berangkat sekolah dan harus menyebrangi jalan raya yang ramai. Dengan penuh kasih sayang sang ibu membimbingnya.

"_Naruto, ayo kita menyebrang. Jangan takut , Ibu akan melindungimu._"

Naruto terus melihat Hinata yang berusaha membukakan jalan untuknya disela-sela kerumunan orang. Lagi-lagi jantungnya berdetak kencang tak terkendali bersamaan dengan bunyi sirine kereta api yang terdengar jelas. Hinata semakin mempercepat langkahnya agar Naruto bisa memotret obyek yang ia inginkan. Tapi sayang sekali, tiba-tiba semua orang berjalan tak beraturan menuju ke arah kereta api.

Semua orang berdesakan, berusaha untuk bisa memotret moment indah ini. Sreet! genggaman tangan Hinata terlepas ditengah-tengah lautan manusia. Hinata panik, dia berusaha kembali ketempat Naruto tapi sangat sulit, karena semua orang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Saat Hinata maju selalu ada orang yang membuat langkahnya mundur. Mata indah Hinata melihat Naruto jatuh pingsan diantara kerumunan orang-orang.

"Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata penuh kekhawatiran. "Maaf permisi, beri aku jalan, di ujung sana temanku pingsan. Permisi-permisi", ucapnya pada setiap orang. Hinata melihat Naruto terkapar tak berdaya. "Aduh, bagaimana ini, Naruto-kun bangunlah," Hinata menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto. "Ada yang bisa menolongku?

"Cepat telfon 911, katakan padanya di station Hideaki ada yang pingsan," ucap seorang pria berjaket dan bertopi hitam tiba-tiba, ia pun menolong Naruto dengan cekatan. Dia mengecek keadaan Naruto lalu membopongnya dan menjauh dari kerumunan orang. Hinata memngambil ponselnya dan menekan nomor darurat. Tangannya bergetar hebat sekali dia benar-benar panik.

"_Mosho-moshi_, cepat antarkan ambulans ke stasiun Hideaki sekarang, temanku pingsan. Aku mohon cepatlah!" Hinata kemudian menutup telfonnya dan kembali memeriksa keadaan Naruto. "Dia pingsan, apa kau mau melakukan nafas buatan untuk temanku? temanku ini kekurangan oksigen," pinta Hinata.

"Apa? a..aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara melakukan nafas buatan," jawab pria misterius itu.

Hufft, kalau begini nyawa Naruto bisa terancam. Akhirnya tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Hinata berinisiatif untuk memberikan Naruto nafas buatan. Dia sedikit mendongakkan kepala Naruto. Jarinya menutup hidung Naruto, Hinata kemudian menarik nafas dalam, mulut Hinata dan Naruto pun pada akhirnya saling menempel, Hinata menghebuskan udara melalui mulutnya beberapa kali, kemudian dia menekan-nekan dada Naruto dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang saling bertumpukan. Namun, tak ada reaksi apapun dari Naruto.

Sirine ambulan terdengar menggema diseluruh kawasan stasiun Hideaki. Hati Hinata mencelos melihat kedatangan ambulan. Para petugas ambulan dengan sigap, cepat dan cekatan memindahkan Naruto ke sebuah tandu. Hinata masuk kedalam ambulan untuk mendampingi Naruto. Tak disangka pria misterius yang baru dikenal Hinata selama beberapa menit lalu ikut menemaninya. Hinata tak punya waktu untuk bertanya kenapa pria itu mengikutinya.

ooOOoo

Di depan ruang gawang darurat, Hinata tak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Kakinya terus bergerak hebat, kebiasaan itu akan muncul jika dirinya dalam keadaan panik. Kadang Hinata berdiri, kadang duduk bahkan juga mondar-mandir sambil mengigit kuku ibu jarinya. Tingkah aneh Hinata ini menjadi tontonan pria bertopi yang mengikutinya sejak dari stasiun Hideaki. Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh pria itu untuk menenangkan Hinata, dia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Pintu gawat darurat pun akhirnya terbuka, seorang dokter keluar penuh wibawa.

"Bagaimana keadaan Naruto dokter?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Keadaan teman anda baik-baik saja. Dia hanya kekurangan oksigen dan kekurangan asupan nutrisi. Kondisinya lemas, jadi lebih baik biarkan saudara Naruto dirawat selama satu malam disini untuk memulihkan kondisinya."

"Baik aku mengerti dokter," ucap Hinata. Dokter itu pergi meninggalkan ruang gawat darurat bersama seorang susternya. Hinata menghela nafas sambil memegangi dadanya. Gadis itu tak menyadari, jika ada seorang pria yang sibuk memperhatikan tingkah lakunya.

"Apa dia pacarmu?" tanya pria itu. Suara _bass _itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuat, Hinata berjengit kaget. Pria itu bediri santai sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada.

"Naruto itu bukan pacarku. Hubungan kami sebatas teman, memangnya kenapa"? jawab Hinata. Sekarang pria misterius itu perlahan berjalan menuju Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sekedar bertanya saja, bagaimana kalau kita pergi untuk makan malam sebentar? Anggap saja kita makan sambil menuggu temanmu siuman, bagaimana?" ajak pria itu dengan senang hati.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, dia masih ragu untu mengiyakan ajakan seorang pria yang baru dikenalnya. Hinata meyankinkan dirinya bahwa pria itu tak akan punya niat jahat padanya.

"Jangan takut atau berpikiran macam-macam padaku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Ajakanku tadi memang murni dari hatiku , seperti kau mengajak temanmu makan. Jika aku menyakitimu, laporkan aku ke kantor polisi."

"Baiklah, aku percaya padamu", ucap Hinata.

ooOOoo

Mereka duduk santai ditengah-tengah ruangan cafeteria. Tempat cafeteria ini masih dalam satu kawasan rumah sakit. Rata-rata orang yang berkunjung disini adalah keluarga pasien. Cafeteria Ini sangat berbeda dengan cafeteria-cafetaria pada umunya, jika cafeteria selalu diwarnai dengan musik dan pertunjukan tapi di cafeteria ini sama sekali tak terdengar alunan musik.

Hal ini dilakukan untuk menghormati pasien dirumah sakit ini, tidak etis sama sekali jika kawasan orang sakit terdengar musik yang mengalun dengan lantang. Tak banyak yang dipesan oleh Hinata dan pria misterius itu, hanya dua cangkir cofellate dan dua tumpuk roti bakar selai coklat. Hinata meyeruput sedikit coffelatte yang sudah ia pesan. Mereka berdua terlihat sangat canggung. Pria misterius itu menyeruput coffelattenya berkali-kali dan memakan roti bakar yang sudah dingin. Dia memperhatikan Hinata dengan seksama, dimatanya Hinata terlihata enggan meminum atau memakan apapun yang sudah ada didepannya.

"Kenapa kau minum sedikit sekali? apa kau masih khawatir dengan kondisi pacarmu?"tanya pria meisterius itu, dia berusaha membuka percakapan agar suasana diantara mereka menjadi lebih santai.

"Sudah aku bilang dia itu bukan pacarku," sanggah Hinata.

Hinata memperhatikan pria itu seksama. Sebenarnya, ada satu rasa penasaran yang amat besar yang hinggap dipikirannya. Awal bertemu dengan pria ini, Hinata merasa sangat familiar sekali dengan wajahnya. Bukan sekedar familiar tapi wajah pria itu mirip sekali dengan seorang aktor. Aktor yang sangat terkenal dan memiliki banyak fans. Semua wanita dari remaja sampai ibu-ibu sangat mengaguminya termasuk dirinya. Aktor yang memiliki rambut merah menyala yaitu Sabaku Gaara. Pria itu sadar, gadis yang ada didepannya sibuk memperhatikan setiap jengkal wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya pria itu sambil tersenyum. Hinata terkejut dan gelagapan saat akan menjawabnya.

"Ah itu, aku ingin bertanya padamu. Mungkin pertanyaan ini sedikit aneh tapi memang itu yang ingin sekali aku tanyakan. Apa kau ini Sabaku Gaara?"tanya Hinata ragu.

Pria itu langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Matanya beralih meihat Hinata dengan serius. Masih belum ada penjelasan dari mulutnya, pria itu sibuk membasuh mulutnya yang berlumur coklat dengan tisu basah yang disediakan oleh cafeteria. Dia kemudian tersenyum dan melihat Hinata penuh arti. Hinata hanya bisa mengerjapkan matanya menunggu jawaban. Dia penasaran dengan jawaban pria yang mirip Gaara ini.

"Kau hebat, kau bisa mengenaliku secepat ini. Seharian aku bersama orang-orang yang tak aku kenal tapi mereka sama sekali tak tahu siapa aku. Aku jadi penasaran, apakah aku tak populer atau mungkin dikota ini tak ada televisi, sehingga mereka mengacuhkanku," Gaara mendadak cerewet. Dia mengeluh karena sikap penduduk disini.

Hinata membelalakan matanya, dia tak percaya kalau pertanyaan anehnya ini benar. Bahwa pria ini adalah Sabaku Gaara. Pria idaman Hinata sejak dulu, pria yang digilainya dari awal Gaara debut. Ini adalah anugrah dari Tuhan yang diberikan padanya, disaat dia tertekan dan hidup sementara dengan pria muda yang menyebalkan.

"Jadi kau benar-benar Gaara?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi. Gaara membuka topinya.

"Apa kau masih ragu dengan jawaban dari pertanyaanmu?" ucap Gaara.

"Tidak sama sekali tidak, apa kau mau berfoto denganku?" ajak Hinata girang.

Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka ditempat yang asing ini, dia bertemu dengan idolanya. Sabaku Gaara adalah seorang aktor terkenal di Jepang. Dia berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun. Dan specialnya lagi Hinata dan Gaara minum dan makan bersama layaknya sepasang kekasih yang berkencan. Gaara mengiyakan permintaan Hinata. Mereka berpose dalam berbagai ekspresi. Hinata benar-benar tak menyangka sama sekali. "_Arigatou gozaimus_. Ehmmm kalau boleh tahu, untuk apa kau berkunjung ke Nakagawa?" tanya Hinata.

"Ini semata-semata hanya untuk liburan. Aku terlalu lelah dengan jadwal syuting drama maupun film yang begitu padat. Sekarang adalah musim semi dan aku dengar Nakagawa adalah kota yang memilki pemandangan indah saat sakura bermekaran. Jadi, untuk itulah aku datang ke Nakagawa. Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana? apa kau adalah penduduk asli Nakagawa? lalu bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa mengenal Namikaze Naruto?"

Otak Hinata terasa berat karena mendapat pertanyaan secara beruntun dari Gaara. Rasa penasaran Hinata muncul kembali, Gaara menyebut nama Naruto, apa dia mengenal Naruto? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mengenal pria muda yang menyebalkan itu?

"Gaara_-san, _kenal Namikaze Naruto?"

"Iya tentu saja aku kenal, karena dia sepupuku. Apa kau teman sekelas Naruto?"

"_Nani…._Naruto itu sepupumu?"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ini semata-semata hanya untuk liburan. Aku terlalu lelah dengan jadwal syuting drama maupun film yang begitu padat. Sekarang adalah musim semi dan aku dengar Nakagawa adalah kota yang memilki pemandangan indah saat sakura bermekaran. Jadi, untuk itulah aku datang ke Nakagawa. Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana? apa kau adalah penduduk asli Nakagawa? lalu bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa mengenal Namikaze Naruto?"

Otak Hinata terasa berat karena mendapat pertanyaan secara beruntun dari Gaara. Rasa penasaran Hinata muncul kembali, Gaara menyebut nama Naruto, apa dia mengenal Naruto? Lalu bagaimana dia bisa mengenal pria muda yang menyebalkan itu?

"Gaara_-san, _kenal Namikaze Naruto?"

"Iya tentu saja aku kenal, karena dia sepupuku. Apa kau teman sekelas Naruto?"

"_Nani…._Naruto itu sepupumu?"

**JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 4**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar penjelasan~**

**Ehh masalah diagnosa dokter yang katanya Naruto kurang asupan nutrisi, aku baru sadar kalau itu emang salah. Seharusnya dia pingsan karena Shock, tekanan mental dan kekurangan oksigen akibat berdesakan dengan orang-orang. #plaaak, makasih buat Reader yang sudah mau mengoreksi kesalahan di FF ini. Mungkin ada hal-hal tak masuk akal lagi yang ada di FF ini, hehehe. Masalah orang ketiga memang ada cuma mungkin orang ketiga disini tak seperti yang kalian bayangkan, konflik dicerita ini insyallah beda sama cinta segitiga or segi empat lainnya. hehehe**

.  
.

**BAB EMPAT  
**  
Hinata tak menyangka kalau dunia sesempit ini. Dia juga tak menyangka akan menemukan kejutan-kejutan yang tak pernah diduga sebelumnya ditempat seperti ini. "Aku tidak teman sekelasnya, umurku sama dengan umur Gaara-san . Aku bertemu dengannya karena unsur ketidak sengajaan."

"Apa? umurmu sama denganku? yang benar saja. Tapi kau terlihat seperti gadis remaja. Wajahmu berbeda sekali dengan umurmu. Unsur ke tidak sengajaan, apa maksudnya itu? Aku juga tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Naruto disini. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu? " tanya Gaara sambil sesekali menyeruput cofelattenya.

"Ceritanya panjang dan sangat rumit, kalau berbicara tentang awal pertemuanku dengan Naruto. Namaku Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata," jawab Hinata.

"Jangan panggil Gaara-san tapi panggil saja aku Gaara. Lebih baik kita kembali, mungkin saja Naruto sudah siuman."

ooOOOoo

Disebuah ruangan yang lumayan lebar dengan cat putih serta aroma terapi yang menyengat. Terlihat Naruto yang masih terbaring lemas tak sadarkan diri. Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di kamar pasien, bukan lagi di UGD . Tak hanya ruangan saja yang diganti, namun baju Naruto pun juga diganti dengan baju pasien. Baju itu terkesan seperti piyama berwarna putih bercorak biru polkadot. Hinata dan Gaara duduk manis disofa yang terletak didekat ranjang Naruto. Tak banyak hal yang mereka ucapkan, hanya diam dan sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Hari menjelang sore, langit diawan pun sedikit kemerahan. Memang jika musim semi ini apapun terlihat sangat ceria. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan merdu, bunga-bunga bermekaran bahkan awan pun tampak bahagia dengan warna biru cerahnya disiang hari.

Mata Hinata terpaku melihat sosok ibu beserta anaknya berjalan riang di taman rumah sakit dibalik jendela kamar Naruto, dari kejauhan tampak ibu itu memeluk anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Gadis kecil itu memakai pakaian yang sama dengan Naruto, jadi Hinata bisa menyimpulkan bahwa dia juga pasien disini. Gadis kecil itu duduk diam dikursi roda sambil terus memeluk ibunya. Hati Hinata terasa sakit dan teriris, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Hinata teringat ibunya. Baru dua hari Hinata meninggalkan ibunya tapi dia sudah sangat merindukannya.

Hinata merogoh tas ranselnya, dia mengambil ponsel yang sudah dua hari ini tak diaktifkan. Hinata melakukan ini agar si ibu tak bisa menghubunginya. Dia sadar jika sikap seperti ini sudah keterlaluan tapi Hinata terpaksa melakukan ini semua. Gadis bermata lavender ini menekan tombol aktif diponselnya. Layar ponsel yang awalnya hitam legam, sekarang berubah cerah dan berwarna. Hinata menekan tombol satu, yang merupakan panggilan cepat. Nomer yang dia masukan dipanggilan cepatnya adalah nomor ponsel ibunya. Hinata dengan tenang mendengar nada sambung terdengar jelas ditelinganya. Klik!

"Halo, Ibu_,_" ucap Hinata dengan perasaan campur aduk.  
_"Hinata-chan, kau kemana saja dan ada dimana? ibu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu._" suara Ibu Hinata terdengar seperti orang yang menahan tangis.

"Aku berada di Nakagawa _Ibu_, aku melihat festival bunga sakura di kota ini. Apa _Ibu_ baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata.

_"Ibu baik-baik saja, Hinata-chan pulanglah Ibu sangat merindukanmu. Sudah dua hari ini ponselmu selalu tidak aktif_?

"Maafkan aku Ibu_,_ aku akan segera pulang jadi Ibu jangan khawatir."

_"Hinata-chan, Ibu sudah menggugat cerai ayah tirimu. Kau benar Hinata, Ibu lebih tenang seperti ini. Hidup bersama putriku tanpa ada orang asing lagi, cepatlah pulang."_

"_Gomen_ ibu, aku pergi dari rumah dan Ibu sendirian disana. Aku juga minta maaf telah memaksa ibu menggugat cerai pria itu, aku hanya tak suka melihat ibuku menderita. Apa proses perceraian sudah selesai?"

_"Iya Hinata, ibu mengerti dan Ibu tak pernah menyalahkanmu. Senin depan adalah sidang perceraian kita. Berjanjilah pada ibu Hinata, carilah calon suami yang baik, yang bisa menjaga dan melindungimu. Ibu sangat merindukanmu."_

Cairan bening menggenang dibola mata Hinata. Air matanya pun jatuh membasahi pipinya, mendengar ucapan ibunya, membuat Hinata menyadari satu hal bahwa perkara pernikahan bukanlah hal yang mudah dan bukan suatu permainan. Sebelum memutuskan untuk menikah, dia akan mencari seorang suami yang baik hati dan mengerti keadaan istrinya,

"Hmm, aku akan segera pulang Ibu, kalau begitu aku tutup telfonnya. Baik-baiklah disana dan tunggu aku pulang Ibu."

Hinata menutup ponselnya dan menghela nafas panjang, rasanya beban yang sudah lama ia tanggung lenyap begitu saja, setelah mendengar perceraian ibunya dengan pria brengsek itu. Mungkin di dunia dia adalah satu-satunya anak yang berharap orang tuanya bercerai. Jika seperti ini, sekilas ia seperti anak yang tak berbakti. Senyum masam terpancar jelas dibibir Hinata, senyum itu adalah senyum untuk menertawakan diri sendiri. Hinata tak menyadari jika dari tadi Gaara sibuk memperhatikannya. Gaara paling tak bisa melihat seorang gadis menangis dihadapannya.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

Hinata menoleh sejenak ke arah Gaara. Mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk berbagi kisahnya dengan seseorang. Walaupun dia tahu orang itu tak akan pernah bisa membantunya tapi setidaknya hal itu membuat hati lega dan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan sedikit berkurang. Terkadang masalah itu harus dicurahkan agar tak menjadi penyakit didalam diri kita. Entah kenapa Hinata percaya kalau Gaara bukan tipe orang yang suka membocorkan rahasia orang lain.

"iya, beberapa hari yang lalu aku dan ibu bertengkar hebat. Aku yakin kau sudah paham dengan sebagian masalahku, karena kau mendengar obrolanku dengan Ibu ditelfon. Lima tahun yang lalu Ibu menikah lagi dengan seorang pria, awalnya pria itu terlihat sangat baik dan penyayang tapi setelah dua tahun menikah, dia menjadi pria yang kasar, yang suka memukul ibuku, mabuk-mabukan, berjudi bahkan hampir saja dia mau memperkosaku."

"Astaga_, _benarkah?" Gaara begitu terkejut mendengar cerita hidup Hinata.

"Maka dari itu, aku menyuruh Ibu untuk menceraikan pria itu, Ibu terkesan tidak mau berpisah dengannya. Hal inilah yang membuatku pergi dari rumah dan saat itulah tanpa sengaja aku bertemu dengan Naruto. Lucunya, dia juga kabur dari rumah karena bosan dan ingin berkelana. "

"Apa? jadi Naruto juga kabur dari rumah? bagaimana bisa?"

"Dia katakan, kalau dia bosan dirumah, dia bosan selalu dijaga ketat oleh bodyguardnya. Dia ingin berkelana mengelilingi Jepang dan dia memintaku untuk menemaninya. Dia tak bisa sendirian karena dia penderita agoraphobia," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Iya benar, dia adalah penderita agoraphobia. Phobia itu muncul setelah penculikan yang dialaminya saat ia masih berusia sepuluh tahun."

"Penculikan?" tanya Hinata.

"Hm, penculikan. Saat itu Naruto menemani ibunya berbelanja disebuah toko, dia asyik bermain diluar, diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Tiba-tiba diantara ada dua orang pria yang membawa Naruto secara paksa. Naruto sempat melawan tapi pria itu menggunakan obat bius untuk menenangkan Naruto. Namikaze Naruto, selalu menjadi incaran penjahat yang menginginkan banyak uang. Yang menjadi pertanyaan, kenapa kerumunan orang disekitar Naruto tak menyadari bahwa itu adalah penculikan, ini masih menjadi misteri sampai saat ini," ucap Gaara yang berlagak menjadi detektif.

"_Ibu….Ibu_…." rintihan kecil Naruto tiba-tiba terdengar diseluruh ruangan. Hinata dan Gaara bergegas berjalan mendekati Naruto. Wajah Naruto yang awalnya pucat, sedikit memerah dan kembali segar.

"Naruto-kun, kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah kau akhirnya siuman," ucap Hinata penuh kegembiraan. Kalau seumpama terjadi hal-hal yang lebih parah kepada Naruto dia juga yang repot.

Naruto membuka matanya perlahan. Hal pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah sebuah atap berwarna putih, dan aroma yang pertama kali dihirupnya adalah aroma terapi bunga lavender yang menyerbak diseluruh ruangan. Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengganjal diurat nadi tangan kanannya. Tangannya diinfuse dan Naruto menyadari kalau sekarang dia berada dirumah sakit tapi dia lupa dengan kejadian yang dialami sebelumnya. Samar-samar tampak wajah orang yang ia kenal berdiri disampingnya.

"Apa yang telah terjadi padaku?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata. Naruto sama sekali tak menyadari jika ada satu orang lagi yang menjaganya.

"Kau tadi pingsan diantara kerumunan orang-orang, mungkin kau mengalami shock berat, stress, kekurangan oksigen dan tekanan mental yang hebat."

"Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik Naruto," ucap Gaara.

Suara bass yang sangat familiar tiba-tiba terdengar ditelinganya. Naruto terkejut ada suara seorang pria yang memanggil namanya. Naruto memutar bola matanya dan melihat ke arah sumber suara. Naruto berjingkat dari tidurnya dan terkejut melihat Gaara yang sudah berdiri tegak disebelahnya.

"Hei, Gaaranii_-san_, kenapa kau ada disini? bagaimana bisa kau…."

"Aku tadi menemukanmu tergeletak ditengah kerumunan orang, lalu kami memanggil ambulans dan dibawalah kau ke rumah sakit ini. Jangan khawatir, besok kau sudah boleh pulang, untung sekali Hinata cepat memberikanmu nafas buatan."

"Nafas buatan?" wajah Naruto terkesan shock mendengar ucapan itu. "Jadi, kau tadi menciumku? dasar tante-tante genit," celetuk Naruto sambil mengusap-usap bibirnya.

"Hei, aku bukan menciummu tapi aku memberikan nafas buatan untukmu. Jika aku tahu kau tak berterima kasih seperti ini, lebih baik aku biarkan saja kau tergeletak dikerumunan orang-orang. Dasar tak tahu berterima kasih." Hinata tersulut emosinya mendengar ucapan konyol yang keluar dari Naruto.

"Apapun itu alasannya bibirmu sudah menempel dibibirku dan itu artinya kita ciuman. Seorang wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun berciuman dengan pria berumur dua puluh satu tahun, bukankah hal itu sangatlah aneh," celotehan Naruto semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hah, kau itu benar-benar…" Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan tangan didepan wajahnya. Kepala Hinata rasanya mau meledak. Naruto menanggapi santai amarah Hinata. Tiba-tiba Naruto mendengar suara aneh dari perutnya.

"Hinata belikan makanan untukku," perintah Naruto seenaknya.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku kakak dan berbicara formal padaku," protes Hinata.

"Hei,hei, kalian berdua sudahlah jangan bertengkar. Naruto, Hinata sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu jadi berterima kasihlah kepadanya," Kata Gaara memberi nasehat.

"Aku tidak mau. Memang begitulah tugasnya, dia sudah menandatangani surat kontrak kerja denganku. Itu adalah resiko yang harus ditanggungnya"

"Apa surat kontrak kerja?" tanya Gaara bingung.

ooOOoo

Hinata dan Gaara meninggalkan Naruto sendirian. Mereka berdua sibuk mencari makan malam. Kali ini mereka mencari kedai yang menyediakan daging panggang. Tentunya ini semua adalah permintaan Naruto, sebagai yang lebih tua baik Hinata dan Gaara mengalah apalagi Naruto dalam keadaan sakit seperti itu. Sekitar sepuluh menit mereka mencari akhirnya, menemukan juga kedai yang menyediakan daging panggang. Hinata dan Gaara, mengambil tempat duduk yang ada diantara kerumunan orang-orang. Pria berambut merah menyala ini semakin membenamkan topi yang dikenakannya agar orang-orang tak mudah mengenalinya.

"Hinata, apa yang dimaksud Naruto dengan kontrak kerja? kau bekerja untuknya."

"Iya begitulah, tapi pekerjaan ini sedikit konyol," jawab Hinata.

"Konyol bagaimana maksudmu?"

"Aku harus mendampingi Naruto selama dia berkelana. Karena dia penderita agoraphobia, maka Naruto membutuhkan seseorang agar bisa menjadi tempat sandaran dan tempat untuk menghilangkan rasa takutnya. Katanya Naruto, dia akan nyaman jika ada orang disampingya. Naruto membayarku untuk itu dan menganggapku sebagai bodyguard baru, aku pikir tak masalah lagipula selama ini sudah ratusan kali aku melamar kerja tapi tak ada yang menerimaku," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Jadi kau mau mencari kerja?" tanya Gaara. Hinata mengangguk lemas sambil meminum segelas air yang disediakan gratis oleh kedai. "Kebetulan sekali aku saat ini membutuhkan seorang asisten."

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hinata tak mengerti.

"Aku sangat membutuhkan asisten. Asisten lamaku, dia sudah menikah dan lebih memilih mengurus rumah tangganya. Dia mengundurkan diri, apa kau mau jadi asistenku?"

"Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana cara kerja asisten artis."

"Pekerjaan asisten artis itu sangatlah mudah, kau hanya sekedar menyiapkan bajuku dan perlengkapan yang lain hanya seperti itu."

"Yang benar saja hanya seperti itu? mudah sekali," ucap Hinata tak percaya.

"Mudah tapi resikonya sangat besar, jika ada barangku yang hilang kau harus menggantinya tak peduli berapapun harga barang itu, kau harus tetap mengganti."

"Baik aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin dan akan membuatmu percaya padaku hehehe," kata Hinata penuh percaya diri, "Jadi kapan aku bisa mulai bekerja?"

"Besok, kau sudah bisa mulai bekerja" Gaara menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama lengkap tentang dirinya. "Ini adalah kartu namaku, kau harus datang pagi-pagi sekali sekitar pukul enam pagi. Kau harus membangunkanku, asisten lamaku selalu melakukan hal itu karena dia tahu aku sulit sekali bangun pagi, padahal syuting harus dilakukan pada pagi hari."

"Kalau besok aku masih belum bisa, karena aku harus menemani Naruto. Mungkin setelah tugasku selesai aku akan segera berkunjung kerumahmu."

"Baiklah selesaikan dulu urusanmu dengan Naruto."

Membangunkan Gaara? mendengar penjelasan Gaara membuat Hinata malu. Bagaimana bisa dia yang membangunkannya. Hinata membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak, bagaimana jika Gaara mempunyai kebiasaan buruk saat tidur, bertelanjang dada misalnya atau memeluk siapapun yang membangunkannya. Hinata tak bisa berpikir lagi, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa hangat. Dia sadar kalau wajahnya sudah memerah. Hinata berharap Gaara tak menyadarinya.

"Hinata, kenapa tiba-tiba wajahmu memerah seperti itu?" tanya Gaara penasaran dan seringai kecil terlihat dari bibirnya. Nada bicara Gaara bukan sekedar bertanya tapi sedikit menggoda.

"Ti..tidak, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Hinata gelagapan.

Hinata mengambil satu daging panggang lalu memakannya. Tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan saat salah tingkah seperti ini.

ooOOoo

Sinar hangat pancaran mentari pagi menyapa seluruh makhluk hidup yang ada didunia ini. Pagi ini langit tampak cerah, biru yang benar-benar biru, serta putih yang benar-benar putih. Mega awan membentuk lengkungan-lengkungan yang abstrak namun indah sekali saat dilihat. Nakagawa selalu memukau dipagi hari, pemandangan kotanya yang banyak sekali dihiasi oleh bunga-bunga cantik. Kicauan burung yang saling bertautan satu sama lain, benar-benar kota yang asri.

Beda sekali dengan Tokyo disaat pagi hari seperti ini hal pertama yang penduduk Tokyo dengar adalah suara bisingnya transportasi baik umum atau pribadi yang sudah beroperasi. Hari ini adalah hari dimana Naruto keluar dari rumah sakit. Pria berambut pirang itu sudah rapi dengan baju gantinya, Hinata masih tertidur pulas disofa sedangkan Gaara membawakan Naruto jus kaleng yang ia beli dimesin otomatis. Naruto dan Gaara sudah siap, Naruto mencoba membangunkan Hinata namun Gaara melarangnya.

Kata Gaara Hinata tadi malam tak bisa tidur, mungkin karena Hinata berada di tempat baru jadi bisa mempengaruhi ketenakan tidurnya. Naruto menyeruput Jus yang dibelikan oleh Gaara. Matanya tak sengaja melihat Gaara terkikik pelan sambil memandang lurus kearah Hinata. Mata Naruto mengikuti hal yang dilihat oleh Gaara, Hinata tidur dengan posisi terlentang dengan mulut terbuka, dan mengorok bahkan air liur Hinata sedikit membasahi pinggiran bibirnya. Naruto berdecak pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. _'Apa orang seperti itu pantas dikatakan seorang wanita, seorang wanita itu harus elegan, anggun dan mempesona bukan acak-acakan seperti Hinata_,' ucap Naruto dalam hati.

"Hei_,_ Gaara-nii apa yang kau tertawakan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lihatlah Hinata, apa menurutmu dia lucu dengan posisi tidur seperti itu? hahahahaha." Gaara tertawa terbahak-bahak, menurut Naruto ini bukan hal lucu tapi hal yang memalukan. Seumur hidup Naruto tidak pernah melihat perempuan seperti ini.

"Apa kau benar kaumerasa posisi tidur Hinata ini lucu? atau mempesona?"

"Lebih tepatnya mempesona hahahaha," ucap Gaara seadanya.

"Apa Gaara-nii sudah gila? kemana perginya selera tinggi seorang Sabaku Gaara terhadap wanita hemm? banyak artis cantik di Jepang yang tergila-gila padamu, tapi kau menolaknya dan mengatakan kalau mereka kurang mempesona, lalu sekarang kau melihat Hinata seperti ini, kau sebut itu mempesona? Wah, sungguh menakjubkan. Apa seleramu sudah berubah Gaara-nii ?"

"Aku sadar, wanita yang tidak _mainstream_ itu yang membuatku terpesona," jawab Gaara.

"Apa? wanita yang tidak _mainstream_?" ucap Naruto, dia kembali melihat Hinata. Bahunya bergidik ngeri tak percaya dengan selera Sepupunya.

Naruto kembali menyesap jusnya, dia penasaran dengan keberadaan kakak sepupunya disini. Apa Gaara ke Nakagawa hanya sekedar berlibur untuk melihat festival bunga atau jangan-jangan dia ke Nakagawa karena diutus oleh ayah Naruto untuk membuntutinya atau membawanya pulang. Kalau itu yang terjadi, Naruto tak mau pulang, dia masih ingin mengunjungi Nagoya. Naruto ingin tahu bagaimana suasana kota pelabuhan terbesar di Jepang.

"Aku dengar kau pergi dari rumah, apa itu benar?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Iya benar. Aku bosan sekali berada dirumah, aku ingin suasana yang baru, suasana yang bisa membuatku lebih _fresh_. Pekerjaan kantor yang dibebankan ayahkepadaku terlalu berat. Saat aku sampai ditempat ini, semua penat yang aku rasakan hilang. Lalu _nii-san_, apa kau datang ke Nakagawa karena ayah memerintahmu untuk memngajakku pulang? kalau memang seperti itu aku tidak mau."

"Hei, aku datang ke Nakagawa bukan untuk menjemputmu. Kedatanganku ke Nakagawa murni karena liburan, aku bahkan tak tahu kau pergi dari rumah. Jika kita bertemu disini, itu karena Tuhan yang mengijinkan kita untuk bertemu" ucap Gaara panjang lebar. "Apa ayahmu tidak menghubungimu?"

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Bagaimana mungkin sang ayah bisa menghubunginya, karena Naruto mengganti nomer ponselnya untuk sementara. Hal ini ia lakukan agar tak ada orang yang mengganggu liburannya.

"_Gaara-nii_, aku mohon padamu jangan katakan pada ayah kalau kau bertemu denganku. Biarkan aku bersenang-senang sejenak."

"Tentu, jadi kau jangan khawatir. Aku tahu bagaimana kondisimu. Lalu kapan kau berencana untuk kembali ke Tokyo?

"Entahlah."

"Lalu setelah ini kau akan pergi kemana?"

"Mungkin aku akan Ke Nagoya, apa Gaara-nii mau ikut denganku?"

"Tidak, kau pergilah bersama Hinata. Masih banyak jadwal yang harus aku lakukan."

Tak terasa sudah satu jam mereka menunggu, namun masih tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam diri Hinata, terpaksa Naruto harus membangunkan gadis bermata lavender ini secara paksa. Hinata bangun malas-malasan, kelopak matanya masih terekat erat. Rasanya baru sekitar satu jam yang lalu dia tidur, tapi belum apa-apa dia harus bangun lagi.

"Hinata bangunlah, sudah saatnya kita pergi dari sini dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke Nagoya," perintah Naruto layaknya raja yang memerintah pengawalnya.

"Apa harus pergi hari ini?" tanya Hinata pelan. "Lebih baik kita berangkat besok saja oke, sekarang biarkan aku tidur." Hinata kembali berbaring disofa tanpa menghiraukan Naruto. Gaara tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu.

"HEI, AYO BANGUN!" teriak Naruto.

Suara Naruto menggelegar diseluruh ruangan dan membuat Hinata terkejut setengah mati. Hinata segera bangun sambil memegang dadanya dengan nafas yang memburu. Untung saja dia tak punya penyakit lemah jantung, kalau dia punya, pasti dia sudah jatuh pingsan.

"Iya, aku tahu, tapi kau jangan berteriak seperti itu padaku!" protes Hinata dengan nada sedikit berteriak. "Kau ini menyebalkan sekali!"

ooOOoo

Perjalanan mereka lanjutkan dengan mengendarai Kereta api. Sebenarnya dari Nakagawa menuju Nagoya bisa menggunakan jenis transportasi apa saja, bisa kereta api maupun Bis. Mereka memilih untuk naik kereta api, karena mereka menganggap naik bis hanya menghabiskan banyak waktu. Saat tiba di stasiun Nakagawa, mereka berdua harus berpisah dengan Sabaku Gaara, karena dia harus kembali ke Tokyo. Suasana stasiun Nakagawa tak seramai biasanya karena bagi semua orang ini terlalu pagi untuk bepergian.

"Hinata, jangan lupa setelah kau kembali ke Tokyo hubungi aku," ucap Gaara.

Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat, tak lupa Hinata memamerkan senyum termanisnya kepada Gaara. Naruto tak mengerti maksud pembicaraan mereka. Apa selama dia tak sadarkan diri, sudah terjadi sesuatu antara Gaara dan Hinata? apa mereka berdua berpacaran sekarang? Menurut Naruto itu tidak mungkin, mana mungkin Gaara benar-benar tertarik pada Hinata. Hinata bukanlah tipe Gaara.

Naruto penasaran, dia berniat untuk bertanya pada Hinata apa yang sudah terjadi diantara mereka. Gaara melambaikan tangannya dan pergi menuju kereta api yang akan membawanya ke Tokyo. Bayangan Gaara semakin mengecil kemudian menghilang diantara kerumunan orang yang tak begitu padat. Hinata tanpa ragu melangkahkan kaki menuju kereta api yang akan membawanya ke Nagoya. Naruto tiba-tiba menghalangi langkahnya. Matanya memandang Hinata tajam, seperti singa yang akan menerkam mangsanya.

"Hei_, _apa maksud dari perkataan Gaara-nii kepadamu tadi?" tanya Naruto.

"Perkataan yang mana?" jawab Hinata pura-pura tak tahu.

"Kenapa dia menyuruhmu untuk menghubunginya saat kau kembali? apa sudah terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan Gaara saat aku tak sadarkan diri? apa kau berpacaran dengannya?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

"Hasshh, kau ini cerewet sekali. Hei_, _semua pertanyaanmu tak ada hubungannya sama sekali. Gaara-kun, memintaku untuk menghubunginya karena dia akan memberiku pekerjaan. Gaara-kun akan menjadikanku asisten pribadinya" jawab Hinata santai.

"_Apa_? Gaara-kun? _Sugoi _dengan mudah kau memanggil seorang pria yang baru kau kenal dengan sebutan –kun_,_" sindir Naruto.

"Pria yang baru aku kenal? kau ini berbicara apa Naruto, aku sudah mengenal dia cukup lama. Bukankah dia adalah seorang aktor terkenal di Jepang, aku menyukainya sudah hampir dua tahun ini jadi aku sudah lama mengenalnya. Aku juga memanggilmu dengan sebutan –kun, kan? Jadi apa yang salah."

"Apa? kau ini aneh sekali" ucap Naruto bingung.

"Sudahlah jangan banyak bicara, lebih baik kita cepat-cepat pergi Ke Nagoya dan segera pulang. Aku sudah bosan bersamamu." Hinata mengatakan hal itu dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dia memang sudah bosan bersama Naruto. Bosan meladeni tingkahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Hei, apa maksud dari perkataanmu itu!" omel Naruto. Hinata tak meghiraukan ocehan-ocehan Naruto. Apapun yang dikatakan anak muda itu, Hinata tak peduli.

ooOOoo

Nagoya adalah kota terbesar kedua di Jepang selatan setelah Tokyo. Kota Nagoya juga merupakan kota pelabuhan terbesar di Jepang. Di Nagoya banyak sekali benda-benda bersejarah contohnya adalah dengan ditemukannya bukti arkeologi pemukiman manusia zaman batu tua lima belas ribu tahun yang lalu. Nagoya terkenal dengan Pantai Hateruma dan Pantai Gwangali. Kedua pantai ini memiliki pemandangan yang sangat unik, pasalnya kedua pantai ini dilatar-belakangi oleh gedung-gedung dan berbagai fasilitas hiburan di sekitarnya. Masih banyak hal menarik tentang Nagoya, jadi tak heran jika banyak turis asing yang berkunjung disini.

Naruto sudah tak sabar mengunjungi Nagoya, sudah dari kecil dia ingin berkunjung di kota pelabuhan ini. Banyak cerita-cerita menarik yang ia dengar tentang Nagoya dari orang-orang disekitarnya. Sebelum pergi ke pantai Hateruma dan pantai Gwangli, Naruto ingin sekali pergi ke Nagoya tower dan Nabana No Sato yang terletak dalam satu kawasan. Nagoya tower tingginya mencapai seratus dua puluh meter.

Dari menara inilah para turis asing maupun domestik bisa melihat pemandangan kota Nagoya bahkan jika susasana cerah, wisatawan dapat melihat Anmyeon island yang sudah termasuk kawasan negara Korea. Waktupun berlalu, akhirnya sampailah mereka berdua di Kota Nagoya. Hinata tak tahu kemana Naruto akan membawanya. Seperti biasanya, Naruto selalu memegang erat tangan Hinata saat berada dikeramaian.

"Kita akan menuju kemana? tanya Hinata".

"Lebih baik kau diam sajalah. Kau tak perlu bingung, tetaplah diam dan ikuti aku."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar jawaban Naruto. Hinata selalu tanya baik-baik tapi jawaban Naruto tak pernah membuat hatinya senang. Dari Stasiun, mereka berdua berjalan menuju balai kota Nagoya. Setelah berjalan selama satu menit, sejenak mereka berhenti disebuah halte bus arah Kinetsu Nagoya Line menuju ke pasar Meijo.

Tak banyak penumpang hari ini, mungkin karena sudah lewat jadwal jam kerja karyawan. Pemandangan dipusat kota Nagoya sangat menakjubkan, banyak sekali gedung-gedung pencakar langit disetiap sisi jalan. Tak jauh berbeda dengan Tokyo, mata Hinata terus berputar melihat hal-hal yang mengitarinya, beda sekali dengan Naruto, dia hanya duduk santai sambil mendengarkan musik lewat alat bantu earphone yang menancap ditelinganya. Perjalanan dari balai kota menuju pasar Meijo memakan waktu selama dua puluh satu menit. Hinata masih tak tahu kemana Naruto akan membawanya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, perjalanan masih berlanjut. Sekarang dari Meijo, mereka harus naik bus menuju arah _Nagoya National University Hospital_. Waktu tempuh hanya sekitar delapan menit yang melewati tiga pemberhentian. Kampus Universitas kesehatan nasional Nagoya ini bangunannya sangat megah dan tertata rapi. Usai dari _Nagoya National University Hospital_, mereka kembali berjalan selama lima menit. Dari jauh Hinata sudah melihat sebuah menara yang tinggi menjulang, berwarna putih dan tentunya ada sebuah ruang observasi dibagian atas menara. Nagoya tower berada didalam taman amusement. Nagoya tower ini juga tak setinggi menara Tokyo. Hinata sangat kagum dengan keindahan taman yang ada disekitar menara Nagoya. Kabarnya kurang lebih ada tujuh puluh ribu spesies tanaman yang ada di taman amusement ini.

"Woah, taman ini indah sekali," ucap Hinata.

Naruto tak mengatakan apapun, dia sibuk dengan kamera SLR-nya dan mulai mencari objek yang bagus untuk fotonya. Saat mereka bedua memasuki kawasan taman Amusement, mereka sudah disuguhi oleh bunga-bunga cantik serta patung lampu lampion disetiap sudut jalan. Ada patung lampion gadis yang menunggangi singa, patung dua orang pria dengan pakaian tradisional Jepang berwarna cerah sedang memegang kipas seolah mereka sedang berlari dan masih banyak lagi. Hinata tertarik untuk berfoto dengan patung-patung lampion itu.

"Naruto-kun, tolong foto aku diantara patung lampion ini," pinta Hinata.

"Foto saja sendiri dengan ponselmu," jawab Naruto ketus.

Hinata kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya mendapat tanggapan seperti itu. Sudah puluhan kali dia mendapat respon dingin dari Naruto. Semakin dalam mereka berjalan, di tengah-tengah lokasi terdapat sebuah lingkaran bunga didalam pagar. Warna bunganya sangat bervariasi, lingakaran terluar berwarna biru, lingkaran yang paling dalam dihiasi oleh bunga yang bewarna merah muda. Benar-benar indah sekali. Tepat dibelakang lingkaran bunga ini terdapat sebuah patung yang tampak seperti panglima perang.

Hinata benar-benar terhanyut oleh keindahan kawasan menara Nagoya dan taman Amusement. Naruto berjalan menuju menara Nagoya tanpa ragu, tangannya kembali menggandeng Hinata karena suasana disini sudah ramai pengunjung. Tepat disamping menara Nagoya terdapat sebuah bangunan tradisional yang dominan berwarna merah hijau ini tak berdinding yang didalamnya terdapat sebuah lonceng besar beserta pemukulnya. Namun sepertinya Naruto tak tertarik mengunjungi tempat itu. Sebelum, memasuki menara Nagoya terlebih dahulu pengunjung harus membayar sebesar empat ribu yen, jadi total untuk dua orang adalah delapan ribu won.

"Selamat datang di menara Nagoya," ucap seorang resepsionis cantik. Saat mereka tiba dipintu loket, keduanya terdiam dan tak ada satupun yang berinisiatif untuk membayar. "Apa anda ingin membayar tiketnya?" tanya resepsionis cantik itu.

"Hei, Hinata, cepat bayar tiket masuknya," bisik Naruto.

"Kenapa harus aku yang membayar? Naruto-kun bukankah kau sudah janji akan membayar semua biaya selama kita berkelana, apa kau lupa?"

"Aku tidak lupa, uang _cash_ aku habis. Disini tidak bisa menggunakan kartu kredit. Ayo cepatlah Hinata, jangan khawatir aku akan mengembalikannya." Mau tak mau Hinata terpaksa membayar tiket masuk ke menara Nagoya.

Untuk menuju ruang observasi, mereka harus naik lift terlebih dahulu. Setiap lift hampir semuanya dipenuhi oleh pengunjung. Selang beberapa menit, sampailah mereka dipuncak menara Nagoya. Di ruang observasi ini banyak sekali orang yang berkunjung dan rata-rata mereka adalah sepasang kekasih. Dari kaca besar yang menjadi dinding ruang observasi, dari dalam kita bisa melihat pemandangan kota Nagoya secara luas.

Naruto kembali memotret apapun yang dia lihat, tentunya yang punya nilai estetika yang bagus. Kalau lagi banyak orang seperti ini Hinata harus selalu ada disamping Naruto agar kejadian di stasiun Hideaki kemarin tidak terulang lagi. Hinata dengan sabar menemani Naruto walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali berkeliling. Tak sengaja pandangan Hinata mengarah ke gerombolan orang. Suara sorak sorai terdengar riuh sekali. Tak jauh dari kerumunan terdapat sebuah papan tulis yang bertuliskan "Love Game".

"Naruto-kun, ayo kita kesana," ucap Hinata. Tak perlu menunggu jawaban dari Naruto. Hinata menarik tangan kanan kiri Naruto secara kasar dan mengajaknya ke arah gerombolan itu.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Naruto, namun sayang Hinata sama sekali tak memperdulikannnya.

"Permisi..permisi…,"ucap Hinata tanpa ragu kepada orang-orang yang menghalangi langkahnya. Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lagipula apa salahnya bersifat baik.

"Baiklah pengunjung sekalian, hari ini kami mengadakan sebuah permainan yang dinamakan dengan Love Game. Caranya mudah, anda hanya harus memeletuskan balon ini, tapi balon ini harus ada diantara dada anda dan pasangan anda. Siapa yang tercepat meletuskan balon, anda akan mendapatkan sebuah boneka beruang lucu berukuran sedang dan uang sebesar dua puluh ribu yen. Tapi itu semua bebatas dengan waktu, jika dalam waktu sepuluh menit peserta tak ada yang berhasil maka hadiah akan kami ambil kembali. Ada yang tertarik dengan permainan ini tolong angkat tangan?"

Naruto sama sekali tak tahu maksud ucapan pembawa acara game ini. Tak disangka Hinata mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Naruto tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa wanita berumur mau melakukan hal-hal konyol seperti ini. Dia tampak terkejut, tangan kanannya berusaha menurunkan tangan Hinata dari arah belakang.

"Hei, Hyuga Hinata apa-apaan kau ini?" ucap Naruto sedikit geram.

"Kenapa? aku hanya ingin mengikuti game ini," jawab Hinata santai.

"Jika kau ingin ikut permaninan ini, silahkan tapi jangan libatkan aku," ancam Naruto.

"Ya nona yang disana kemarilah."

Pembawa acara itu menunjuk tepat didepan wajah Hinata lalu menariknya depan, tentunya Naruto ikut terseret bersama Hinata. Hinata bahagia sekali, dia sama sekali tak menyangka pembawa acara itu akan memilihnya. Naruto tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dia cemberut dan menunjukan raut wajah suram. Selain mereka berdua, ada kurang lebih empat pasangan lagi yang mengikuti permainan ini.

Tepukan dan sorakan penonton membuat adrenalin Hinata terpompa dan yakin dia akan memenangkan permainan ini. Sang pembawa acara beserta panitia penyelenggara game ini datang dan membawa sebuah balon yang berukuran besar. Setiap peserta diberi satu balon, ukurannya sebesar dada sampai perut. Hinata meraih balon dari tangan panitia tanpa ragu, sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menggerutu dalam hati.

"Naruto-kun, menghadaplah ke arahku," perintah Hinata tanpa ragu.

"Hei, Hinata, apa kau benar-benar gila?" tanya Naruto, ia merasa pikiran Hinata masih terlalu kekana-kanakan.

"Jangan banyak bicara, diamlah dan ikuti saja aku, lagipula jika kita memenangkan permainan tak ada ruginya. Kita untung karena kita akan mendapatkan dua puluh ribu yen," Hinata menempelkan balon diantara dadanya dan dada Naruto.

"Baik, semua sudah siap. Satu, dua, tiga, mulai!" perintah sang pembawa acara.

Semua pasangan berusaha meletuskan balon dengan tubuh mereka. Kekuatan elastisitas balon tak seperti yang peserta bayangkan. Balon ini sangat sulit diletuskan. Naruto sama sekali tak berusaha untuk memelutuskan balon , dia hanya bisa diam seperti patung.

"Hei_, _Naruto-kun, kenapa kau diam saja!" tegur Hinata.

"Sudah aku bilang kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya," bantah Naruto.

Sembilan menit berjalan namun masih tak ada satu pasangan pun yang berhasil menuntaskan misi permainan ini. Satu menit lagi, jika semuanya tak berhasil maka hadiah dikembalikan ke penyelenggara. Tekat Hinata semakin bulat, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus mendapatkan uang dan boneka itu. Hinata menggelayutkan kedua tangannya dibelakang lingkaran perut Naruto. Hinata menekan balon dengan tubuhnya, lalu mendorongnya ke tubuh Naruto kuat-kuat. Naruto tampak shock mendapat perlakuan seperti ini.

"Hei..hei, Hinata, apa kau kehilangan akal sehatmu hah! Lepaskan aku," ucap Naruto marah. Sayang, gertakan serta amarah Naruto tak membuat Hinata gentar.

Duaaarrrr! akhirnya balon berukuran sedang itu meletus. Tanpa sengaja mereka berpelukan, tangan Naruto kini merangkul Hinata. Sejenak Hinata merasakan suara disekitarnya yang bising mendadak menjadi sunyi, hening dan sepi. Dia hanya bisa mendengar degupan detak jantungnya yang kencang. Semua terasa aneh, tubuhnya terasa sangat hangat bahkan Hinata merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir memenuhi isi kepalanya dan membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

Dada sebelah kiri terasa nyeri namun terkesan nikmat dan bahagia. Perutnya pun bergejolak seakan ada sebuah kupu-kupu kecil yang berterbangan didalamnya. Perasaan macam apa ini, ucap Hinata dalam hati. Naruto juga merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, perasaan dimana dia mendapatkan kenyamanan, kebahagiaan dan terlindungi. Tak hanya itu saja, jantung Naruto mulai tak berirama dan dia bisa merasakan kalau wajahnya memerah.

"Oke, kita sudah mendapatkan pemenangnya,"ucap sang pembawa acara. Suara MC itu membuat Hinata dan Naruto sadar , lalu mereka melepaskan pelukan masing-masing. "Love game ini dimenangkan oleh sepasang kekasih, Hyuga Hinata dan Namikze Naruto. Tepuk tangan untuk mereka berdua!".

Tepukan-tepukan penonton mengiringi ketidak mengertian Hinata dan Naruto atas peristiwa yang baru saja mereka alami dan mereka rasakan. Hinata menerima sebuah bingkisan boneka beruang berukuran sedang dan uang sebesar dua puluh ribu yen. Misi Hinata akhirnya terlaksana.

ooOOoo

Naruto dan Hinata berjalan beriringan tanpa suara. Mereka masih menganalisis atau mendalami peristiwa yang baru saja mereka alami. Diantara mereka seperti ada dinding pembatas yang besar sekali. Dinding pembatas itu adalah rasa canggung yang mereka rasakan. Naruto tak seperti biasanya, dulu dia bisa melakukan apa saja yang dia mau dan memerintah serta menggoda Hinata sesuka hatinya. Namun sekarang ada yang beda dalam dirinya, jangankan memerintah Hinata menyapapun dia enggan karena malu. Dalam satu hentakan peristiwa tak terduga membuat Naruto yang dulunya blak-blakan menjadi pendiam dan pemalu. Perasaan aneh itu juga bersarang dalam diri Hinata, dulu Hinata yang selalu bawel, selalu membantah apapun yang Naruto inginkan dan sama sekali tak merasa malu sekarang berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Dia tak bisa mengatakan satu patah katapun didepan Naruto bahkan sekedar bertanya "kita akan pergi kemana" tak bisa. Hinata gadis periang, jadi jika berada disituasi seperti ini dia pasti membuka percakapan terlebih karena Hinata benci keheningan.

"Eheemmm…." Hinata berdehem sejenak. Dia berusaha memberi kode kepada Naruto kalau dirinya ingin mengajak Naruto bicara. Deheman Hinata membuahkan hasil, Naruto beralih memandangnya. "Sekarang kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, lebih baik kita ke supermarket dulu membeli sesuatu," jawab Naruto.

Naruto meneruskan langkahnya menuju supermarket kecil. Tentunya Naruto dtemani oleh Hinata yang selalu menjadi ekornya. Hinata tak banyak bicara selama menemani Naruto belanja. Kebanyakan Naruto membeli makanan ringan daripada kebutuhan yang bnar-benar ia butuhkan. Setelah selesai memilih makanan ringan, Naruto tanpa ragu membayar semua belanjaannya dengan menggunakan kartu kredit. Namun ada hal yang ganjal, beberapa kali kasir menggesek kartu kreditnya, selalu ada peringatan bahwa kartu itu tak bisa digunakan.

"Maaf tuan kartu kredit anda sudah tak bisa digunakan" ucap petugas kasir ramah.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Nah lohhh Kartu kreditnya nggak bisa digunakan, Uang cash Naruto habis, uang Hinata juga sedikit. kira-kira bisa nggak ya mereka kembali ke Tokyo? lalu bagaimana cara mereka mendapatkan uang? hehe tunggu chapter depan.  
**


	5. Chapter 5

"Eheemmm…." Hinata berdehem sejenak. Dia berusaha memberi kode kepada Naruto kalau dirinya ingin mengajak Naruto bicara. Deheman Hinata membuahkan hasil, Naruto beralih memandangnya. "Sekarang kita akan pergi kemana?" tanyanya pada Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu, lebih baik kita ke supermarket dulu membeli sesuatu," jawab Naruto.

Naruto meneruskan langkahnya menuju supermarket kecil. Tentunya Naruto dtemani oleh Hinata yang selalu menjadi ekornya. Hinata tak banyak bicara selama menemani Naruto belanja. Kebanyakan Naruto membeli makanan ringan daripada kebutuhan yang bnar-benar ia butuhkan. Setelah selesai memilih makanan ringan, Naruto tanpa ragu membayar semua belanjaannya dengan menggunakan kartu kredit. Namun ada hal yang ganjal, beberapa kali kasir menggesek kartu kreditnya, selalu ada peringatan bahwa kartu itu tak bisa digunakan.

"Maaf tuan kartu kredit anda sudah tak bisa digunakan" ucap petugas kasir ramah.

**JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 5  
**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar penjelasan~**

**Menjawab kritikan Andypraze, entah kenapa aku merasa dia selalu mencari kesalahan fic saya setiap chapternya. Dia bilang FF aku tak masuk akal, terlalu maksa untuk dipublish, dan di FF Padahal ada beberapa FF Favorite dia yang menurutku EYD-nya berantakan dan beberapa scene yang tak masuk akal tapi disana dia tak berkomentar apapun bahkan disana ia memuji-muji FF itu. Udah ketiga kalinya dia selalu menyalahkan apa yang sudah saya publish. Aku Author yang suka dikritik tentang cara penulisan yang baik dan benar seperti apa, tapi aku tak suka jika ada reader yang mencoba mengutak-atik alur yang udah aku buat. **

1. 'Sebelum, memasuki menara Nagoya terlebih dahulu pengunjung harus membayar sebesar empat ribu yen, jadi total untuk dua orang adalah delapan ribu won.'Knp mata uang Jepang jd ganti Korea? Hehe...anda kurang teliti.**  
Masalah uang yen jadi won, itu emang kesalahan teknis. **

2. Eto...phobia Naruto gimana? Seorang phobia keramain malah mendekati keramain dan menjadi pusat perhatian org banyak.  
Kurasa Itu benar2 ga wajar meski Naruto ditemani oleh Hinata sekalipun. Jgn sampai melenceng dr karakter tokoh utama.

**kan dari awal sudah dijelasin mas, kalau NARUTO itu bisa bepergian kemana saja jika ADA SESEORANG yang ada disampingnya, kalau sendirian dia emang nggak bisa. Penderita Agoraphobia itu macam2 lho mas. Nggak mesti dikeramaian terus dia takut. Pernah lihat film korea protect the boss nggak, itu tokoh utama juga seorang AGORAPHOBIA tapi penyakitnya hanya kambuh saat dia berhadapan dengan orang-orang bisnis ayahnya saat dia memimpin rapat. Dia juga bepergian ke supermarket, bahkan ke kantor, nah kira2 dia kayak gitu masuk akal nggak. terkadang membuat cerita itu tak harus sama dengan dunia nyata yang sebenarnya, ada bberapa bagian hal yang dihilangkan sesuai kebutuhan cerita. coba bayangkan, kalau emang aku harus bikin NARUTO itu phobia keramaian tingkat akut, nggak mungkin dia berani keluar rumah bahkan keluar rumah saja enggan. kalau aku stay dan fokus dengan agoraphobianya naruto, mana bisa fic ini berkembang.**

3. Dan yg terakhir soal identitas Naruto. Bagaimana mungkin org yg kabur dr rumah bisa menunjukkan identitasnya pada orang2 banyak? Di sengaja ya?

**Dia tidak menunjukan identitasnya, tapi orang lain yang tahu identitasnya, Gaara, Shino mereka orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Mungkin menunjukan identitas ke orang banyak itu karena adanya adegan balon didepan umum ya. logikanya Naruto tinggal di TOKYO dan dia berada di NAGOYA jadi mana mungkin ada orang yang mengenalnya.**

4. Penggunaan kartu kredit juga sudah sangat ganjil. Kan penggunaan kartu kredit bisa di lacak. Ini yg saya maksud dgn ga sesuai logika.

**Lahh masalah kartu kredit, nyadar nggak ada bagian dimana sebelum berangkat ke NAGOYA, Si Naruto masih bisa pakai kartu kreditnya, tapi dua hari setelah itu kartu kreditnya nggak bisa di pakai jadi kartunya diblokir, terus kartu kredit bisa dilacak ya, emang benar bisa, tapi kan nggak harus. Naruto kabur pakai kartu kredit DILACAK terus bisa ditemukan ma ortU, kan kalau gitu ya mana bisa fokus ma kisah perjalanan NARUHINA. Harus ada tahapan-tahapan dan timing yang pas untuk memunculkan itu semua, sebelum anda kasih tahu masalah kredit card, udah ada di chapter2 selanjutya dan apa yang terjadi ma Naru, ini FF udah sampai chapter sebelas mas.**

**.**

**SEKIAN PENJELASAN SAYA**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? tak bisa digunakan? Ini tidak mungkin, dua hari yang lalu aku masih bisa menggunakannya. Tolong cek kembali."

"Tidak bisa tuan, sudah saya coba cek beberapa kali hasilnya tetap sama,"jawab kasir itu sambil mengembalikan kartu kerdit kepada Naruto.

Naruto bingung, dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Persediaan uang _cash_ miliknya sudah habis, tak ada uang sepeserpun ditangannya. Naruto yakin ini semua ulah ayahnya, ayah Naruto melakukan ini karena dia ingin Naruto cepat pulang. Tak ada solusi lain, kecuali Hinata. Iya benar Hinata, gadis ini baru memenangkan sebuah permainan dengan hadiah uang sebesar dua puluh ribu yen. Naruto berpikir lagi, itu bukan uang Hinata saja, uang itu juga menjadi haknya karena dia sudah berpatisipasi dalam game itu.

"Hinata, cepat ambil dompetmu," perintah Naruto tanpa sungkan.

"Dompetku? memangnya akan kau apakan dompetku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Jangan banyak bicara, cepat berikan uangmu, nanti pasti aku ganti," bujuk Naruto.

Hinata mengubek-ngubek tasnya, beberapa detik kemudian Hinata menemukan apa yang ia cari. Belum sempat Hinata mengatakan sesuatu tentang dompet beserta isinya, dengan cekatan tangan Naruto mengambil dompet dan uang dari tangan Hinata. Naruto melihat layar monitor komputer kasir penuh rasa khawatir, total harga makanan ringan yang Naruto beli tak banyak, hanya berkisar dua yen. Naruto bisa nernafas lega karena ia masih memiliki sisa uang yang lumayan

"Terima kasih, atas kunjungan anda," ucap penjaga kasir ramah.

Naruto dan Hinata pun pergi meninggalkan supermarket. Gadis berambut indigo ini merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjal. Seharusnya dengan kartu kredit, Naruto tak perlu meminjam uang cashnya. Apa mungkin kartu Naruto diblokir, kalau memang seperti itu, lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya. Apakah dia harus ikut meratapi nasib seperti Naruto dan tak bisa kembali ke Tokyo.

"Kenapa kau meminjam uangku? bukankah kau sudah punya kartu kredit?"

"Kartu kreditku dibekukan oleh ayah, jadi sekarang aku tak bisa menggunkan kartu itu. Lagipula uang dua puuh ribu yen itu juga hasil dari jerih payahku. Sekarang ayo kita cari makan!" ajak Naruto.

Uang Hinata masih tersisa smbilan belas ribu yen, tak banyak yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan uang sembilan belas ribu yen, bahkan untuk menginap ke motel yang paling murahpun masih tidak cukup. Uang Hinata hanya digunakan untuk membeli makan, itupun hanya sekedar makan siang, sedangkan untuk pulang ke Tokyo masih tak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Tapi pakai uangnya siapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Pakai uangmu, jangan khawatir aku akan menggantinya setibanya kita di Tokyo nanti."

"Bukan masalah diganti atau tidak, kalau kita memakai uang ini sekarang, lalu bagaimana kita akan pulang?"

"Kita pikirkan saja nanti, sekarang makanlah dulu aku sudah lapar."

Naruto dan Hinata melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju kedai terdekat. Naruto baru menyadari kalau berkelana itu tidaklah mudah, mungkin kalau dia meminta ijin kepada ayahnya sebelum ia pergi, kejadiannya pasti tidak akan seperti ini. Menurut Naruto, ayahnya sangat keterlaluan melakukan hal seperti ini kepadanya. Apa ayahnya tak berpikir jika kartu kredit dibekukan lalu dia disini bagaimana, makan apa, dan pulangnya menggunakan apa? Naruto tahu kalau ayahnya melakukan ini untuk memberikan efek jera kepadanya agar dia tidak seenaknya lagi.

Naruto berbelok disebuah rumah makan sederhana bernama Chicken Soup center. Banyak sekali pengunjung dirumah makan ini. Kalau melihat antusias konsumen, sepertinya masakan rumah makan ini enak. Hinata dan Naruto duduk dimeja yang terletak ditengah-tengah kerumunan pengunjung lain. Tak lama mereka duduk, pelayanpun datang memberikan menu yang disediakan dirumah makan ini. Hinata berpikir rumah makan ini hanya menyediakan satu menu saja, ternyata masih banyak menu lain yang tersedia dan semua menu yang tercantum adalah olahan ayam dalam beberapa masakan. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya mereka berdua memesan soup ayam ginseng yang menjadi andalan restoran ini.

Sup ayam ginseng adalah masakan sehat yang dibuat dengan cara memasukkan beras ketan, kurma, buah berangan, dan buah ginkgo kedalam perut ayam yang kemudian direbus dalam kaldu. Hinata dan Naruto melahap makanan dengan rakus. Soup ayam ginseng rumah makan ini memang sangat enak, tidak heran kalau banyak pengunjung yang datang kemari. Hinata memperhatikan Naruto sejenak, pria itu tak menikmati makan siangnya, mata biru Naruto terus memandang ke sudut kiri restoran ini. Karena penasaran, Hinata melihat arah yang Naruto lihat. Disana tampak dua orang laki-laki berjaket hitam sedang asyik makan, namun pandangan mereka sesekali melihat kearah Naruto dan dirinya.

"Naruto-kunapa dari tadi kau memperhatikan dua orang pria berjaket itu, kau kenal dengan mereka?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Ti-Tidak, ayo makanlah, kita habiskan soup ayam ginseng ini, lalu pergi ke lokasi berikutnya."

Hinata mengangkat dua bahunya seolah berucap "terserahlah". Hinata terus memakan soup ayam ginsengn tanpa ragu, ini sungguh lezat. Hinata tak pernah memakan Soup ayam ginseng seenak ini sebelumnya. Selang beberapa menit, soupyang mereka santap pun habis, sekarang saatnya merek pergi dari restoran ini.

"_Ojisan_, berapa harga satu soup ayam ginseng? tanya Hinata. Hinata was-was mendengar harga yang akan paman ucapkan, ia takut kalau uangnya tidak cukup. Lalu karena tak mampu membayar mereka berdua seharian harus mencuci piring pelanggan rumah makan ini.

"Dua Soup ayam ginseng, seharga dua belas ribu yen," jawab paman berperawakan gendut itu.

Hinata bisa bernafas lega karena Soup ayam ginseng yang ia pesan harganya tak lebih dari lima belas ribu yen. Namun, kelegaan itu hanya besifat sementara, karena setelah ini Hinata harus berpikir bagaimana cara mendapatkan uang agar bisa kembali ke Tokyo. Saat Hinata sibuk membayar, Naruto terus memperhatikan dua orang pria berjaket yang sekarang mulai mendekatinya dan juga membayar apa yang mereka pesan.

"Hei, Hinata cepatlah," ajak Naruto cepat-cepat.

"Iya tunggu sebentar, aku masukan uangku kedompet dulu," protes Hinata. "Oke, aku sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi."

Tanpa mengatakan apapun Naruto menggandeng erat tangan Kiri Hinata dan buru-buru keluar dari rumah makan ini. Langkah kaki Naruto semakin lama semakin cepat, Hinata pun tak bisa mengimbangi pergerakan kaki Naruto. Hinata bingung dengan sikap Naruto yang terlihat gugup dan panik.

"Naruto-kun, kau ini kenapa?" tanya Hinata.

"Kalian berdua yang disana, berhentilah sebentar," teriak seseorang. Hinata melihat kearah sumber suara, ternyata suara itu adalah suara dua orang pria berjaket yang memperhatikan mereka selama direstoran.

"Ayo lari Hinata, cepat lari. Aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu," ujar Naruto.

"Kenapa harus lari?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Naruto menggelandang tangan Hinata erat-erat. Dia berlari secepat mungkin, Hinata tak menyangka dua pria itu juga ikut berlari mengejar mereka berdua. Sebenarnya siapa dua orang pria itu? apa mereka penjahat atau preman yang selalu mengintai Naruto. Hinata tak bisa mengimbangi langkah kaki Naruto yang lebar, nafasnya terengah-engah tak karuan.

"Hei, kalian berhentilah!" teriak salah seorang pria.

Naruto tak mempedulikan perkataan mereka, dia terus berlari dan mencari akal bagaimana caranya agar dia tak tertangkap. Naruto terus berlari dan berlari, keringat segar bercucuran dari dahinya, bajunya ya kering menjadi basah karena keringat. Naruto membawa Hinata berlari menuju sebuah gang komplek perumahan terdekat. Naruto menghentikan larinya sejenak, dia bingung harus berlari kearah mana. Perempatan yang ia lihat membuat fokusnya sedikit hilang.

Naruto mengambil perempatan jalan menuju ke arah barat. Ia terus berlari tanpa henti, tak disangka jalan yang ia lalui adalah jalan buntu. Naruto semakin bingung, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi. Namun sebuah ide gila yang terkesan ekstrim terbesit diotaknya.

"Hei, Naruto-_kun_ sebenarnya mereka itu siapa? kenapa kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku?" tanya Hinata mulai emosi.

Naruto tak menjawab atau mungkin dia tidak mendengar pertanyaan Hinata karena dia terlalu fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto menanggalkan tas ransel , topi dan jumper berwarna biru. Kemudian barang-barang itu Naruto sembunyikan ditempat sampah anorganik yang ada didekat mereka. Naruto mengeluarkan bagian kaos bawahnnya dari celana yang ia pakai. Kaos yang terata rapi sekarang menjadi berantakan. Tak hanya kaos yang ia buat berantakan tapi rambutnya yang rapi mendadak acak-acakan.

Naruto menempelkan telapak tangan kanannya ke dinding. Kepala Hinata ada diantara kedua tangan Naruto, wajah mereka pun begitu dekat. Hinata bisa melihat jelas setiap jengkal ukiran Tuhan diwajah Naruto. Dada Hinata mulai bergemuruh, nyeri yang ia rasakan didada dan kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya muncul kembali. Naruto menatapnya tajam dan dalam. Tatapan itu menusuk hati Hinata, jleb! panah dari mata Naruto tertancap erat tepat ditengah hatinya.

"Ya, N-Naruto-kun apa yang akan kau lakukan? jangan macam-macam padaku. Walaupun aku bekerja untukmu tapi kau tak boleh bertindak seenaknya," gertak Hinata dengan suara pelan. Dari balik tubuh Naruto, Hinata melihat kedua pria berjas itu mulai mendekat kearah mereka berdua.

"Astaga, dua pria berjaket itu menuju kearah kita. Bagaimana ini?" Hinata mencoba memberitahu Naruto. Pandangan Naruto juga tertuju pada dua pria yang terus saja mengejarnya.

"Hinata-chan,maafkan aku_,_" ujar Naruto.

"Apa? minta maaf untuk ap…."

Kedua telapak tangan Naruto meraih kepala Hinata. Bibir Hinata terasa basah dan lembap, ia pun tersadar jika Naruto menciumnya. Hinata membelalakan mata, dia kaget, dan shock dengan kejadian yang mengejutkan ini. Hinata bisa merasakan kecupan dan lumatan lembut bibir Naruto ke bibirnya. Sensasi yang Naruto berikan kepadanya, membuat Hinata terhanyut dan lupa akan segalanya. Tanpa sadar Hinata menggelayutkan kedua tangannya keleher Naruto. Begitu pula dengan Naruto, kedua tangannya beralih dari leher menuju pinggang ramping Hinata.

Entah kenapa Hinata membalas ciuman Naruto dengan mesra, liar dan panas. Hinata tahu kalau Naruto melakukan ini hanya untuk menghindar dari kejaran dua pria misterius itu. Dari jarak satu meter, dua pria itu memperhatikan secara seksama kemesraan sepasang kekasih yang membelakangi mereka.

"Sepertinya bukan mereka. Tuan muda tadi mengenakan jumper berwarna biru, lagipula rambut tuan muda selalu tersisir rapi bukan acak-acakan seperti ini. Mungkin kita salah lihat, mereka mungkin berlari ke jalur jalan yang lain. Ayo Kita pergi," ucap pria berperawakan tinggi namun kurus.

"Aduh,anak muda jaman sekarang tak lagi malu mempertontonkan kemesraan ditempat umum. Dunia memang sudah gila," gerutu pria berkecamata.

Kedua pria berjaket itu pun pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Hinata. Akhirnya rencana Naruto berhasil, namun kepergian mereka tak membuat keduanya mengakhiri ciuman panas itu. Hinata yakin sandiwara ini telah berhasil, dia berinisiatif untuk mengakhiri semua, walaupun dari hati Hinata yang terdalam ada rasa enggan. Disaat Hinata melepaskan ciumannya, Naruto terkejut dan langsung membuka mata.

"Ehemm, Naruto-_kun_, sepertinya mereka sudah pergi dari sini," ujar Hinata.

" Oh? aah, iya aku tahu. Sekarang ayo kita pergi."

Hinata berjalan mendahului Naruto. Pria tampan berambut pirang ini menarik nafas panjang dan berkdip beberapa kali. Dia menepuk-nepukan kedua telapak tangannya diwajah. Naruto sendiri tak mengerti, kenapa dia bisa terhanyut dan menikmati ciuman panas itu sepenuh hati. Ia tak mau berpikir telalu jauh, Naruto kemudian mengambil jumper, topi dan tas ranselnya yang ia letakan ditempat sampah. Perlahan Naruto melanjutkan perjalanannya, ia berjalan sambil memegangi dadanya, lagi-lagi detak jantungnya mulai tak beraturan. Perasaan seperti ini kembali muncul setelah hilang dalam waktu yang cukup lama..

"Kenapa aku melakukan hal seperti itu? kenapa juga aku jadi seperti ini. Jantungku serasa mau lompat setiap aku mengenggam tangannya. Untung saja tadi aku tidak pingsan," gerutu Naruto sendirian.

Disisi lain Hinata melambatkan langkahnya, jari jemari tangan kanan Hinata tak henti-hentinya memegang bibirnya sendiri. Kecupan lembut Naruto masih begitu terasa. Tak hanya itu saja, setiap ia mengingat Naruto memanggil namanya dengan suara lirih, jantung Hinata berdetak semakin cepat. "Hinata-chan, _maafkan aku_" iya kalimat itu adalah kalimat favoritnya, cara Naruto menyebut namanya dengan nada seperti itu terus bergaung dimemori otak Hinata.

Lamunan Hinata buyar ketika melihat Naruto berada disampingnya. Canggung, itulah yang ada di antara mereka. Keduanya saling curi-curi pandang dan saat mata mereka beradu, wajah keduanya tampak memerah seperti udang rebus. Biasanya Naruto memegang tangan Hinata jika berada dikeramaian, tapi kali ini ia tak melakukan hal itu. Ada dua kemungkinan Naruto sudah sembuh dari sakitnya atau karena dia merasa canggung kepada Hinata.

Wajah Naruto pucat pas saat mendekati jalan raya. Lagi-lagi perasaan gelisah dan takut yang luar biasa menyelimuti hatinya. Langkah Naruto terhenti sejenak, nyalinya menciut melihat kerumunan orang berlalu lalang didepannya. Hinata paham dengan perubahan sikap Naruto dan dia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Naruto seperti ini. Hinata menggandeng erat tangan Naruto.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis kepada Naruto. Mereka kemudian berjalan menyusuri trotoar kota Nagoya yang penuh sesak oleh orang-orang yang super sibuk dan memiliki tujuan masing-masing. Naruto ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang ciuman tadi. Walaupun Naruto tahu Hinata tak memasalahkan itu namun entah kenapa dia ingin meminta maaf.

"Nee-chan, maafkan aku. Aku seperti itu karena terpaksa, kau lihat sendiri itu jalan buntu, jadi cara satu-satunya menghindar dari mereka adalah seperti itu," ucap Naruto.

Hinata merasa aneh jika Naruto memanggilnya dengan sebutan Nee-chan, dalam hati Hinata berharap Naruto kembali memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Hinata-chan," Mungkin harapannya itu sedikit konyol, namun memang itulah yang membuatnya bahagia saat ini.

"Nee-chan? Ya, kau tahu Naruto-kun, terasa sedikit aneh jika kau memanggilku seperti itu. Entah kenapa aku tak menyukainya, jadi sekarang panggil namaku saja. Masalah tadi lebih baik kita lupakan saja, aku juga tahu kau seperti itu karena terpaksa. Aku memakluminya. Lalu, kalau boleh tahu siapa dua orang pria itu dan mereka menyebutmu tuan muda?" tanya Hinata.

"Ceritanya panjang nanti aku akan menceritakan semuanya padamu. Lalu sekarang bagaimana caranya kita mendapat uang agar bsa kemali ke Tokyo?" ucap Naruto.

"Heemm, bagaimana ya?" Hinata berpikir keras, dia juga tidak mau terjebak di kota Nagoya selamanya. Dia ingin segera pulang dan bertemu ibunya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan di kota pelabuhan terbesar di Jepang ini," gerutu Naruto. Mendengar ucapan Naruto, seolah Hinata seperti mendapat pencerahan dari Tuhan. Nagoya adalah kota pelabuhan, kota yang mempunyai banyak pantai dan kekayaan laut.

"Aku tahu, cara satu-satunya adalah kita harus mencari ikan atau hasil laut apapun. Setelah kita mendapatkan itu semua, kita jual ke pasar dan uang hasil menjual ikan bisa kita gunakan untuk perjalanan kembali ke Tokyo. Bagaimana menurutmu?" ucap Hinata meminta persetujuan Naruto.

"Jadi maksudmu kita menjadi nelayan?" ujar Naruto yang tampak shock. Hinata mengangguk penuh semangat sambil tersenyum manis. "Aku tidak mau, pekerjaan itu terlalu berat buatku."

"Hei, Naruto-kun itu adalah jalan satu-satunya yang bisa kita lakukan agar bisa mendapatkan uang. Apa kau mau mengemis diperempatan jalan?"

"Kalau kita menjadi nelayan, kita harus punya kapal dan alat-alat yang lain. Lalu darimana kita akan mendapatkan itu semua?" Naruto mencoba untuk mengaburkan pikiran Hinata, Naruto berharap Hinata mengubah rencananya.

"Masalah kapal dan peralatan lainnya itu mudah, kita bisa saja menyewa kepada nelayan-nelayan yang ada disana. Aku yakin mereka mau menyewakan perahunya."

"Apa kau yakin mereka mau menyewakan semuanya seharga tujuh ribu yen?" ucap Naruto.

"Aku yakin mereka mau menyewakan semuanya, tentunya dengan trik tertentu."

"Trik tertentu? apa maksudmu?" Naruto tak mengerti arah pembicaraan Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis padanya dan mengedipkan mata sebelah kirinya kepada Naruto. Tubuh Naruto mendadak kaku, jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak sepersekian detik. Senyuman dan kedipan tadi seolah menghipnotis dirinya. Hatinya seperti tertancap oleh sesuatu yang tak terlihat, rasanya nyeri namun menyenangkan dan membuatnya bahagia.

"Nanti kau juga akan tahu, ayo sekarang kita pergi ke komplek para nelayan di pinggiran pusat kota Nagoya. Tempatnya tak jauh dari sini hanya dengan jalan kaki kita bisa sampai ke sana."

ooOOoo

Setelah menempuh perjalanan sekitar sepuluh menit, sampailah mereka di komplek para nelayan berkumpul. Ternyata dibalik gedung-gedung yang menjulang tinggi, dibelakang mereka terdapat banyak sekali barisan kapal-kapal kecil yang digunakan para nelayan untuk menangkap ikan. Barisan kapal-kapal itu tertata rapi. Ada hal yang membuat Hinata sedikit tertarik saat melihat kapal-kapal kecil itu, beberapa ban mobil atau truk tak terpakai ditempelkan di pinggir bagian-bagian kapal. Mungkin itu digunakan untuk menyeimbangkan kapal dari terjangan ombak besar, entahlah yang jelas menurut Hinata itu merupakan hal yang unik dan menarik.

Disebelah kanan mereka terdapat tempat parkiran mobil maupun truk yang tertata rapi, serta beberapa gudang untuk penyimpanan ikan. Selain perahu dan mobil yang mereka jumpai, banyak juga jaring-jaring dan bak tempat ikan yang berserakan dimana-mana. Suasana komplek nelayan ini sangat sepi, mata Hinata terus mencari-cari seorang nelayan disekitar komplek ini. Akhirnya Tuhan memberi jawaban atas harapannya, seorang pria bersandar didinding sebuah bangunan tempat penyimpanan ikan. Kepalanya tertutup oleh handuk kuning. Pria itu hanya mengenakan kaos tanpa lengan berwana hijau army, celana pendek berwarna hitam dan sepatu hitam yang menempel erat dikakinya

"Ehm _Ojisan_, maaf menganggu. Apa _Ojisan _mendengarku?" tanya Hinata hati-hati. Paman itu tak bergerak, Hinata menambah sepuluh kali lipat keberaniannya untuk membangunkan paman ini, "Paman, bangunlah apa kau mendengarku?" ucap Hinata sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bahu nelayan itu.

Nelayan itu tiba-tiba berdiri sambil mempraktekan berbagai jurus bela diri asal Jepang yaitu karate. Hinata mundur beberapa langkah, jantungnya hampir copot karena kaget. Spontan Naruto langsung berdiri tegak didepan Hinata dan berusaha melindunginya.

"Hei,hei,hei paman, bangunlah kami tak berniat jahat padamu," Naruto berusaha untuk menghentikan pergerakan sang nelayan yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Pria berambut pirang ini memegang tangan nelayan sejenak. Nelayan itu mulai sadar dan membuka matanya secara perlahan. Dia tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba ada dua anak muda yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan didepannya. Nelayan itu segera melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman Naruto. Dia merasa malu dengan tingkahnya sendiri. Itu memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya jika dibangunkan secara mendadak.

"Kalian berdua siapa? ada perlu apa denganku?" tanya paman itu bingung.

Hinata yang sudah merasa aman dan menganggap semua baik-baik saja, segera keluar dari balik tubuh Naruto. ia menarik nafas panjang untuk menetralisir ketengangan yang ia rasakan.

"Paman begini, kami datang dari Tokyo dan berlibur ke Nagoya. Awalnya uang yang kami bawa saat pergi ke Nagoya lebih dari cukup tapi ternyata semua diluar dugaan. Saat perjalanan, kami dirampok oleh dua orang tak kenal, jadik ami tak punya uang untuk kembali ke Tokyo," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Lalu kalian ingin meminjam uang kepadaku. Maaf aku bukan bank yang punya banyak uang, sekarang pergilah. Kalian ini mengganggu tidurku saja," ucap paman.

"Bukan begitu paman, niat kami kesini untuk meminjam kapal paman," ujar Naruto.

"Meminjam kapalku, untuk apa?"

"Kami ingin mencari kepiting atau hasil laut yang lain, lalu kami akan men jualnya ke pasar dan hasil dari penjualan akan kami gunakan untuk kembali ke Tokyo. Aku mohon ijinkan kami meminjam kapal paman?" bujuk Naruto.

"Meminjam katamu?hei, di dunia ini sekarang tak ada yang gratis. Kalau ada yang rusak dengan kapalku apa kau mau membiayainya, apa kau mau memberi uang jaminan?".

"Masalah uang jaminan paman jangan khawatir, aku sudah membawanya walau cuma sedikit paman," sahut Hinata dengan wajah memelas.

Hinata memberikan uang enam ribu yen sisa dari makan Soup ayam ginseng kepada paman. Paman nelayan itu sedikit bingung dan heran melihat uang yang hanya sebesar tiga ribu yen ada ditangannya.

"Uang apa ini?Astaga, jadi kalian menjamin kapalku hanya dengan uang sebesar enam ribu yen. Apa kalian gila, uang segini pun tidak cukup untuk membeli bahan bakar. Tidak bisa!" ucap paman ketus.

Pria berumur lima puluh tahun itu pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa ragu. Hinata berlari kecil mengejarnya, dia mulai meracau dan berusaha membujuk paman dengan kata-kata manis serta tampang imutnya. Naruto melihat Hinata dari kejauhan, Hinata terlihat memegang lengan pria tua itu dan mulai memasang akting imutnya. Hinata menggelayut manja namun sesekali dia juga memperlihatkan tampang memelasnya.

Naruto merasa tak senang melihat Hinata berakting menjadi gadis centil, imut dan menggemaskan agar dipinjamkan kapal. Hinata yang Naruto kenal tidak seperti itu, Hinata yang ia kenal adalah Hinata yang kuat dan mampu melindunginya. Tubuh Naruto seakan terbakar melihat Hinata yang bergelayut manja ke pria tua yang menyebalkan itu.

Temperature hatinya yang normal menjadi panas. Naruto sadar kalau ini adalah trik yang Hinata maksud. Paman nelayan itu akhirnya menganggukan kepala dan menyuruh Hinata segera menjauh darinya. Senyum lebar terkembang dibibir Hinata, dia kembali berjalan menuju Naruto dengan perasaan berbinar.

"Berhasil, paman itu akhirnya meminjamkan kapalnya untuk kita," ucap Hinata girang.

"Jadi itu trik yang kau maksud?" tanya Naruto, Hinata pun mengangguk cepatt. "Murahan sekali. Hinata,aku benci melihat kau bertingkah seperti itu. Aku benci kau dekat-dekat dengan pria lain, apa kau mengerti!" protes Naruto dengan perasaan berapi-api.

"Hei,tapi aku hanya berusaha untuk-tunggu sebantar, kau benci melihatku dekat dengan pria lain, apa maksud ucapanmu itu Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Hassh, sudahlah lupakan saja," ujar Naruto, dia sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa dia bisa mengatakan hal sekonyol itu didepan Hinata.

ooOOoo

Langit yang cerah berubah menjadi hitam. Hitam pekat, namun hitamnya langit itu tampak tak berarti saat bintang-bintang bersinar cerah menghiasi warna hitam yang menyebar diseluruh penjuru negara Jepang. Semarak gemerlap bintang dilangit membuat orang yang melihatnya merasa bahagia. Sinar bulan pun ikut menyambut senyuman dua insan yang memandang diam sang bulan di dek kapal.

Mereka duduk tenang dan bersila memandang bulan yang terlihat besar. Dari atas air laut yang hitam pekat seperti tinta, terbias cahaya sinar bulan yang begitu putih dan cerah. Biasan cahaya itu tak bulat namun memanjang dan berkelok-kelok. Angin laut menerpa setiap pori-pori wajah mereka. Dingin, itulah yang Hinata dan Naruto rasakan.

Ombak malam ini begitu tenang dan suasana pun terkesan romantis. Malam seperti ini akan menjadi malam spesial jika menikmatinya dengan orang yang kita cintai. Setelah berhasil meminjam kapal dari paman nelayan, Hinata dan Naruto memutuskan untuk melaut dimalam hari. Paman itu mengatakan, kepiting akan keluar dari sarang mereka dimalam hari. Hinata dan Naruto hanya perlu menunggu jaring yang mereka pasang penuh dengan kepiting.

Hinata melihat bulan dan bintang secara bergantian, lukisan Tuhan dimalam hari sangatlah indah. Gadis itu tak menyangka jika dirinya berada ditengah lautan yang luas dan hanya ditemani oleh seorang pria. Naruto duduk manis bersila, pandangannya juga tak mau jauh dari bulan. Wajah Naruto tampak bersinar karena sinar bulan menyentuh kulit wajahnya.

Pikiran Naruto kembali menerawang peristiwa tadi pagi. Ciuman itu, perasaan itu dan debaran itu sudah menyatu dalam dirinya. Naruto bertanya-tanya, apa dia jatuh cinta pada wanita yang umurnya tujuh enam tahun lebih tua darinya. Apa itu mungkin? apa itu terkesan konyol? Bahkan sampai malam menjelangpun ciuman itu masih terasa dibibirnya.

Naruto sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia berbuat seperti itu. Awalnya dia hanya berpura-pura namun kepura-puraannya berubah menjadi keseriusan dan menjadi candu untuk dirinya sendiri. Senyum gadis itu? kedipan gadis itu? dan rasa tak suka melihat Hinata dekat dengan pria lain, juga terasa begitu aneh. Apa benar ini yang namanya cinta?

Perlahan Naruto memberanikan diri melihat Hinata yang duduk disampingnya. Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala, terpejam dan tersenyum bahagia disaat angin laut menyentuh pori-pori wajahnya. Melihat senyuman itu, lagi-lagi membuat jantung Naruto berdeba. Hinata membuka matanya, dia merasakan pandangan Naruto tertuju padanya. Saat Hinata menoleh, Naruto terkejut dan mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

"Naruto-_kun,_" panggil Hinata.

"Hm?" jawab Naruto.

"Suasana malam ini sangatlah indah, bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Hinata berusaha membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya indah, aku baru kali ini bisa melihat gemerlap bintang dilangit tanpa dihalangi oleh tingginya gedung-gedung bertingkat."

"Kau benar sekali. Ehmm, Naruto-kun kalau boleh tahu siapa dua pria itu?"

"Mereka adalah bodyguard suruhan ayahku. Tampaknya ayah sudah tahu aku ada dimana. Aku yakin sampai malampun mereka akan tetap mencariku dan membawaku pulang. Hidupku memang seperti itu, selalu diatur oleh ayah. Bahkan masa depanku sudah diatur olehnya. Aku ingin sekali menjadi putra dari orang tua biasa, yang membebaskan anaknya untuk memilih sendiri apa yang mereka sukai."

Hinata mendengarkan cerita Naruto sepenuh hati. Dia heran kenapa Naruto merasa tersiksa dihidup yang serba tercukupi, bahkan bisa dibilang hidupnya bergelimang harta. Kalau seandainya dia menjadi Naruto Hinata pasti bahagia, dia bisa membeli apapun yang ia suka dan Ibunya tak perlu lagi berjualan ikan segar dipasar demi menghidupinya. Jika aku di posisi Naruto, aku akan menjalankan apapun yang ayah Naruto inginkan, karena sebagai anak itulah cara kita berbakti kepada orang tua. Seharusnya menjadi orang kaya itu menyenangkan tapi kenapa Naruto terkesan susah menjalani itu semua.

"Kau ini aneh sekali Naruto. Semua orang ingin menjadi kaya atau anak orang kaya tapi kau malah ingin menjadi orang biasa. Seharusnya kau bersyukur dengan hidupmu sekarang, keluargamu sudah diberi harta yang melimpah oleh Tuhan dan kau tinggal meneruskan usaha ayahmu, saat ia tak lagi ada disampingmu. Biasanya orang kaya itu bahagia tapi kau ini malah sebaliknya, aneh sekali," ucap Hinata panjang lebar.

"Kebahagiaan itu tak hanya bisa dinilai dengan harta yang kita punya dan kita hasilkan. Kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya itu adalah kenyamanan dan ketenangan yang ada dalam hidup kita, serta kasih sayang dari orang-orang yang ada disekitar kita. Kau tak paham bagaimana hidupku, jadi dengan mudah kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Hidup serba diatur itu sangat membosankan, jika kau menjadi aku apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Hinata tertunduk dan tersenyum manis penuh arti.

"Jika aku menjadi kau, aku akan melakukan apapun yang ayahmu inginkan. Buatku kebahagiaan yang sesungguhny menjadi seorang anak adalah membuat orang tua bahagia dan tersenyum bangga terhadap kita. Aku yakin walaupun ayahmu selalu mengaturmu tapi semua itu pasti akan berguna untuk kehidupanmu suatu saat nanti."

"Tapi setidaknya kau masih mendapatkan kasih sayang dari orang tuamu," ucap Naruto.

"Kau benar tapi itu saat aku masih kecil. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya tak punya seorang ayah?. Bagaimana rasanya hidup bersama ayah tiri yang jahat, yang selalu memukulmu, hampir saja memperkosamu, bahkan memukul ibumu sendiri di depan matamu. Apa kau pernah merasakan itu semua? aku mencoba membela ibuku tapi ibu selalu membela pria itu dan tak percaya padaku. Saat ibu mulai mengacuhkanku dan tak memperhatikanku, hidupku seakan hancur dan akhirnya aku memutuskan pergi dari rumah untuk sementara waktu."

"Jadi itu adalah alasanmu kabur dari rumah?" tanya Naruto, Hinatapun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Walaupun ibu pernah berbuat salah padaku, tapi kasih sayangku terhadapnya tak pernah luntur. Aku ingin sekali membuat ibu bahagia, aku ingin memberi uang yang cukup kepada Ibu dan dia bisa berhenti bekerja di pasar ikan. Hidup serba berkecukupan dan membeli beberapa pakaian baru untuk ibuku. Kisah hidupku sungguh memilukan bukan?" tanya Hinata kepada Naruto.

Naruto tak menjawab, ia merasa semua perkataan Hinata itu benar. Dia juga merasa masih banyak orang yang penderitaannya melebihi penderitannya. Mungkin dia yang egois, yang meminta ayahnya selalu menuruti kemauan dirinya.

"Terkadang kasih sayang orang tua tak hanya terlihat saat menyenangkan hati kita saja, namun ada orang tua yang mencurahkan kasih sayang kepada anaknya dengan cara yang lain contohnya adalah ayahmu. Apa kau mengerti sekarang?"

"Iya aku tahu dan paham apa yang kau maksud," ucap Naruto. Naruro terdiamsambil terus memperhatikan Hinata. Tiba-tiba ada pertanyaan yang mengusik hatinya. Mungkin ini pertanyaan yang sedikit menyinggung perasaan gadis berambut indigo ini "Hinata-kun, disaat umurmu sudah menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun, kenapa kau tidak kunjung menikah?"

Hinata bagaikan disambar petir saat mendengar pertanyaan Naruto yang sedikit konyol. Hatinya terasa ditusuk oleh pisau tajam namun berkarat. Pertanyaan singkat namun sangat menyakitkan. Hanya dlam hitungan detik, Naruto bisa merubah moodnya menjadi buruk. Memang bagi wanita berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun sudah saatnya menikah. Ibu Hinata pun ingin dia segera menikah. Pertanyaan tentang pernikahan adalah hal yang Hinata benci di dunia ini

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya tentang pernikahan padaku?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya penasaran saja. Jangan-jangan tak ada pria yang mau denganmu, makanya sampai sekarang kau belum menikah." ucap Naruto santai.

"Apa maksudmu? _Hei_, tebakanmu sama sekali tidak benar, banyak teman sekolahku dulu yang datang kerumah untuk melamarku tapi aku menolaknya. Aku belum menikah karena aku belum menemukan orang yang tepat."

"Lalu pria seperti apa yang kau suka dan pantas menjadi suamimu?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dia harus lebih dewasa dariku, dia seorang pria yang berwibawa, pekerja keras , bertanggung jawab dan tentunya dia tipe pria yang setia."

Naruto bengong mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Menurut Naruto tak ada pria didunia ini yang sesempurna itu. Kalau ada itupun pasti makhluk langka. Apa semua wanita itu suka dengan hal-hal yang rumit serta mustahil. Wanita itu terlalu muluk-muluk dan wanita itu rumit. Ada satu kata dari mulut Hinata yang membuat Naruto ingin tahu lebih jelas arti dari kata itu.

"Apa maksudmu lebih dewasa? apa pria itu harus lebih tua darimu?" tanya Naruto, Hinata Pun menggeleng

"Dewasa itu tak dipandang dari umur tapi dipandang dari cara berfikirnya. Kalaupun pria itu usianya jauh lebih muda tapi jalan pikirnya sudah dewasa, itu tak masalah buatku"

"Apa?" Naruto terkejut mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Hinata sadar jika ia telah melakukan satu kesalahan.

"Hoams aku ngantuk, lebih baik kita tidur terlebih dahulu. Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita cek kepitingnya. _Aduh, _badanku terasa pegal semua."

Hinata berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan masuk kedalam kapal untuk tidur.

ooOOoo

Naruto berjalan perlahan menuju dalam kapal. Kapal kecil ini terapung sunyi diantara gelombang laut yang tenang. Didalam kapal, Hinata tampak tertidur pulas dengan posisi miring serta kaki yang ditekuk. Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Hinata, memang terkadang dimata Naruto, Hinata terlihat begitu mempesona.

Bagian dalam kapal sangatlah sempit, hanya ada satu tempat tidur, itupun hanya bisa ditempati oleh satu orang saja. Naruto terpaksa tidur dibagian luar kapal. Saat dia beranjak keluar, Naruto mendengar rintihan Hinata. Bukan Rintihan karena kesakitan, namun rintihan akibat cuaca yang dingin. Bibir Hinata bergetar hebat, gadis itu mengusap-usapkan kedua telapak tangan dibahunya. Naruto panic, dia tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia takut Hinata akan mati kedinginan. Naruto memberanikan diri mendekat mencoba untuk mengetahui lebih jelas kondisi Hinata.

"Hinata, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto menggerak-gerakan bahu Hinata beberapa Kali. Namun Hinata terus merintih. Tak disangka, tangan gadis itu tiba-tiba merangkul leher Naruto. Naruto terbanting, dia tergeletak tepat disamping Hinata. Naruto tergeletak dengan posisi miring, wajahnya begitu dekat dengan wajah Hinata. Jantungnya seakan mau melompat keluar dari tulang rusuknya. Hinata memeluk erat Naruto tanpa sadar, gadis itu semakin lama semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke Naruto.

"Hinata, apa kau sudah gila!" protes Naruto.

"Ini terasa lebih hangat heheh," kekeh Hinata tanpa sadar dengan mata terpejam.

"Menjauhlah dariku!"

Naruto berusaha melepaskan tangan Hinata yang memeluk erat tubuhnya, namun usahanya sia-sia. Pelukan Hinata seperti lem yang memiliki kekuatan perekat paling super di dunia. Naruto akhirnya menyerah. Senyum pun mengembang dibibir merahnya, senyum itu bukan senyum keputusasaan namun senyum bahagia. Naruto melihat wajah Hinata penuh arti, tangannya perlahan menyeka rambut Hinata yang menutupi wajah cantik gadis itu. Senyum tipis kembali tersungging dibibirnya, Naruto menarik tubuh Hinata lebih dekat kedalam pelukannya.

"Mimpi yang indah Hinata."

ooOOoo

Sang surya dipagi hari mulai tampak, sinarnya pun memberi kehangatan seluruh alam semesta. Jam biologis Hinata menuntun dirinya untuk segera bangun, perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, suara yang tak pernah Hinata dengar saat bangun tidur. Suara ini seperti suara detak jantung, apa ini adalah bunyi detak jantungnya? selain itu, Hinata juga merasakan dekapan hangat seseorang terhadapnya.

Saat Hinata membuka mata, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah jumper tebal yang berwarna biru. Hinata berpikir, jumper siapa? Matanya meihat kebagian yang lain, ada tangan yang merangkul erat punggungya. Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah orang yang tidur disampingnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	6. Chapter 6

Sang surya dipagi hari mulai tampak, sinarnya pun memberi kehangatan seluruh alam semesta. Jam biologis Hinata menuntun dirinya untuk segera bangun, perlahan Hinata membuka matanya. Ada sesuatu yang aneh, suara yang tak pernah Hinata dengar saat bangun tidur. Suara ini seperti suara detak jantung, apa ini adalah bunyi detak jantungnya? selain itu, Hinata juga merasakan dekapan hangat seseorang terhadapnya.

Saat Hinata membuka mata, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah sebuah jumper tebal yang berwarna biru. Hinata berpikir, jumper siapa? Matanya meihat kebagian yang lain, ada tangan yang merangkul erat punggungya. Hinata langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke wajah orang yang tidur disampingnya.

"KYAAAAAAAAAA!"

****

JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 6

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar penjelasan~**

**Agoraphobia Naruto akan kambuh jika ia berada dijalan raya dan berada diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan raya. Saat dikantor dan lain sebagainya phobianya nggak begitu tampak, dia masih bisa mengontrol rasa takutnya. Ya kalau ini tak masuk akal, anggap aja masuk akal heheh.**

**.**

**AKU SAMPAI SAAT INI TAK TAHU SIAPA NAMA IBU HINATA #PLAAK**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berteriak kencang. Dia tampak shock melihat Naruto tidur tepat disampingnya. Hinata menendang-nendang kaki Naruto tanpa ampun. "Hei, apa kau sudah gila? berani-beraninya kau tidur bersamaku dan memelukku!," Hinata memukul-mukul tubuh Naruto dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aduh,,,aduh!" keluh Naruto menahan sakit. "Hei, Hyuga Hinata!" Naruto terbangun dari tidurnya dan memandang Hinata dengan tatapan gusar. "Apa kau mau membunuhku?"

"Iya aku akan membunuhmu, karena kau lancang tidur disampingku dan memelukku, memangnya siapa kau? apa kau tak bisa menghargai wanita!" ucap Hinata penuh amarah.

"Heikau ini wanita aneh. Kau sendiri yang memaksaku untuk tidur bersamamu. Tanganmu bergelayut dileherku dan itu membuatku jatuh, lalu tiba-tiba kau mendekapku. Saat aku mencoba melepas pelukanmu kau menolak dan kau semakin erat mendekapku. Kau bilang kau terasa lebih hangat saat aku tidur disampingmu!" bantah Naruto tak kalah emosi.

Hinata terdiam beberapa saat, otaknya berusaha keras untuk mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Perlahan-lahan, memori dalam otaknya mereplay kembali hal-hal kecil yang sudah terjadi ataupun yang sudah dia rasakan. Hinata sedikit ingat saat dia menggelayutkan tangannya ke leher Naruto dan saat dia mendekap erat Naruto. Iya, perkataan Naruton benar, dia yang memulai semuanya. Hinata malu sekali, ia tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya. Seperti itulah kebiasaan Hinata jika dia merasa malu pada seseorang.

"H..hei, walaupun aku memaksamu, seharusnya kau berusaha menolak. Aish, sudahlah lupakan masalah ini" ucap Hinata sembari pergi menuju dek luar kapal.

Sang surya yang baru saja menampakan diri, membuat warna dilangit menjadi merah kekuningan. Tuhan memang pelukis terhebat dimuka bumi ini, tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menandingi lukisan maha karya dari tangan Tuhan. Hinata merentangkan kedua tangannya dan sedikit olahraga untuk memanaskan badan. Gadis itu menghentikan aktivitasnya saat Naruto juga melakukan aktivitas yang sama dengannya.

Sekarang Hinata berada di dek samping kapal, dia penasara dan mengecek perangkapnya apakah dia mendapatkan banyak kepiting atau tidak. Hinata memutar alat penarik Jaring. Tarikannya terasa berat, sepertinya ada beberapa kepiting atau hasil laut lain yang tertangkap. Saat Jaring sudah mencapai permukaan air laut, ada enam kepiting yang terperangkap sedang menggoyang-goyangkan capit mereka. Selain kepiting, ada tiga ekor lobster besar yang terjebak jaring mereka. Hinata begitu senang melihat ini semua.

"Naruto-kun cepatlah kesini. Tak disangka kita mendapatkan beberapa kepiting dan lobster," seru Hinata. Naruto yang awalnya sibuk berolahraga, bergegas menuju Hinata. Raut kebahagiaan terpancar jelas diwajah mereka berdua. Ini benar-benar luar biasa.

"Wuaa, kita mendapatkan banyak tangkapan. Syukurlah, kita bisa segera menjualnya kepasar. Mendapatkan banyak uang dan akhirnya kita bisa pulang ke Tokyo."

Hinata terus berkutat dengan jaringnya, dengan cekatan dia membawa satu bak besar untuk menampung hasil tangkapannya. Hinata mati-matian memisahkan kepiting dengan jaringnya. Hinata agak sedikit kewalahan dan takut, karena capit kepiting bergerak-gerak tak tentu arah. Naruto duduk tepat didepan Hinata, dia ngeri melihat kepiting yang terus memainkan capit mereka. Hinata memicingkan matanya kearah Naruto.

"Namikaze Naruto,apa kau akan tetap berdiam diri disana dan hanya melihatku tanpa ada niat untuk membantuku?" tanya Hinata dengan kata-kata sindirannya.

"Apa aku harus membantumu? lihat, kau bisa mengatasi semuanya," ucap Naruto polos.

"Hei_,_ yang mencari uang untuk pulang ke Tokyo bukan aku saja tapi kita berdua. Baiklah kalau kau tak mau membantuku, tapi perlu kau tahu semua hasil penjualan kepiting ini adalah milikku. Aku akan kembali ke Tokyo seorang diri dan aku tak peduli denganmu," ancam Hinata.

"Astag, gadis ini benar-benar keterlaluan. Apa kau sudah berani mengancamku sekarang?"

"Kenapa? kalau kau ingin mencapai tujuanmu kau harus berusaha, jangan hanya duduk meminta bantuan Tuhan. Tuhan akan mengubah nasibmu jika kau mau berusaha," ceramah Hinata.

"Iya-iya aku akan membantumu. Apa kau puas!"

Hinata dan Naruto, susah payah melepaskan Kepiting dari jaring. Sambil bekerja Naruto berfikir, apakah di negara maju seperti Jepang masih banyak orang yang bekerja untuk mendapatkan uang dengan cara seperti ini. Berada ditengah lautan, merasakan teriknya matahari, bergelut dengan ombak besar dilaut, bahkan rela tak pulang demi ribuan yen. Ini sungguh miris, disaat dirinya selalu menghamburkan uang, namun banyak orang yang susah payah mencari uang.

Di saat dirinya mudah mendapatkan pekerjaan yang layak, namun banyak orang yang menganggur dan menjadi pekerja kasar. Naruto sadar, betapa bodohnya dia karena selama ini tak memanfaatkan anugrah yang sudah Tuhan berikan padanya. Naruto tersenyum sinis kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia menertawakan sikap tak bergunanya selama ini.

Naruto sekilas melihat Hinata, gadis itu tak mengeluh sedikitpun walaupun berkali-kali capit kepiting berusaha mengenai jari-jarinya. Dia ingat cerita Hinata tadi malam, ibunya hanyalah seorang penjual ikan segar di pasar, ayah kandungnya sudah meninggal, punya ayah tiri tapi jahat bahkan mau memperkosanya. Naruto tahu betapa keras hidup Hinata, beda sekali dengan hidupnya yang serba enak dan mewah. Naruto tak sadar ada seekor kepiting besar yang siap menerkam jari-jarinya.

"Oucchh!" Naruto berjengit kesakitan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

"Astaga, Naruto-kun, tanganmu berdarah. Tunggu sebentar, akan ku carikan obat." Hinata segera bergegas menuju dalam kapal mengambil peralatan penyembuh luka. Hinata kembali dengan membawa peralatan pengobatan lengkap. Dengan penuh hati-hati, Hinata merekatkan kapas dan perban ke jari telunjuk Naruto.

"Aduh..duh, sakit," keluh Naruto.

Naruto merengek, air matanya menetes membasahi pipi. Sebenarnya Naruto menangis bukan karena jarinya yang luka, namun dia menangis karena kehidupan orang-orang yang ada disekitarnya. Masih banyak orang susah di Jepang. Apalagi saat ia melihat Hinata berusaha keras mengeluarkan kepiting-kepiting itu, entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit melihat Hinata dan membayangkan kehidupan gadis itu.

"Kau menangis? Hei, kau sudah besar kenapa kau menangis hanya karena luka seperti ini," protes Hinata, dia tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Aku menangis bukan karena luka ini" jawab Naruto.

"Lalu karena apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Naruto diam tak mau menjawab.

ooOOoo

Naruto dan Hinata sekarang berada di pasar ikan terbesar di Nagoya, sekaligus di Jepang. Pasar Kobe ini terlihat seperti akuarium yang besar dengan berbagai macam ikan didalamnya. Banyak sekali ikan segar mentah yang dijual, karena pasar ini letaknya tepat didekat pelabuhan Nagoya. Pasar kobe dibagi menjadi dua bagian, bagian pertama adalah pasar yang menjual hasil laut yang telah dikeringkan sedangkan bagian kedua adalah yang menjual hasil laut yang masih segar. Para bibi dengan cekatan mengolah ikan yang masih segar mulai dari memenggal kepala ikan, memotong ikan menjadi beberapa bagian lalu kemudian menyimpannya didalam kotak es.

Naruto dan Hinata berdiri santai diantara para bibi penjual ikan. Wajah Naruto sedikit tegang dan pucat karena melihat kerumunan orang yang ada disekitarnya. Tangannya semakin erat memegang Hinata. Gadis itu menoleh kearah Naruto sejenak lalu tersenyum manis. Naruto tampak linglung melihat Hinata yang tiba-tiba tersenyum padanya.

"Kepiting segar dan lobster segar, silahkan dipilih bibi. Harga murah, hanya lima ribu yen tiap satu ekor kepiting besar, ayo silahkan!" teriak Hinata beberapa kali kepada orang yang berlalu lalang.

Hinata menawarkan hasil tangkapannya dengan penuh semangat. Promosi Hinata tak membuahkan hasil, tak ada satupun bibi atau pengunjung yang tertarik dengan jualannya. Hinata membuang nafas dalam-dalam, dia tampak putus asa menawarkan hasil tangkapannya. Naruto melihat keputus asaan Hinata dengan rasa bersalah. Naruto merasa selama ini dirinya hanya bisa merepotkan orang lain. Kali ini sudah saatnya dia membantu orang lain

"Kepiting segar dan lobster segar, silahkan dipilih bibi. Harga murah, hanya lima ribu yen tiap satu ekor kepiting besar, ayo silahkan!" teriak Naruto tiba-tiba dengan wajah pucat karena ketakutan. Hinata tak menyangka Naruto mau melakukan hal seperti ini. Sejenak mereka saling pandang, lalu saling tersenyum.

"Ayo dipilih-dipilih kepiting dan lobster segarnya," Hinata kembali ikut mempromosikan hasil tangkapannya.

Sekarang usaha mereka membuahkan hasil, beberapa bibi tertarik dengan jualan mereka. Bibi-bibi itu memilih dan memilah kepiting serta lobster yang mereka jual, selain itu ada juga seorang bibi yang menggoda Naruto. Pria muda itu tersenyum kecut kepada bibi –bibi itu. Hinata tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Naruto yang bingung bahkan terkesan sedikit shock karena bibi itu.

"Apa kalian sepasang suami istri muda?" tanya salah seorang bibi tiba-tiba.

"Bu,,,bukan, kami bukan sepasang suami istri. Dia ini teman dekatku," jelas Hinata.

"Kalau kalian teman dekat kenapa dari tadi kalian selalu bergandengan tangan?" tanya bibi yang lain sambil memilih-milih kepiting hasil tangkapan Hinata dan Naruto.

"Aaaa, itu,,,itu hanya,,,,"ucap Hinata terbata-bata. Untuk kesekian kalinya mereka kembali saling pandang. Naruto memasang tampang polos dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sedangkan Hinata menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

"Sudahlah kalian jangan malu-malu seperti itu. Berapa harga semuanya?" tanya bibi yang sudah selesai memilih, dua kepiting dan satu lobster.

"Total semuanya lima belas ribu yen," ucap Hinata ramah. Bibi itu memberikan uangnya, disusul dengan bibi-bibi yang lain.

Masih sisa satu lobster dan satu kepiting dikeranjang. Naruto dan Hinata duduk sebentar untuk istirahat, mereka capek karena berdiri dalam waktu yang lumayan lama. Tangan keduanya masih bergandengan tangan, tentunya Naruto tak bisa berada ditempat seramai ini kalau tidak bersandar pada orang lain. Dia harus selalu berpegangan pada Hinata agar agoraphobinya tidak kambuh.

"Wuaa, hari ini tangkapan kita laris manis," ujar Naruto senang.

"Syukurlah, jadi kita sekarang bisa kembali ke Tokyo hehe."

Hinata menghitung uangnya penuh semangat dan perasaan yang luar biasa. Tak di disangka dri kejauhan dua orang pria berjas dan berkaca mata hitam mendekat kearah mereka. Naruto bergegas, ekspersi wajahnya sama sekali terlihat tak menyenangkan. Kedua pria berjas itu membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Hinata tampak bingung dan bertanya-tanya siapa dua pria berjas ini. Penampilannya tampak gagah bahkan terkesan sedikit garang.

"Tuan muda ikutlah dengan kami, sudah saatnya anda pulang," ucap salah seorang pria berjas dengan perawakan sedikit gemuk. Sekarang Hinata paham, kedua pria berjas ini adalah _bodyguard _Naruto.

"Aku tidak mau, aku akan pulang dengan gadis ini," tolak Naruto secara tegas.

"Jika anda tak mau, kami terpaksa akan memaksa anda. Ini perintah dari presdir Namikase tuan muda. Lebih baik ikutlah dengan kami sebelum kami memaksa anda," sekarang giliran pria berjas dengan perawakan tinggi yang angkat bicara.

Naruto melihat Hinata sejenak, perasaan Naruto sedikit aneh. Hati kecilnya sama sekali tak mau meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di kota Nagoya yang asing bagi Hinata. Ada perasaan takut yang luar biasa yang Naruto rasakan, kalau dia pulang dan berpisah dengan Hinata, kapan dia akan bertemu dengan gadis ini lagi. Dimana dia harus mencarinya dan kembali berkelana bersama. Banyak kejadian-kejadian dimasa datang yang takut untuk ia alami.

Mungkin Naruto sudah gila akibat perasaan aneh yang bersarang dalam dirinya. Namun ketakutan itu pudar ketika dia mempunyai cara agar dia bisa selalu tahu kabar gadis ini. Hinata memandang Naruto dengan pandangan hampa, gadis itu merasakan akan ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam dirinya. Dari lubuk hati yang paling dalam Hinata tak ingin berpisah secepat ini dengan Naruto. Hinata sendiri menyadari kalau hidupnya sudah tergantung pada pria muda ini. Pria yang umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Apa aku boleh pulang?" tanya Naruto. Hinata tak percaya Naruto akan bertanya hal semacam itu padanya. Apa Naruto juga merasakan hal yang sama dengannya.

"Ten,,tentu saja. Kenapa kau bertanya hal semacam itu padaku Naruto-_kun_?"

"Entahlah, aku merasa hanya perlu mendengar ijinmu. Tolong, berikan ponselmu!" perintah Naruto tanpa basa-basi. Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel dari jaketnya lalu memberikannya kepada Naruto.

"Untuk apa kau meminta ponselku?" tanya Hinata bingung. Naruto menekan tombol beberapa angka di ponsel Hinata.

"Ini nomor ponselku, jika kau ingin bertemu denganku atau membutuhkanku hubungilah aku. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Hinata-_chan_ sampai berjumpa lagi di Tokyo," pamit Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan, Naruto perlahan melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Hinata. Langkah Naruto semakin jauh. Hinata diam mematung melihat kepergian Naruto, ada satu hal yang Hinata rasakan, seperti ada sesuatu yang ikut terbang bersama derap langkah pria muda berumur dua puluh satu tahun itu. Hidung Hinata terasa perih dan tak terasa pelupuk matanya tergenang oleh air mata.

Hinata berusaha mungkin agar air matanya tak menetes. Hinata cepat-cepat mengusap air matanya. Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dipasar yang besar ini sendirian dengan berat hati, sesekali Naruto menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat Hinata. Gadis manis itu berdiri mematung melihat orang yang berlalu lalang didepan matanya. Naruto menghentikan langkahnya, dia berbalik dan berlari kecil menuju Hinata.

"Naruto-kun_,_ kenapa kau kembali lagi?" tanya Hinata polos.

Naruto tak menjawab, dia mengarahkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata. Naruto mencium mesra bibir Hinata sepenuh hati. Hinata terkejut dan tak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia masih tak mengerti kenapa Naruto melakukan ini padanya. Entah apapun alasan Naruto, Hinata sangat bahagia dengan semua ini. Hatinya merasa nyaman dan sejuk. Debaran jantung dan perasaan abnormal kembali menghinggapi dirinya.

Naruto melepaskan ciumannya secara perlahan. Pria muda itu masih tak bicara, dia hanya diam memandang Hinata. Lalu kemudian kembali pergi dan melangkah jauh meninggalkan Hinata. Mata Hinata berkedip beberapa kali, otaknya berpikir dan mencerna hal yang baru saja terjadi pada dirinya. Tanpa ada Naruto disampingnya membuat hidup Hinata terasa ganjal.

ooOOoo

Selama perjalanan pulang, Naruto menghabiskan waktunya dengan melamun. Dia memutar kembali kotak memori yang tersimpan diotaknya. Harta karun berupa kenangan yang tersimpan dikotak memorinya keluar dengan sendirinya dan membuat Naruto mengingat masa-masa bersama Hinata. Mulai dari awal dia bertemu, berkunjung ke Nakagawa, dikejar dua bodyguard dan berciuman, lalu menangkap ikan bersama di Nagoya, semuanya menjadi indah dan menyenangkan.

Naruto melihat telapak tangan kanannya penuh arti. Telapak tangan itulah yang selama beberapa hari terakhir ini menggenggam tangan Hinata. Setiap Naruto menggandengnya, hatinya terasa hangat serta nyaman. Barisan lampu tol Nagoya silih berganti bergerak. Gerakan semu seakan-akan membuat lampu-lampu itu berlarian mengejarnya. Suasana didalam mobil terasa sunyi seperti hatinya sekarang. Naruto mengeluarkan kamera SLR miliknya, Naruto mengecek kembali hasil potretan yang sudah ia ambil. Hampir semua objek fotonya adalah bunga sakura.

Naruto merasa hasil potretannya lumayan bagus, mata Naruto terpaku pada salah satu foto seorang gadis yang menengadahkan tangannya diantara gugurnya bunga sakura sambil tersenyum manis dengan mata terpejam menghadap keatas. Walaupun mereka baru saja berpisah tapi Naruto merasa sudah berpisah lama dengan Hinata dan entah kenapa Ia begitu merindukan Hinata. Apa ini yang dinamakan jatuh cinta? apa benar dia jatuh cinta pada gadis yang umurnya enam tahun lebih tua darinya? Semuanya terlihat konyol jika dipikir dengan logika, namun itulah yang ia rasakan. Naruto berharap Hinata akan segera menghubunginya.

" Cepatlah hubungi aku Hyuga Hinata" gumam Naruto.

ooOOoo

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama beberapa jam, sampailah Naruto dirumahnya. Rumah Naruto yang mewah dan serba otomatis tampak berdiri angkuh diantara bangunan rumah-rumah yang lain. Naruto turun dari mobilnya, saa memasuki rumahnya, ada perasaan malas yang luar biasa hinggap didalam hatinya. Memang kehidupannya lebih dari cukup tapi dia sama sekali tak merasakan kasih sayang orang tuanya.

Walaupun begitu Naruto sadar, tak seharusnya dia bersikap kasar kepada ayahnya, karena sebenarnya beliau menyanyanginya dengan cara yang berbeda, itulah yang Hinata katakan padanya. Di ruang tamu, ayah Naruto sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku tebal tentang bisnis perfilman. Naruto terus berjalan menuju kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan ayahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya ayah Naruto santai tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Bukankah ayah yang menyuruh mereka untuk menjemputku."

"Maafkan ayah menganggu waktumu tapi besok ada pertemuan dengan beberapa investor perusahaan kita. Aku merasa tak enak badan jadi aku ingin kau membantu ayah persentasi project kita selanjutnya. Apa kau mau membantu ayah?" tanya ayah Naruto ragu.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ini saat yang tepat untuk menunjukan kualitas putra dari presedir Namikaze Minato. Sudah saatnya dia berpikir dewasa, dia sudah diberi harta yang melimpah oleh Tuhan sekarang saatnya dia menjaga dan bekerja demi kebahagiaan ayahnya. Ayah Naruto selalu memberikan apapun yang dia minta, sekarang tiba saat dia memberi apapun yang ayahnya inginkan.

Berkelana saat itu bukanlah sekedar berkelana biasa namun banyak sekali nilai sosial yang Naruto petik. Dia juga bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan seorang wanita dewasa yang memiliki banyak pengalaman hidup dan menyadarkan dia arti kehidupan sebenarnya.

"Tentu ayah dengan senang hati, kalau begitu bolehkah aku meminta berkasnya. Aku ingin mempelajari semuanya. Aku tak ingin mempermalukan ayah didepan investor perusahaan kita," ucap Naruto tanpa keraguan.

Tuan Namikaze Minato tampak terkejut mendengar jawaban dari putranya. Selama ini, baru pertama kali ini Naruto menuruti perintahnya dengan tulus dan tanpa paksaan. Namikaze Minato memberikan berkas-berkas presentasi kepada putranya. Dia masih heran dengan sikap Naruto, apapun atau siapapun yang bisa merubah putranya, Namikaze Minato bersyukur dan sangat berterima kasih kepadanya.

"Serahkan semua kepadaku ayah," ucapnya. Naruto memberikan sebuah senyuman sayang kepada ayah yang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir merawatnya seorang diri.

"Tunggu sebentar," seru Namikaze Minato, Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya. "Narutobagaimana kau bisa seperti ini?" tanya Namikaze Minato bingung.

"Bagaimana aku bisa berubah seperti ini. Itu karena seorang teman yang menyadarkan aku ayah, dia berkata "kebanggaan seorang anak adalah bisa membahagiakan orang tuanya". Banyak hal baru yang aku petik selama aku perg,i dan semua itu yang membuatku tahu bagaimana seharusnya aku bersikap kepada orang tuaku," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Naruto kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju kamarnya. Namikaze Minato memperhatikan Naruto dengan perasaan bahagia. Akhirnya, disaat kondisi kesehatannya memburuk, Naruto mulai berubah dan patuh padanya. Tiba-tiba sakit yang Minato rasakan didada kambuh lagi. Namikaze Minato tertatih berjalan menuju sofa sambil memegang erat dadanya. Cepat-cepat ia meminum obat yang sudah disiapkannya dan tak perlu waktu lama jantungnya pun kembali normal.

Saat ia bersandar, Namikaze Minato mengeluarkan beberapa lembar foto dari dalam amplop. Foto-foto itu adalah foto putranya bersama seorang gadis. Ia baru pertama kali ini melihat putranya tersenyum dan peduli dengan orang lain.

"Sudah saatnya aku mengambil keputusan seperti ini. Semoga semua baik-baik saja," Namikaze Minato meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. "Sekertaris Kishimoto, bisakah kau mencari identitas dan alamat rumah seseorang untukku?"

ooOOoo

Hinata berjalan sendirian menyusuri gang komplek yang sepi. Hanya langit malam bertabur bintang yang menemaninya. Suasana malam ini benar-benar sunyi, anginpun bertiup tenang membelai rambut serta kulit wajahnya. Hati Hinata terasa hampa dan kosong. Ada satu bagian hidupnya yang hilang. Ada rasa rindu yang menyelimuti hatinya. Rindu kepada pria muda yang cerewet dan menyebalkan itu.

Hinata slalu tersenyum sendiri jika dia mengingat pertengakaran-pertengkaran kecil yang terjadi antara mereka berdua. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, dia ingin berusaha keluar dari pikirannya yang dipenuhi dengan nama Namikaze Naruto. Setapak demi setapak jalan, sudah Hinata lewati. Tak sadar sampailah dia didepan rumahnya yang sederhana. Hinata membuka pintu pagarnya pelan, semua lampu sudut rumah menyala, diabisa menyimpulkan bahwa ibunya sudah pulang dari pasar. Dari luar rumah terdengar suara televisi, ia ingat jam segini ibunya selalu melihat drama favoritnya. Hinata masuk tanpa ragu dan menata sepatu didepan rumah yang berantakan.

" Aku pulang!" seru Hinata.

Terdengar bunyi derap langkah dari sudut kanan rumah. Dari cahaya lampu yang remang-remang terlihat sosok wanita setengah baya, berambut panjang dan lurus, keluar dari dapur dengan mengenakan apron ditubuhnya. Wanita itu tersenyum manis bahkan hampir meneteskan air mata melihat putri kesayangannya kembali pulang.

"Hinata-, akhirnya kau pulang juga." wanita setengah baya itu bergegas mendekati Hinata lalu memeluknya erat. "Ibu sangat merindukanmu, syukurlah kau baik-baik saja."

"Aku juga sangat merindukan Ibu," ucap Hinata.

"Sekarang kau mandilah dulu, setelah itu kita makan malam bersama. Ibu membuat masakan kesukaanmu."

Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum ramah kepada ibunya. Langkahnya lemah dan terlihat tak memiliki semangat, padahal dia sudah bertemu dengan orang terpenting dalam hidupnya. Seharusnya dia bahagia setelah bersama ibunya tapi kenyataanya masih ada satu hal yang membuat Hinata merasa kehilangan. Saat Hinata membuka pintu kamarnya, suasana kamar berubah.

Dulu kamar ini tampak berantakan dan kotor tapi sekarang tertata rapi dan bersih. Hinata melemparkan tas ranselnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Nafas panjang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya. Banyak hal yang sudah ia alami selama beberapa hari ini. Perasaannya benar-benar kacau dan galau, kapan dirinya bisa bertemu dengan Naruto lagi? Sebenarnya sekarangpun bisa karena dia sudah mempunyai nomer ponselnya. Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel dari saku jumpernya.

Dilayar tertera sebuah nomor bertuliskan nama Namikaze Naruto. Hati kecil Hinata ingin menekan tombol panggil tapi logikanya ingin Hinata melakukan hal yang bertentangan dengan hati kecilnya. Gadis macam apa yang menghubungi pria terlebih dahulu. Dia tak mau terlihat agresif didepan Naruto. Hinata pun meletakan ponselnya diranjang dan beranjak pergi untuk mandi.

Ibu Hinata memasakan daging panggang makanan favorit anaknya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ibu Hinata yang bernama Hyuga Haruka mulai menyadari, semenjak dia menikah lagi, perhatiannya kepada sang putri semakin berkurang. Dia sudah terperangkap oleh tipu daya suami barunya bahkan disaat Hinata mengatakan sebuah kebenaran, dia tak mempercayainya. Hyuga Haruka merasa dia adalah ibu terburuk dan terjahat di muka bumi ini.

Ada perasaan takut yang menyerangnya, Haruka takut putrinya tak akan kembali kerumah dan memaafkannya namun ternyata itu hanyalah pikiran buruknya saja. Hinata gadis baik dia pasti tidak akan berbuat seperti itu. Haruka sibuk menyiapkan semua makan malam dimeja. Datanglah Hinata dengan rambut basah untuk membantu ibunya.

"Kau sudah selesai mandi?" tanya Haruka.

"Iya Ibu, wua daging panggang . Sudah lama aku tak makan daging panggang buatan Ibu."ucap Hinata.

Hinata mengambil beberapa daging panggang dan memakannya dengan sesumpit nasi. Bagi Hinata daging panggang buatan ibunya adalah daging yang paling enak di Jepang. Hinata makan malam dengan lahap. Dari tadi siang dia tak makan, usus yang ada diperutnya terasa lengket dan melilit karena kelaparan. Haruka melihat putrinya penuh arti, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu namun dia agak sedikit canggung setelah pertengkaran dihari perginya Hinata itu. Tapi bagaimanapun rasa canggung itu melanda, dia harus mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

"Hinata maafkan Ibu jika beberapa tahun terakhir sudah tak percaya padamu lagi. Maafkan yang tidak memperhatikanmu lagi. Ibu sadar kalau Ibu ibu terbodoh dan terburuk di dunia ini," ucap Haruka penuh penyesalan. Hinata menghentikan makannya sejenak setelah mendengar ucapan ibunya.

"Sudahlah Ibu jangan dibahas lagi. Kita mulai saja semuanya dari awal lagi oke. Kita berjuang bersama walau tanpa ada sosok suami ataupun ayah. Ibu masih memiliki aku yang bisa membantu Ibu sampai kapanpun," kata Hinata tersenyum ramah pada Ibunya. Hinata terdiam melihat ibunya meneteskan air mata. "Ibu, aku mohon jangan menangis."

"Iya Ibu tidak akan menangis lagi," Haruka segera mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipinya. "Hinata kalau Ibu boleh tahu, kau pergi kemana saja?"

"Aku pergi ke daerah Nakagawa dan Nagoya untuk menikmati festival musim semi," Hinata berucap sambil melanjutkan makan malamnya.

"Astaga, kau ke Nagoya dan Nakagawa seorang diri?" tanya Haruka terkejut.

"Tidak Ibu, aku pergi bersama temanku," jawab Hinata santai. "Ibu, aku pulang membawa kabar gembira untuk _Ibu._"

"Apa itu?" tanya Haruka penasaran.

"Mulai besok aku akan menjadi seorang asisten artis dan dia adalah Sabaku Gaara."

"Astaga, apa yang kau katakan ini benar Hinata? tapi bagaimana mungkin kau bisa,,,"

"Tak ada yang tak mungkin didunia ini Ibu, aku tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Sabaku Gaara saat aku dan temanku berkunjung di Nakagawa. Tak disangka Gaara adalah sepupu dari temanku, dari situlah kami mulai akrab. Dia tahu aku sedang mencari pekerjaan dan kebetulan sekali dia membutuhkan asisten baru. Rencananya besok aku sudah mulai bekerja."

"Syukurlah Hinata, semoga semuanya berjalan lancar."

"Aku juga berharap begitu Ibu doakanlah aku hehehe."

"Pastinya Ibu akan selalu mendoakanmu sampai kapanpun."

Suasana diantara ibu dan anak ini kembali seperti semula, tak ada rasa canggung maupun rasa bersalah maupun menyalahkan. Semuanya normal seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seberapapun kesalahan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya, sang anakpun pasti akan memaafkan dan mencintainya dengan tulus sampai akhir hayat. Tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menandingi kasih sayang ibu kepada anak-anaknya.

"Lalu siapa nama temanmu, apa Ibu mengenalnya?" tanya Haruka tiba-tiba.

"Ahh, itu,,dia,,, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Ibu tidak mengenalnya, dia teman baruku," jelas Hinata malu-malu.

"Teman baru atau pacar baru? Hinata kapan kau akan mengenalkan pacarmu kepada Ibu. Banyak pria yang datang melamarmu tapi kau selalu menolak mereka. Ibu ingin melihat kau segera menikah."

Hinata benci setiap berbicara dengan ibunya selalu membahas tentang pernikahan. Hinata sama sekali belum berpikir tentang itu semua, yang ia inginkan adalah mendapat pekerjaan yang layak dan bisa membahagiakan ibunya.

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	7. Chapter 7

Suasana diantara ibu dan anak ini kembali seperti semula, tak ada rasa canggung maupun rasa bersalah maupun menyalahkan. Semuanya normal seperti tak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Seberapapun kesalahan seorang ibu terhadap anaknya, sang anakpun pasti akan memaafkan dan mencintainya dengan tulus sampai akhir hayat. Tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa menandingi kasih sayang ibu kepada anak-anaknya.

"Lalu siapa nama temanmu, apa Ibu mengenalnya?" tanya Haruka tiba-tiba.

"Ahh, itu,,dia,,, namanya Namikaze Naruto. Ibu tidak mengenalnya, dia teman baruku," jelas Hinata malu-malu.

"Teman baru atau pacar baru? Hinata kapan kau akan mengenalkan pacarmu kepada Ibu. Banyak pria yang datang melamarmu tapi kau selalu menolak mereka. Ibu ingin melihat kau segera menikah."

Hinata benci setiap berbicara dengan ibunya selalu membahas tentang pernikahan. Hinata sama sekali belum berpikir tentang itu semua, yang ia inginkan adalah mendapat pekerjaan yang layak dan bisa membahagiakan ibunya.

**JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 7**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar penjelasan~**

**Agoraphobia Naruto akan kambuh jika ia berada dijalan raya dan berada diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan raya. Saat dikantor dan lain sebagainya phobianya nggak begitu tampak, dia masih bisa mengontrol rasa takutnya. Ya kalau ini tak masuk akal, anggap aja masuk akal heheh.**

**.**

**AKU SAMPAI SAAT INI TAK TAHU SIAPA NAMA IBU HINATA #PLAAK**

**.**

**.**

Kicauan burung terdengar nyaring dipagi hari. Bunga-bunga masih bermekaran dengan semarak dimusim semi yang penuh warna nan indah. Pukul tujuh pagi Hinata sudah bergegas keluar dari rumah, kali ini bukan untuk kabur, namun dia akan menepati janjinya kepada Sabaku Gaara. Ketika di Nakagawa, Hinata sudah berjanji akan mulai bekerja dengan Gaara sebagai asistenya. Hinata terus berjalan menyusuri kawasan komplek elite disekitar daerah Meiji. Meiji merupakan daerah elit di Tokyo, daerah ini sering disebut-sebut sebagai Beverly Hills-nya Jepang.

Jejeran butik mahal dan mewah dari designer terkemuka memadati daerah ini. Tentunya terdapat banyak sekali brand-brand fashion ternama di sini. Sampai detik ini Hinata tak pernah berbelanja dikawasan Meiji, karena kawasan ini khusus untuk orang yang berduit yang rela menghabiskan uang ratusan ribu yen demi sepasang pakaian. Meiji terkenal sebagai tempat berkumpul atau hang out-nya para artis Jepang. Sudah beberapa kali Hinata melewati daerah ini namun tak pernah sekalipun dia bertemu seorang artis, malah dia bisa bertemu dengan artis setenar Sabaku Gaara di daerah yang sederhana dan di pinggiran jalan yang dipenuhi bunga sakura.

Disebelah komplek elit ini terdapat sebuah komplek perumahan yang tergolong perumahan elite. Hinata mencocokan tulisan dikertas dengan nomer atau alamat yang tertera dipagar-pagar rumah. Tak lama dia mencari, akhirnya alamat rumah Sabaku Gaara sudah ia temukan. Hinata memencet bel pagar berkali-kali namun tak ada seorangpun yang menanggapinya. Hinata teringat sesuatu, Gaara pernah berkata padanya jika dia susah bangun dipagi hari. _'Mungkin Gaara masih tidur,_' pikir Hinata. Hinata mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam tasnya. Dia mengetik nomer yang tertera nama Gaara.

"_Moshi-moshi _Gaara-kun, ini aku Hyuga Hinata. Aku sudah ada di depan rumahmu-apa? kau sudah ada di kantor Que Group untuk menghadiri rapat bersama staff. Baik-iya baik aku akan datang kesana, maafkan aku baru bisa menghubungimu sekarang-iya aku mengerti, _arigatou._"

Hinata menutup telfonnya diirngi dengan nafas panjang, susah payah dia mencari alamat rumah Gaara, ternyata Gaara sudah berada di kantor Que Group untuk meeting. Ini baru permulaan, bagaimanapun dia harus lebih semangat menjalani semuanya. Untung saja jarak antara komplek rumah Gaara dengan kantor Que group tak jauh, hanya membutuhkan waktu lima menit dengan jalan kaki.

Kantor Que Group terlihat mewah namun minimalis. Bangunan tiga tingkat itu terlihat cantik dengan ornament-ornament bola bambu yang didalamnya terdapat bola lampu berwarna kuning. Arsitektur kantor Que Group ini agak sedikit aneh dari bangunan-bangunan pada umumnya. Bentuk pinggiran atap bangunan itu bergelombang jika dilihat dari samping. Saat melihat dari depan, tepat ditengah-tengah dinding ada sebuah barisan kaca tembus pandang.

Semua itu terlihat sangat unik. Hinata memantapkan hatinya untuk masuk kedalam dan menunggu Gaara dilobi seperti pesan pria itu kepadanya. Banyak sekali orang berlalu lalang didepannya, bahkan sesekali ada beberapa artis kenamaan yang datang mengunjungi kantor ini. Memang tak bisa diragukan kalau Que group adalah perusahaan drama dan bisnis ternama di Jepang. Ingin sekali Hinata bisa berlari, meminta tanda tangan dan foto dengan mereka namun itu mustahil karena mereka terlihat sibuk. Dari jauh Hinata melihat Gaara datang dengan setelan jas mahal berwarna silver. Gaara melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum ramah pada Hinata.

"Apa kau sudah menunggu lama?" tanya Gaara ramah.

"Tidak, aku baru saja datang. Kalau boleh tahu tugasku apa?" jawab Hinata.

"Hahahaha apa kau ingin diberi tugas. Aku pikir kau datang kemari karena kau merindukanku," canda Gaara. Hinata membalas candaan Gaara hanya dengan senyuman. "Baiklah ikutlah denganku."

Hinata mengikuti kemana Gaara pergi. Mereka berdua menaiki lift menuju lantai dua. Suasana didalam lift sunyi dan terkesan canggung. Mereka menghabiskan waktu tanpa sepatah katapun. Dalam kurun waktu beberapa detik mereka sudah sampai dilantai dua, Gaara membawa Hinata ke sebuah ruangan dengan lebar lima meter. Ruangan itu penuh rak-rak sepatu dan beberapa lemari pakaian. Mulut Hinata ternganga melihat ruangan sebesar ruang tamunya ini hanya berisi baju dan sepatu. Ruangan itu berantakan, pakaian berserakan dimana-mana. Sepatu juga tak jelas dimana pasangannya.

"Ini tugasmu yang pertama. Semenjak aku tak punya asisten, semuanya jadi berantakan dan tak ada waktu untuk merapikannya. Maaf kalau ini terlalu berat untukmu."

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak berat. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan pekerjaan rumah," ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku lanjutkan meeting dulu."

Gaara pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian. Hinata sedikit tak percaya melihat tumpukan baju yang menggunung. Semua terasa berat jika dia mengerjakan semua ini sendiriab tapi ini adalah resiko dari pekerjaannya, bagaimanapun dia harus mengerjakan semuanya dengan baik dan rapi. Hinata mulai melipat baju dan jas satu per satu. Tak lama kemudian, ada seseorang yang membuka pintu ruangan tanpa pamit tanpa rasa canggung.

Terlihat sosok pria tampan berjas hitam. Dia mulai melepas jas yang dikenakannya, namun pria itu tak bisa melepaskan dasinya. Hinata sangat mengenal siapa pria tampan berjas hitam itu. Iya dia adalah uzumaki Naruto. Ada perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa biasa ketika dia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Naruto. Pria berambut pirang ini tak menyadari jika ada seseorang diruangan ini. Hinata tak langsung menyapa, dia mematung melihat tingkah laku Naruto. Naruto terkesan frustasi karena dasi yang ia kenakan tak kunjung lepas dari lehernya.

"Apa perlu aku bantu melepaskan dasi itu dari lehermu?"ucap Hinata santai.

"Astaga!" Naruto sangat terkejut dengan munculnya Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Kedua tangan Naruto menutup bagian dadanya karena malu. Padahal dia sama sekali belum membuka kancing bajunya. "Hinata kenapa kau ada disini? sedang apa kau?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku sekarang sudah menjadi asisten Gaara." Hinata berucap sambil berjalan mendekat kearah Naruto. "Lalu untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Aku menggantikan ayah rapat dengan para investor asing. Aku tak punya jas jadi aku meminjam jas Gaara. Sekarang rapat sudah selesai jadi aku mengembalikannya."

Naruto merasa takut, sedikit demi sedikit dia berjalan mundur agar menjauh dari Hinata. Sayang sekali barubeberapa langkah, Naruto sudah dihadang oleh lemari pakaian yang berukuran besar. Hinata tesenyum sinis padanya, seolah mau menerkam Naruto dalam-dalam. Banyak sekali hal buruk yang dipikirkan Naruto tentang Hinata saat ini. Apakah Hinata akan memperkosanya atau akan membunuhnya karena kelakuannya yang semena-mena terhadap Hinata selama berada di Nakagawa ataupun Nagoya.

"Ma..mau apa kau?" ucap Naruto sedikit ketakutan.

Hinata menarik dasi dileher Naruto dengan kasar. Dia juga mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Naruto. Hinata menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sayu dan seolah merayu. Hinata berniat mengerjai Naruto. Gadis ini semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, tangan kanannya membelai pipi Naruto dengan lembut. Tak disangka Naruto memejamkan matanya menerima belaian Hinata. Tangan Hinata dengan terampil melepaskan ikatan dasi dileher Naruto. Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Naruto dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah melepaskan dasimu." ucap Hinata secara pelan. "Ahahaha kau ini mesum sekali."

Naruto sontak membuka kembali matanya. Dia melihat Hinata menggoyang-goyangkan dasi tepat didepannya. Naruto sadar kalau Hinata hanya menggodanya. Dari awal Naruto sudah curiga karena tingkah laku Hinata yang sedikit aneh. Hinata kembali melakukan tugasnya tanpa rasa bersalah. Ingin sekali Naruto protes atau marah kepada Hinata namun jika ia marah, maka Hinata merasa senang karena dia berhasil menggodanya. Naruto mulai mengganti setelan jas dengan baju santai dan mencoba melupakan semuanya. Usai berganti pakaian Naruto tak langsung keluar, dia berniat membantu Hinata. Walaupun Hinata tadi sedikit keterlaluan kepadanya namun Naruto sama sekali tak marah. Ada hal yang lebih penting yang ingin dia bicarakan kepada Hinata.

"Hinata-chankenapa kau tidak lekas menghubungiku saat aku pergi dari Nagoya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Naruto. Lagi-lagi hatinya mencelos bahagia mendengar nada dan cara Naruto memanggil namanya. Jantungnya kembali berdebar tak beraturan. Hinata tak tahu kenapa perasaan ini selalu ada didalam dirinya.

"Kenapa aku harus menghubungimu?" tanya Hinata polos.

"Apa kau tahu aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Banyak sekali pria jahat didunia ini apalagi ditransportasi umum. Kalau ada apa-apa denganmu siapa yang bertanggung jawab? siapa yang mau menolongmu?" omel Naruto tak karuan.

"Itu,,itu,,," Hinata bingung harus menyanggah perkataan Naruto bagaimana karena yang diucapkan pria tampan ini benar. "Lagipula tidak terjadi apa-apa denganku kan. Kau bisa lihat sendiri sekarang. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba marah seperti itu?"

"Aku marah karena aku mencintaimu,"ucap Naruto spontan.

Hinata tak percaya dengan pendengarannya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? apa benar Naruto mengatakan kalau pria tampan ini mencintainya? Bagaimana mungkin pria dua puluh satu tahun mencintai seorang wanita dewasa berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun. Jujur Hinata senang mendengar ucapan Naruto namun logika dipikirannya masih meragukan itu semua. Apa benar Naruto mencintainya, cinta yang sesungguhnya dan selamanya bukan cinta sesaat seperti para remaja pada umumnya.

Tak hanya Hinata yang terkejut, Naruto sendiri juga tak tahu kenapa dia spontan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Namun memang itulah yang Naruto rasakan. Naruto tahu debaran jantungnya, rasa bahagianya dan rasa khawatirnya bahkan ciuman itu, karena dia mencintai Hinata. Mungkin Naruto terkesan konyol karena mencintai wanita yang umurnya tujuh tahun lebih tua darinya. Apapun kekonyolan itu dia tak peduli, yang jelas dia mencintai Hinata.

"A..apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Hinata tak percaya.

"Aku tak tahu sejak kapan perasaan cinta itu tumbuh dihatiku. Setiap melihatmu jantungku selalu berdebar-debar, saat aku menggandeng tanganmu aku merasa nyaman dan seperti terlindung dari hal-hal buruk. Saat perjalanan pulang dari Nagoya menuju Tokyo, aku selalu memikiranmu. Bahkan debaran jantung itu sudah aku rasakan sebelum aku menciummu," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Hinata tak menyangka kalau Naruto juga merasakan hal yang ia rasakan. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu perasaannya kepada Naruto itu adalah cinta, namun Hinata belum yakin, apakah ini benar-benar cinta atau hanya sekedar terbawa suasana karena selama beberapa hari mereka selalu berdua. Hinata tak mau buru-buru menjawab pernyataan cinta Naruto. Dia Ingin meyakinkan hatinya terlebih dahulu.

"Hei, Naruto-_kun_ apa kau gila? kau pikir aku kan tertipu dengan rayuanmu. Kau mau mempermainkan aku ya? Ingat, aku jauh berpengalaman darimu jadi kau jangan macam-macam padaku," ucap Hinata penuh kepura-puraan. Hinata bergegas kembali menata baju-baju yang masih berantakan.

"Aku tidak punya niat mempermainkanmu tapi aku memang mencintaimu," ucap Naruto berusaha meyakinkan Hinata.

Hinata tak berkomentar lagi, dia tak tahu harus menanggapi keseriusan Naruto diatas keraguannya seperti apa. Walaupun dia juga jatuh cinta pada Naruto, namun semuanya harus diyakinkn terlebih dahulu. Hinata tak mau bermain-main dengan cinta mengingat umurnya yang sudah menginjak dua puluh tujuh tahun. Diumur seperti ini, dia harus menjalin hubungan ke jenjang yang lebih serius tepatnya pernikahan, tentunya dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya. Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka, seseorang dengan jas silvernya masuk ke dalam untuk mengecek semuanya. Gaara kaget melihat Naruto dan Hinata berduaan diruangan seperti ini.

"Hinatasekarang tolong siapkan aku beberapa pakaian casual dan sepatunya. Hari ini aku akan shooting acara reailty show dipantai. Pilihlah baju yang cocok dengan tempatnya. Kita berangkat satu jam lagi," perintah Gaara.

"Tapi aku belum selesai membereskan ini semua," ucap Hinata.

"Kau boleh melanjutkannya besok," jawab Gaara, matanya beralih memandang Naruto. "Naruto apa kau sudah mengembalikan setelan jas dan dasiku?".

"Sudah, semuanya sudah aku kembalikan."

"Kalau begitu untuk apa kau masih disini. Kau mau menganggu Hinata bekerja?" sindir Gaara. Tak banyak bicara, Naruto kemudian pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Hinata merasa lega dan tak tertekan lagi.

ooOOoo

Hinata dan Gaara berangkat ke lokasi shooting reality show-nya Gaara yang berjudul  
"Celebrity's sport". Tema dari acara reality ini adalah olahraga yang dilakukan oleh beberapa selebritis. Yang menarik dari acara ini, adalah semua selebriti harus melakukan olahraga apapun, tentunya mereka tak begitu mempunyai skill dari olahraga-olaharaga tersebut. Selain olahraga, ada juga ada tantangan-tantangn lain yang menarik dari acara ini. Ini adalah episode perdana acara celebrity's sport.

Kali ini Hinata menyetir mobil Gaara, awalnya Gaara nyetir sendiri namun Hinata sadar kalau tugas asisten artis adalah membantu sang artis, jadi apapun yang dilakukan Gaara, dia siap membantunya. Setelah menempuh perjalanan lebih dari setengah jam, Hinata dan Gaara sampai ditempat tujuan. Pantai yang mereka kunjungi begitu ramai, khususnya kaum hawa yang berteriak-teriak kegirangan. Hinata tak menyangka sekumpulan suara perempuan bisa sebising ini.

"Gaara! Gaara!" teriak segerombolan wanita yang membawa beberapa spanduk dan kertas karton yang bertulis nama Sabaku Gaara.

Dua _security_ sudah berjaga-jaga untuk mengamankan mereka berdua. Hinata tampak bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Kedua tangannya penuh membawa baju dan perlengkapan Gaara untuk shooting. Gaara dan Hinata berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat peristirahatan para artis dan staff acara ini. Bagi Hinata ini sungguh luar biasa, sejenak dia bisa merasakan atmosfer menjadi seorang bintang. Dimana-mana dikepung oleh segorombolan fans yang meneriakan nama idolanya bahkan ada beberapa fans yang menangis karena bahagia bisa bertemu sang idola.

Suasana ditempat peristirahatan ini tak kalah ramai. Hinata bisa melihat secara langsung artis, aktor maupun penyanyi yang selalu ia lihat di TV. Ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Hinata, seorang artis cantik bernama Hotaru sedang berdandan dan menata rambutnya yang indah. Selain Gaara, Hinata juga mengidolakan Hotaru. Akhirnya Hinata bisa bertemu secara langsung dengan idolanya. Semua ini benar-benar keren, usai shooting Hinata berencana untuk meminta tanda tangan sekaligus mengajak mereka foto bersama. Menurut Hinata dunia entertaint begitu menyenangkan.

"Hinata ikutlah denganku!" ucap Gaara tiba-tiba.

"Iya baiklah," jawab Hinata.

Gaara mengajak Hinata menuju ke ruang ganti, tentunya Hinata tidak ikut Gaara kedalam ruangan. Dia hanya menunggu Gaara di luar dan bertugas untuk membawa pakaian yang akan dikenakan Gaara saat Shooting nanti. Gaara masuk kedalam ruangan dan mulai melepas kemeja beserta bajunya. Hinata menunggu Gaara tanpa beban dan melakukannya dengan senang hati.

Pintu ruang ganti terbuka, tampak Gaara yang berpenampilan topless, keluar untuk memilih baju-baju yang dibawa Hinata yang bergelantungan ditangan gadis itu. Hinata tampak shock, dia menundukan kepalanya karena malu. Menurut Hinata, tubuh Gaara sangatlah seksi dan atletis, dia memiliki tubuh ideal. Hinata berani taruhan kalau pipinya sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Hinata menurutmu aku lebih cocok pakai warna biru atau kuning?" tanya Gaara.

Hinata tak menjawab, dia hanya menyodorkan tangan kanannya kearah Gaara. Tangan kanan Hinata membawa sepasang pakaian khusus pantai yang berwarna biru. Gaara memperhatikan gerak –gerik Hinata, pria itu tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya aneh. Gaara tahu, gadis didepannya ini malu melihatnya seperti ini. Memang dimanapun wanita akan selalu salah tingkah jika melihat pria bernampilan seperti ini.

Gaara meraih pakaian yang Hinata pilihkan. Tanga kanan Gaara mengacak-acak rambut Hinata dengan mesra dan penuh senyuman, lalu kembali ke ruang ganti. Hinata tertegun, hatinya gembira saat setiap orang memperlakukan dirinya seperti itu. Dalam gambaran Hinata, jika ada orang yang mengacak-ngacak rambutmu dengan mesra dan tersenyum maka orang itu sangat sayang dan peduli dengan kita. Sentuhan itu bagi Hinata, seperti sentuhan seorang kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya.

Lamunan Hinata buyar ketika dia mendengar suara langkah kaki berhak tinggi menuju kearahnya. Saat Hinata mencari sumber suara, ternyata itu adalah suara langkah kaki Hotaru. Dia berusaha masuk kedalam ruang ganti Gaara dan mengabaikan Hinata.

"Maaf tunggu sebentar, Gaara sedang ganti baju didalam," jelas Hinata.

"Aku tahu," jawab Hotaru cuek. Park Hotaru berusaha membuka pintu namun Hinata menghadangnya. Wajah Hotaru tampak kesal dan marah.

"Kau ini mau apa?" tanya Hinata bingung dan heran melihat tingkah Hotaru yang berani.

"Aku ingin bertemu Gaara," ucap Hotaru ngotot.

"Tapi kau bisa menemuinya setelah dia selesai ganti baju," bantah Hinata tak kalah ngotot.

Hotaru memandang Hinata garang, baru pertama kali ini ada seorang wanita biasa yang berani melawannya. Semua kalangan artis, aktor, maupun penyanyi segan padanya karena prestasi dan kecantikannya didunia perfilman.

"Aku tidak peduli. Jadi lebih baik kau minggir!"

Hotaru mendorong Hinata dengan kuat dan membuat Hinata hampir jatuh. Hotaru pun berhasil masuk kedalam ruang ganti Gaara. Hinata tak percaya kalau sifat asli Hotaru seperti itu. Kalau dia didepan publik tampak begitu baik tapi ternyata sifat asli Hotaru sungguh menyeramkan. Dia sadar kalau dunia perfilman dan drama penuh dengan orang-orang yang pintar akting tentunya juga pintar menyembunyikan sifat aslinya. Hinata tak sengaja mendegar percakapan antara Hotaru dan Gaara.

"Sedang apa kau disini? apa kau tak lihat aku lagi ganti baju," omel Gaara.

"Aku tahu, bisahkah kita memulai hubungan ini dari awal lagi? aku masih mencintaimu Gaara. Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu."

Hinata membekap mulutnya, ternyata gossip-gosip itu benar kalau Gaara menjalin hubungan dengan Hotaru tapi didepan public mereka selalu mengelak dan berkata hanya mengenal sebatas teman biasa. Mungkin mereka seperti itu, karena baik Gaara maupun Hotaru tak ingin hubungan pribadinya menjadi konsumsi publik.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan ini denganmu. Ingat Hotaru kau telah mengkhianatiku. Tanpa memikirkan perasaanku kau menjalin hubungan dengan Utakata. Aku tahu kau mendekati dia karena Utakata artis naik daun kala itu kan, dan dulu aku masih belum menjadi apa-apa. Iya memang akusudah menjadi seorang aktor tapi tak setenar Utakata. Kau benar-benar picik, memanfaatkan popularitas seseorang demi karirmu," jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Ternyata, saat hubungan Utakata dan Hotaru tersorot kamera dan dipublikaskan ke publik, saat itu Hotaru sudah berpacaran dengan Gaara. Hinata benar-benar tak percaya jika ada seorang wanita yang dengan mudah bisa merebut hati beberapa pria. Kecantikan bisa membuat pria lupa diri dan lupa segalanya.

"Itu hanya masa lalu. Yang terpenting adalah sekarang, aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku dan aku yakin sampai detik ini tak ada satu gadispun didunia ini yang bisa menggantikan posisiku dihatimu Gaara ," ucap Hotaru penuh percaya diri.

Hinata masih setia menguping pembicaraan pribadi antara Gaara dan Hotaru. Tak disangka pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Gaara keluar dengan baju santainya yang bermotif bunga-bunga. Hinata tertegun dan berpura-pura membersihkan debu dipakaian Gaara yang dibawanya. Wajah Hotaru tampak cemberut bahkan terkesan akan menangis sedangkan wajah Gaara santai dan ekspresinya datar-datar saja.

"Kata siapa aku tak menemukan penggantimu," Gaara merangkul bahu Hinata dan mendekatkan tubuh Hinata pada tubuhnya. "Gadis ini yang menggantikan posisimu dihatiku Hotaru. Apa kau masih menganggap dirimu adalah segalanya bagiku?"

Hinata mengerutkan kedua alisnya dengan mulut sedikit ternganga. Dia sama sekali tak percaya dengan semua ini. Sebenarnya hal apa yang sudah merasuki Gaara sehingga dia berkata sesuatu yang mustahil seperti ini. Gaara menyukainya itu tak mungkin, dia dan Hotaru bagaikan lagit dan bumi. Hotaru begitu cantik dan memiliki kaki yang panjang serta indah sedangkan dirinya kakinya pendek bahkan terkesan sedikit gemuk.

"_Apa_? gadis ini yang menggantikan aku dihatimu, apa tidak salah?" tanya Hotaru tak percaya. Mana mungkin gadis yang tak secantik dirinya bisa merebut hati Gaara.

"Aku tidak salah memilih karena hatinya jauh lebih mulia daripada kau. Ayo kita pergi_ honey._" Gaara menggandeng erat tangan Hinata dan pergi meninggalkan Hotaru sendirian.

"Hei, mau kemana kalian?!" teriak Hotaru

Hinata bingung, kaget dan shock, kenapa dia dilibatkan dalam masalah pribadi Gaara dan Hotaru. Kenapa Hinata harus ada diantara masalah mereka. Masalah apalagi yang akan menimpa dirinya. Gaara terus menggandengnya dan membawanya ke suatu tempat yang tak banyak orang. Mereka berada di pinggiran pantai yang jauh dari kerumunan. Gaara dan Hinata duduk diatas bebatuan besar dipinggir pantai. Terik matahari membuat kulit mereka terasa panas namun panasnya sinar matahari tak terasa karena angin laut yang kencang.

"Hinata, aku minta maaf sudah berbuat hal yang konyol kepadamu," ucap Gaara. Tangan Gaara tak mau berhenti, dia melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil ke arah laut.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu jadi aku memakluminya," jawab Hinata santai.

"Jika tadi ada orang lain selain kita bertiga. Pasti artikel akan menyebar kemana-mana." Gaara menatap Hinata ragu tapi dia yakin dengan apa yang akan dia katakan. "Hinata, apa kau mau berpura-pura menjadi pacarku?"

"_Nanniiiii_!"

ooOOoo

Senjapun berganti malam. Jam menunjukan pukul sembilan. Hinata pulang dengan muka kusut karena banyak pikiran. Gang menuju rumahnya juga tampak sepi dan lengang. Tak ada seorangpun yang lewatm hanya ada beberapa mobil yang terparkir rapi. Pikiran Hinata kacau dan bingung. Ada dua hal yang sama sekali tak ia sangka sebelumnya. Kejadian ini benar-benar lucu dan membuat dirinya penuh dilema. Naruto menyatakan cinta kepadanya sedangkan Gaara menyuruhnya untuk berpura-pura menjadi pacarnya.

Dia bisa menolak tawaran Gaara, namun sayang Gaara tak mau tahu dan memaksa dirinya. Dan jika Hinata menuruti perasaan yang ada, bisa saja dia menerima pernyataan cinta Naruto tapi Hinata masih belum yakin dengan perasaaanya. Hari ini pikiran Hinata benar-benar kacau. Dari jauh trelihat satu mobil mewah yang terparkir tepat didepan rumahnya. Hinata sama sekali tak mengenali mobil itu, tiba-tiba terlintas pikiran buruk dibenaknya.

Dia takut jika ada beberapa orang penagih hutang dari bank yang akan menyita apa yang ibunya punya. Hinata bergegas berlari menuju rumah. Saat ia masuk rumah, pikiran buruk yang ia gambarkan sama sekali tak terjadi. Di dalam rumah, ada tiga orang pria berjas bertemu ibunya. Seorang pria setengah baya meneguk secangkir teh dengan santai sedangkan pria yang sedikit lebih muda darinya duduk terdiam dan tersenyum melihat kedatangannya. Namun pria ketiga duduk membelakanginya, jadi Hinata tak tahu bagaimana wajahnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, kemari, cepatlah duduk disebelah Ibu." Haruka tampak begitu senang dengan kedatangan mereka berdua. Hinata berjalan pelan dan duduk disebelah ibunya. Hinata shock melihat sosok wajah pria yang membelakanginya, ternyata dia adalah Naruto. Tak hanya Hinata yang shock namun Naruto juga demikian

"Astaga, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Tentu saja aku disini karena ini rumahku," jawab Hinata. Naruto terdiam, iaq tak bisa membantah omongan Hinata. "Ibu, ada apa ini?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Hinata semakin bingung dengan semua ini. sepertinya Naruto juga tak tahu maksud kedatangannya kemari jadi percuma jika Hinata bertanya kepadanya. Pria setengah baya itu meletakan cangkirnnya, dia terdiam dan memandang Hinata lekat-lekat. Hinata sedikit salah tingkah jika dilihat orang dengan cara seperti ini. Pria itu memberi kode kepada temannya. Kemudian, pria yang lebih muda itu mengangguk dan memberikan sesuatu kepada Hinata sebuah amplop coklat.

"Bukalah," ujar pria setengah baya itu.

Hinata membukanya dengan perasaan takut dan ragu. Dia terkejut saat tahu isi dari amplop itu adalah foto-foto dirinya dengan Naruto. Naruto sendiri juga heran melihat fotonya sendiri bersama Hinata. Bahkan saat mereka berciuman pun, ada disalah satu foto itu. Hinata semakin tak mengerti apa maksud pria ini memperlihatkan ini semua. Apa pria ini akan memberinya uang dalam jumlah yang besar lalu menyuruhnya untuk menjauh dari Naruto seperti halnya didrama-drama Jepang pada umumnya. Hinata tahu orang ini adalah Namikaze Minato karena dia pernah sesekali baca tentang biografinya. Dia yakin pasti ayah Naruto menyuruhnya untuk menghindari dan menjauhi putranya

"Sebenarnya tujuan anda kesini untuk apa tuan?" tanya Hinata.

"Aku kesini mau menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting untukmu," jawab orang tua itu. Pria setengah baya itu sesekali batuk sambil memegang dadanya. "Aku tahu kau begitu dekat dengan putraku Naruto. Sepertinya dia nyaman denganmu tapi,,,,,,"

"Apa anda menyuruhku untuk menjauhi Naruto karena aku hanyalah rakyat biasa yang tak memiliki harta melimpah?" sanggah Hinata tiba-tiba. Pria setengah baya itu kaget dengan ucapan Hinata. Dia dan seorang temannya sejenak saling pandang lalu melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Bu,,bukan seperti itu nona Hinata, kau salah paham. Kedatangan saya kesini bukan untuk menjauhkan kalian tapi sebaliknya, saya ingin lebih mendekatkan anda dengan putra saya," jawab Minato. Hinata semakin tak paham dengan maksud perkataan ayah Naruto.

"Apa maksud dari perkataan anda. Saya tidak mengerti?" tanya Hinata.

"Di usia saya yang sudah tak muda lagi dan kondisiku yang memburuk, aku ingin Naruto didampingi oleh seorang wanita yang bisa menjaganya, melindunginya dan menasehatinya. Umurnya masih sangat muda jadi pemikirannya masih sangat labil. Dia butuh sosok orang yang bisa menyemangatinya untuk belajar lebih giat lagi tentang bisnis didunia film dan drama," ucap Minato panjang lebar sambil sesekali melirik putranya. Wajah Naruto tampak bingung, dia tak tahu dan tak mengerti maksud dari ucapan ayahnya.

"Jadi intinya apa tuan?" sekarang giliran Haruka yang bertanya.

"Aku ingin menikahkan putraku dengan putri anda nyonya," jawab Minato tanpa ragu.

"Apaaa!" pekik Hinata, Naruto dan Haruka bersamaan.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" tanya Haruka tak percaya.

"Hei, apa ayah serius dengan semua ini? apa ayah lupa kalau umurku masih dua puluh satu tahun. Ayah jangan bercanda seperti ini denganku. Ini sama sekali tidak lucu," protes Naruto.

"Tidak mungkin, bagaimana bisa aku dan Naruto menikah?" ucap Hinata.

"Pernikahan tak memandang umur apa kau mengerti Hinata Aku tidak mau tahu alasan kalian. Bagaimanapun reaksi atau tanggapan kalian, aku tetap berencana akan menikahkan Naruto dengan Hinata. Permisi masih banyak pekerjaan kantor yang harus aku koreksi,". Minato pergi tanpa ada beban. Dia dan sekertarisnya beranjak keluar dari rumah Hinata.

"Ayah,,,Ayah!"

ooOOoo

Di taman bermain anak-anak, Hinata dan Naruto duduk diayunan dengan wajah galau. Kaki Hinata mengayun-ayun kecil ayunan yang dinaikinya. Naruto terdiam dan menatap langit yang dihiasai oleh gemerlap bintang. Pria muda itu melihat Hinata yang tampak murung dan tak tahu apa yang harus diperbuatnya. Sebenarnya Naruto sama sekali tak keberatan dengan pernikahan ini karena dia mencintainya tapi tak tahu bagaimana dengan tanggapan Hinata.

"Apa kau menyetujui keputusan ayahku untuk menikahkan kita?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto. Dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia sama sekali tak keberatan tapi lagi-lagi dia ragu dengan perasaanya dan masih banyak hal yang ia pertimbangkan kalau dia memutuskan akan menikah dengan Naruto. Jika Naruto menjadi suaminya, apa bisa menyatukan prinsip dan menyatukan pola pikir, karakter dan sikap mereka yang jauh berbeda. Dia masih tak mengerti kenapa ayah Naruto ingin sekali menikahkan dia dengan putranya.

"Aku masih belum tahu harus setuju dengan keputusan ini atau tidak," ucap Hinata bimbang.

Naruto berdiri dari ayunannya kemudian menghampiri Hinata. Dia duduk berjongkok tepat didepan Hinata, tangan Naruto meraih kedua tangan Hinata. Pandangan mata Naruto seolah mengatakan kepada Hinata kalau dia memang benar mencintainya dan tak ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mempermainkannya.

"Hyuga Hinata dengarkan aku, aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Tak pernah sedikitpun aku berniat untuk mempermainkanmu. Jujur aku sama sekali tak keberatan dengan keputusan ayah ini. Dia benar, harus ada seseorang yang bisa mendampingiku, membimbingku dan mendampingiku. Setiap aku memegang tanganmu seperti ini aku merasa seperti memegang tangan ibuku sendiri. Menikahlah denganku Hinata."

"Itu tidak akan mungkin Naruto. Kita berbeda pola pikir, karakter, sikap bahkan mungkin hal terpenting seperti prinsip hidup pun berbeda. Sulit bagi kita untuk menyatukan segalanya. Menikah itu bukan sebuah permainan Naruto. Menikah itu adalah hal yang sakral," jelas Hinata panjang lebar.

"Apa kau masih berpikir kalau umur menjadi penghalang pernikahan dan cinta?"tanya Naruto. Gadis didepannya terdiam dan tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu. Lebih baik kau pulanglah Naruto."

Hinata beranjak dari ayunannya. Dia berjalan perlahan meninggalkan Naruto. Jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto adalah tidak, umur tidak menjadi halangan cinta ataupun pernikahan. Tapi keraguan Hinata lebih besar daripada rasa cintanya kepada Naruto. Iya cinta, dia memang mencintainya tapi dia ragu dengan semuanya. Naruto pasti akan menjadi bahan olok-olokan orang disekitarnya karena harus menikah dengan wanita yang pantas ia panggil sebagai bibi.

"Hinata aku tau kau sebenarnya juga mencintaiku tapi kau takut dengan keraguanmu sendiri. Kau takut dengan perbedaan yang jauh diantara kita. Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau aku benar-benar mencintaimu!" teriak Naruto dari jauh.

Hinata tak menghentikan langkahnya, dia terus berjalan. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana. Air matanya menetes. Kenapa cinta seperti ini, kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan dirinya mencintai pria yang masih berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Semunya terlihat konyol. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seeorang yang membuntuti dirinya. Greeeb! dua buah tangan yang panjang dan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata bisa mendengar nafas Naruto yang terengah-engah. Hinata diam mematung, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ingin sekali kakinya bergerak menjauh tapi raganya tak bisa digerakan.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau cinta ini tak main-main. Ingat itu Hinata."

Setalah mengatakan sepatah kata, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Suasana disekitar Hinata sangatlah sunyi sepi, suara langkah sepatu Naruto pun terdengar jelas dijalanan yang beraspal. Hinata mengela nafas panjang dan mengusap air matanya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh keyakinan. Jika memang Tuhan ingin Naruto bersamanya, apapun rintangan yang dia hadapi pasti akan menyatukan mereka.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**Taruhan pasti sebelumnya pada nebak kalau ayah Naruto tak merestui hubungan Naruto dan Hinata karena umur Hinata yang jauh lebih tua dan status sosial yang rendah, hehehehe.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hinata tak menghentikan langkahnya, dia terus berjalan. Entah kenapa hatinya terasa sakit saat ia meninggalkan Naruto sendirian disana. Air matanya menetes. Kenapa cinta seperti ini, kenapa Tuhan menakdirkan dirinya mencintai pria yang masih berumur dua puluh satu tahun. Semunya terlihat konyol. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki seeorang yang membuntuti dirinya. Greeeb! dua buah tangan yang panjang dan kekar memeluknya dari belakang. Hinata bisa mendengar nafas Naruto yang terengah-engah. Hinata diam mematung, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Ingin sekali kakinya bergerak menjauh tapi raganya tak bisa digerakan.

"Aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau cinta ini tak main-main. Ingat itu Hinata."

Setalah mengatakan sepatah kata, Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dan melangkah pergi meninggalkan Hinata. Suasana disekitar Hinata sangatlah sunyi sepi, suara langkah sepatu Naruto pun terdengar jelas dijalanan yang beraspal. Hinata mengela nafas panjang dan mengusap air matanya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya dengan penuh keyakinan. Jika memang Tuhan ingin Naruto bersamanya, apapun rintangan yang dia hadapi pasti akan menyatukan mereka.

**JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 8**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.**

**.**

**~Sekedar penjelasan~**

**Agoraphobia Naruto akan kambuh jika ia berada dijalan raya dan berada diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dijalan raya. Saat dikantor dan lain sebagainya phobianya nggak begitu tampak, dia masih bisa mengontrol rasa takutnya. Ya kalau ini tak masuk akal, anggap aja masuk akal heheh.**

**.**

**TERNYATA TEBAKAN KALIAN BENAR SEMUA HEHEH**

**.**

**.**

**Bab Delapan**

Setiap pagi Hinata menjalankan aktivitas dan pekerjaanya. Hinata berjalan menuju rumah Gaara, sesampainya disana ia memasukan pasword yang sudah Hinata ketahui sebelumnya. Klek! pintu pagar bergaya arsitektur tradional Jepang pun terbuka dengan otomatis. Seperti yang dikatakan Gaara dari awal, bahwa Hinata harus membangun pria berambut merah ini pagi-pagi. Suasana hati Hinata sedikit lebih baik daripada tadi malam, semalam pikirannya sangat kalut karena memikirkan permintaan ayah Naruto untuk menikah dengan putranya. Gadis cantik ini masih tak tahu keputusan apa yang harus ia ambil.

Ketika memasuki halaman rumah, Hinata tampak terkesima melihat arsitektur bangunan rumah Gaara. Dia memadukan antara arsitektur rumah tradisional Jepang dan arsitektur modern. Tak ada tanah luas dihalaman rumah Gaara, semua ditutupi oleh kayu dengan warna coklat gelap. Rumah Gaara minimalis dan tidak lebar namun sangat mempesona. Warna hijau muda adalah warnah dominan dirumah ini. Ditengah halaman berlantai kayu terdapat beberapa phon kecil yang ditanam untuk menambah kesan eksotis tempat ini.

interior rumah Gaara benar-benar unik. Interior ruang keluarga tempat bersantai dan menonton telivisi berbeda dengan rumah-rumah pada umunya. Tempat duduknya bukan kursi ataupun sofa namun sebuah lubang berbetuk persegi dengan lebar sekitar lima meter, lalu didalam serta pinggiran lubang persegi itu diberi bantalan sofa. Benar-benar design rumah yang tidak biasa. Hinata meneruskan jalannya menunju kamar Gaara. Cat kamar Gaara tak dominan hijau lagi tapi biru muda.

Gaara masih nyenyak dalam tidurnya. Padahal pukul tujuh pagi, dia harus shooting acara reality show "celebrity's sport" yang lokasinya sedikit jauh dengan pusat kota Tokyo. Sebelum berangkat ke lokasi shooting, terlebih dahulu Gaara harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan staf dan arktor serta aktris lain untuk membahasa project film yang besar. Ditambah lagi mengambil baju-baju dikantor ayah Naruto. Gaara pernah menjelaskan kepada Hinata kenapa baju-bajunya dia letakan di kantor ayah Naruto, karena rumah Gaara yang minimalis untuk ukuran artis tak bisa menyimpan itu semua. Hinata tanpa ragu membuka selimut yang menyelubungi tubuh Gaara.

"_Astaga_!" Hinata terkejut melihat Gaara bertelanjang dada. Hinata cepat-cepat menutupi tubuh Gaara dengan selimut. "Hei, Gaarabangunlah! Sekarang sudah pukul enam pagi, kalau kau tidak bangun nanti kau akan terlambat!"

Gaara masih tak beranjak dari tidurnya, bahkan dia tak bergerak sedikitpun. Benar sekali apa yang dikatakan Gaara kepada Hinat kalau dia sangat sulit dibangunkan. Hinata mengguncang bahu Gaara beberapa kali. Wajah mereka begitu berdekatan, karena posisi Gaara yang tidur memiringkan badannya dan Hinata yang duduk jongkok dihadapan pria bersurai merah ini. Tiba-tiba Gaara membuka matanya, Hinata terkejut bukan main. "Sungguh cantik_,_" ucap Gaara pelan. Wajah Hinata merona merah mendengar ucapan Gaara. Apa dia sedang bermimipi, tak terbayangkan dirinya dipuji cantik oleh seorang aktor tampan nan terkenal, Sabaku Gaara.

"Gaara-san cepat bangun nanti kita terlambat," ucap Hinata malu-malu.

"Bisakah kau memanggilku Gaara-kun!" pinta Gaara manja.

"Kenapa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu?"

"Karena aku suka dengan caramu memanggilku seperti itu. Kalau kau tidak mau. Akupun tidak akan bangun dari ranjangku."

"Baiklah, Gaara-kunbangunlah sudah pukul enam nanti kita bisa terlambat," rayu Hinata dengan akting imutnya. Hinata tak sadar kenapa dia mau melakukan permintaan konyol dari Gaara.

"_Arigatou,_" ucap Gaara sambil mencium pipi kanan Hinata tanpa ragu. Gaara kemudian beranjak dari tidurnya dan mulai bersiap-siap untuk berangkat.

Hinata membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tangan kanan Hinata meraba pipi kanannya secara perlahan. Dia tak percaya dengan apa yang ia alami. Sebuah anugrah tak terduga saat kita mendapat ciuman dari seorang aktor maupun artis yang kita idolakan. Hinata tampak senang dengan ciuman itu, bukan perasaan senang yang membuat hatinya berdebar hebat namun perasaan senang sebagai fans yang mendapat _fans service_ dari aktor yang ia idolakan. Tak ada yang special, hal ini kontras dengan apa yang ia rasakan terhadap Naruto. Hanya dengan berdekatan dan memegang tangan Naruto, jantung Hinata bergemuruh dan tak stabil. Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya seolah mengatakan

"Ya sudahlah,"

ooOOoo

Seperti biasa, Hinata lah yang menyetir mobil Gaara. Tak banyak kata yang mereka gunakan untuk mengobrol. Suasana menjadi sunyi karena Hinata sibuk menyetir, sedangkan Gaara kembali tidur. Selang beberapa lama sampailah mereka dikantor perusahaan yang bernama "Que Group". Suasana perusahaan dengan arsitektur yang unik ini sangatlah ramai.

Semua orang sibuk dengan kerjanya masing-masing dan dengar-dengar katanya perusahaan perfilman Que Group akan membuat drama kolosal secara besar-besaran. Drama ini menceritakan tentang kehidupan kaisar Jimmu dari periode Yamato mulai dari kecil sampai menjadi kaiasar dan meninggal. Kabarnya, Gaara juga tergabung dalam projek besar ini dan dia yang memerankan tokoh Kaisar Jimmu. Konon katanya film ini menelan biaya sebesar milyaran yen.

"Hinata, aku harus menghadiri pertemuan dengan staf dan artis-artis lain untuk membahas projek film besar perusahaan ini. Kau lebih baik ambil baju-bajuku terlebih dahulu," perintah Gaara.

Hinata menggangguk pelan. Tak ada yang ia lakukan kecuali mengambil baju untuk Gaara. Hinata melangkahkan kakinya tanpa ragu menuju ruang khusus baju-baju mahal Gaara. Dia begitu kagum dengan baju-baju mahal bermerk milik Gaara yang hampir semuanya berharga diatas satu juta yen. Hinata sempat berpikir, apakah seorang artis harus menggunakan baju bermerk dan berharga mahal.

Satu juta yen bisa ia gunakan untuk membeli berbagai macam hal daripada membeli satu baju. Saat dia berjalan dikoridor kantor, semua orang memandangnya aneh lalu kemudian berbisik dengan rekan-rekannya. Hinata melihat dirinya sendiri mulai dari pakaian, tas, sepatu, bahkan ia memeriksa rambutnya sendiri. Tak ada yang aneh dengannya tapi kenapa semua orang memandangnya seperti itu? Namun Hinata tak peduli dengan semuanya, dia terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan orang-orang yang ada disekelilingnya.

Saat tiba di ruang baju dan mengambil beberapa baju untuk Gaara. Hinata lalu keluar menuju lobi untuk menunggu Gaara. Dia berdiri mematung didepan lift sambil memeluk baju yang ia bawa, tiga menit ia menunggu akhirnya pintu lift pun terbuka. Hinata melihat suatu hal yang membuatnya tak percaya serta membuat hatinya merasa tak nyaman. Seorang wanita berparas cantik serta penampilan layaknya model professional menggelayutkan tangannya dilengan Naruto. Pria berambut pirang ini tertegun melihat Hinata berdiri dihadapannya.

Hari ini Naruto terlihat rapi dan keren dengan setelan jas hitam tanpa dasi. Benar-benar gaya berpakaian anak muda jaman sekarang. Ingin sekali Hinata berbalik arah dan menunggu lift selanjutnya namun tak ada alasan untuk menghindar. Hinata memantapkan hati untuk memasuki lift. Tombol satu tombol lift sudah berwarna merah, berarti dia tak harus memencetnya lagi.

"_Naruto-kun, _apa nanti malam kau ada acara, aku sangat merindukanmu,jadi ayo kita berkencan," ajak gadis cantik itu tanpa malu. Terdengar bunyi deheman keras dari Hinata, Naruto tahu Hinata sedang menyindirnya.

"Aku sibuk jadi aku tidak bisa. Hari ini banyak sekali yang harus aku kerjakan," tolak Naruto.

Bunyi "ding" menggema diseluruh bagian lift, tanda bahwa mereka sudah sampai dilantai yang mereka tuju. Hinata berjalan cepat keluar dari lift. Terasa seperti ada api yang berkobar dalam dirinya, darah seakan berkumpul diotaknya dalam hitungan detik. Melihat Naruto bermesraan seperti itu, membuat Hinata terbakar. Iyah, terbakar api cemburu. Hinata tak menyangka jika Naruto sepicik itu, baru beberapa hari yang lalu Naruto menyatakan cinta padanya tapi sekarang dia bermesraan dengan wanita lain. Pola pikir khas remaja, mereka memiliki prinsip bahwa wanita hanya untuk dipermainkan. Naruto harus menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya kepada Hinata. Dia tak mau Hinata salah paham.

"Lepaskan aku," ucap Naruto sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan Erika.

"Memang kenapa?" tanya Erika memelas.

"Aku ada urusan. Bukankah hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir." Naruto melepaskan tangan Erika secara kasar lalu berlari mendekat kearah Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana?! aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Apa kau mengerti," Erika berteriak keras namun Naruto sama sekali tak peduli dengannya.

Naruto terus berlari mengejar Hinata, dia harus menjelaskan semuanya. Entah kenapa Naruto begitu takut jikalau Hinata menganggap dia pembohong, penggombal dan suka mempermainkan wanita. Seumur hidup Naruto tak pernah peduli dengan wanita yang ia kencani jika diantara mereka ada masalah, namun berbeda sekali sikapnya terhadap Hinata. Apalagi Hinata bukan kekasihnya tapi dia mau mati-matian menjelaskan semuanya. Naruto menghadang langkah Hinata secara tiba-tiba. Gadis itu terkejut dan spontan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lihat sama sekali tak seperti yang kau bayangkan," ucap Naruto terengah-engah. Hinata tampak mengerutkan dahinya, dia bingung kenapa Naruto menjelaskan semua kepadanya. Tapi baguslah karena memang Hinata merasa marah setelah melihat itu semua.

"Apa maksudmu Naruto-kun?" ujar Hinata berpura-pura seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Dengarkan aku, Erika yang terlebih dulu menggandeng tanganku dan dia selalu ikut kemanapun aku pergi. Dulu memang aku pernah berhubungan dengannya namun itu sudah lama berakhir. Hinataapa kau bisa percaya padaku?" jelas Naruto.

"Kenapa kau menjelaskan semua ini padaku? kalian terlihat sangat serasi, dia sangat cantik, _fashionable_ dan tentunya umurnya jauh lebih muda dariku. Aku tidak masalah kau pergi dan berhubungan dengan siapapun Naruto-kun."

Lagi-lagi Hinata berpura-pura tak merasakan apa-apa padahal dia cemburu melihat Naruto bersama perempuan lain. Hinata masih tak mau mengungkapkan isi hatinya yang sebenarnya, karena keraguan lebih besar menyelubungi dirinya. Penjelasan Naruto tak kunjung membuat rasa cemburunya mereda. Mereka berdua saling pandang namun Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Aku masih banyak urusan Naruto-_kun_, permisi." Hinata meninggalkan Naruto tanpa ragu.

"Hinata sampai kapan kau tak menunjukan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepadaku," teriak Naruto.

Hinata sendiri tak tahu sampai kapan dia harus berpura-pura tak mencintai Naruto. Mencintai seseorang tapi berpura-pura tak mencintainya itu lebih menyakitkan daripada putus cinta pada umumnya. Baru beberapa langkah Hinata melangkah, lagi-lagi seorang pria berjas menghadangnya. Bukan Naruto ataupun Gaara tapi seorang pria yang pernah berkunjung kerumahnya bersama ayah Naruto. Lebih tepatnya pria itu adalah sekertaris pribadi ayah Naruto. Pria itu tersenyum sambil membungkukan badannya didepan Hinata.

ooOOoo

Sekarang Hinata ada disebuah ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih dan hitam. Ruangan selebar lima meter dan panjang sekitar tujuh meter. Hinata melihat-lihat sekitar penuh rasa penasaran dan kagum dengan desain interior ruangan ini. Mata Hinata terpaku pada sebuah papan nama yang terpajang rapi dimeja kerja. Dipapan nama tertera nama Namikaze Minato.

Hinata tahu sekarang dia berada didalam tempat kerjanya siapa. Meja itu masih kosong karena beliau masih menghadiri rapat. Hinata masih tak tahu alasan ayah Naruto memanggilnya, apa dia akan membahas kembali tentang perjodohannya dengan Naruto putranya. Entahlah, yang jelas Hinata sudah merasa bosan menunggu seperti ini.

"Nona silahkan minum tehnya. Sebentar lagi presdir akan datang jadi nona jangan khawatir," ujar sekertaris ayah Naruto.

"_Arigatou,_" Hinata menyeruput teh yang sudah dibuatkan oleh sekertaris ayah Naruto. Rasanya sangat enak, beda sekali dengan teh yang Hinata minum pada umumnya.

Pintu ruangan kerja terbuka dan sosok yang Hinata tunggu menampakkan diri. Ayah Naruto langsung duduk tak jauh dari Hinata disofa panjang berwarna putih. Hinata menundukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum ramah padanya. Minato membalasnya dengan senyuman yang tak kalah ramah. Digenggaman tangan Minato ada secarik kertas yang digulung. Hinata yakin kertas itu adalah kertas kerja beliau.

"Nona Hinata, apa kau sudah memikirkan matang-matang tawaranku. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Masalah itu, aku masih belum memikirkannya tuan," jelas Hinata.

"Apa yang membuatmu bingung, ibu anda sudah menyetujui perjodohan ini."

"Apa? ibuku sudah menyetujuinya?" tanya Hinata bingung. Minato mengangguk.

Sebelumnya Ibu Hinata tak pernah mengtakan padanya kalau dia menyetujui perjodohan ini. Apa karena ibunya ingin segera melihatnya menikah maka dari itu beliau menyetujui tawaran ini tanpa mendengarkan pendapatnya.

"Nona Hinatamaaf sebelumnya, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apa kau sudah punya kekasih?" tanya Namikaze Minato kepada Hinata.

"Aku masih sendiri tuan," jawab Hinata polos.

"Benarkah, lalu kalau begitu maksud dari artikel ini apa?"

Minato menyodorkan kertas yang sedari tadi ia genggam. Hinata cepat-cepat meraih kertas dari tangan Namikaze Minato. Sebuah artikel yang mengejutkan, disana terpampang foto Hinata besama Gaara. Lokasi foto itu didepan rumah Gaara saat mereka akan berangkat menuju Que group. Foto ini diambil wartawan kemarin karena Hinata dan Gaara mengenakan baju yang sama seperti kemrain.

Judul artikel itu tak main-main, "_Sabaku Gaara memliki kekasih baru setelah putus dengan Hotaru."_ Ini semua terlihat gila dan wartawan terkesan buru-buru menyimpulkan segalanya. Apa mereka tidak lihat kalau dirinya sibuk membawa sepasang baju? Apa mereka tak berpikir sedikitpun kalau dia adalah asisten Gaara? Hinata sekarang tahu alasan ayah Naruto memanggilnya kesini. Ia ingin menanyakan berita tentang artikel ini.

"Berita ini sama sekali tidak benar tuan. Aku hanyalah asisten Gaara."

"Apa benar hubungan kalian hanya sebatas asisten dan artis?" tanya Minato.

"Benar sekali tua, kalau anda tidak percaya, anda boleh bertanya langsung kepada Gaara. Berita ini terlalu berelebihan tuan," jelas Hinata.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, aku lega mendengar penjelasan darimu. Hinata-_san_, aku harap kau segera memberi jawaban padaku dan Naruto. Aku tahu putraku sangat mencintaimu, aku yakin sebenarnya kau juga mencintai putraku tapi mungkin kau ragu dan banyak mempertimbangkan sesuatu karena umurmu. Jangan seperti itu, jika kau mencinttai putraku kenapa tidak menjadi istrinya?" ucap Minato santai.

"Cepat atau lambat aku akan memberi jawaban untuk anda. Memang aku sendiri juga tak menolak ataupun menerima, aku bimbang tuan," Jawab Hinata. Namikaze Minato hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Mata Minato beralih memandang sekertaris pribadinya yang tampak seperti ingin menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Presedir Namikaze, tuan Fujimoto Takahiro ingin segera bertemu dengan anda," ucap Sekertaris Park.

"Persilahkan dia masuk," jawab Minato singkat.

Tak lama munculah seorang pria setengah baya dengan alis tebal dan wajah tampak garang tersenyum manis dan penuh rasa hormat kepada ayah Naruto., Fujimoto Takahiro adalah seorang investor terpenting di perusahaan ayah Naruto. Jika Fujimoto Takahiro mencopot investasinya dari perusahaan ini maka bisa dipastikan Namikaze Minato akan bangkrut. Hinata merasa pria itu memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tak bersahabat. Anggapan Hinata terkesan aneh namun itulah yang ia rasakan.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan. Terima kasih kau mau menjelaskan padaku tentang gossip ini. Sekarang kembalilah bekerja, nona Hyuga Hinata kau tetap calon menantuku," ujar Minato.

Hinata tersenyum tipis menanggapi perkataan ayah Naruto. Dia beranjak dari duduknya lalu keluar dari kantor Minato. Sekarang Hinata tahu alasan dibalik pandangan aneh orang-orang kearahnya. Semua berawal dari artikel itu. Sungguh tak bisa dipercaya, ada orang yang tak pertanggung jawab meyebarkan gossip murahan seperti ini. Hinata jadi ingat perkataan Gaara, jika ada seseorang yang mendengar ucapannya selain Hotaru pasti omongannya bisa dibuat gossip hangat.

Ternyata didunia ini masih ada aja orang yang mencari keuntungan sendiri tanpa memikirkan orang lain. Hinata kembali menuju ruang tunggu karena sepertinya Gaara tiga puluh menit lagi baru selesai meeting bersama staff dan artis lainnya. Tatapan semua orang kepadanya masih terkesan aneh dan bola mata mereka seolah-olah bertanya, _"Apa benar dia pacar Gaara?" _

Dari jauh terlihat sepuluh wartawan berlari menuju ke kantor Que Group. Mereka menanggil-manggil nama Gaara. Dengan cekatan para _security _menjaga ketat mereka. Hinata sontak menutupi wajahnya dengan pakaian Gaara yang ia bawa, dia takut kalau para wartawan itu menyadari kehadirannya. Tentu saja tujuan mereka datang kesini untuk mengintograsi perihal hubungan Gaara dengannya. Selain perusahaan besar dalam bidang perfilman dan drama, Que Group juga merupakan agensi dari Sabaku Gaara. Tiba- tiba ada seorang wartawan yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan "nona." sepertinya mereka sudah mengenali Hinata.

"Hinata-_chan,_" teriak Shino dari luar diantara kerumunan wartawan.

Semua wartawan sontak melihat ke arah Shino. Semua kamera SLR mengarah kepada Hinata, kilatan-kilatan cahaya silih berganti menggambil gambarnya. Shino sama sekali tak tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

"Hei-hei ada apa ini?" tanya Shino bingung.

"Apakah anda mengenal gadis yang duduk diruang tunggu itu?" seorang wartawan bertanya sambil menunjuk kearah Hinata yang masih menutupi wajahnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengenal Hyuga Hinata. Dia adalah teman sekelasku saat masih menginjak sekolah menengah atas," ucap Shino polos. Semua wartawan semakin mendekatkan diri ke arah Shino, kilatan cahaya kamera itu masih bertebaran dimana-dimana dan tak henti-henti menduplikat wajahnya.

"Jadi nama gadis itu adalah Hyuga Hinata?" tanya para wartawan. Shino pun mengangguk. "Apa benar gadis itu adalah kekasih Sabaku Gaara?".

"Apa? kekasih Sabaku Gaara?" tanya Shino yang mulai kebingungan.

Shino sadar kalau ada yang tak beres bahkan ada beberapa hal yang seharusnya tak ia beritahu kepada mereka. Shino melihat Hinata, gadis itu melambaikan-lambaikan tangannya kepada Shino. Hinata menyuruh Shino menghampirinya. Tanpa pamit atau apapun Shino langsung meninggalkan kerumunan wartawan dan beralih mendekat kearah Hinata. Baik Shino maupun Hinata pindah ke sebuah tempat yang tak jauh dari ruang tunggu.

"Ya, Shino-_kun _apa saja yang mereka tanyakan padamu?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Mereka bertanya siapa namamu," Shino diam sejenak tak berani melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Lalu kau memberitahu mereka siapa namaku?" tanya Hinata, Shino pun mengangguk lemas, dia tahu dirinya sudah melakukan yang fatal terhadap Hinata. "_Aish_ kau ini, kenapa kau memberitahu mereka Shino-_kun._"

"_Gomen_, aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka juga bertanya, apa benar kau adalah kekasih Gaara. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Shino sadar akan sesuatu, kehadiran Hinata di perusahaan ini terasa agak ganjal baginya, karena sebelumnya Shino tak pernah melihat Hinata datang ditempat kerjanya. "Kau sendiri sedang apa disini?"

"Ceritanya panjang, yang jelas sekarang aku adalah asisten artis dari Gaara."

"Asisten artis? bagaimana bisa?"

"Akan aku ceritakan nanti_. Aishh_, Gaara lama sekali!" keluh Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa wartawan mengira kau kekasih Jung Gaara?"

"Shino-kunlebih baik kau baca artikel gossip itu di internet," jawab Hinata panik.

Hinata bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dia sedikit lega karena dari jauh Gaara berlari mendekatinya. Mata Gaara melihat keadaan disekitar luar gedung, susanannya benar-benar kacau. Terjadi aksi dorong mendorong antara penjaga keamanan dan wartawan. Gaara sudah menduga hal seperti ini akan terjadi setelah dia membaca artikel yang tersebar diinternet. Dia harus segera menuju lokasi shooting reality show "celebrity's sport" tapi keadaan diluar benar-benar rumit, sedangkan mobilnya ada di parkiran depan. Mau tidak mau dia dan Hinata harus menerobos kerumunan wartawan.

"Bagaimana ini Gaara-kun, kita harus cepat-cepat menuju lokasi shooting tapi keadaan diluar tidak memungkinkan," ucap Hinata.

"Tak ada cara lain lagi, kita terpaksa harus menerobos kerumunan wartawan itu."

"Apa? menerobos kerumunan wartawan?" tanya Hinata seolah tak percaya dengan aksi nekat Gaara.

Tak banyak bicara Gaara langsung menggandeng tangan Hinata erat. Tanpa ragu Gaara keluar dari kantor. Keluarnya Gaara disambut heboh oleh wartawan-wartawan yang sudah menunggu konfirmasinya tentang artikel yang sudah beredar luas diinternet. Hinata dan Gaara sulit berjalan menuju tempat parkir karena diapit oleh lautan wartawan. Mereka mulai memberondong pertanyaan kepada Gaara. Kemanapun Gaara dan Hinata berjalan, para wartawan selalu mengikutinya. Jepretan-jepretan kamera mengelilingi mereka.

"Gaara-_san_ apa benar gadis itu adalah kekasihmu? sejak kapan kalian menjalin hubungan? Apa Hotaru mengetahuinya?"

Gaara menyuruh Hinata untuk masuk keadalam mobil terlebih dahulu. Dari dalam Hinata bisa melihat jelas Gaara dikelilingi oleh para wartawan. Sepertinya Gaara memilih untuk menjelaskan kepada wartawan tentang gossip yang gencar beredar hari ini.

"Baik, aku akan menjelaskan kepada kalian siapa gadis yang ada bersamaku akhir-akhir ini dan berkunjung dirumahku. Yang dikatakan artikel itu benar, gadis itu adalah kekasihku. Jadi aku mohon pada kalian jangan mengusik hubungan kami ataupun membuat gosip yang tidak-tidak tentang kami. Maaf kekasihku tak bisa memberi penjelasan kepada kalian, dia tidak terbiasa dengan sorot kamera seperti ini. Terima kasih."

Gaara berbalik dan membuka pintu mobil cepat-cepat. Ternyata penjelasan seperti itu tak membuat wartawan diam, mereka kembali memberondong pertanyaan baru. "Kapan anda akan berencana untuk menikah?"

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan saat ini. Namun Gaara tak peduli, dia fokus menyetir mobil dan segera pergi dari sini. Di dalam perjalanan Hinata berpikir, apa dia tidak salah dengar kalau Gaara mengiyakan gosip yang beredar diinternet itu. Hinata tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Gaara sehingga dia mengakui Hinata sebagai pacarnya didepan publik.

Saat Hinata melihat keluar, dari kejauhan dia melihat Naruto berdiri tegak sambil memandang mobil Gaara dengan tatapan kosong dan wajah yang tak bersemangat. Tak lama Naruto berjalan kembali menuju kantor. Entah kenapa Hinata sangat merasa bersalah kepada Naruto, dia merasa ada beberapa hal yang perlu ia jelaskan. Memang Naruto bukan siapa-siapa dia tapi ada dorongan kuat dalam hati untuk menjelaskan ini semua. Ternyata disalah pahami oleh seseorang itu tak mengenakan.

"Gaara-_kun_, kenapa kau mengiyakan kebenaran artikel itu?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, memang itulah cara ampuh agar para wartawan diam dan tak mencari-cari kita lagi. Bukankah sebelumnya aku sudah memintamu untuk pura-pura menjadi pacarku," jelas Gaara panjang lebar.

Hinata terdiam, dia ingat memang Gaara pernah mengungkapkan hal itu tapi dia tidak menolak ataupun mengiyakan ajakan Gaara. Dulu ia hanya diam saja, mungkin diamnya Hinata bagi Gaara merupakan tanda setuju dengan idenya. Cuaca hari ini medung, rintik hujanpun berjatuhan membasahi jalan beraspal dan semua bagian luar mobil Gaara. Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan panjang sampailah mereka digunung Utsukushī lokasi shooting "celebrity's sport" diepisode kali ini.

Gunung Utsukushī merupakan gunung yang berlokasi dekat dengan pusat kota Tokyo yaitu di Byōki hora, Shōro-ku, Tokyo. Gunung ini berdiri pada ketinggaian 338.2 meter. Gunung ini banyak sekali dikunjungi oleh para wisatawan khususnya waisatawan luar negeri. Pemandangan yang indah dan bentuk bebatuan yang unik membuat gunung lain daripada lain. Ditengah-tengah lokasi yang menanjak dan berbukit terdapat fasilitas jalan setapak dengan pinggir kanan kirinya diberi pagar pegaman. Kedua sisi jalan setapak itu terdapat dataran miring.

Hinata keluar dari dalam mobil dan mengambil peralatan Gaara. Rintik hujan membasahi setiap jengkal tubuh Hinata. Rasa dingin menyelimuti tubuhnya, namun apapun yang terjadi dia harus professional dalam bekerja. Sebuah tangan membantunya dengan cekatan mengangkat barang-barang yang ia bawa. Gaara memang pengertian terhadap orang lain, benar-benar lelaki yang baik.

Setelah yakin semua barang terbawa, mereka berdua cepat-cepat berlari menuju hotel didekat gunung Utsukushī. Hotel ini bukan hotel berbintang lima, hanya sebuah hotel sederhana dengan bahan dasar kayu jati sebagai dinding-dindingnya. Semua interior dan eksterior hotel ini terbuat dari kayu jati. Benar-benar unik. Gaara dan Hinata mulai check in. Kata produser acara ini, khusus episode digunung Utsukushī semua staf dan artis yang terlibat harus menginap karena cuaca yang buruk dan tentunya menggangggu jalannya _shooting_ mereka.

Gaara tidur di kamar bernomer lima puluh sedangkan Hinata nomer lima puluh satu. Mereka berdua berbincang-bincang ringan sepanjang koridor hotel. Perbincangan Gaara tiba-tiba terhenti, ia melihat Hotaru berjalan mendahului kami dan akan memasuki kamarnya.

"Hinata, kau masuklah dulu kekamar. Aku masih ingin menyelesaikan beberapa urusan."

Gaara spontan memberikan semua barang bawaannya kepada Hinata dan berlari mendekati Hotaru. Hinata terus memperhatikan gerak gerik mereka. Wajah Gaara terkesan gusar, dia menggenggam tangan Hotaru dengan kasar dan membawanya pergi ke suatu tempat. Hinata mengangkat kedua bahunya, tanda dia tak mau tahu urusan orang lain apalagi urusan percintaan yang pernah terjalin antara Gaara dan Hotaru.

Disebuah taman kecil berkolam dibelakang Hotel, Gaara melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan Hotaru dengan cara yang kasar. Hotaru meringis dan mengelus-elus tangannya yang memerah. Pandangan Gaara terkesan tak bersahabat kepada Hotaru. Nafas Gaara memburu menahan amarah yang ada dalam dirinya. Gaara masih terdiam dan terus memandang Hotaru penuh arti. Hotaru tak peduli, dia lebih asik membenahi poninya dengan ekspresi wajah yang angkuh kepada Gaara.

"Apa kau dibalik semua gossip yang beredar tentangku?" tanya Gaara menahan amarah.

"_Nani_? jadi kau menuduhku?" tanya Hotaru tak percaya.

"Lebih baik kau mengakuinya daripada aku yang tahu terlebih dahulu dan menjebloskanmu kepenjara. Ingat, aku tak segan-segan untuk itu!" ancam Gaara. Sebelumnya dia tidak pernah menjadi seorang pengancam seperti sekarang.

"Baik, aku akui, aku yang telah menyebarkan gossip itu kenapa? keberatan?" jawab Hotaru santai. Tak ada rasa takut sama sekali dalam dirinya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" Gaara tak menyangka jika Hotaru tega melakukan ini semua kepadanya.

"Itu adalah resiko yang harus kau tanggung karena menolakku, siapapun yang mengabaikanku dia akan menerima _-kun_, apa benar hubungan kita tak bisa dilanjutkan lagi? apa istimewanya gadis itu, aku lebih cantik dan modis daripada dia. Lalu kenapa kau bisa berpaling dariku semudah itu?" Hotaru mengutarakan segala isi hatinya dan berlinang air mata.

"Dari sini sudah terlihat jelas kalau dia lebih segalanya dari kau. Aku akui kau memang sangat cantik tapi hatimu tidak secantik hati Hinata. Didekatnya aku merasa nyaman, dan dia adalah sosok wanita yang beda dengan wanita pada umumnya. Aku mencintainya bukan karena parasnya namun karena hatinya. Hotaru, jadilah wanita yang berhati lembut jika kau ingin menemukan seorang pria yang benar-benar tulus mencintaimu."

Hotaru tak berkutik, dia mencerna semua kata-kata Gaara. Dia tak menyangka jika tak ada lagi tempat untuknya dihati Gaara. Hotaru merasakan sakit yang luar biasa dihatinya. Baru pertama kali ini dia mencintai seorang pria sepenuh hati namun semuanya harus berakhir secepat ini. Ada rasa menyesal teramat dalam dilubuk hatinya, andai saja dia dulu lebih menghargai Gaara, menuruti nasehat Gaara dan setia kepada Gaara pasti hubungannya dengan Gaara akan berjalan dengan baik sampai sekarang. Air matanya menetes dan membasahi pipinya. Hotaru sudah tak kuasa membendung air mata ini lagi.

"_Gaara aku mohon_, kita mulai lagi semuanya dari awal ya? aku janji aku akan berubah."

Hotaru berjalan mendekati Gaara, tangannya dengan ragu mencoba memegang pergelangan tangan Gaara. Belum sempat Hotaru memegang sepenuhnya tangan Gaara namun pria itu melepaskan tangan Hotaru dari pergelangan tangannya. Air mata Hotaru menetes semakin deras, bahkan kontak fisikpun dengannya Gaara sudah enggan.

"Lebih baik kita menjalani kehidupan masing-masing Hotaru. Biarkan perasaan cintaku ini kepada orang lain tumbuh setelah hampir satu tahun aku berusaha _move on_ darimu. Relakan aku bahagia dengan orang lain. Walau kau bukan kekasihku lagi, namun kau masih aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri," ucap Gaara panjang lebar.

Tangisan Hotaru semakin menjadi-jadi dan bersuara kencang. Gaara perlahan menjauh pergi dari Hotaru. Gadis cantik itu memandang Gaara dengan tatapan kosong dan terus menangis. Hotaru sudah tak bisa memeluk dada bidang dan tubuh hangat Gaara. Punngung itu semakin lama semakin terlihat kecil lalu sepersekian detik punggung itu menghilang dari pandangan Hotaru.

"Maafkan aku Gaara-kun."

Malam hari menjelang, di kamar nomor lima puluh satu, Hinata sibuk menata bajunya sendiri dan menggantungkan baju Gaara dipegangan lemari. Pintu kamar Hinata diketuk oleh seseorang, Hinata berjalan mendekat dan membukakan pintu kamarnya. Awalnya dia berpikir kalau orang itu adalah Gaara namun tebakannya salah. Tak ada Gaara didepannya, melainkan Naruto. Banyak pertanyaan muncul dibenak Hinata. Bagaimana Naruto bisa disini? apa dia sengaja mengikutinya atau kebetulan saja Naruto berlibur di gunung Utsukushī? Tentunya tak mungkin dia datang sendirian, Naruto selalu ditemani oleh bodyguard yang sudah menjagannya ketat selama perjalanan kemari. Penampilan Naruto berbeda, dia tak lagi mengenakan jas namun hanya mengenakan jumper tebal.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berada disini? apa kau sedang berlibur?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Bukan, aku datang kesini sengaja untuk mengunjungimu," jawab Naruto.

"Mengunjungiku? tapi bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada disini?"

"Apa kau lupa kalau aku adalah putra dari presedir Namikaze Minato sekaligus sepupu dari Sabaku Gaara. Jadi informasi kemana Gaara-nii pergi bisa aku dapatkan dengan mudah."

Naruto dan Hinata berdiam diri dan saling pandang. Hinata merasakan perasaan bahagia yang luar biasa dilubuk hatinya. Ada kepuasan sendiri ketika dia bisa melihat wajah Naruto sedekat ini. Terkahir kali mereka bertatapan dengan jarak dekat adalah saat ciuman itu. Iya, ciuman yang dilakukan tanpa rencana dari Naruto demi mengelabui pengawalnya. Ciuman yang membuat gejolak luar biasa dihati mereka. Awal mula Hinata dan Naruto hanya sekedar akting namun ternyata mereka terlarut dalam jebakan mereka sendiri. Terlarut karena ada perasaan cinta dihati kecil mereka masing-masing.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu disuatu tempat. Aku jamin kau akan menyukainya," ucap Naruto.

"Ke suatu tempat? memangnya kau ingin membawaku kemana?"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Ayo ikutlah denganku saja."

"Kau tidak akan menculikku kan?" tanya Hinata konyol.

"_Nani_, menculikmu? tentu saja tidak, apa untungnya aku menculikmu."

Akhirnya Hinata mengiyakan ajakan Naruto. Selangkah demi selangkah mereka menapaki jalan setapak gunung Utsukushī. Pinggiran jalan setapak terlihat terang karena cahaya lampu yang menyala menyusuri jalan. Bintang-bintang gemerlap memamerkan cahaya terang mereka dimalam hari yang cerarah. Hinata merasa jalan ini terkesan sangat romantis. Cocok sekali untuk orang yang ingin mempunyai moment romantis bersama orang yang dicintainya.

Naruto berjalan lebih cepat daripada Hinata, dia terlihat antusias bahkan tidak merasa letih sedikitpun. Jalan ini semakin lama semakin menanjak, nafas Hinata sudah mulai terengah-engah. Dari bawah Hinata melihat Naruto berhenti disuatu tanjakan jalan setapak. Dia tersenyum puas melihat pemandangan yang tersuguh didepannya. Naruto merentangkan kedua tangannya, ia menikmati sensasi angin yang menerpa. Naruto bisa merasakan udara yang benar-benar bersih dan sejuk disini, beda sekali dengan Tokyo yang sudah tercemar oleh asap pabrik dan transportasi.

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Naruto penuh semangat. "Hinata lihatlah kearah sana"

Hinata menapaki dua tangga lagi lalu kemudian mensejajarkan diri dengan Naruto. Melihat pemandangan yang tersuguhkan dihadapannya membuat lelah Hinata lenyap seketika. Pemandangan kota Tokyo dari atas bukit menuju gunung Utsukushī sangatlah indah. Gemerlap lampu kota yang berwarna-warni seperti pelangi dimalam hari. Hinata tak pernah melihat hal seperti ini sebelumnya. Ini sungguh luar biasa.

"Ini sangat indah, benar-benar indah," puji Hinata tanpa ragu.

Naruto tersenyum puas melihat reaksi Hinata. Usahanya membuat Hinata terkesan, terpesona dan tak percaya akhirnya berhasil. Naruto memilih untuk duduk santai sambil melihat pemandangan yang spektakuler ini. Hinata mengikuti apa yang Naruto lakukan. Mereka berdua duduk santai sambil melihat keindahan tiada tara kota Tokyo dimalam hari.

"Bagaimana, apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya, aku sangat menyukainya!" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum puas.

Rambut Hinata yang panjang terlihat acak-acakan karena angin malam yang kencang menerpa wajahnya. Naruto menyilakan beberapa rambut Hinata yang berantakan dibelakang telinga Hinata. Sontak perbuatan Naruto membuat jantung Hinata berkontraksi kembali. Seperti ada aliran listrik saat kulit jemari Naruto menyentuh kulit pipinya. Hal serupa juga dialami oleh Naruto, dia semakin lama semakin mencintai Hinata. Saat dia berusaha melupakan gadis ini, rasa cinta itu semakin berkembang dengan cepat dihatinya. Selain ingin melihat Hinata, Naruto juga ingin mendengar penjelasan dari Hinata tentang gossip yang beradar hari ini.

"Hinata, bagaimana rasanya digosipkan sebagai pacar seorang artis terkenal?" ucap Naruto. Nafas Hinata mendadak berhenti, ternyata gossip itu sudah terdengar sampai ditelinga Naruto.

"Tak ada yang spesial, malah gosip itu membuat hidupku jadi tak nyaman," jawab Hinata.

"Aku ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan jujur. Sebenarnya, seperti apa hubunganmu dengan Gaara-nii ? apa benar kalian pacaran?" Naruto berharap itu tidak benar.

"Jadi kau juga percaya dengan gossip itu? aku pikir kau satu-satunya orang yang tak percaya dengan gossip aneh seperti itu."

"Aku bukannya percaya, aku hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi langsung darimu. Apa gossip itu benar atau tidak? aku harap itu semua tidak benar."

"Kenapa kau berharap semua itu tak benar?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Sudah aku bilang berapa kali padamu Hinata, kalau aku mencintaimu. Jika kabar itu benar maka hatiku terluka. Tapi mungkin kau juga mempunyai pertimbangan lain kenapa kau lebih memilh Gaaraa-nii daripada aku. Dia umurnya lebih tua dariku bahkan lebih tua darimu, secara pemikiran, sifat dan karakter Gaara_-nii _lebih matang dariku."

"Hei, Narutokau ini bicara apa?" tegur Hinata yang mulai panas dengan ocehan Naruto.

"Gaara_-nii_ lebih tampan, pekerja keras dan mapan wanita mana yang,,,,".

"Tentu saja aku memilih kau karena aku mencintaimu!" ucap Hinata tiba-tiba dan spontan.

Hinata shock dengan ucapannya sendiri. Dia membekap mulutnya erat-erat dan memukul bibirnya pelan dengan telapak tangannya sendiri. Kenapa dia mengatakan hal yang tak seharusnya ia katakan sebelum meyakini perasaannya sendiri kepada Naruto. Naruto terdiam dan memandang Hinata penuh arti, tersirat jelas kebahagiaan diraut wajah Naruto. Akhirnya Hinata mengatakan perasaan yang sesungguhnya terhadap dirinya. Naruto sudah yakin kalau dari awal Hinata memang mencintainya. Itu semua tergambar jelas dari cara Hinata memandang dirinya, berbicara kepadanya, dan salah tingkah Hinata setiap Naruto didepannya.

"Apa benar kau mencintaiku?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

Hinata bingung harus menjawab seperti apa. Lagi-lagi dia salah tingkah di depan Naruto. Hinata begitu menyesal kenapa dia bisa ceroboh seperti itu. Tapi jika dipikir lagi sampai kapan dia akan menunggu keyakinan itu, jika dirinya sendiri enggan untuk yakin dengan perasaannya sendiri. Walaupun Naruto orangnya menyebalkan, cerewet dan suka marah namun ada satu sisi yang membuat wanita menyukainya yaitu kesetiaan.

Walaupun dia disakiti oleh mantannya namun Naruto masih menjadikan foto gadis itu di wallpaper ponselnya. Mengingat hal itu, Hinata cemburu. Aneh, walau itu masa lalu Naruto namun Hinata merasa begitu cemburu. Apa dia masih menjadikan foto mantanya sebagai wallpaper ponselnya. Entah kenapa Hinata penasaran dengan hal yang sama sekali tak penting seperti ini bahkan terkesan kekanak-kanakan.

"Ehm, sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu apa boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hinata sedikit malu. Naruto pun mengangguk tanpa ragu sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya. Ingin sekali Hinata meminta tolong kepada Tuhan untuk menghentikan senyuman manis Naruto yang membuat hatinya luluh lantak dan terombang-ambing. "Apa wallpapaer ponselmu masih terpampang foto gadis itu?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya hal seperti itu? aku tak menyangka, seorang Hyuga Hinata menanyakan hal yang sedikit kekanak-kanakan seperti ini," ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

"Terkadang cinta bisa membuat seorang yang dewasa menjadi kekanka-kanakan karena hal kecil. Tapi dari hal kecil itulah kita bisa tahu seberapa besar cinta kita ke pasangan," jelas Hinata.

"Baiklah aku mengerti."

Naruto merogoh saku celananya, lalu memberikan ponselnya kepada Hinata. Tak ragu Hinata meraih ponsel itu lalu memeriksanya. Saat jemarinya menggeser layar ponsel Naruto, ternyata semua sudah berubah. Tak lagi foto mantan kekasih Naruto namun yang lebih mengejutkan adalah fotonya yang terlihat girang diantara gugurnya kelopak bunga sakura. Hinata ingat dengan jelas moment ini. Perasaan Hinata menjadi lega ketika melihat fotonya terlihat jelas diwallpaper layar Naruto. Ternyata pria muda ini benar-benar mencintainya. Ingin rasanya ia tersenyum lebar, namun ini terlalu kekanak-kanakan jika mengingat umurnya.

"Apa kau sekarang percaya padaku?" tanya Naruto. Hinata mengangguk cuek dan memberikan ponsel kepada pemiliknya. "Sekarang berikan ponselmu kepadaku?" perintah Naruto.

"Untuk apa?" Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka Naruto akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Pertama aku ingin menyimpan nomormu diponselku, karena sampai saat ini kau tak pernah menghubungiku sejak aku memberikan nomor ponselku di Nagoya. Kedua, mulai sekarang kau resmi jadi pacarku jadi aku ingin mengganti namaku diponselmu dengan sebutan "Honey Naruto" bagaimana keren bukan?"

"Resmi jadi pacarmu ? kenapa kau memutuskan semuanya sendiri," protes Hinata.

"Ah, bukan sekedar menjadi pacar namun menjadi calon istriku. Jadi cepat atau lambat kita menikah saja. Aku sudah siap lahir dan batin untuk berumah tangga denganmu," ucap Naruto tanpa melihat Hinata sedikitpun karena sibuk mengotak-atik ponsel Hinata.

"Naruto-_kun_, apa kau tahu kalau pernikahan itu sakral bukan sebuah permainan?" Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka Naruto akan mengatakan hal seperti itu. Naruto siap menikah dengannya, padahal umurnya masih sangat muda. Naruto berhenti beraktivitas dengan ponsel Hinata lalu kemudian memandang gadis di depannya penuh arti.

"Aku tahu arti dari sebuah pernikahan Hyuga Hinata. Aku tak main-main dengan omonganku, pernikahan itu membtuhkan komitmen yang besar dan kesetiaan yang luar biasa. Walaupun umurku masih sangat muda aku tahu apa itu pernikahan. Lagipula, Ibumu sudah menerima pinangan ayahku. Lalu apalagi yang kau tunggu? Jadi kita lebih baik segera menikah."

Hinata terdiam mematung melihat Naruto berbicara sejauh ini. Mata Hinata sudah mulai berkaca-kaca, air mata sudah menggenangi kedua pelupuk matanya. Dia tak percaya pria semuda ini dengan penuh keberanian dan tanpa keraguan mengajukan sebuah pernikahan kepadanya. Apakah Naruto adalah jodoh yang sudah Tuhan tuliskan kepadanya. Memang Jodoh itu tak pernah disangka darimana asal ataupun latar belakangnya. Terdengar dentuman keras diatas langit, beberapa kembang api berterbaran dimana-mana. Langit tampak lebih meriah dengan hadirnya kembang api yang berwarna-warni. Hinata terlihat terpesona dengan keindahan ini namun tidak untuk Naruto. Dia tampak kaget dan bingung. Naruto mencoba untuk menghubungi seseorang.

"Hei_,_ kenapa kalian menyalakan kembang api tanpa perintahku? Waktunya belum tepat. _Aish_ kalian ini memang benar-benar payah," omel Naruto kepada seseorang. Hinata memiringkan kepalanya melihat Naruto. Pria muda itu tampak kebingungan dan salah tingkah.

"Jadi kau yang membuat ini semua. Kembang api ini kau yang merencanakan?"

"Ah, iya benar, para bodyguardku benar-benar payah. Aku memang ingin membuat malam ini berkesan dan indah untuk kita berdua. Aku tak tahu apa kau menyukainya atau tidak, tapi aku ingin melihat kau tersenyum bahagia. Waktu saat kembang api dinyalakan sama sekali tidak tepat. Maafkan aku Hinata."

"Aku benar-benar menyukainya. Rasanya seperti berada dinegeri dongeng ataupun drama Jepang yang sebenarnya. Sungguh romantic," ucap Hinata penuh kekaguman.

Hinata meneteskan air matanya. Tetesan air mata ini bukan menggambarkan kesedihan namun tangis kebahagiaan. Seumur hidupnya, tak pernah ada laki-laki yang menunjukan rasa cintanya senyata ini. Dari dulu Hinata berharap seorang laki-laki yang mencintainya dan lebih tua darinya bisa menunjukan rasa cinta mereka kepadanya. Tapi tak disangka, seorang pria muda berumur dua puluh satu tahun yang menjadikan harapan itu menjadi kenyataan. Ini semua diluar dugaannya. Lalu kalau begini apa yang ia ragukan dari perasaan Naruto, apa juga yang perlu ia ragukan dengan perasaanya sendiri. Semuanya keraguan itu sudah terjawab sekarang.

"Apa kau menerima lamaranku? apa sekarang kau tak lagi ragu dengan perasaaanku ataupun perasaanmu sendiri Hyuga Hinata?".

"Masih ada satu hal yang ingin aku tanyakan, siapa Erika?" Hinata mulai introgasi.

"Fujimoto Erika, dia adalah mantan kekasihku dulu. Kau masih ingat foto gadis yang aku pajang diponselku saat perjalanan menuju Nakagawa kan?" Hinata mengangguk yakin. "Aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa dia bisa kembali lagi ke Tokyo setelah sekian lama hubungan kita berakhir. Dia adalah putra dari Fujimoto Takahiro, yaitu investor terpenting di perusahaanku. Sekarang aku sama sekali tak tertarik atau bahkan mencintainya. Aku hanya mencintaimu Hinata. Dia adalah masa laluku, sedangkan kau adalah masa depanku!" Naruto menekankan kalimat masa depanku dihapadan Hinata. Biar Hinata benar-benar yakin padanya.

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya. Dia merenggangkan otot-otot tangan yang kaku akibat duduk yang terlalu lama. Hal serupa juga dilakukan oleh Hinata. Baik Naruto maupun Hinata berdiri sambil terus melihat atraksi kembang api dilangit yang hitam. Cahaya disekitar mereka berwarna-warni layaknya cahaya di diskotik. Naruto membalikan badan didepan Hinata. Dia membuka kedua lengannya lebar-lebar.

"Hinata, jika kau menerima lamaranku maka peluklah aku!" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum senang dan bahagia.

Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Hinata menjatuhkan tubuhnya kedalam dua lengan Naruto. Dia memeluk erat Naruto sepenuh hati. Ternyata dia lebih bahagia seperti ini daripada harus menyembunyikan perasaannya kepada Naruto hanya karena sebuah keraguan. Keraguan hanyalah suatu penghalang langkah kita menuju kebahagiaan. Hinata merasakan pelukan Naruto semakin erat disetiap detiknya.

Hangat dan nyaman, udara yang dingin tak bisa menembus mereka seolah ada perisai asmara yang membara melindungi mereka. Naruto merasakan kelegaan yang luar biasa, akhirnya usaha untuk meyakinkan Hinata membuahkan hasil. Bagi Naruto, cinta itu tak memandang umur. Entah itu tujuh tahun bahkan sepuluh tahun lebih tua maupun muda, kalau sudah merasa nyaman, bahagia, rindu dan sayang itulah namanya cinta. Naruto tersenyum iseng dan memperlihatkan sesuatu dari ponselnya kepada Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, lihatlah foto ini!" perintah Naruto. Tanpa ragu Hinata melihat foto itu dari ponsel Naruto. Hinata tak percaya foto terkonyol bahkan terjeleknya ada didalam ponsel Naruto.

"Hei Naruto-_kun _darimana kau mendapatkan foto itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Dari ponselmu hahahaha. Wah, lihat wajahmu terlihat konyol sekali," ejek Naruto.

"Tolong hapus foto itu dari ponselmu," rengek Hinata.

"Aku tidak mau, aku suka sekali dengan foto ini hahaha."

Hinata mencoba merebut ponselnya dari tangan Naruto, dia berniat untuk menghapusnya. Namun Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Hinata tidak bisa meraihnya karena tinggi badan Naruto tak sepadan dengannya. Setiap Hinata melompat, Naruto lebih meninggikan tangannya dan sedikit berjinjit. Hinata tampak kesal, sudah tak ada cara lain lagi. Naruto merasakan perutnya terasa geli karena tangan jahil Hinata yang menggelitikinya.

Keduanya tertawa lepas, Naruto susah payah berusaha untuk menghindar dari Hinata dijalan setapak yang sempit ini. Tangan kanan Naruto tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh Hinata kuat-kuat. Tumpuan kaki dan tubuh Hinata tak seimbang membuat tubuhnya terjatuh dan berguling-guling diantara semak belukar. Lereng dipinggiran jalan setapak itu lumayan dalam, banyak sekali bebatuan, kerikil serta tanaman berduri yang tumbuh subur.

"Arrrghhhhhhh!" teriak Hinata kesakitan.

"Hinata, Hinata!"

Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat memegang ponselnya. Dia bergegas menghubungi Gaara untuk meminta pertolongan.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**TERIMA KASIH BUAT YANG SUDAH REVIEW, FAV DAN FOLLOW FF INI.**


	9. Chapter 9

Hinata mencoba merebut ponselnya dari tangan Naruto, dia berniat untuk menghapusnya. Namun Naruto mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Hinata tidak bisa meraihnya karena tinggi badan Naruto tak sepadan dengannya. Setiap Hinata melompat, Naruto lebih meninggikan tangannya dan sedikit berjinjit. Hinata tampak kesal, sudah tak ada cara lain lagi. Naruto merasakan perutnya terasa geli karena tangan jahil Hinata yang menggelitikinya.

Keduanya tertawa lepas, Naruto susah payah berusaha untuk menghindar dari Hinata dijalan setapak yang sempit ini. Tangan kanan Naruto tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh Hinata kuat-kuat. Tumpuan kaki dan tubuh Hinata tak seimbang membuat tubuhnya terjatuh dan berguling-guling diantara semak belukar. Lereng dipinggiran jalan setapak itu lumayan dalam, banyak sekali bebatuan, kerikil serta tanaman berduri yang tumbuh subur.

"Arrrghhhhhhh!" teriak Hinata kesakitan.

"Hinata, Hinata!"

Tangan Naruto bergetar hebat memegang ponselnya. Dia bergegas menghubungi Gaara untuk meminta pertolongan.

**JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 9**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.JIKA ADA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, DI ANGGAP MASUK AKAL JUGA YA HEHE**

**.**

**.**

Terdengar nada sambung dibalik ponselnya, tak lama nada sambung itu menghilang dan berubah menjadi suara manusia. Naruto kalut dan takut, ia tak bisa membayangkan jika terjadi hal-hal yang tak diinginkan kepada Hinata. Semak belukar dibawah jalan setapak menuju gunung utsukshi sangatlah gelap dan mencekam. Tak peduli apapun yang ada dibawah sana Naruto akan menerjangnya.

"Halo Naruto, ada apa kau menelponku?"tanya Gaara diseberang.

"Gaara-nii, tolong datanglah ke gunung Utsukushi beserta ambulans. Terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata," ucap Naruto panik.

"Apa? terjadi sesuatu pada Hinata, sebenarnya ada apa ini Naruto?"

"Hinata tanpa sengaja terdorong olehku, dia terjatuh dipinggiran jalan setapak menuju gunung utsukushi. Ceritanya panjang sekali. Cepat hubungi ambulans." Naruto memutus komunikasinya dengan Gaara begitu saja. Ia kemudian beralih menghubungi salah satu dari bodyguardnya. "Hei kalian berdua, cepatlah kesini. Aku memiliki masalah yag serius, Hinata jatuh ke ke tempat yang curam. Cepat bantu aku menemukannya!"

Naruto kembali menutup ponselnya. Matanya kembali mengintip lereng curam yang ada didepan matanya. Naruto telah melakukan kesalahan yang besar. Untunglah Naruto tidak berada dipuncak gunung, dia masih disekitar lereng gunung sehingga tingkat kecuraman lokasi juga tidak begitu ekstrim. Tak lama kemudian para bodyguardnya datang.

"Apa yang terjadi Naruto-sama?" tanya seorang bodyguard.

"Hinata jatuh ke lereng curam itu. Aku butuh bantuan, bagaimana ini!" Naruto lagi-lagi panik. Kepanikan itu seoah menghilangkan kecerdasannya.

"Kenapa tidak menghubungi 911 saja, kita tak memiliki tali atau peralatan climbing untuk menuju ke lereng itu tuan. Jika kita menghubungi mereka, pasti semuanya akan beres," ucap salah satu bodyguard berwajah tirus.

"Ahh benar juga apa yang kau katakan. Kenapa aku begitu bodoh!" Naruto kemudian melakukan apa yang disarankan bodyguardnya.

ooOOoo

Proses evakuasi berjalan sekitar setengah jam. Lereng ini tak begitu curam namun juga tak begitu landai. Dua perpaduan ini membuat proses evakuasi tak begitu membutuhkan waktu lama. Tiga orang tim S.A.R memasuki lereng yang penuh dengan semak belukar dan tumbuh-tumbuhan besar. Di atas mereka dengan jarak ratusan kaki, terdapat sebuah helikopter yang mengitari seluruh kawasan gunung utukushi. Akan membutuhkan waktu lama jika menuruni tebing dengan menggunakan cara manual. Naruto masih terlihat panik. Bahkan sesekali ia terlihat menyeka air matanya dipipi kirinya. Iya, Naruto menangis dan begitu menyesali kecerobohannya. Kedatangan tim SAR ini membuat pengunjung gunung yang lain ikut penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya.

Suara sirine menggema disekitar lereng gunung. Terdengarnya sirine bersamaan dengan datangnya Gaara. Pria berambut merah ini berlari menuju tempat dimana Naruto berada. Sesampainya disamping Naruto, Gaara masih belum berkomentar apa-apa. Sejenak pria berambut merah ini memandang Naruto dengan tatapan sedikit gusar. Jujur Gaara ingin sekali memukul Naruto karena telah membuat Hinata seperti ini.

Helikopter sedikit demi sedikit mulai turun dan mencari lahan kosong didekat kejadian. Para Tim Sar dengan sigap segera membawa Hinata menuju helikopter dengan ranjang beroda. Tim SAR kemudian, menaikkan tubuh Hinata yang lunglai kedalam helikopter. Setelah itu mereka membawa mereka ketempat dimana ambulans maupun tim medis berada. Gaara segera berlari ketika dari atas dia melihat Tim SAR muncul, pria tampan bermata tajam ini sama sekali tak mempedulikan Naruto.

Naruto sedikit heran dengan sikap kakak sepupunya ini, banyak sekali pertanyaan yang muncul diotaknya. Kenapa Gaara bertingkah demikian? Kenapa Gaara sangat mengkhawatirkan Hinata? Kepanikan Gaara sungguh luar biasa. Entahlah Naruto tak mau ambil pusing dengan hal ini, ia ingin selalu mengedepankan pikiran positif. Mereka segera membawa Hinata ke Rumah sakit terdekat.

ooOOOo

Gaara, Naruto, serta Haruka ibu Hinata berada disebuah ruangan bercat serba putih dan aroma obat menyengat dimana-mana. Mereka bertiga terdiam melihat Hinata terkapar tak berdaya. Dahi Hinata diperban, lengan tangan kirinya juga digips dan ditopang oleh sebuah kain berwarna biru. Pipi kirinya lecet karena tergores oleh tumbuhan berduri diantara semak belukar. Sudah sekitar dua jam Hinata tak sadarkan diri. Haruka duduk dan membelai kepala anaknya dengan wajah suram dan sedih.

Naruto menatap Hinata dengan pandangan kosong, ada perasaan bersalah dan penyesalan yang luar biasa dalam dirinya. Andai saja dia tak mengajak Hinata ke jalan berbukit gunung Utsukushi hal ini pasti tak akan terjadi. Mungkin saat ini dia bisa tidur nyenyak dikamarnya. Naruto tak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika hal fatal terjadi pada Hinata. perasaan Naruto begitu rapuh, serapuh mata yang tak bisa membendung air matanya sendiri. Baru saja mereka akan memulai suatu hubungan yang serius tapi Naruto sudah menyakiti Hinata. Naruto merasa dia satu-satunya kekasih yang tak berguna didunia ini.

"Maafkan aku bibi, aku tahu ini semua salahku. Jika bibi ingin melaporkanku ke polisi atas tuduhan percobaan pembunuhan, aku sama sekali tak keberatan," ucap Naruto pasrah.

"kau ini bicara apa? aku sama sekali tak menyalahkanmu bagaimanapun juga kau sudah berusaha menyelematkan putriku."

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Naruto, tatapanya terkesan murka. Gaara ingin mendengar penjelasan Naruto atas peristiwa ini. Hati Gaara merasakan sakit yang luar biasa ketika harus melihat Hinata tak sadarkan diri.

"Naruto, ikutlah denganku. Aku ingin bicara denganmu,"ucap Gaara santai.

Naruto tak membantah, dia ikut kemana Gaara akan membawanya. Pikiran Naruto kosong, tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa terpuruk dan terbebani sesuatu yang luar biasa berat. Matanya basah karena air mata yang terus mengalir dipelupuk matanya. Naruto cepat-cepat membasuh air mata itu dengan jari jemarinya. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto. Kau hampir saja membunuhnya," ucap Gaara.

"Kejadiannya begitu cepat, aku tak tahu kalau akhirnya seperti ini. Aku hanya berniat bercanda dengannya tapi tanganku tanpa sengaja mendorongnya," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

"Jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata, aku tak akan tinggal diam. Ingat itu Naruto. Lagipula untuk apa kau datang ke kesini dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan diperbukitan Utsukushi," Gaara mengatakan hal itu penuh amarah. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, dia tak percaya kalau Gaara akan marah padanya.

"_Gaara-nii_ kenapa kau memarahiku? Aku pikir kau akan menenangkanku," ucap Naruto tak percaya dengan sikap Gaara terhadapnya.

"Bagaimana aku tak marah melihat wanita yang aku cintai kau buat lemas tak berdaya seperti itu hah?" emosi Gaara sudah tak terkontrol lagi. Naruto bagaikan disambar petir mendengar penjelasan Sabaku Gaara.

"_Gaara-nii _mencintai Hinata? sejak kapan kau tertarik padanya?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Sejak pertama kali aku melihat dia di Nakagawa, saat dia berusaha menyelematkan nyawamu."

Naruto tak berkutik, tubuhnya seakan lemas. Dia tak menyangka jika Gaara mencintai wanita yang sama dengan wanita yang dicintainya. Gaara adalah sosok kakak yang selalu mendukung dan menghiburnya disaat dia sedih. Gaara adalah sosok pria yang Naruto idolakan selain ayahnya, karena memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar dan baik hati. Selama ini Gaara sudah berkorban banyak untuknya.

Gaara pernah hampir dikeluarkan dari project sebuah film karena absen saat mengahdiri pertemuan dengan staf film serta artis lainnya demi menemani Naruto berlibur dipantai. Saat itu Naruto masih berumur dua belas tahun. Pikiran Naruto semakin kacau setelah mengetahui sosok kakak yang ia sayangi mencintai gadis yang juga dicintainya. Apa dia harus mengalah dan membiarkan Hinata menjadi milik Sabaku Gaara? Namun Naruto tak sanggup jika dia membayangkan rasa sakit hati yang harus dideritanya.

"Apa Gaara_-nii _yakin dengan perasaan itu?"

"Aku yakin sekali kalau aku memang mencintainya. Aku menjadikan Hinata sebagai asistenku karena dua alasan. Pertama, aku memang membutuhkan asisten dan kedua, aku ingin dia selalu ada didekatku. Entah kenapa aku merasa nyaman dan bahagia didekatnya," jawab Gaara.

Naruto tak banyak bicara, dia hanya mengangguk sesekali dan kembali terjatuh dalam lamunannya. Ternyata Gaara sudah yakin terhadap perasaannya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? Naruto benar-benar tak bisa berpikir lagi.

"Aku tak pernah melihat _Gaara-nii _seyakin ini. Bahkan saat _kau _berpacaran dengan Hotaru. Gaara_-nii _benar-benar berbeda dari yang dulu."

"Benar sekali, aku baru pertama kali merasakan cinta seperti ini. Hinata gadis yang baik," jawab Gaara penuh keykinan. Naruto lagi-lagi tak bisa mengatakan sepatah katapun. "Oh iya Naruto tadi pagi aku bertemu dengan Erika di kantor. Apa kau bertemu juga dengannya?"

"Iya aku sudah bertemu dengannya."

"Apa kalian berencana untuk menjalin hubungan kembali?" tanya Gaara.

Naruto tak menjawab pertanyaan Gaara, lebih baik dia diam daripada Gaara bertanya yang macam-macam. Sudah jelas jawaban dari Naruto, kalau dia tidak akan pernah kembali kepada Erika. Hatinya sudah terpatri oleh seorang gadis dewasa berumur dua puluh tujuh tahun. Naruto beranjak dari duduknya dan kembali masuk ke kamar Hinata. Sebelum Naruto kembali ke kamar rawatnya, Naruto ingin melihat wajah cantik Hinata sekali lagi.

"Naruto-kun, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku akan pamitan kepada ibu Hinata sebelum aku pulang. Sebelumnya, maafkan aku karena aku Hinata jadi seperti ini."

"Sudahlah lupakan, lain kali kau harus lebih hati-hati."

Naruto menggeser pintu kamar Hinata pelan-pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara. Saat dia ada diluar ruangan ini perasaan Naruto jauh lebih baik tapi saat kembali memasuki ruangan ini perasaan Naruto kembali berkecamuk dengan rasa bersalah yang teramat besar. Baru saja dia memulai hubungan namun dirinya sudah membuat Hinata cedera seperti ini. Naruto jadi tak bisa membayangkan, jika Hinata terus bersamanya berapa kali dia akan mencelakainya.

Sebagai seorang pria seharusnya dialah yang melindungi pasangannya bukan sebaliknya. Naruto tersenyum kecut memandangi wajah Hinata yang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Walau beberapa luka lecet menggores wajahnya namun Hinata masih saja terlihat cantik. Terdengar langkah kaki memasuki ruangan, disampingnya berdiri tegak Gaara yang juga memperhatikan Hinata. Naruto berpikir sudah saatnya dia untuk pulang.

"Bibi, saya pamit pulang dulu. Besok atau lusa saya datang kesini lagi."

"Naruto_-kun_, kenapa kau buru-buru pulang?" tanya Haruka yang terlihat panik.

"Aku harus pulang karena banyak pekerjaan kantor yang harus aku kerjakan."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, berhati-hatilah."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata. Gaara menepuk pundak kanannya beberapa kali. Dengan berat hati Naruto harus meninggalkan Hinata sementara waktu karena Gaara_._ Dari kecil, dia dan Gaara hidup bersama. Gaara adalah putra dari kakak ayahnya. Ayah dan Ibu Gaara meninggal karena kecelakaan saat dia masih berumur lima belas tahun dan sejak saat itulah ayah Naruto merawat Gaara.

Dari dulu Gaara selalu mengalah kepadanya, apapun yang Naruto inginkan selalu ia berikan. Bahkan mainan kesayangan Gaara pun rela dia berikan jika Naruto memintanya. Lalu apakah untuk kesekian kalinya Naruto harus merebut barang berharga sekaligus kesayangan Gaara. Naruto tak bisa berpikir jernih, perasaannya bingung bercampur sedih. Benar-benar menyesakan hati. Lebih baik malam ini ia beristirahat untuk melepaskan penatnya, lalu esok paginya ia kembali ke rumah sakit.

"Hinata hanya milikku, bukan milik siapapun," gumamnya.

ooOOoo

Cahaya terang matahari menembus kaca bening rumah sakit. Suara nyanyian burung bersautan dengan burung yang lain. Langit tampak berwarna biru cerah, warna-warni bunga yang bermekaran mempercantik lukisan Tuhan disetiap paginya. Sayup-sayup Hinata mendengar suara kicauan burung, obrolan orang-orang disekitarnya bahkan ia juga bisa mendengar suara alat transportasi yang berlalu lalang disekitar rumah sakit.

Seluruh tubuhnya masih terasa sakit. Dia masih ingat dengan jelas kejadian tadi malam yang menimpanya. Sama-samar dia juga melihat Naruto yang berusaha untuk menyelematkannya. Perlahan namun pasti Hinata mulai membuka matanya, tepat didepannya, dia bisa melihat ibunya tidur dengan posisi miring disofa. Tangan kanannya terasa berat, saat ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya. Tampak kepala seseorang dengan rambut pirang tertunduk, tertidur, serta mengenggam erat tangannya.

Wajah Hinata sumringah melihat sosok pria itu. Tubuh yang semula terasa sakit seolah hilang karena kehadiran pria tersebut. Tangan Hinata yang terbalut infuse susah payah membelai rambut pirang itu. Sosok pria itupun terbangun dan melihat Hinata dengan mata yang sayu. Senyuman Hinata memudar, ternyata pria itu bukanlah sosok yang ada dibayangannya. Pria didepannya adalah Gaara bukan Naruto. Dan penglihatan Hinata baru jelas jika rambut itu adalah rambut merah bukan pirang.

"Hinata_,_ kau sudah sadar? apa semuanya terasa lebih baik?" seru Gaara yang terlihat girang. Hinata hanya menjawab pertanyaan beruntun Gaara dengan sebuah senyuman.

Kebisingan yang ditimbulkan Gaara membuat Haruka terbangun. Sayup-sayup matanya melihat putri semata wayangnya sadarkan diri dan tersenyum kepadanya. Haruka berjingkat girang berjalan menuju Hinata. Ada sebuah kelegaan yang luar biasa terpancar dari senyuman Haruka. Sebelumnya dia takut putrinya tak akan terbangun lagi. Jika seandainya hal itu terjadi, Haruka tak tahu bagaimana cara menjalani kehidupannya didalam kesendirian.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadarkan diri anakku," ucap Haruka. Lagi-lagi Hinata menanggapi omongan ibunya hanya dengan senyuman.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggilkan dokter untuk memeriksa kondisimu," Gaara bergegas keluar dari kamar rawat Hinata menuju ruang dokter.

"Ibu kenapa ada kain yang harus menyangga tanganku?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Tangan kirimu terkilir jadi harus ada alat bantu untuk menyangganya agar kau tak kesakitan," jelas Haruka kepada putrinya.

Haruka dan Hinata saling berpandangan. Mata mereka seolah berbicara satu sama lain. Hinata sangat bersyukur peristiwa tadi malam tak membuat dirinya lumpuh. Terkilirnya tangan kirinya tak begitu Hinata permasalahkan. Yang menjadi pikiran Hinata adalah ketidak hadiran Naruto disaat dirinya sakit. Kemana perginya dia?

"Ibu, apa Naruto datang kemari?".

"Tadi malam dia datang kemari tapi setelah itu dia pulang karena banyak pekerjaan kantor yang harus ia kerjakan."

"Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Hinata sekali lagi.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Hinata kembali dalam diam dan memikirkan sesuatu hal. Dia merasa hidupnya beberapa hari terkhir ini sedikit rumit. Sebenarnya gossip yang beredar tentang dirinya dan Gaara membuat hidupnya terbebani. Hinata masih tak mengerti alasan sebenarnya Gaara mengiyakan pemberitaan itu. Hinata bertanya-tanya apakah ibunya juga mendengar gosip murahan itu. Mustahil jika ibunya tak mendengar, membaca atau melihat sedikitpun gosip mengenai dirinya dan Gaara.

"Apa Ibutahu sesuatu yang menghebohkan dua hari ini?"

"Iya Ibusudah tahu semuanya. Tapi apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Gaara?"

"Hubungan kami sebatas asisten dan seorang artis . Tidak lebih dari itu."

"Jadi begitu, tapi Hinata-_a_, sepertinya Gaara benar-benar menyukaimu. Tadi malam dia tidak tidur dan selalu menjagamu serta memegang erat tanganmu seperti ini," Ibu Hinata memperagakan sikap Gaara kepada putrinya.

"Ah ibu dia hanya ingin bersikap baik padaku, itu saja."

"Tapi ibu yakin dia memang menyukaimu. Lalu bagaimana dengan Naruto, apa kau sudah berfikir perihal perjodohanmu dengannya Kalau boleh Jujur, ibu diam-diam sudah menerima pinangan itu karena kau ini sudah saatnya menikah. Maafkan ibu tapi kau bisa menolaknya."

"Aku sudah tahu kalau ibu menerimanya."

"Benarkah kau sudah tahu?"

"Iya aku sudah tahu. Aku tidak akan menolaknya Ibu, jika waktunya sudah tepat aku kan menceritakan semuanya kepada Ibu."

"Jadi apa kemungkinan besar kau akan menerima pinangannya? apa kau mencintai Naruto?" Hinata hanya tesenyum membalas pertanyaan beruntun dari ibunya. "Hinata, sepertinya Naruto juga menyukaimu. Sebelum dia pulang, ibu melihat Naruto menitikan air mata karena melihatmu terbaring lemah seperti ini."

"Benarkah itu Ibu?"

Pintu kamar rawat Hinata bergeser, dari sana terlihat tiga orang memasuki ruangan diantaranya Gaara, seorang dokter dan seorang suster. Dokter itu bergegas mendekati Hinata dia mulai menempelkan stetoskop disekitar wilayah dada Hinata untuk mengetahui apakah jantung Hinata berdetak dengan normal atau tidak. Dokter itu mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum puas. Tampaknya hasil pemeriksaan ini terkesan positif.

"Bagaimana keadaan Hinata dokter?" tanya Gaara.

"Kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik. Besok dia sudah bisa pulang," dokter itu menjelaskan kondisi Hinata dengan ramah dan selalu tersenyum kepada keluarga pasien.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu, terima kasih banyak dokter," ucap Haruka.

Dokter beserta susternya pergi meninggalkan ruangan dan kembali memeriksa pasien-pasien lain. Hinata lega serta bahagia mendengar vonis dokter kalau besok dia diperbolehkan pulang. Namun dibalik kebahagiaan Hinata ada rasa sedikit bersalah kepada Gaara karena dia tidak bisa menjadi asisten Gaara selama beberapa hari. Lalu Gaara harus dengan siapa menyiapkan semua perlengakapan pribadinya yang begitu banyak.

Haruka berpamitan kepada Hinata dan Gaara untuk mandi. Sekarang diruangan berukuran sedang itu hanya ada Gaara dan Hinata. Mereka tak banyak bicara, Gaara terlihat sibuk membuka plastik dari atas nampan yang menutupi makanan. Itu adalah sarapan Hinata yang sudah khusus disediakan oleh rumah sakit. Sebenarnya Hinata enggan untuk memakan makanan dari rumah sakit. Rasanya bukan seperti makanan tapi lebih seperti rasa obat. Gaara menyodorkan satu sendok bubur kepada Hinata. Gadis itu sempat menolak namun akhirnya Gaara berhasil membujuk Hinata agar mau makan bubur ini.

"Gaara-kun terima kasih kau seharian sudah merawatku dan menjagaku."

"Kau tak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu, bukankah sudah kewajibanku untuk merawatmu."

"Maafkan aku, selama beberapa hari kedepan aku tak bisa menyiapkan barang-barangmu untuk shooting. Aku memang asisten tak berguna."

"Jangan berbicara yang tidak-tidak. Masih banyak orang yang mau menggantikanmu sebagai asistenku untuk sementara. Mulai minggu depan aku sudah tidak di "Clebrity sports lagi". Aku akan digantikan oleh orang lain."

Hinata mengeryit heran dengan penuturan Gaara. Kenapa penggantian perannya terkesan mendadak. Apa Gaara memilki masalah internal dengan sutradara, staf atau artis lain? bisa juga perannya ganti karena gossip yang beradar dua hari ini. Hinata ingin sekali tahu jawabannya.

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan staf atau artis disana?"

"Tidak," ucap Gaara santai sambil terus menyuapi Hinata.

"Lalu kenapa?"

"Karena minggu depan aku sudah mulai shooting film kolosal bersejarah yang berjudul "The greatest of Jimmu." Film ini becerita tentang kisah raja Jimmu dari kecil sampai beliau meninggal."

"Wow, sepertinya menarik, lalu kau yang berperan sebagai raja Jimmu?"tanya Hinata, Gaara pun mengangguk penuh rasa bangga. "Kau memang pantas mendapat peran itu. Kalau film kolosal tentunya biaya yang dikeluarkan juga tidak main-main."

"Kau benar, jadi film ini harus sukses agar balik modal."

"Semoga saja demikian. Aku berdoa yang terbaik untuk semuanya"

Pintu kamar rawat Hinata lagi-lagi berggeser. Tampak Haruka yang wajahnya terlhat berseri dan cerah setelah mandi. Rambutnya yang ikalpun sedikit basah. Baju Haruka pun lebih santai daripada baju yang ia kenakan kemarin.

"Maaf telah merepotkanmu Gaara-kun_,_" ucap Haruka.

"Tidak apa-apa bibi, ini memang sudah tugasku. Oh ya bibi, aku harus pergi untuk menyelesaikan shooting. Maaf kalau aku tidak bisa menjaga Hinata lebih lama lagi."

" kau ini bicara apa. Kau sudah banyak membantu bibi,"

Gaara tersenyum manis lalu pergi. Hinata menatap kosong punggung Gaara yang menjauh darinya. Dia hanya berharap Gaara sukses dalam karirnya karena dia sudah menganggap Gaara seperti kakaknya sendiri. Jika apa yang dikatakan Ibunya perihal perasaan Gaara itu benar maka Hinata tak tahu harus menolak perasaan itu dengan cara yang bagaimana. jika seorang wanita memiliki pola pikir yang normal, pasti semuanya akan lebih memilih Gaara daripada Naruto. Tentunya karena umur Gaara yang lebih tua setahun dan juga karakter Gaara yang terkesan sangat dewasa dan tenang. Memang cinta membuat logika seseorang itu lenyap seketika. Cinta bisa melumpuhkan logika.

Di sebuah kamar yang luas, mewah serta cat yang dominan warna hitam putih ini, Naruto duduk tegak dimeja kerjanya sambil terus mengetik beberapa berkas laporan keuangan perusahaan. Ayah Naruto yaitu Namikaze Minato sudah mempercayakan masalah keuangan kepada putranya. Dia percaya bahwa putranya akan bekerja dengan baik. Naruto berusaha memfokuskan pikirannya namun lagi-lagi pikiran itu tak mau berjalan. Dia masih tergiang-ngiang perkataan Gaara kepadanya.

Naruto mendengus pelan, dia masih tak menyangka kalau Gaara mencintai Hinata, lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan? apa ia harus tega mematahkan hati kakak sepupunya yang sudah begitu baik padanya. Pikiran Naruto kacau, dia sudah tak bisa lagi menghitung keuangan perusahaan. Dia menyerah dan menutup laptopnya begitu saja. Pandangan Naruto kini beralih ke ponsel yang tergeletak begitu saja diatas mejanya. Tanpa ragu dia mengambil ponselnya dan membuka beberapa foto yang ada digaleri ponselnya. Naruto melihat foto Hinata penuh arti, satu hari tak bertemu dengan Hinata rasanya seperti sepuluh tahun. Pintu kamar Naruto tiba-tiba terbuka dengan sendirinya.

"Naruto_-kun _!" seru Erika sambil berlari kecil menuju Naruto lalu memeluknya.

"Hei_, _lepaskan aku," Naruto menghempaskan tangan Erika secara kasar. "Sedang apa kau disini? kenapa kau seenaknya saja masuk kedalam kamarku?

"Bukankah dari dulu aku sering melakukan hal ini dan saat itu kau tidak marah."

"Itu dulu tapi sekarang lain. Jelaskan padaku kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang kerumahku?"

"Aku datang tidak sendirian, tapi aku datang bersama ayahku," jawab Erika santai.

"Bersama ayahmu?" tanya Naruto heran. Mata Erika tertuju pada ponsel Naruto yang terus menyala. Erika merebut ponsel dari tangan Naruto tanpa rasa malu. "Hei, Kembalikan ponselku!" bentak Naruto dengan suara lantang.

Erika terus berusaha menghindar dari tangkapan Naruto. Tangannya sibuk membuka kode kunci ponsel Naruto. Setelah dua kali mencoba gagal dan untuk ketiga kalinya dia berhasil. Aura keceriaan Erika seketika memudar, wajahnya cemberut dan semburat sedih terukir jelas disetiap pori-porinya. Hatinya hancur, ketika tahu Naruto tak lagi memajang fotonya sebagai wallpaper ponsel. Dalam hati kecil Erika dia merasa tak asing dengan wajah gadis ini. Ada rasa penasaran yang besar untuk mengetahui siapa gadis diponsel Naruto.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Erika dengan perasaan sedih. Naruto dengan cekatan merebut ponselnya dari genggaman tangan Erika.

"Dia adalah kekasihku. Erika, sudah berapa kali aku katakan padamu kalau hubungan kita benar-benar sudah berakhir."

"Siapa nama gadis itu?"

"Apa aku harus memberitahumu."

"Cepat katakan padaku siapa nama gadis itu!" bentak Erika dengan berlinang air mata.

"Hyuga Hinata. Dia bernama Hyuga Hinata, apa kau sudah puas!"

Hinata, lagi-lagi Erika merasa nama itu tak asing. Memori Erika berusaha mungkin untuk mengingat kejadian atau hal-hal kecil yang pernah ia lihat ataupun dengar sebelumnya. Ah, sekarang dia ingat. Hinata adalah gadis yang digosipkan dengan Gaara dan sebelumnya dia tanpa sengaja dia bertemu Hinata dilift. Sekarang semua terlihat jelas, Erika tahu persis kenapa saat itu Naruto terburu-buru meninggalkannya karena Naruto ingin menjelaskan semua yang Hinata lihat adalah salah.

"Aku tak menyangka _kau_semudah itu melupakanku".

"Apa kau bilang? semudah itu aku melupakanmu? _Hei_, Erika, hampir satu tahun aku berusaha menghapus semua tentangmu dihati dan pikiranku, tapi itu sangat sulit. Kau terlebih dulu meninggalkanku, kau yang selingkuh, tapi kenapa sekarang kau menyalahkanku jika aku menemukan gadis lain yang lebih mengerti keadaanku," Naruto berusaha membela dirinya sendiri.

"Apa kautahu kalau dia adalah kekasih Gaara."

"Dia sudah menjelaskan semuanya dan itu hanyalah gossip."

"Apa kau percaya dengan semua omongannya?"

"Tentu karena dia adalah kekasihku."

Erika diam mematung, air matanya terus bergulir diatas pipinya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan tangis agar tak bersuara. Erika menangis sesenggukan kemudian berjalan cepat keluar dari kamar Naruto. Naruto dihinggapi rasa bersalah, jujur dia tak suka melihat perempuan menangis. Naruto terpaksa menyusul Erika, dia berniat untuk menenangkannya. Di ruang tamu terlihat dua orang laki-laki setengah baya yang asyik bercengkrama dalam canda dan tawa.

Naruto bisa melihat jelas segurat senyuman dari ayahnya. Fujimoto Takahiro selain sebagai rekan kerjasama dia juga adalah seorang kawan yang selalu bisa menghibur ayahnya. Erika menghampiri ayahnya sambil menangis. Fujimoto Takahiro adalah tipe ayah yang sangat menyayangi putrinya jadi apapun yang Erika inginkan, Takahiro akan berusaha mengabulkannya. Selain menyayangi Erika, Takahiro juga sangat menyayangi Naruto. Saat dia masih menjalin hubungan Erika Takahiro selalu menyambut hangat Naruto saat berkunjung dirumahnya, bahkan beberapa kali Takahiro mengajak Naruto bermain golf bersama.

"Erika kenapa kau menangis?" Takahiro bertanya pada putrinya dengan perasaan khawatir. Erika terus menangis didepan ayahnya, tak hanya ayahnya yang bingung namun ayah Naruto pun juga demikian.

"Ayah, jangan bertele-tele lagi. Cepat katakan pada mereka," perintah Erika.

"Kenapa harus buru-buru?" Takahiro kebingungan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

Naruto dan ayahnya saling tatap satu sama lain. Mata mereka berbicara satu sama lain. Namikaze Minato dan putranya tak mengerti dengan pembicaraan Takahiro dan putrinya. Terlihat Takahiro mendengus lalu kemudian mengangguk pelan. Takahiro terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang serius. Naruto dan Minato dengan sabar menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari mulut Takahiro. Takahiro kembali duduk dengan mimik muka yang santai.

"Baiklah, kedatangan kami kesini bukan hanya berkunjung biasa tapi ada sebuah hal serius yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu Namikaze Minato."

"Apa itu? masalah investasi?" tanya Minato.

"Bukan ini masalah hubungan Naruto dan Erika."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

"Kita tahu mereka sudah menjalin hubungan sekian lama. Akan lebih baik kalau kita segera menikahkan mereka. Putriku sangat mencintai Naruto, aku juga sangat menyukainya sedangkan kita adalah rekan kerja yang kompak dan diperhitungkan oleh pengusaha lain bukan? Bagaimana menurutmu Minato?".

Menikah dengan Erika? Hal ini sama sekali tak bisa Naruto mengerti. Banyak sekali pertanyaan yang bersarang diotaknya. Apa Erika tak pernah bercerita kepada ayahnya jika hubungan mereka sudah lama berakhir. Secara pribadi Naruto menolak pernikahan ini karena dia sudah memilih wanita yang akan dijadikan sebagai calon istrinya. Tidak hanya Naruto yang memilih namun ayahnya juga memilih gadis yang sama.

Jika seandainya dia menikah dengan Erika, pasti gadis itu tak bisa mengingatkan dia jika salah dan menasehatinya jika membutuhkan nasehat. Naruto membutuhkan sosok yang memiliki pemikiran dewasa dalam hidupnya, dia sudah mengenal Erika dalam waktu yang lama jadi Naruto tahu bagaimana watak Erika. Minato menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Perasaanya berkecamuk, jika dia menolak maka Takahiro akan merasa tersinggung namun jika dia menerima maka tak ada yang bisa membimbing Naruto dan menjadikan putranya sosok pria yang berpikiran dewasa dan tegar.

"Takahiro, kita memang rekan kerja yang hebat dan seluruh rakyat Jepang mengakui itu. Dalam bisnis memang kita memiliki tujuan yang sama tapi untuk pendamping hidup putraku kita memiliki perbedaan," Minato menuturkan penolakannya secara halus dengan arti yang samar.

Takahiro sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, kedua alisnya bertaut. Dia tak menyangka dengan jawaban rekan kerjanya akan seperti ini. Sebelum berangkat

"Jadi kau menolak ide pernikahan ini?" tanya Takahiro ragu.

"Aku sudah mempunyaI pilihan sendiri untuk menjadi pendmping putraku. Maafkan aku."

"Apa calon istrimu adalah gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata?" sahut Erika.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" bukan Naruto yang menjawab namun ayahnya, Namikaze Minato.

Takahiro dan Erika seperti ditampar karena penolakan pernikahan ini. Takahiro merasa malu, seolah dia dan putrinya merengek untuk mendapatkan putra Minato. Tatapan bersahabat Takahiro menghilang dalam sekejap dari matanya. Erika melihat Naruto dan Minato secara bergantian. Bibirnya bergetar, tangannya mengepal, kemarahan yang tiada tara menghinggapi dirinya. Erika tiba-tiba pergi meninggalkan ayahnya.

"Ya, Erika tunggu ayah" teriak Takahiro. Sebelum pulang Takahiro melihat Minato dan Naruto lekat-lekat. Dia memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan menakutkan. "Aku harap kau tidak menyesal dengan keputusanmu Namikaze Minato".

Setelah kepergian Takahiro dan Erika, Minato kembali duduk santai disofanya yang begitu empuk. Naruto mengikuti apa yang ayahnya lakukan. Keduanya menghela nafas panjang. Lagi-lagi ada masalah yang harus mereka hadapi. Tapi nampaknya Namikaze Minato santai saja menghadapi hal ini, dia terlihat asyik meneguk secangkir teh hijau. Naruto ikut merasakan kelegaan, jika ayahnya tak panik atau berpikir maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Naruto, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan nona Hinata? apa kalian masih sebatas teman?" Minato penasaran dengan hubungan putranya, dia berharap hubungan putranya dengan Hinata lebih dari seorang teman.

"Hinata menyetujui perjodohan ataupun pernikahan ini ayah," jawab Naruto.

"Benarkah? tapi apa kalian saling mencintai?"

"Iya ayah, kami memang saling mencintai dari awal cuma dulu Hinata masih ragu dengan perasaannya sendiri. Makanya dia tidak langsung menjawab tawaran ayah," mendengar jawaban putranya Minato mengangguk dengan wajah sumringah.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apa lagi, lebih baik kita mempercepat pernikahanmu dengannya",

Itu memang yang Naruto inginkan namun ada satu hal yang membuat pernikahan itu harus ditunda. Masalah cinta segitiga antara dirinya, Hinata dan Gaara. Naruto tak ingin ia menikah dan bahagia diatas penderitaan Gaara yang patah hati. Dia ingin menyelesaikan masalah ini terlebih dahulu yang jelas karena perasaan Gaara membuat Naruto merasa berat menjalani hubungannya dengan Hinata. Sudah banyak hal yang Gaara korbankan untuknya.

"Tidak ayah, lebih baik kita tunggu sampai waktunya tepat" Naruto berusaha untuk menutupi apa yang sebenarnya terjadi didepan ayahnya. Namikaze Minato hanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan putranya.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Apa kau tahu Naruto, kenapa ayah cepat-cepat mencarikanmu calon istri?" Minato bertanya kepada Naruto. Pertanyaan itu Naruto jawab dengan gelengan tanda dia tak tahu apa tujuan ayahnya sebenarnya.

"Kalau boleh tahu apa alasan ayah?".

"Sebenarnya saat kau pergi berkelana, ayah memerintahkan sekertaris Park untuk mengikutimu tentunya karena kau penderita agoraphobia. Aku ingin tahu seperti apa dunia yang kau inginkan. Sekarang ayah paham jika kau menginginkan kebebasan tanpa aturan ataupun terikat dengan pekerjaan. Aku juga baru tahu kalau kau sangat menyukai photografi. Aku sadar betapa buruknya peranku sebagai ayah. Aku memutus semua akses keuanganmu bukan untuk menghukummu tapi ayah ingin menjadikan kau pria yang mandiri dan merasakan bagaimana hidup menjadi orang serba pas-pasan dan lebih menghargai uang. Ternyata gadis itu mengajarimu dengan baik. selain mengajarimu bertahan hidup gadis itu juga menjagamu. Maka dari itu dengan kesehatan ayah yang tak stabil, aku memutuskan untuk memilih gadis itu sebagai istrimu kelak."

Naruto tak menyangka jika secara tak langsung ayahnya telah mendidiknya. Pandangan Naruto tentang ayahnya yang tak peduli padanya mendadak hilang.

"Jika sekertaris membuntutiku lalu dua bodyguradku untuk apa mengejarku?".

"Ayah hanya ingin sedikit bermain-main denganmu hahahaha".

Ada perasaan jengkel yang luar biasa, Naruto tak percaya jika ayahnya ingin main-main dengannya. Tahu seperti itu, Naruto tak melarikan diri, dia memilih untuk menghajar dua bodyguard itu satu persatu. Apa ayahnya tak tahu bagaimana paniknya dia saat itu. Wajah Naruto kisut karena cemberut dan menahan amarah yang berlebihan. Minato melirik putranya yang tampak tak suka dengan penjelasannya. Dia berdehem pelan untuk mendapatkan perhatian putranya.

"Kau marah pada ayah?" pertanyaan Minato tak digubris oleh Naruto. "Bukankah karena ide konyol itu, membuatmu lebih dekat dengan Hinata. Berpelukan_? _k_isse_?" ledek Minato. Semburat rona merah terlihat mencolok diwajah Naruto yang putih.

"Apa yang ayah bicarakan itu," ucap Naruto malu-malu.

Minato tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi lucu dari putrannya. Dilain sisi Naruto senang pertama kali dia bisa bercengkrama dan bercanda gurau dengan ayahnya sepert ini. "Oh iya ayah lupa sesuatu. Naruto, satu lagi kau akan aku kirim ke Hollywood untuk belajar membuat animasi tiga dimensi disana selama tiga bulan sebagai perwakilan dari perusahaan ayah. Ayah berfikir kita ini perusahaan film terkaya di Jepang tapi kenapa tidak pernah sedikitpun memproduksi film animasi tiga dimensi yang sekarang lagi booming."

"Hollywood? Belajar animasi tiga dimensi?".

"Iya belajar animasi tiga dimensi. Apa kau keberatan?".

Naruto berfikir sejenak, dari dulu ia memang ingin pergi ke Hollywood tentunya untuk berlibur bukan belajar cara membuat animasi. Tapi tiga bulan tak bertemu Hinata entah bagaimana rasanya, pasti dia sangat merindukannya. Apa boleh buat tak ada alasan untuk menolak perintah ayahnya. Sebelum berangkat ia harus bisa mengatasi Agoraphobianya. Bukan masalah Hollywood atau apa yang membuat Naruto keberatan tapi ini maslah agorophobia. Tapi Naruto tak mau membuat orang tuanya terbebani.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan ayah".

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	10. Chapter 10

Minato tertawa lepas melihat ekspresi lucu dari putrannya. Dilain sisi Naruto senang pertama kali dia bisa bercengkrama dan bercanda gurau dengan ayahnya sepert ini. "Oh iya ayah lupa sesuatu. Naruto, satu lagi kau akan aku kirim ke Hollywood untuk belajar membuat animasi tiga dimensi disana selama tiga bulan sebagai perwakilan dari perusahaan ayah. Ayah berfikir kita ini perusahaan film terkaya di Jepang tapi kenapa tidak pernah sedikitpun memproduksi film animasi tiga dimensi yang sekarang lagi booming."

"Hollywood? Belajar animasi tiga dimensi?".

"Iya belajar animasi tiga dimensi. Apa kau keberatan?".

Naruto berfikir sejenak, dari dulu ia memang ingin pergi ke Hollywood tentunya untuk berlibur bukan belajar cara membuat animasi. Tapi tiga bulan tak bertemu Hinata entah bagaimana rasanya, pasti dia sangat merindukannya. Apa boleh buat tak ada alasan untuk menolak perintah ayahnya. Sebelum berangkat ia harus bisa mengatasi Agoraphobianya. Bukan masalah Hollywood atau apa yang membuat Naruto keberatan tapi ini maslah agorophobia. Tapi Naruto tak mau membuat orang tuanya terbebani.

"Tidak, aku tidak keberatan ayah."

**JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 10  
**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.JIKA ADA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, DI ANGGAP MASUK AKAL JUGA YA HEHE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata lega bisa kembali l ke rumah kesayangannya. Walaupun rumah ini kecil dan sederhana namun tak ada tempat yang nyaman selain rumahnya. Udara didalam rumah pengap dan lembab. Sudah dua hari rumah sederhana ini di tinggalkan oleh ibunya karena harus merawatnya dirumah sakit. Hinata terpaksa pulang dan tak bisa menemani shooting terakhir Gaara diacara relaty show. Jujur dia kasihan kepada Gaara karena dia harus menyiapkan kebutuhannya sendiri.

Mau bagaimana lagi, jika saja tangannya tak terkilir seperti ini Hinata akan berusaha mungkin untuk tetap menyiapkan segala kebutuhan Gaara. Pria itu sudah berkorban banyak untuknya, baiaya rumah sakit Gaaralah yang menangani semuanya. Hinata tak tahu bagaimana caranya ia berbalas budi kepada Jung Gaara. Semua meja serta perabotan rumah tampak berdebu, tanaman bunga yang tertanam dipot kecil yang diletakan didekat jendela juga terlihat sedikit layu karena tak mendapat asupan air maupun pupuk.

Hinata tak punya tenaga untuk membereskan ini semua. Jika dia sehat, pasti dia tak akan membiarkan ibunya mengurus rumah sendirian. Haruka mangantarkan putrinya ke kamar. Hinata berbaring dengan hati-hati, ia takut jika tangannya tanpa sengaja menyenggol sesuatu. Udara dikamarnya juga tak kalah pengap dengan udara di ruang tamu.

"Hinata, jika Ibu mulai bekerja hari ini apa kau keberatan? Dua hari ini ibu sudah tidak mencari uang. Sehari saja tak bekerja badan jadi terasa sakit," canda ibu Hinata.

"Iya Ibu aku tidak keberatan, lagipula aku sudah jauh lebih baik hanya tangan saja yang masih sedikit terasa sakit."

"Baiklah, terima kasih kau sudah mengerti Ibu. Kalau begitu Ibu berangkat dulu ya."

Hinata berbaring menghadap langit seiring dengan kepergian ibunya. Sakit itu rasanya benar-benar tak enak. Dari sini kita belajar bagaimana cara menghargai kesehatan tubuh kita. Hinata mencoba meraih ponsel yang ada di meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Jari jemarinya menggeser-geser layar sentuh ponselnya. Ada sebuah nama yang menyita perhatian Hinata. Nomor itu bertuliskan "Naruto My Honey" Hinata menyinggungkan senyumnya.

Dia teringat kejadian dimana mereka berdua lagi menikmati pemandangan Tokyo dimalam hari dan tak lupa moment kembang api yang muncul secara tiba-tiba. Sikap Naruto memang menggambarkan umurnya dan terlihat seperti remaja pada umumnya, tapi entah kenapa Hinata masih selalu tertarik dan terus mencintainya. Hinata bertanya-tanya kenapa sampai detik ini Naruto tak menjenguknya ataupun menghubunginya. Apa dia lupa dengan ucapan-ucapan manis yang keluar dari mulutnya. Perasaannya berkecamuk, batin dan logikanya bertolak belakang. Didalam hatinya Hinata ingin sekali menghubungi Naruto namun logikanya tidak demikan. Hinata tampak frustasi, dia memutuskan untuk tidur daripada harus memikirkan hal yang membuat diri sendiri bingung.

ooOOoo

Dibawah langit yang gelap bertabur bintang, Gaara berdiri tegak didepan pagar rumahnya, dia menekan tombol berangka. Terdengar bunyi klik setelah semua Gaara memasukan kode . Pintu pagar terbuka secara otomatis, walaupun arsitektur pagar rumahnyabergaya tradisonal namun Gaara masih memasang sistem pagar modern demi keamanan rumahnya. Pria tampan ini berjalan kedalam rumah malas-malasan. Hari ini adalah hari yang melelahkan untuknya, sungguh menjalani profesi sebagai artis adalah hal yang sangat berat.

Gaara berjalan menuju dapur, dia mengambil sebotol air dingin berukuran kecil dari kulkas dan diteguknya air itu sampai habis. Gaara melanjutkan langkahnya menuju ruang santai, dia mengambil remote televisi. Sudah beberapa kali mengganti-ganti _channel_ namun tak ada satu acara pun yang bisa menghiburnya. Sekelebat terlintas dipikiran Gaara tentang Hinata. Dia jadi ingin tahu bagaimana keadaanya dirumah. Gaara merogoh sakunya dan mengetik beberapa kata untuk dikirimkan ke Hinata.

**_Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini? apa semuanya terasa jauh lebih baik?_**

Gaara memencet tombol send. Dalam hitungan detik, Gaara mendapat pesan balasan dari Hinata. Belum membuka isi pesan dari Hinata, Gaara sudah tersenyum senang.

**_Iya aku baik-baik saja, aku harap kau juga. Maaf aku tidak bisa membantumu._**

Gaara segera membalas pesan itu cepat-cepat.

**_Tidak apa-apa aku mengerti kondisimu. Semangat! _**

Satu menit, dua menit berlalu, Hinata tak kunjung juga membalas pesannya. Mungkin Hinata tertidur, Gaara berusaha berpikir positf. Hari ini dia benar-benar merasa bosan dan ingin pergi keluar bersama seseorang. Gaara memperhatikan nomor orang-orang dekat dari ponselnya. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengajak seseorang pergi bersamanya,

"Moshi-moshi, Naruto_, _apa kau sibuk hari ini? tidak, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu keluar makan malam apa kau keberatan?"

oOOoo

Gaara duduk santai sambil membaca buku disalah satu kafe unik yang ada di Tokyo. Ini adalah perpustakaan favorit Gaara, karena ddi perpustakaan ini dia bisa membaca buku secara gratis. Semua buku tertata rapi dibeberapa rak buku yang besar. Lokasi perpustakaan ini terletak di Tokyo. Gaara sengaja mengajak Naruto untuk berkunjung ke peprpustakaan karena tempat ini sepi. Tentunya, ia tahu bahwa sepupu kesayangannya ini pengidap Agoraphobia.

Gaara terus membaca buku biografi tentang raja Jimmu, karena dengan membaca biografinya Gaara bisa mempelajari karakter dan kehidupan beliau. _Shooting_ proyek film kolosal kurang beberapa hari lagi, jadi Gaara harus ekstra membaca buku ini. Sepuluh menit sudah Gaara menunggu dan Naruto pun akhirnya datang. Senyum kelegaan tampak jelas digambarkan oleh raut wajahnya.

Tanpa ragu Naruto mengambil tempat duduk tepat dihadapan Gaara. Gaara menyodorkans sebuah minuman kaleng yang berisi teh hijau kepada Naruto. Kebetulan Naruto haus, jadi dia siap meneguk teh hijau tanpa kompromi. Gaara tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah Naruto yang terkesan sedikit rakus.

"Kau menyukainya?" Gaara bertanya kepada Naruto dengan rasa heran.

"Kebetulan aku haus Gaara-nii," jawab Naruto.

"Apa rasanya enak?"

"Iya enak _-nii_, darimana kau bisa menemukan tempat seasik ini?"

"Sebelum menjadi artis aku sering mampir kesini untuk membaca buku secara gratis. Kau tahu sendiri aku sangat suka sekali membaca."

Naruto mengangguk kecil mendengar penjelasan Naruto. Ada perasaan bersalah yang bersarang di dalam diri Gaara. Dia marah besar kepada Naruto beberapa hariyang lalu. Sebelumnya tak pernah dia membentak Naruto, tapi hanya karena seorang wanita dia dengan mudah membentak sepupu yang sudah dia anggap adik sendiri. Tak heran jika banyak orang yang mengatakan, kalau wanita adalah salah satu ujian dalam kehidupan selain tahta dan harta. Selain mengajak Naruto keluar, Gaara juga ingin meminta maaf secara pribadi kepada Naruto.

"Naruto, maafkan aku kalau beberapa hari yang lalu aku marah kepadamu."

"Sebelum kau minta maaf, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

"Arigatou_,_ kau memang adikku yang paling baik. Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata sekarang sudah pulang dari rumah sakit. Apa kau tak berniat untuk menjenguknya?"

Lagi-lagi perkataan Gaara tentang Hinata membuat Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya. Hubungan cintanya dengan Hinata sebenarnya mudah cuma perasaan Gaara yang membuat semuanya sulit. Naruto ingat, betapa terpuruknya Gaara ketika dia mengetahui Hotaru selingkuh. Dia tak mau makan, minum bahkan mandi sekalipun. Gaara seperti orang linglung kala itu. Butuh waktu yang lama untuk _move on_ dari Hotaru. _Move on_ itu pun datang sekarang setelah sekian lama bersembunyi dibalik cupid kecil. Jika Gaara tersakiti lagi, apa dia akan sama terpuruknya saat menjalin kisah dengan Hotaru. Tentunya Naruto juga tidak mau melihat Gaara seperti itu.

"Jika ada waktu aku akan menjenguknya," jawab Naruto singkat.

"Naruto_, _apa kau tahu banyak tentang Hinata? apa kau juga tahu dimana rumahnya?" Gaara mendadak menjadi ahli interogasi. Dengan sabar Gaara menunggu jawaban Naruto. Perasaan lega menguap dari dalam hatinya ketika Naruto mengangguk. "Kalau begitu maukah kau memberitahuku dimana rumahnya?"

Naruto mendengus pelan, tak ada alasan bagi Naruto untuk tidak jujur kepada Gaara. Dia bukan tipe orang yang licik. Biarlah cinta yang memilih, siapa yang lebih baik untuk Hinata dirinya atau Gaara. Cinta segitiga itu memang rumit. Mereka berdua keluar perpustakaan menuju tempat parkir mobil Naruto.

ooOOoo

Di sebuah gang yang tak begitu luas dan beraspal. Terjejer barisan mobil memanjang yang terparkir rapi. Gaara dan Naruto berhenti di pertigaan yang letaknya berdekatan dengan rumah Hinata. Mereka terdiam sejenak di dalam mobil dan melihat sebuah rumah sederhana secara seksama. Gang ini tampak lengang, tak ada satupun orang yang lewat, padahal jam masih menunjukan pukul delapan malam. Gaara sedikit mencodongkan wajahnya, dia mencoba menebak rumah Hinata tapi sepertinya dia tak berhasil.

"Dimana rumah Hinata?" Gaara memicingkan matanya dan memperhatikan setiap rumah yang ada disekitar gang tersebut.

"Rumah yang berpagar tradisonal dan didepannya terdapat lampu-lampu kecil adalah rumahnya. Apa kau bisa melihatnya dengan jelas?" Naruto menggunakan jari telunjuknya untuk menunjukan dimana tepatnya rumah Hinata.

"Aku tahu sekarang, kalau begitu ayo kita berkunjung kerumahnya."

"Apa? berkunjung kerumahnya?"

"Iya berkunjung, kenapa?"

Mana bisa dia berkunjung bersamaan dengan Gaara. Tentunya disana dia hanya diam saja, dan pertemuan mereka bertiga khususnya untuk dirinya dan Hinata pasti akan terasa canggung. Mungkin Hinata akan merasa aneh jika sikap Naruto berubah drastis kepadanya demi memberikan kesempatan kepada Gaara.

"Aku tidak bisa aku harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan kantor. Lebih baik kausaja yang berkunjung kerumahnya."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih Naruto," Gaara membuka pintu mobil Naruto lalu kemudian menutupnya kembali. Dia melambaikan tangan kepada Naruto dan pergi menuju rumah Hinata. Naruto membalas lambaian tangan Gaara dengan senyuman kecil.

"Apa salahnya mengalah demi saudara sendiri untuk sementara," gumam Naruto.

Setelah Naruto merasa yakin jika Gaara sudah masuk kedalam, dia mulai menstater mobilnya. Naruto mengambil jalan lurus melewati depan rumah Hinata daripada harus memutar mobilnya dijalan yang sempit. Mobil Naruto melaju kencang, dia tak menyadari jika Haruka tanpa sengaja melihatnya sekembalinya dia dari pasar ikan. Haruka bertanya-tanya, kenapa Naruto tak mampir kerumahnya dan menjenguk Hinata, padahal dia sudah mendekati rumahnya. Semua jadi terasa aneh dan ganjal bagi Haruka.

Didalam rumah yang sederhana nan kecil ini, Gaara dan Hinata sedang asyik mengobrol. Mereka sesekali menyeruput teh buatan Hinata, walaupun masih menggunakan satu tangan tapi Hinata bisa menangani semuanya. Perasaan Gaara hari ni berbeda, biasanya dia rileks saat berbicara dengan Hinata tapi kali ini dia sangat gugup. Seolah dia baru pertama kali bertemu dengan gadis cantik seperti Hinata.

"Gaara-_kun, _bagaimana kau bisa tahu alamat rumahku?" Hinata penasaran dengan muncilnya Gaara tiba-tiba dirumahnya.

"Tadi Naruto mengantarku kemari."

"Naruto?" tanya Hinata bingung.

Jika Naruto mengantarkan Gaara berkunjung kemari, kenapa dia tidak ikut berkunjung kerumahnya juga. Apa yang salah dari Naruto? Atau mungkin Naruto merasa bersalah pada dirinya, sehingga dia tak berani datang kerumah. Banyak sekali pertanyaan-pertanyaan bermunculan dalam benak Hinata tentang Naruto. Apa pria itu tak sadar kalau Hinata begitu merindukannya. Terdengar suara pintu bergeser pelan, dari cahaya lampu yang remang-remang muncul sosok Haruka yang baru saja pulang berjualan.

"Aku pulang," seru Haruka. Dia sedikit terkejut melihat Gaara sudah duduk manis didalam rumahnya. "Gaara-kun, ternyata kau disini?" Gaara bergegas berdiri dari duduknya dan memberi hormat kepada Haruka.

"Iya bibi, maaf jika kehadiranku menganggu anda dan Hinata."

"Kau ini bicara apa. Kau sama sekali tidak menganggu kami," Haruka tersenyum pada Gaara. Ia menyuruh Gaara kembali ke tempat duduknya. "Hinata, tadi aku melihat Naruto didepan rumah. Apa dia mampir kesini sebelum Gaara?".

"Tidak Ibu_,_ Naruto hanya mengantarkan Gaara berkunjung kemari."

"Aaa begitu rupanya. Kalau begitu, kalian berdua aku tinggal mandi dulu."

Suasana diruang tamu kembali canggung saat ibu Hinata meninggalkan mereka berdua sendirian. Lagi-lagi Gaara tak seperti biasanya, mengawali pembicaraan dengan Hinata terasa sangat sulit dan menyusahkan dirinya sendiri. Padahal sebelumnya dia tak pernah seperti ini.

"Ehmm, kalau boleh tahu kapan kau akan mulai syuting film kolosal tentang raja Jimmu?"

"Syuting akan dilaksanakan sekitar dua hari lagi jadi waktu senggang ini aku gunakan untuk memperdalam naskah dan karakter raja Jimmu."

"Aku harap filmmu sukses, tapi maaf sepertinya dua hari yang akan datang aku masih tak bisa membantumu menyiapkan kebutuhan syutingmu," Hinata mengatakan demikian dengan wajah cemberut dan ekspresi sedikit menyesal.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah mencari asisten sementera untuk menggantikanmu."

"Gaara_-kun_, terima kasih kau sudah datang menjengukku."

"Kedatanganku kesini selain menjengukmu. Aku juga merindukanmu hehe," Gaara cengengesan, pipinya merona merah seperti lobster rebus. Hinata mendelik, tak percaya dengan ucapan Gaara tadi.

"Apa yang kau katakan, merindukanku?" tanya Hinata tak percaya. Gaara hanya tersenyum didepannya dengan ekspresi malu.

Merindukannya? Apa dia tak salah dengar?.

ooOOoo

Malam berganti pagi. Interior rumah sederhana ini berkilat karenaa cahaya matahari pagi yang menembus kaca transparan jendela. Aroma harum nan enak menyengat hidung Hinata. Gadis itu sangat hafal dengan aroma masakan daging panggang khas ibunya. Nafsunya tergugah untuk segera bangun dan menyantap daging-daging itu.

Otot-otot kaki dan tangannya yang kaku Hinata rentangkan, walaupun tangan kanannya masih belum bisa digunakan, rasanya nikmat sekali melakukan hal ini dipagi hari. Hinata beranjak dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju dapur dengan malas. Dari dapur samar-samar Hinata melihat ibunya sibuk membolak-balikan daging di panggangan. Aromanya benar-benar menggugah selera, Hinata beberapa kali menelan ludah karena menahan nafsu makannya.

"Ehmmm, aromanya wangi sekali. Daging panggangbuatan ibuku memang paling enak," puji Hinata.

"Hahaha, kau ini pagi-pagi sudah memuji orang lain."

"Tapi memang itu kenyataannya ibu. Apa perlu aku bantu?"

"Tidak usah, tanganmu belum pulih. Lebih baik kau duduk saja, tunggu semuanya matang."

Kalau ibunya tak mengizinkan membantu mau bagaimana lagi. Hinata dengan sabar menunggu nasi matang. Memang tak lazim sarapan memakan daging panggang bagi orang Jepang tapi ini memang menu kesukaan Hinata dipagi hari. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Haruka mulai menyiapkan daging panggang, nasi didepan putrinya. Aromanya menggugah selera.

"Hinata makanlah, maaf Ibu tak bisa menemanimu soalnya _Ibu _harus pagi-pagi sekali ke pasar untuk memilih ikan-ikan segar. Kemarin aku tak menjual ikan segar satu pun jadi Ibu hanya menjual ikan kering yang sudah diasinkan. Selain itu, tadi pagi pamanmu menelfon ibu, istrinya melahirkan jadi aku akan berkunjung kesana mungkin besok aku baru pulang,"

"Serius istri paman sudah melahirkan? Bayinya laki-laki atau perempuan ibu?"

"Laki-laki, katanya tampan seperti pamanmu. Ahh, ibu juga ingin segera menimang cucu dari Naruto-kun."

Mendengar ucapan Ibunya, Hinata tersedak karena kaget dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari Haruka. Hinata sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ibunya berharap sejauh itu kepada Naruto. Semburat merah terlihat jelas dipipi Hinata yang putih karena malu. Tapi dalam lubuk hati Hinata yang paling dalam, itulah yang diharapkan dan diimpikan bersama Naruto kelak. Mempunyai suami yang sangat tampan pasti anaknya kelak nanti akan cantik maupun tampan. Hinata yakin itu. Kedua mata lavendernya melihat gerak-gerik sang ibu, Haruka meraih ponselnya yang ada di atas meja lalu kemudian menghubungi seseorang.

"Hallo Naruto-kun, apa kau ada dirumah sekarang? Aku ingin kau menemani Hinata dirumah-aku ada urusan dirumah saudaraku—iya, besok aku pulang. Arigatou Naruto-kun."

Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya, ia tak percaya kalau ibunya meminta Naruto untuk menemaninya. Sang ibu memberi sebuah cengiran jahil kepada putri semata wayangnya. Haruka melepaskan apron, dia buru-buru mengambil jaket dan tasnya.

"Untuk apa ibu menelfon Naruto-kun? Ibu aku bisa jaga diri sendiri jadi tidak perlu ada orang yang menemaniku."

"Lihatlah tanganmu itu, kau masih terlihat kesulitan melakukan aktivitasmu. Mungkin kehadiran Naruto akan meringankan bebanmu. Bukankah kau merindukannya? Lagipula dia adalah calon suamimu jadi tak usah malu."

Mendengar jawaban ibunya, Hinata jadi tak berkutik. Ternyata selama ini ibunya sangat mengerti bagaimana perasaannya. Udah beberapa hari ini Naruto sama sekali tak menghubunginya padahal Hinata sangat merindukan pria berambut kuning itu. Jika Naruto bersamanya nanti, Hinata berniat balas dendam dengan apa yang sudah diperbuat kekasihnya itu. Hinata yang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri tak menyadari bahwa ibunya sudah bersiap untuk pergi.

"Apa Ibu tidak sarapan dulu?" Hinata berusaha menawarkan sarapan ibunya yang terlihat panik dan buru-buru ke pasar lalu kemudian ke rumah pamannya.

"Tidak, kau makanlah sendiri. Ibu berangkat dulu."

Sudah menjadi tradisi dari Haruka, sebelum berangkat kerja dia mencium kedua pipi putrinya terlebih dahulu. Hinata menghela nafas panjang, ibunya setiap hari selalu seperti ini. Berangkat pagi dan pulang malam. Seperti karyawan kantor yang kerjanya _full time_. Suasana rumah mendadak sepi, padahal baru tadi rumah penuh dengan suara panci, pemanggang ataupun pisau. Ditambah lagi hari ini ibunya pergi kerumah pamannya. Benar-benar terasa sepi.

Usai makan Hinata menyiram bunga dipot yang ia letakkan didekat jendela. Daun-daun bunga mawar ini tampak layu dan kering karena sudah beberapa hari tidak mendapat asupan air. Hinata dengan telaten dan sabar menyiram bunga-bunga itu. Dia menyiram dengan tangan kirinya sambil bersenandung menyanyikan lagu dari Cristina Pery "_A thousand years_" yang merupakan lagu favorit Hinata.

Tok…tok…tok…pintu pagar Hinata diketuk oleh seseorang. Hinata berpikir orang itu pasti Namikaze Naruto. Gadis cantik ini tersenyum bahagia karena beberapa detik lagi dia akan bertemu dengan pujaan hatinya. Hinata berlari kecil menuju pintu pagar rumahnya. Hinata susah payah membuka pagarnya dengan satu tangan tapi tak perlu waktu lama Hinata berhasil membukanya.

"Naruto-_san,_" ucap Hinata tanpa senyum walaupun hati gadis itu bahagia. Hinata ingin sekali memarahi Naruto.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku dengan panggilan resmi seperti itu?" protes Naruto. "Apa karena kita tak bertemu beberapa hari ini lalu kau menganggapku sebagai orang asing?

Belum apa-apa Naruto sudah protes dan membeo kepada Hinata. Namun setelah itu Naruto tersenyum manis pada gadis cantik yang berdiri tepat didepannya. Beban rindu di hati Naruto yang beratnya mencapai ratusan ton hilang dalam sekejap. Namun, wajah Hinata tak tampak ceria. Mulutnya mengerucut dan alisnya ditekuk, Naruto sadar ini bukan ekspresi yang baik.

Dugaannya benar, Hinata membiarkan dirinya masuk tanpa sepatah katapun. Sesampainya diruang tamu Hinata lebih memilih melanjutkan menyiram tanamannya daripada harus menemani Naruto. Ketidakikutan Naruto dengan Gaara yang berkunjung kerumahnya mambuat Hinata sedikit murka. Selain itu, Naruto juga tak menjenguknya saat dia masih terbaring dirumah sakit selama dua hari. Dasar kekasih tak perhatian.

Saat memasuki rumah sederhana Hinata, mata Naruto terpaku oleh sesuatu. Daging panggang dan nasi ini adalah menu favoritnya. Masih tersisa satu mangkok yang penuh dengan nasi. Gara-gara melihat hidangan ini, perut Naruto tiba-tiba lapar kembali padahal dia sudah sarapan. Tanpa ragu Naruto duduk didepan meja pendek berbentuk segiempat tanpa menggunakan kursi. Rumah Hinata memang berinterior rumah tradisonal Jepang juga demikian. Hinata juga ikut duduk berhadapan dengan Naruto dan memandang Naruto garang.

"Apa aku boleh memakan ini semua?" Naruto bertanya dengan wajah santai dan cerah.

Hinata tak menjawab, dia hanya terdiam melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang asik memakan makanan yang sudah tersedia dimeja. Naruto makan semua daging panggang, serta nasi tanpa punya rasa malu. Dia melahap semua yang ada. Mata Naruto sesekali curi pandang kepada Hinata. Jujur Naruto agak takut melihat ekspresi Hinata yang cemberut seperti itu.

"Kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Hinata menahan emosinya.

Naruto mendengus pelan, ia meletakan sumpit di meja makan, Naruto berbalik menatap Hinata penuh rasa cinta. Hinata sedikit kelabakan dan malu melihat tatapan Naruto seperti itu. Hinata sangat suka dengan mata Naruto, apalagi cara memandang Naruto yang lurus mengena dimata serta hatinya.

"Memangnya kenapa? apa jantungmu bergemuruh? Hehehe" Naruto berusaha membujuk Hinata agar tak marah lagi kepadanya.

"Kenapa tadi malam kau tidak ikut berkunjung kemari bersama Gaara? Kenapa saat aku masih terbaring lemah dirumah sakit selama dua hari, kau sama sekali tak menjengukku?"

Pertanyaan beruntun Hinata berikan kepada Naruto. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum menjawab dia harus mencerna pertanyaan dari Hinata. Naruto menyadari kalau yang dilakukan dirinya semalam dan dua hari yang lalu memang kelewatan. Dia kekasih Hinata, sudah seharusnya dia memperhatikan, menjenguk bahkan berkunjung kerumahnya. Namun karena Gaara, Naruto selalu mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak mungkin juga Naruto menjelaskan alasan sebenarnya dibalik itu semua.

"Maafkan aku Hinata, aku harus mengerjakan tugas kantor. Akhir-akhir ini perhitungan keuangan agak rumit karena harus mengeluarkan banyak uang demi film kolosal yang akan diproduksi besok. Lagipula sudah ada Gaara-nii, jadi aku rasa sama saja."

Hinata tak menyangka Naruto mengatakan hal seperti itu. Jelaslah itu tidak sama, Gaara itu bukan Naruto dan Gaara bukan orang yang ia cintai ataupun yang mencintainya. Hinata merasa sikap Naruto berubah padanya. Dia jadi berfikir, apa dia pernah melakukan kesalahan.

"Apa kau bilang, sama saja? tidak bisa, kau dan Gaara pribadi yang berbeda dan juga memiliki hati dan perasaan yang berbeda pula."

"Memang perasaan aku dan perasaan Gaara apa bedanya?".

"Jelas itu berbeda, kau mencintaiku tapi Gaara tak mencintaiku."

"Kata siapa dia tidak mencintaimu. Gaara mencintaimu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Hinata melihat Naruto penuh arti, tak ada yang raut wajah bercanda dari Naruto. Bahkan Naruto menatap mata Hinata dengan serius. Hinata mencium ke tidak beresan dalam diri Naruto. Kenapa saat Naruto mengatakan "Gaara mencintaimu" raut wajahnya sangat serius. Bahkan semakin tajam melihat dirinya. Sebenarnya ada apa ini?.

"Gaara mencintaimu, apa kata-kataku kurang jelas," Naruto berusaha menunjukan keseriusannya kepada Hinata.

"Kau ini salah minum obat?" Hinata tak percaya dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Tidak, aku tidak salah minum obat. Gaara memang mencintaimu. Dia sendiri yang mengatakan hal itu kepadaku saat kau di rumah sakit."

Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Naruto, kalau Gaara mencintainya?. Seorang artis terkenal, tampan dan digilai semua wanita Jepang jatuh cinta dengan gadis biasa sepertinya? Apa itu masuk akal? Tak mungkin, Naruto hanya membual agar dia tak marah lagi padanya. Hinata tahu tipu muslihat Naruto.

Tapi kalau memang Naruto hanya bergurau kenapa wajah Naruto terkesan sangat serius dan pandangan matanya sama sekali tak tersirat kebohongan. Entah itu benar atau tidak, lalu apa yang harus Hinata perbuat?belajar mencintai Gaara juga. Itu mustahil karena cinta tak bisa dibagi. Hati itu satu jadi cinta pun juga harus satu.

"Lalu kalau memang Gaara mencintaiku, kenapa? apa aku harus mencintainya juga?" Hinata mencoba menantang Naruto, dia ingin tahu jawaban Naruto seperti apa.

"Kalau memang bisa kenapa tidak," Naruto mengatakan hal itu dengan enteng dan melanjutkan makan. Mata Hinata mendelik, alisnya berkerut, dia tak habis pikir kenapa Naruto bisa mengatakan hal konyol seperti itu.

"Jadi kau ingin aku mencintainya juga?" ada rasa sakit dihati Hinata saat dia harus melontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Mana mungkin ada seorang pria yang mengizinkan kekasihnya mendua. Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Hinata hanya dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Naruto-kun kau benar-benar gila."

"Mungkin, aku tak mau melihat Gaara depresi lagi karena cinta. Setelah bertemu denganmu dia baru bisa bangkit dari patah hatinya. Apa aku harus merebut kebahagiaan sepupuku sendiri? Lagipula umurnya lebih tua dariku dan darimu!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah serius.

Perkataan Naruto benar-benar konyol. Kesannya dia ingin segera mengakhiri hubungan yang baru terjalin beberapa hari ini. Kalau dari awal niat Naruto adalah melukai hatinya kenapa dia melakukan semuanya seolah-olah Naruto sangat mencintainya. Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, dia berusaha menahan amarah sebisa mungkin. Sebodoh-bodohnya orang adalah menginginkan kekasihnya untuk mencintai orang lain. Naruto memang kelewatan, Hinata ingin sekali meninju hidung Naruto sampai berdarah. Braaak,! Hinata menggebrak meja dengan tangan kirinya, dia berdiri dan dipenuhi rasa marah teramat besar.

"Pergi kau dari sini!. Jika kau datang kerumahku hanya untuk mengutarakan hal-hal yang konyol lebih baik kau pergi. Aku pikir kau datang kesini memang untuk menemaniku dan membahagiakanku tapi ternyata kau menyakitiku dengan ucapanmu. Cepat pergi sana!".

Hinata mendorong-dorong tubuh Naruto, dia sudah tak tahan lagi melihat tingkah Naruto yag terkesan aneh dan konyol. Hinata merasa sakit hati mendengar ucapan Naruto. Apa pembicaraan seorang remaja selalu tak terkontrol. Bagaimana bisa dia berbicara hal menyangkut perasaan seperti berbicara tentang harga diskon disupermarket yang bisa dibagi-bagikan. Naruto berusaha keras menahan dorongan Hinata, namun usahanya sia-sia. Dia tak menyangka jika Hinata mempunyai tenaga yang luar biasa.

"_Hei_, Hinata aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa kau mengusirku seperti ini!"

"Kau pikir leluconmu itu lucu. Mungkin bagimu lucu tapi buatku itu sangat menyakitkan," ucap Hinata sambil menangis.

Naruto tersenymum bahagia, ia kemudian merentangkan kedua tangannya dan mendekap Hinata kedalam dada bidangnya. Pelukan Naruto semakin lama semakin kanannya mengelus-elus rambut Hinata dengan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto tadi hanya sekedar berbicara dan tentunya dia tak akan pernah menyuruh Hinata untuk belajar mencintai orang lain. Hanya orang gila yang melakukan hal seperti itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku hanya bercanda. Aku ingin kau mencintaiku Hinata-chan maafkan aku jika kata-kata itu melukaimu."

"Kau bodoh," ucap Hinata singkat sambil memukul kecil dada Naruto dengan tangan kirinya.

"Aku tahu aku bodoh," balas Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Setelah mendengar jawaban Naruto, entah kenapa Hinata tersenyum kecil namun terlihat sangat bahagia didalam pelukan kekasihnya. Hinata berusaha membalas pelukan Hinata dengan satu tangannya. Keduanya terhanyut dalam lautan asamara mereka. Bagi Naruto hanya Hinata gadis sempurna didunia ini, begitu pula dengan Hinata yang menganggap bahwa hanya ada satu laki-laki didunia ini yaitu Naruto. Tet…tet… , tiba-tiba suara bel pagar rumah Hinata terdengar. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Siapa itu, apa dia ibu?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin, ahh ia selalu lupa membawa sesuatu yang penting saat bepergian."

Hinata dan Naruto berjalan menuju pagar. Sabagai seorang kekasih yang pengertian dan sehat walafiat Naruto memutuskan untuk membukakan pagar. Alis keduanya bertaut, di depannya terlihat sosok wanita berumur sekitar tiga puluh tahun dan menggandeng seorang anak laki-laki kecil berumur sekitar empat tahun. Anak kecil itu bernama Iruka, dia sangatlah nakal bahkan ada beberapa baby sitter yang dulu keluar karena sudah tak tahan dengan kebandelan Iruka.

"Ada perlu apa bibi Yuri?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Hinata bisakah aku titip Iruka sebentar, hari ini aku sangat sibuk, biasanya baby sitterku masuk tapi untuk hari ini dia tidak masuk karena sakit. Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Jadi maksud bibi kita menjaga dan merawat Iruka satu hari ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang sedikit shock.

"Iya jadi tolong ya jaga Iruka baik-baik Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk ragu, ia kemudian menggandeng Iruka. Bayangan bibi Yuri semakin lama semakin kecil kemudian menghilang diantara pertigaan jalan. Iruka melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hinata dan berlari menuju ayunan yang ada didepan rumahnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang rumit," ucap Naruto.

"Aku pikir juga begitu."

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**MAAF KALAU PART INI SEDIKIT MENGECEWKAN EHEHHE.**


	11. Chapter 11

"Ada perlu apa bibi Yuri?" tanya Hinata ramah.

"Hinata bisakah aku titip Iruka sebentar, hari ini aku sangat sibuk, biasanya baby sitterku masuk tapi untuk hari ini dia tidak masuk karena sakit. Apa kau mau membantuku?"

"Jadi maksud bibi kita menjaga dan merawat Iruka satu hari ini?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba yang sedikit shock.

"Iya jadi tolong ya jaga Iruka baik-baik Hinata."

Hinata tersenyum dan mengangguk ragu, ia kemudian menggandeng Iruka. Bayangan bibi Yuri semakin lama semakin kecil kemudian menghilang diantara pertigaan jalan. Iruka melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari Hinata dan berlari menuju ayunan yang ada didepan rumahnya.

"Sepertinya hari ini adalah hari yang rumit," ucap Naruto.

"Aku pikir juga begitu."

**JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 11  
**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.JIKA ADA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, DI ANGGAP MASUK AKAL JUGA YA HEHE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bab Sebelas**

**.**

**.**

Baik Hinata maupun Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dan berusaha mendekati Iruka yang asik bermain ayunan. Pria tampan berambut pirang dan bermata safir itu duduk dan menyetarakan tinggi tubuhnya dengan Iruka. Anak kecil berumur empat tahun itu terlihat sangat menggemaskan dimata Naruto. Ada perasaan ingin melindungi muncul dari dalam dirinya. Jika Naruto terlihat sumringah, lain lagi dengan perasaan bingung yang Hinata rasakan. Hinata tahu betul bagaimana nakalnya Iruka? Kenapa Iruka hadir disaat tangannya seperti ini. Hanya satu yang Hinata khawatirkan, apakah Naruto bisa sabar menghadapi Iruka? Entahlah, gadis berambut panjang indigo berharap Naruto bisa menghadapi Iruka.

"Iruka, kenalkan namaku Namikaze Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto nii-san," ucap Naruto penuh kelembutan dan kasih sayang.

"Tidak mau," jawab Iruka singkat.

Mendengar jawaban dari Iruka, Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kekasihnya. Hinata mendengus dan menggeleng pelan. Tatapan mata Hinata kepada Naruto seolah mengatakan memang seperti itulah Iruka. Bandel dan susah diatur. Iruka turun dari ayunannya dan segera berlari menuju sofa panjang berwarna putih. Tanpa berpikir dua kali Iruka menginjakan kedua kakinya yang masih bersepatu keatas sofa putih milik Hinata.

"Kyaaa Iruka jangan main disitu. Haduh, permukaan sofanya bisa kotor semua," ucap Hinata shock. Sayangnya, Iruka tak menghiraukan Hinata. Ia semakin lama semakin asyik melompat kesana kemari. Hinata mendengus, ia tak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

"Iruka, turun ya, kalau kau melompat-lompat seperti itu sofanya bisa kotor. Lihat jejak kakimu disofa ini. Turun ya Iruka," bujuk Naruto dengan sejuta senyuman.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Iruka singkat sambil terus melompat-lompat.

"Ayo Iruka turun," ucap Naruto. Dengan cekatan Naruto menyelipkan kedua tangannya dibawah ketiak Iruka. Sekuat tenaga Naruto mengangkat tubuh Iruka yang sedikit gemuk dan menurunkan anak kecil berumur empat tahun itu dari sofa.

Suara tangisan memecah suasana sepi yang melingkupi rumah Hinata semenjak kepergian Ibunya. Iruka tak senang dengan sikap Naruto, bocah itu melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan tangisan yang luar biasa kencang. Baik Hinata maupun Naruto panik melihat perubahan mood Iruka secara tiba-tiba.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang sudah kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata panik.

"Aku tak tahu. Aku hanya menurunkan Iruka dari sofa," jwab Naruto bingung.

"Kau melakukannya secara paksa, jadi Iruka tak menyukainya. Aduh bagaimana ini. Apa yang harus kita lakukan agar tangisan Iruka berhenti?"

Naruto menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian mengeluarkan udara dari hidungnya secara perlahan. Naruto berjongkok dan menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan tinggi badan Iruka. Naruto tersenyum bak peri yang akan memberi Iruka hadiah. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka jika anak kecil itu sungguh merepotkan.

"Iruka jangan menangis lagi, kalau kau menangis wajahmu semakin jelek dan … ." Belum selesai Naruto bicara, Hinata memukul kecil pundak Naruto. Gadis bermata lavender itu pun berjongkok didepan Iruka.

"Kenapa kau memukulku?" protes Naruto.

"Bukan begitu cara membujuk anak kecil, Naruto-kun kau hanya membuat tangis Iruka semakin kencang. Kau ini ada-ada aja," omel Hinata.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sendiri," ucap Naruto sebal. Hinata memicingkan matanya kearah Naruto seolah berbicara, lihatlah apa yang aku lakukan.

"Iruka jangan menangis lagi ya. Iruka mau tidak kakak belikan es krim?"

Ajaib, bujuk rayu Hinata membuat tangisan Iruka berhenti. Naruto terperanjat, ia tak percaya Hinata bisa menaklukan Iruka hanya dengan satu kalimat atau mungkin satu kata yaitu "Es krim." Hinata menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan kepada Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu melengos, karena ia tahu senyuman itu hanyalah pertanda kesombongan. Keajaiban tak berhenti dari situ saja, mimik Iruka yang terlihat depresi dan sedih berubah menjadi sumringah bahkan ia menebarkan senyuman kepada Hinata.

"Kakak janji mau membelikan es krim untuk Iruka?" tanya Iruka polos.

"Iya kakak janji, nanti kita beli es krim bersama," jawab Hinata ramah.

"Tapi aku tidak suka dengannya. Kakak itu jahat dan menakutkan," ucap Iruka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto tanpa ragu.

Naruto yang tadinya bersandar santai dipinggiran bawah sofa, sekarang duduk tegang memandang Iruka dan Hinata bergantian. Ia sama sekali tak percaya, Iruka akan mengatakan hal-hal seperti itu terhadapnya. Lain dengan Hinata, si gadis cantik itu hanya tertawa kecil. Naruto berdecak untuk mengekspresikan kekesalannya.

"Kenapa kau takut padanya?" tanya Hinata lembut.

"Rambutnya aneh," ceplos Iruka.

"Apa kau bilang?!" sergah Naruto.

"Naruto, dia hanya anak kecil jadi perkataannya jangan diambil hati."

Lagi-lagi Naruto tak bisa membantah perkataan Hinata karena yang dikatakan Hinata memang benar. Untuk apa ia marah dan tersinggung dengan ucapan anak yang berusia empat tahun. Naruto menghembuskan nafas secara perlahan untu menetralisir emosinya. Lagipula Iruka itu lucu, kalau diperhatikan secara seksama.

"Iruka, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang ya!" ajak Hinata.

Iruka tampak bahagia bahkan sesekali ia melompat-lompat dan bertepuk tangan. Hinata tersenyum manis melihat tingkah Iruka yang menurutnya lucu. Tanpa ragubocah kecil itu menggandeng tangan kanan Hinata dengan lembut. Naruto hanya bisa bengong menatap tingkah laku mereka. Perlahan Hinata dan Iruka melangkahkan kaki menuju ke luar rumah. Emosi Naruto semakin tak stabil ketika mengetahui bahwa Hinata tak berniat untuk mengajaknya.

"Kau meninggalkan aku sendirian disini, Hinata?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Iya, gomen Naruto-kun tapi masalahnya toko yang menjual es krim ini ada dijalan raya yang ramai dan banyak kerumunan orang disana. Aku tahu kau tidak bisa kesana lagipula aku juga tidak bisa melindungi dua orang sekaligus. Jadi tunggulah sebentar, aku mencintaimu," ucap Hinata manis.

Naruto menjawab pernyataan Hinata dengan beberapa anggukan tanda mengerti. Sepeninggal Hinata dan Iruka, Naruto memikirkan suatu hal yaitu penyakit phobianya. Semakin dirasakan, ia semakin tak betah menanggung ini semua. Naruto ingin sembuh seperti orang lain yang bebas bepergian kemana saja. Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya dibawah pinggiran sofa putih Hinata.

_"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa kesana lagipula aku juga tidak bisa melindungi dua orang sekaligus."_ Itulah kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Hinata. Kata-kata itulah yang membuat Naruto berpikir jauh. Jika seandainya dia sudah menjadi suami Hinata, apa yang bisa ia lakukan untuk istrinya? Dimanapun sepasang suami istri pergi, suamilah yang melindungi istri bukan sebaliknya. Kalau dia terus seperti ini, dimana martabat seorang suami. Naruto memijat kedua pelipis kepalanya, bagaimanapun caranya Naruto ingin sembuh dari penyakitnya.

Merasa bosan, Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Ia berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang dan melihat-lihat sekitar rumah Hinata. Matanya tanpa sengaja tertuju pada sofa putih yang kotor karena jejak sepatu Iruka. Senyuman manis tersungging dibibr Naruto yang tipis. Dengan penuh semangat, Naruto menyingkirkan sofa-sofa lain lalu mendorong sofa panjang itu menuju halaman samping rumah. Untunglah pintu samping Hinata bukanlah pintu biasa, namun pintu geser berlapis kaca.

ooOOoo

Hinata dan Iruka berjalan dengan riang, tangan kiri Hinata serta tangan kanan Iruka berayun senang, seolah mereka menikmati pagi yang cerah ini. Iruka terlihat senang dengan es krim yang ada digenggamannya. Bahkan sesekali bocah itu menjilatinya dengan rakus. Hinata tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah lucu Iruka. Sesampainya didepan rumah, Hinata mendorong kuat pintu pagarnya dengan tangan kananya. Langkah demi langkah, kaki mereka membawa Hinata dan Iruka kembali ke dalam rumah.

"Kami pulang," ucap Hinata dengan suara sedikit berteriak.

Tak ada jawaban, Hinata sedikit mengerutkan keningnya. Matanya mencari setiap sudut rumah namun ia tak menemukan sosok Naruto disana. Dia kembali menggandeng Iruka dan berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Hinata semakin bingung ketika sofa-sofa itu sudah tak tertata rapi. Yang lebih mengehrankan lagi adalah sofa panjang bekas injakan kaki Iruka menghilang. Angin bertiup kencang membuat _vitrase_ yang terpajang dipintu geser kaca samping rumah Hinata melambai-lambai. Pintu itu tak lagi tertutup.

Hyuga Hinata memberanikan diri melihat apa yang terjadi disana. Tak hanya itu saja, samar-samar telinga Hinata mendengar suara gemericik air. Semakin ia mendekat dan berjalan menuju halaman samping rumahnya, suara gemericik air itu semakin terdengar jelas. Pikiran buruknya mulai datang, mungkin ada pencuri? atau mungkin Naruto diculik? Hinata segera menggelengkan kepalanya untuk mengusir pkiran tak berguna itu. Apapun itu, Hinata berharap semua tak seperti yang ia bayangkan. Sesampainya diluar halaman, Hinata memutar kepalanya ke arah kiri. Ia pun lega mendapati Naruto asyik menyemprotkan air disofanya yang kotor.

"Eh, kau sudah pulang Hinata?" tanya Naruto penuh senyum.

"Sedang apa kau Naruto-kun?"

"Aku sedang membersihkan sofamu."

"Apa perlu aku bantu?"

"Tidak usah, lebih baik kau bermain dan menjaga Iruka saja Hinata. Kursi putih seperti ini jika kotor harus segera dibersihkan, kalau tidak nanti warna kursinya akan berubah menjadi kusam." Tiba-tiba iruka melepaskan genggamannya dari tangan kiri Hinata. Anak kecil itu berlari penuh semangat mendekati Naruto.

"Iruka jangan mendekat, nanti kau bisa basah semua!" teriak Hinata.

Sayang, Iruka sama sekali tak peduli dengan himbauan Hinata. Bocah itu melompat kesana kemari dengan wajah bahagia. Air yang menggenang di atas rerumputan Hijau, menarik perhatian Iruka. Tanpa ragu Iruka menghentakan kedua kakinya diatas genangan air. Percikan air kotor pun kemana-mana, bahkan ada beberapa percikan air kotor itu mengenai kaos putih Naruto.

"Haishhh, kau ini. Apa yang kau lakukan Iruka? Bajuku kotor semua," omel Naruto.

"Hehehehe kakak lucu," jawab Iruka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto.

Rentetan gigi putih Iruka yang tak lengkap terlihat jelas. Tawa Iruka membahana dan memecah kesunyian yang ada dirumah ini. Melihat Iruka yang tertawa bahagia, membuat amarah Naruto reda. Bahkan ada dorongan besar dalam dirinya, untuk mengajak Iruka bermain air bersamanya. Iruka sangat menggemaskan dimata Naruto.

"Iruka kita main air bersama yuk," ajak Naruto. Bocah itu mengangguk penuh semangat. Naruto dengan telaten menanggalkan satu per satu baju Iruka.

"Naruto-kun, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Hinata sambil berjalan mendekati Iruka dan kekasihnya. Tangan kirinya yang masih normal berusaha mengambil baju Iruka yang Naruto letakkan begitu saja diatas sofa.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajaknya bermain. Hinata apa kau bisa membawa kaosku sekalian?"

Hinata tak menjawab, ia hanya berdiri didepan Naruto serta diam seribu bahasa. Naruto melepaskan kaos putihya yang sudah basah dan kotor. Semburat merah tiba-tiba muncul diantara kedua pipi Hinata. Gadis pemalu ini sedikit menunduk walaupun matanya curi-curi pandang ke Naruto. Mata Hinata terfokus pada leher sampai perut Naruto. Ia pun menyadari bahwa kekasihnya itu sangat "panas." Perutnya yang berotot, dadanya yang bidang, serta wajahnya yang tampan, membuat fantasi Hinata semakin liar. Tanpa sadar Hinata menelan ludah melihat pemandangan indah didepan matanya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Naruto Heran.

"Eh, ti … tidak, siapa yang melihatmu," elak Hinata. Lamunannya pun buyar.

"Yakin kau tidak melihatku? Lalu kenapa pipimu merah, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata? Apa tubuhku membuatmu terpana?" goda Naruto.

"Si…siapa juga yang melihat tubuhmu?!" Hinata buru-buru mengambil kaos Naruto lalu berjalan menuju dalam rumah.

"Hahaha aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan honey." Mendengar ejekan Naruto, Hinata membalikan badannya dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Aku tidak seperti itu!" ucap Hinata kesal. Sesampainya didalam rumah, Hinata berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur pernafasannya dan mentralisir detak jantungnya yang tak beraturan. "Kenapa hari ini dia terlihat lebih tampan? Huh ini menyebalkan!" gerutu Hinata.

ooOOoo

Di sebuah rumah minimalis, berarsitektur tradisional Jepang namun disentuh dengan arsitektur modern membuat rumah ini terkesan unik namun tetep mewah. Gaara duduk santai di sebuah meja taman rumahnya yang berukuran kecil. Pikirannya fokus kepada naskah film yang akan dia perankan besok. Ternyata menjadi raja dalam film kategori sejarah itu sangat bermanfaat , kita akan lebih tahu bagaimana sejarah negara sendiri dan bagaimana watak dari pahlawan atau raja-raja terdahulu.

Gaara merasa mendapatkan suatu kehormatan yang luar biasa saat dia terpilih untuk memerankan Raja yang agung yaitu Jimmu. Konsentrasinya pecah, ketika mendengar seseorang memencet tombol rumahnya beberapa kali. Dari dalam rumah Gaara mengintip kamera pengaman yang dia pasang didepan pagar. Seolah tak percaya dengan tamunya, Gaara sedikit mencodongkan wajahnya ke layar dan memperhatikan baik-baik sosok gadis yang ada didepan rumahnya.

"Erika? untuk apa dia datang kesini?" gumam Gaara.

Gaara menekan sebuah tombol di dinding, dari layar terlihat pintu pagar rumah Gaara terbuka sendiri. Erika memasuki rumah Gaara tanpa ragu dan langsung mencari kemana Gaara berada.

"Gaara-nii…Gaara nii!" suara Erika menggema diseluruh ruangan.

"Hei, kecilkan suaramu. Aku tidak tuli, jadi kau tak perlu berteriak-teriak," kemunculan Gaara tiba-tiba membuat Erika terkejut. Jantungnya seakan mau keluar dari dadanya. "Ada perlu apa kau kemari?" Tak ada waktu basa-basi bagi Erika. Dia ingin Gaara menjelaskan sesuatu.

"Gadis yang bernama Hyuga Hinata itu, apa dia benar-benar pacar Gaara-nii?"

Gaara agak aneh mendengar pertanyaan Erika yang tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang Hinata. Lebih baik dia jangan berprasangka buruk dulu terhadap Erika, mungkin dia hanya ingin mengetahui gossip yang beredar akhir-akhir ini.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba ingin tahu tentang kisah asmaraku?"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Nii-san tinggal menjawabnya."

"Dia bukan pacarku, kami hanya sebatas teman. Aku sengaja mengatakan hal itu kepada wartawan agar mereka tak terus-terusan mengejarku."

Ekpresi Erika berubah sedih. Erika berharap kalau Hinata adalah pacar Gaara, dengan begitu dia bisa bersama dengan Naruto tanpa gangguan siapapun. Jika Hinata adalah pacar Gaara, tentunya Naruto tak akan pernah merebutnya atau bahkan meliriknya karena gadis itu adalah milik seorang artis tampan bernama Sabaku Gaara.

Harapan terbaiknya seolah pupus. Namun, Erika tak mau menyerah begitu saja. Sekarang dia ingin tahu bagaimana perasaan Gaara kepada gadis itu. Jika Gaara mencintainya, Erika ingin menyatukan mereka dan mengajak Gaara bekerja sama. Sekilas terlihat seperti niat baik tapi jika ditelisih lagi, ini akan menjadi niat yang jahat.

"Jawab jujur pertanyaanku, apa Gaara_-nii _menyukainya?" Erika dengan sabar menunggu jawaban dari Gaara. Gaara mengangguk ragu dan hal itu membuat Erika sedikit lega. "Ternyata kita memiliki nasib yang sama."

"Nasib yang sama, apa maksudmu?" tanya Gaara bingung. Erika berjalan menuju sofa lalu duduk santai. Wajahnya cemas dan hatinya gundah.

"Naruto dan Hinata dijodohkan dan mereka pun sekarang pacaran."

"Apa dijodohkan? pacaran? Tapi Naruto tak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku."

Hati Gaara hancur berkeping-keping. Dia tak menyangka ternyata hubungan Naruto dan Hinata sudah sejauh ini. Jika perkataan Erika benar, lagi-lagi Gaara harus menerima kenyataan walaupun kenyataan itu sangatlah pahit. Di saat dia sudah bangkit dari keterpurukan, sekarang ia harus merasakan rasanya kembali terjatuh dari langit paling atas menuju dasar bumi. Benar-benar menyakitkan.

"Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat. _Gaara-nii,_ aku ingin mengajakmu bekerja sama."

"Bekerja sama seperti apa maksudmu?"

"Begini, kau menyukai Hinata dan aku menyukai Naruto. Gaara-nii berjuang untuk mendapatkan Hinata dan aku berjuang untuk mendapatkan Naruto kembali. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Jadi kau mengajakku untuk memisahkan mereka berdua?"

"Tepat sekali, bagaimana _Gaara-nii?_"

Memang Gaara mengakui kalau dia sangat mencintai Hinata, tapi bukan berarti harus menghalakan segala cara untuk mendapatkannya. Apalagi memisahkan dia dengan orang yang ia sayangi. Cinta itu bukan keegoisan untuk memiliki, tapi cinta adalah merelakan orang yang kita cintai bahagia dengan orang lain. Jika dirinya berhasil memisahkan Hinata dengan Naruto, apa dirinya bisa menjamin kalau Hinata akan lebih bahagia bersamanya. Dia adalah pria dewasa yang punya harga diri dan prinsip hidup, bukan remaja yang egois dan ingin menang sendiri.

"Tidak. aku tidak mau. Itu sungguh licik dan tak berperasaan. Kau akan menyakiti banyak orang. Apa kau suka melihat orang yang kau cintai terlihat sedih dan tak bersemangat."

"Lebih baik dia seperti itu daripada dia tak bersamaku."

"Apa katamu?" Gaara tak menyangka jawaban Erika akan sekejam itu.

"Kalau Gaara-nii tak mau ya sudah. Aku pergi dulu," Erika mengambil tas yang tergeletak di Sofa. Dia pergi dengan wajah kusut dan suram.

Gaara terduduk lemas, otaknya terus berfikir sesuatu. Kalau memang Hinata adalah kekasih Naruto, kenapa pada saat dia mengatakan dirinya mencintai Hinata di rumah sakit Naruto diam saja atau tak menanggapi omongannya sedikitpun. Lagi-lagi dirinya selalu tak beruntung dalam urusan asmara. Gaara berjalan pelan menuju ruang tengah, langkahnya berhenti didepan kaca kecil yang menempel di dinding. Gaara melihat bayangan wajahnya sendiri dicermin lekat-lekat dan bertanya-tanya, apa yang salah pada dirinya? dia tampan, kaya dan tidak jahat tapi kenapa wanita cintanya selalu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Lebih baik, aku ke rumah Hinata sekarang untuk menanyakan hal ini."

ooOOoo

Gaara menyetir mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia yakin kalau Naruto dan Hinata tak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Tapi jika itu benar, Gaara tak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia sangat mencintai Hinata, rasanya dia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangannya. Kehilangan dalam arti, Hinata milik orang lain bukan milikknya. Selama perjalanan ia tak konsentrasi dan hampir saja dia menabrak mobil yang ada di depannya saat lampu lalu lintas menyala merah.

Lima belas menit sudah ia menempuh perjalanan menuju rumah Hinata. Gaara memakirkan mobilnya didekat pintu pagar rumah Hinata. Ia segera turun dan memencet tombol yang ada dipagar. Gaara yakin Hinata masih dirumah karena tangannya masih belum sembuh total. Tiga menit berselang akhirnya pintu pagar terbuka. Gaara tersnyum, namun sesaat senyumnya memudar ketika melihat wajah seseorang yang membukakan pintu untukknya.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gaara.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

**terima kasih buat yang selalu setia untuk baca FF ini maaf aku nggak bisa balas Review kalian satu-satu :(**


	12. Chapter 12

**JOURNEY OF SPRING/ CHAPTER 12  
**

**Author : Naragirlz**  
**Genre : Romance, Friendship, Family**

**Pairing : Naruhina**

**Rating : T**

**WARNING**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, EYD BERANTAKAN DAN ABAL. KARAKTER HINATA DISINI SANGATLAH KUAT DAN SANGAT OOC.**

**.JIKA ADA YANG TAK MASUK AKAL, DI ANGGAP MASUK AKAL JUGA YA HEHE**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata duduk termenung diruang tengah sambil melihat televisi. Jari jemari Hinata tak henti-hentinya menekan beberapa angka untuk mengganti channel yang ada. Acara televisi siang ini tak ada yang menarik. Dibalik persembunyiannya, Hinata mendengar suara tawa Iruka dan Naruto secara bersamaan. '_Sepertinya diluar sana sedikit menyenangkan. Setidaknya tidak membosankan_,' pikir Hinata.

Gadis berparas cantik ini keluar dan bergabung bersama mereka. Bergabung dalam arti hanya melihat mereka dari dekat tanpa harus ikut bermain air. Sejujurnya, Hinata ingin sekali bermain air bersama mereka tapi karena keadaannya seperti ini, membuat Hinata untuk mengurungkan niatnya. Hinata duduk di teras rumah sampingnya sambil melihat Naruto dan Iruka tertawa bersama.

"Hinata nee-chan, ayo main air bersama Iruka!" ajak Iruka yang mengetahui kehadiran Hinata.

Hinata tak mengiyakan ajakan Iruka namun ia berlari kecil menuju bocah berumur empat tahun dan bermain bersama. Melihat kedatangan Hinata, ide jail Naruto kembali muncul. Ia mengambil selang yang tergeletak di tanah di dekat mata kakinya lalu menyemprotkan air kepada Hinata. Naruto tertawa puas karena berhasil membuat Hinata basah kuyup, sedangkan Hinata shock sambil menahan rasa kesal dihatinya.

"Naruto-kun!" teriak Hinata.

Hanya suara tawa yang Hinata dapat, merasa tak terima dengan perlakuan Naruto. Hinata berlari, ia kemudian merebut paksa selang yang ada ditangan kekasihnya. Hinata memutar penuh keran air yang tak jauh darinya lalu menyemprotkan aliran air itu kepada Naruto. Tentunya volume air yang Hinata siramkan pada Naruto lebih besar daripada serangan air Naruto sebelumnya. Walaupun hanya dengan satu tangan, tapi Hinata cukup terampil memainkan selang dengan tangan kirinya.

"Rasakan ini, hahahaha," tawa Hinata girang.

Naruto, Hinata dan Iruka terlarut dalam permainan airnya. Suara tawa mereka menambah semarak indahnya suasana dipagi hari yang cerah ini. Tawa ketiganya seperti Sakura yang mekar dimusim semi tanpa sedikit keraguan. Semua terlarut dalam kebahagiaan yang muncul didalam jiwa. Tawa mereka berhenti ketika bel pagar kembali berbunyi.

"Aku akan membuka pintunya," ucap Hinata.

"Hinata, biar aku saja yang membuka pintunya," pinta Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk kecil, ia membiarkan ia Naruto membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Naruto berjalan tanpa ragu, ia masih bertelanjang dada dan rambut yang basah. Kulitnya yang kecoklatan semakin terlihat seksi ketika sinar matahari menyentuhnya. Perlahan jari jemarinya membuka pagar. Naruto tertegun ketika melihat sosok pria tampan bersurai merah berdiri dihadapannya dengan pandangan bingung. Apalagi dengan penampilan seperti ini, ia takut Gaara akan berpikiran macam-macam tentangnya.

"Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Gaara bingung. Belum sempat Naruto menjawab, Hinata tiba-tiba muncul tak jauh dari belakang Naruto.

"Siapa itu Naruto-kun?"

"Hi … Hinata-chan?" seru Gaara.

"Gaara-kun, ada apa pagi-pagi begini kesini?" tanya Hinata.

Gaara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia melihat gadis pujaanya itu dari atas sampai bawah. Basah kuyup, sama seperti keadaan Naruto sekarang. Kecurigaannya mulai muncul dan sepertinya perkataan Erika mendekati kebenaran. Pikiran buruk Gaara semakin menjadi-jadi, walaupun mereka sebatas teman tapi apakah harus sejauh ini? ditambah lagi Naruto bertelanjang dada. Perasaan was-was menghinggapi relung hatinya. Jika Gaara dilingkupi perasaan bingung dan curiga. Lain halnya dengan Naruto, ia takut, gugup, dan bingung melihat kedatangan Gaara. Ia takut hubungannya dengan Hinata diketahui oleh kakak sepupunya. Ia tak mau membuat Gaara sakit hati tapi disisi lain ia juga ingin Gaara mengetahuinya. Ini memang sulit.

"Apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Kami hanya bermain air bersama dengan Iruka," jawab Hinata.

"Iruka? Siapa Iruka?"

"Dia anak dari tetanggaku, masuklah. Kebetulan sekali kau datang, rumah ini semakin ramai dan menyenangkan. Jadi, aku tak merasa kesepian."

Gaara mulai melangkahkan kakinya memasuki halaman rumah Hinata dan berjalan menuju halaman samping rumah. Dari jauh terlihat anak kecil yang asyik bermain selang air. Ia paham, anak inilah yang dimaksud Hinata. Naruto tak mengatakan apapun, dia hanya bisa berjalan sambil menunduk.

"Merasa kesepian? Memangnya kemana ibumu?"

"Seharian ini ibu tak ada dirumah. Beliau berkunjung ke rumah paman karena istrinya baru saja melahirkan. Besok ibu baru pulang. Ehmm Gaara-kun, duduklah, aku ganti baju dulu."

Hinata mempersilahkan Gaara duduk diruang tengah sedangkan Naruto tersenyum hambar ke arah Gaara. Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum kepada sepupunya, apapun alasann Naruto berada dirumah Hinata, sedikitpun Gaara tak memiliki perasaan cemburu. marah bahkan sampai membenci sepupu kesayangannya sendiri. Mata Gaara beralih melihat genangan air yang ada dilantai akibat tetesan air yang berasal dari celana Naruto yang basah. Gaara sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya, ternyata sifat ceroboh Naruto tak pernah hilang.

"Naruto, apa kau akan membasahi seluruh lantai dengan celanamu?" canda Gaara.

"Astaga, iya aku lupa. Bagaimana ini lagipula aku tidak membawa pakaian ganti. Ehmm Gaara-nii, apa di mobilmu ada sepasang pakaian?" tanya Naruto. Gaara tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. "Haissh, bagaimana ini? Gaara-nii tunggu sebentar."

Gaara mengangguk tanda mengerti. Naruto pergi meninggalkan kakak sepupunya sebentar. Langkah kakinya membawa Naruto mendekati kamar Hinata. Tak lama Naruto mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hinata-chan, apa kau punya pakaian untuk pria?" tanya Naruto sedikit teriak dari depan pintu.

"Apa kau gila, semua penghuni rumah ini adalah perempuan."sahut Hinata dari dalam kamarnya. Hinata terlihat agak kesulitan mengancingkan bajunya hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan yaitu tangan kiri. Hinata mulai frusasti, karena hampir tiga menit ia hanya berkutat dengan satu kancing bajunya.

Naruto tak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan. Celananya yang basah semakin lama semakin berat. Dengan terpaksa ia menanggalkan celananya tepat dikamar Hinata, Naruto merasa tak malu karena ia masih memakai boxer berwarna putih. Secara bersamaan, pintu kamar Hinata terbuka. Naruto tersentak, ia yang berdiri dengan satu saat mencoba melapas celananya tak sanggup menyeimbangkan tubuhnya. Pria tampan itu pun terjatuh namun segera mungkin ia berusaha berdiri. Ia melihat Hinata dengan baju berenda dengan corak polkadot dengan warna pink, berdiri di depan pintu.

"Naruto, apa kau bisa membantuku sebentar?"

Naruto tak langsung menjawab, ia memperhatikan Hinata secara seksama. Matanya sedikit terbelalak kita ia sadar bahwa Hinata tak mengancing sebagian bajunya. Walaupun Hinata menautkan kedua sisi baju yang dikenakan dengan tangannya, namun Naruto masih bisa melihat sedikit bra hitam yang menutupi bagian vitalnya. Tak hanya itu saja, Naruto juga bisa melihat perut Hinata yang langsing. Entah sadar atau tidak, ia mulai menelan ludah.

"A-apa yang bisa aku bantu Hinata?" tanya Naruto sedikit tergagap.

"A-aku kesulitan mengancing baju dengan menggunakan satu tangan. Apa kau bisa mengancingkan bajuku?" pinta Hinata.

Naruto menelan ludah namun kepalanya masih bisa mengangguk. Entah kenapa kedua lututnya agak bergetar, darahnya secara cepat berkumpul dikepalanya menyebabkan rasa panas yang sungguh luar biasa. Naruto sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan semburat merah dipipinya. Tak hanya Naruto, Hinata pun juga merasakan hal yang sama. Untunglah kancing baju bagian atas sudah Hinata kaitkan. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa yang bisa ia lihat jika kancing paling atas masih terbuka.

Tangan Naruto mulai mendekat secara perlahan. Berkali-kali ia menelan ludah, berkali-kali juga semburat merah muncul dipipinya. '_Tuhan, kuatkanlah hambamu ini_," batin Naruto dalam hati. Rambut Hinata yang basaha, bajunya yang sedikit ketat membuat gejolak mudanya memberontak. Naruto tanpa sadar menghembuskan nafas didepan Hinata. Satu persatu Naruto mulai mengancingkan baju Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, kau kenapa?" tanya Hinata tampak polos.

"Aku … aku tidak apa-apa Hinata-chan." Tinggal satu kancing lagi Naruto, jadi kuatkanlah dirimu, ucap Naruto dalam hati. "Sudah selesai."

"Terima kasih Naruto-kun. Aku menemui Gaara dulu."

"Hinata-chan?!" panggil Naruto.

"Iya?"

"Apa benar kau tak punya baju pria?"

"Aku tidak punya, aku hanya memiliki kaos baisa, itu pun warnanya merah muda. Apa kau tidak apa-apa memakai kaos itu?"

"Baiklah, aku tak keberatan," ucap Naruto terpaksa.

"Kalau kau mau cari bawahan juga ada. Ambil saja dilemariku Naruto-kun."

"Baik."

ooOOoo

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Hinata.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Gaara dengan senyum.

"Kalau boleh tahu, ada perlu apa Gaara-kun datang kesini?"

Gaara tak langsung menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. Ia mngumpulkan segenap keberaniannya untuk mengucapkan kalimat ini. Kalimat sederhana namun sangat sulit diucapkan jika kau terkurung dalam suatu perasaan, yaitu perasaan cinta. Gaara semakin meleleh melihat senyum Hinata yang menawan. Huh, tak ada kata lain yang bisa ia gambarkan tentang Hinata. Gadis didepannya ini seperti bidadari yang jatuh dari langit. Senyuman itu membuat hatinya semakin kacau, jantungnya semakin berdebar-debar seolah ingin keluar dari tulang yang mengurungnya.

Awalnya ia hanya ingin mengkonfirmasi kabar tentang hubungan Hinata dan Naruto tapi setelah bertemu Hinata, Gaara begitu ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia tak tahu kenapa pikirannya berubah hanya dalam beberapa menit saja. Beberapa kali mulutnya berusaha berucap kata namun suara ditenggorokan tak kunjung keluar.

"A-a-aku …. ," ucap Gaara terbata-bata.

"Iya Gaara-kun kau kenapa?"

Disisi lain, Naruto keluar dari kamar Hinata dengan kaos berwarna pink dan celana tiga perempat berwarna biru. Ini baru pertama kalinya Naruto mengenakan pakaian wanita, tapi untunglah modelnya seperti baju pria, hanya warnanya saja yang terlihat feminim. Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tempat Gaara dan Hinata berada. Otaknya mulai berfikir apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti didepan Gaara Nanti.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

Langkah Naruto terhenti saat mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari mulut Gaara, ia kemudian bersembunyi dibalik dinding yang tak jauh dari ruang tengah. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dinding sedangkan matanya melihat langit-langit. Ia tersenyum kecil, senyum yang memiliki banyak makna. Jujur Naruto merasakan percikan api cemburu yang sudah mulai berkobar didalam dirinya tapi disisi lain, Naruto juga kasihan dengan Gaara karena tentunya Naruto tahu jawaban Hinata.

"Apa yang kau katakan tadi?" tanya Hinata yang nampak tak percaya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Hinata-chan."

Kedua mata Hinata terbelalak, ia sama sekali tak menyangka Gaara mengucapkan kalimat sakral ini. Kalimat yang diidam-idamkan seluruh wanita Jepang, ini benar-benar gila. Hinata tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, dia terlalu shock mendapat kalimat indah itu dari mulut seorang artis terkenal dan tampan yaitu Sabaku Gaara. Jika tadi Naruto yang menelan ludah karena keseksian Hinata, sekarang Hinata yang menelan ludah akibat kalimat ajaib yang bisa membius siapa saja.

Hinata tidak mungkin menerima pernyataan cinta Gaara karena dia adalah milik Naruto. Terlalu kasar jika ia mengatakan "tida"k secara langsung, maka dari itu Hinata memilih untuk diam. Sedangkan Naruto, ia masih sabar menunggu dibalik dinding dan membiarkan Gaara mengatakan semua perasaanya.

"Aku tahu kau tak bisa menjawabnya Hinata dan aku tahu alasannya."

"Kau tahu alasanku?" tanya Hinata heran. Gaara pun mengangguk.

"Kau mencintai sepupuku, Namikaze Naruto dan kalian sepasang kekasih, iya kan?"

Naruto tertegun mendengar ucapan Gaara. Darimana kakak sepupu kesayangannya ini mengetahui hubungan mereka berdua. Padahal susah payah Naruto berusaha menyembunyikan hubungan ini sejak ia tahu bahwa Gaara mencintai Hinata. Ia tak mau Gaara sakit hati jika mengetahui kenyataan sebenarnya tapi tidak munafik, ada secercah kelegaan dalam dirinya hari ini karena Gaara sudah mengetahui semuanya. Hinata juga bingung darimana Gaara mengetahui semuanya padahal sebelumnya dia tidak pernah cerita tentang kehidupan asmaranya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja Hinata, perkataanku benar kan? Kalian berdua juga dijodohkan kan?" tanya Gaara dengan senyuman. Hinata menjawab pertanyaan Gaara dengan anggukan pelan. Melihat anggukan Hinata, Gaara tertawa kecil, tawa putus asa.

"Naruto-nii!" teriak Iruka dari luar. Bocah itu berlari kea rah Naruto yang bersembunyi dibalik dinding. Naruto tersentak karena tiba-tiba Iruka meneriakan namanya. "Kenapa Naruto-nii berdiri disini?" tanya Iruka polos.

Baik Hinata dan Gaara melihat kemana Iruka berdiri. Sudah tak ada lagi tempat untuk bersembunyi bahkan menghindar dari masalah rumit ini. Naruto perlahan menampakkan batang hidungnya, ia mengigit bibir bawahnya yang merah dan seksi. Naruto akan selalu seperti ini jika dia merasa gugup dan bingung.

"Naruto-kun, sedang apa kau disana?"

Sedikit demi sedikit ia memberanikan diri menatap Gaara. Anehnya tak ada tatapan kebencian dari Gaara, pria berambut merah ini malah tersenyum tanpa beban melihat kehadiran Naruto. Hinata menatap keduanya dengan perasaan bingung, ia tak mau dua pria ini yang masih memiliki hubungan saudara bertengkah hanya karena dia. Siapapun yang mendengar cerita Hinata pasti akan mengatakan bahwa kehidupan cintanya sangat menyenangkan karena dia dicintai oleh dua orang pria tampan, kaya dan terkenal di Jepang. Tapi bagi Hinata ini adalah sebuah bencana. Gaara semakin lama semakin berjalan mendekati Naruto. Ia menghentikan langkah saat jaraknya dan jarak Naruto hanya tinggal beberapa sentimeter.

"Gaara-nii gomen aku hanya … ."

Greb! Gaara memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang. Naruto tak menyangka jika Gaara akan memeluknya, sebelumnya ia berfikir bahwa Gaara kan memukul atau bahkan menamparnya. Gaara menepuk-nepuk telapak tangannya ke punggung Naruto.

"_Baka_, kenapa kau tak mengatakan padaku kalau Hinata itu kekasihmu?"

"Aku tak ingin membuat Gaara-nii sakit hati, aku ingin Gaara-nii bahagia."

"Lagi-lagi kau bodoh, kau lebih memilih sakit hati demi kebahagiaanku. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya kau Naruto-kun," Gaara mulai melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto. "Jika aku tak bisa menjaga Hinata maka kau yang harus menjaga Hinata."

Naruto mengangguk pelan, entah karena debu atau apa matanya mulai berair. Lagi-lagi Gaara tersenyum kepada Naruto. Kedua telapak tangan Gaara menepuk-nepuk kedua bahu Naruto, ia kemudian menghembuskan nafas seolah mengeluarkan semua beban yang ia tanggung. Hinata dan Iruka hanya bengong melihat adegan mengharukan ini. Gaara kemudian berjalan keluar dari rumah Hinata. Jujur didalam hati ia merasa sangat terpukul dan sakit tapi ia tak mau menunjukan rasa itu didepan Naruto.

"Gaara-nii … Gaara-nii … !" Naruto mengejar Gaara tanpa mempedulikan Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata lirih, namun sayang bayangan Naruto dan Gaara sudah menghilang.

ooOOoo

Naruto bergegas berlari menuju mobil Gaara, ia membuka pintu mobil begitu saja bersamaan dengan masuknya Gaara ke dalam mobil. Gaara mengijak gas mobilnya secara kasar. Naruto sama sekali tak menyalahkan Gaara, ia tahu bagaimana perasaan kakak sepupunya ini. Patah hati itu sungguh menyakitkan apa lagi kalau kita tahu kalau cinta kita hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Naruto tahu pikiran Gaara sekarang ini kacau mungkin juga ia tidak fokus saat menyetir. Gaara diam, entah dia menyadari atau pura-pura tida menyadari jika Naruto ada disampingnya. Gaara terus menginjak gas mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia bahkan menyalip beberapa truk pemuat barang. Semakin lama laju mobil ini semakin tak terkontrol.

"Gaara-nii pelankan kecepatanmu, ini jalur dalam kota dan berbahaya," protes Naruto. Namun lagi-lagi Gaara tak menghiraukan Naruto. Saat Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ia melihat mobil yang berhenti mendadak.

"Gaara-nii awas!"

**TO BE CONTINUE**


End file.
